The Getaway Girls
by SilentCynara
Summary: Sequel to "Are You Gonna Let Her Get Away?" The Terrible Trio are back with Syaoran and Sakura. Can Mei Ling choose between two suitors? Will Eriol and Tomoyo fall in love? Can Sakura and Syaoran's whirlwind relationship survive the trials they will face?
1. Chapter 1

**The Getaway Girls**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

This continues where "Are You Gonna Let Her Get Away?" leaves off. Happy reading!

**Summary:**Sequel to "Are You Gonna Let Her Get Away?" Can the Terrible Trio, Sakura, and Syaoran find their happy endings despite everything life throws in their way?

**Disclaimer:**Syaoran belongs to me. In another universe where pigs can fly, that is. Actually, he belongs to CLAMP and they really should clone him, Eriol, Fai, and Kurogane and pass them around, sigh.

* * *

**Prologue**

_As our story opens, it is February and there are three beautiful women on a beach. They are on an island which is but one of seven thousand in a tropical country—a logical getaway for people who have to live with snow. Their names are Mei Ling Li, Sakura Kinomoto, and Tomoyo Daidouji._

_One has long, straight, raven hair, blacker than night ever thought of being; her reddish-brown eyes flash with her emotions, and she attracts stares from beachgoers due to her magnificent body being in a skimpy gold string bikini. Quite a few men have already slammed into coconut trees gawking at her. But they do not dare approach, because the last man to hit on her is still groaning in the sand and spitting teeth from his mouth._

_The second woman is, for the first time in her life, a cute pink bikini, nowhere near as revealing as the first woman's. But she is covering it up with a sheath. She has large jade green eyes flecked with gold, honey-gold hair, a sweet expression on her face, rosy cheeks and lips, and a slender, athletic body. She is staring off into the distance, lost in the magnificent sunset that is a kaleidoscope of reds, oranges, pinks, and blues._

_The third woman has porcelain skin, which she is trying to darken with the help of tanner. She designed the bathing suits they are wearing; hers flatters her womanly curves, pleasant and soft without being fat. Her long dark hair curls at the ends, and she has startling violet eyes. If she opened her mouth, a beautiful song would burst from it. She is thinking about the one she loves, and her eyes are soft._

_They are waiting for the men they love; one of them joked that the first man to come and claim his beloved would be the one most worthy of his woman's love. For they are not where they call home; their men will have to cross an ocean to find them._

_One of these women is pregnant; the second was tricked into coming to the island; the third woman came along for fun._

_And by the time this story is over, one woman will be married to the one she truly loves._

**Before New Year's Day (One month before the prologue)**

A tall, tousle-haired young man named Syaoran Li, an executive vice president for his family's large business group, arrived home a day after Christmas. He was quite unaware of how his chiseled cheekbones, deep-set brown eyes, and leanly muscled body affected the women who had seen him walking home—floating, to be more accurate.

He was smiling softly; his new fiancee, whose heart he'd won after just two months, always left him with a warm feeling inside. Her name was Sakura Kinomoto, and she had wandered into his life like a stray angel from the heavens, and shown him a world in which work was not the only thing that mattered. Without even trying.

Which probably explained why he had been willing to marry her so soon into their relationship. _**Women like her are like falling stars; blink and they're gone,**_ he thought. And so he was happy when she had felt the same way about him, willingly accepting his proposal of marriage and loving him as much as he did her.

He was surprised to see his mother waiting in the entryway for him.

"Syaoran."

"Mother." He looked straight into the black eyes of his tall, regal mother, nominal head of his clan until she retired and he took over.

"Syaoran, you are aware that as the eldest—and only son—of the eldest Li before you, you're supposed to propose using the Li engagement ring?"

Syaoran's heart sank. Now he knew what had happened to the ring. He'd probably lost it during the tussle with his ex, Kendra, during their company's Christmas ball...and somehow, his mother had found it. He'd been planning to propose to Sakura and was carrying it around in hopes of finding the right time.

"Have you also forgotten that should you ever find the occasion to remove that ring from the Clan's vault, you're supposed to inform the Elders, get their approval, and have an engagement party?"

"No, Mother."

Yelan looked at Syaoran appraisingly. "No, you don't want an engagement party or no, you haven't forgotten?"

"Mother. Why not just speak openly?"

"Ah. You said it, then. This was found in the hallway outside the ballroom of the Seasons Hotel." She opened her hand; in it was the green and silver box that contained the ring. "Did you propose yet?"

"I thought you didn't like her?"

"I never said that, son."

And suddenly Syaoran was filled with hope, and affection for his mother. She was still expressionless, but he knew—she liked Sakura.

"Actually, Mother, I proposed anyway."

Yelan Li did something she rarely did; she choked.

"You can't!"

"I did. And," he playfully raised his right hand, the fourth finger of which sported a loop of red yarn.

"Yarn. Whatever for?"

"I had to improvise," Syaoran grinned.

For the second time that day, Yelan did something she rarely did; she walked forward, and embraced her son.

"I'm proud of you, Syaoran."

"For getting engaged?"

"For choosing such a wonderful young woman." Syaoran smiled at his mother, who smiled back, then groaned when she said, "All right then. Have you spoken to her parents yet? Have you decided on when to have our families meet? Goodness, we have so much to do before your engagement party!"

* * *

On New Year's Eve, another tall young man, who had dark blue eyes, a well-built, well-muscled body, and a thoughtful expression behind glasses surveyed himself in the mirror critically; he wanted to look good for his first real date with the woman he had adored for two years now, and was having a look at his outfit for the next day.

He rolled the sleeves of his blue madras shirt up three-fourths of the way; his jeans were nicely distressed, and his hiking shoes were scuffed. Like a regular guy—which was who he wanted to be for Tomoyo Daidouji.

Satisfied, he took the outfit off and put on an old, comfortable shirt and jeans. Despite his casual outfit, he was still devastatingly handsome; his pale skin gave him an otherworldly air, and his deep, husky voice could seduce women even over the phone.

He was Eriol Li-Hiiragizawa, cousin to Syaoran Li and the commercial relations vice president for the Li Group of Companies. Which pretty much meant he was free to go out, attend society functions, and seduce women.

Unlike his cousin Syaoran, Eriol knew he was handsome; he'd been taking advantage of his effect on the opposite sex since college. Though he was twenty-six, he looked younger thanks to regular exercise and a good diet.

The object of his affections, Tomoyo, was the vice president for finance at the same company, and an old friend of his cousin's. She had long, shiny black hair that curled gently at the ends, startling violet eyes, rosy cheeks, and a curvy, womanly body that Eriol had often dreamed about in the years he'd known her.

And now, after years of waiting, he was finally ready to take her out.

Since Christmas, he'd been planning where to take her for New Year's Eve. Eriol guessed that she was tired of pompous, self-important men. As they had talked on the phone every night since Christmas, Eriol had discovered that Tomoyo had never had a real date in high school and college. He'd been astounded, but he'd kept his reaction to himself, and quickly thought of a plan to give her a high school date. He'd rented movies and read books about high school dates, and when he thought he was ready, he called Tomoyo.

"Eriol!" She sounded pleased, and he smiled.

"Good to talk to you too, snow girl." Eriol dropped all terms of endearment—baby, lover, sweetheart, and variations thereof—that he once used on the women he seduced, from his vocabulary when he talked to Tomoyo, and used his own special pet name for her.

"Silly Eriol Blue," she said affectionately, and he was thrilled; she had given him a nickname too! "We talked last night."

"Ah, but that was several hours ago." Tomoyo imagined she could hear him grinning over the line. It was surprising how different Eriol was from what she knew and imagined him to be. He had never hidden his romantic past from her, but neither did he talk about it.

At first Tomoyo had thought of using Eriol, a notorious playboy, to satisfy her cravings for a relationship of any kind, but on Christmas, he'd told her that while he didn't mind being 'convenient' for her, he would prefer to have a chance to really get to know her.

And the more she thought about it, the better the idea seemed to her. Plus—and she blushed—he had the experience she needed for another thing she was curious about.

But he wasn't acting like a playboy at all with her. She sensed he'd dropped his facades, and could be wonderfully sweet and normal with her. He'd never attempted to use his seductive tactics on her...and she found it even more attractive, somehow.

"All right, Eriol. What's our plan for tomorrow?"

"I thought we might have a picnic," he said cheerfully. He'd spent the past few days preparing for it; he'd rented out a lighthouse on a nearby beach, ordered food for the picnic, and had flowers festooned around the lighthouse. He was trying hard for her sake to evoke the romantic clichés he knew women liked.

"Just a picnic?" He could hear the smile in her voice, and his heart swelled a little more.

"In the evening I'm going to surprise you. Then on New Year's Day, I would like to take you to the celebrations of the Lis. Will you come with me?"

"Of course, Eriol! But you're going to owe me, and I want to collect soonest," she giggled.

"Name it, snow girl. Whatever you like, within reason, that is."

"It's a surprise too," and she laughed.

"I love it when you laugh," Erio said softly.

"I love it when you love something about me, Blue," Tomoyo said. There was a companionable silence on the line, then...

"I want you to be kissing me," Tomoyo sighed. "I can't wait for tomorrow."

"Then don't." He laughed his booming laugh, then silence.

"What?" Tomoyo found herself talking to a dead line. She tried calling Eriol again, but she got the message, "The mobile subscriber is unavailable," and was redirected to his voice mail.

Why had he hung up on her? To her shock, Tomoyo felt tears start in her eyes. Oh no, no! She couldn't believe the effect he had on her, and so she wandered to the kitchen to brew some tea and to calm her nerves. She wrapped her dressing gown around her; it was soft cotton, and felt warm over her silk camisole nightie. No one could accuse Tomoyo of not spoiling herself; she liked nothing but the best.

_**Which is probably why I chose Eriol for...**_

Her doorbell rang.

She glanced at her clock. Almost midnight. Who...could it be Eriol? She shook her head to disabuse herself of the silly notion, and peered through the viewfinder.

It_**was**_Eriol!

She opened the door. "Eriol, wha..." Tomoyo never got to finish her sentence, because Eriol seized her chin in his hands, then bent down to give her a passionate kiss that took her breath away. His tongue found the entrance to her lips, and nudged its way in. Tomoyo sighed; it was the kiss she'd been waiting for.

As they finally pulled apart, Tomoyo touched her lips. Eriol was grinning, and he said, "I just came to give you a good night kiss." He turned, as if to leave, when Tomoyo grabbed his hand and pulled him into her condo, slamming the door behind him.

"Who says I want to stop at that?" And Eriol was surprised when she grabbed him in turn, pulling him down to kiss her again. His last thought before becoming thoroughly engrossed in her nearness was, _**Who would've thought Tomoyo was this aggressive? **_And it delighted him to be with her; whatever she commanded, he would gladly obey.

When Eriol finally left, it was morning, and he was wearing a shirt Tomoyo lent him...because they had somehow managed to tear his other shirt apart. His mouth was still full of the taste of Tomoyo...and his memory filled with images he would never share with anyone else...and he raised a hand to touch a tender spot on his neck. He smiled, and whistled a happy tune as he walked towards where he had parked his car.

It was gone, and in its place was a notice from a towing company. "Overnight parking in red lane not allowed," was the violation cited.

Eriol threw his head back, and laughed heartily, startling those passing by. It was going to be a beautiful day.

* * *

Mei Ling Li, another cousin to Syaoran and Eriol, was sitting in a small cafe with a man named Fai Flowright. The contrast between them was startling; Mei Ling was a petite girl with smooth skin, expressive eyes, and a very generously proportioned body. Even when sitting still, she vibrated with energy. Her long raven hair fluttered in a small breeze, and she lifted a hand to tuck it behind her ears. She tapped one foot impatiently, and her companion recognized the signs of her fiery temper threatening to emerge, as their order was late.

Fai watched her cheerfully. He was six feet tall, slender, had artfully mussed blond hair, mild blue eyes and a perpetually cheerful expression on his face; if he was so inclined, he probably would have been a top male model. He was calm and jovial, a perfect foil to Mei Ling.

He had not yet told Mei Ling that he had gone after her in his senior year of high school, and she had gently turned him down because she thought he was in junior high; not only had he been shorter, his voice hadn't broken yet. Fai had reached puberty much later than other boys, and had spent half the school year wishing he didn't look like a twelve-year-old. By the time he'd finally caught his growth spurt, Mei Ling had been dating the most popular boy in school.

Fai had begun to use his second name and his mother's maiden name after college, because he wanted to get away from what he had been. He buried his sorrow in the ethereal watercolor paintings for which he was now known across Asia and in America. Now that he was someone of means, he'd returned to make another try at courting Mei Ling, and he was enjoying her presence despite a tender spot on his chin, courtesy of a punch thrown a few nights ago by another admirer of Mei Ling's.

What those men didn't understand about Mei Ling was that while she was aggressive and haughty and even at times bratty, she was essentially a girl who wanted to be loved. And he fully intended to be the one to give it to her.

Before Mei Ling could pick a fight with a waiter or waitress, Fai reached out for her hand.

"Mei Ling, don't," he said calmly, and then he ran a finger from the back of her hand, up her arm, and up her neck to her cheek. She closed her eyes, savoring the feel of his touch, and Fai smiled, stroking her cheek gently.

He summoned the waitress instead, giving her a megawatt smile, then said, "Pardon me, but we've been waiting for our order. Might I trouble you to check the kitchen for it? We asked for..."

"Two American breakfasts, sir," the girl smiled back. "Sorry for the delay, I'll go check on it."

As the girl left, Mei Ling reluctantly admitted, "Okay, that got results. So I have a nasty temper."

"It's what makes you you," Fai said.

She lazily opened one eye. "Isn't it too early in the morning for insults?"

"Not an insult," he responded. "Just a fact. Without your temper you would be..." and he searched for a word, "...diminished."

"Really?" Despite herself, Mei Ling was interested. Her previous boyfriends had always cited her temper as a problem in their relationships, and here was this guy...this increasingly interesting, delightful man...who was saying it was—a good thing?

"Can I at least ask who the guy was who gave me a shot to the chin?"

"Not now," Mei Ling snapped. Though she instantly regretted being rude to Fai, she would be damned if she let him know. Besides, this would test how serious he was about her; if she managed to push him away, then she'd be proven right.

But how much she wanted to be wrong about him worried even her.

"All right then," Fai smiled as if nothing had happened. He had been worried for a moment there; she had been quiet, too quiet. He decided to bait her anyway. "I suppose he was Mei-Lily's first lover; no one reacts so violently for anyone else."

Mei Ling turned crimson, then said, "You have no right to ask or say that!"

"Perhaps not. But I was right, yes, Mei-pipi?"

"What's with the nicknames?" Her eyebrows went up.

"Don't like them, Mei-ming?" He laughed softly.

"You bastard!"

"No, actually, my parents were married when they had me. They were divorced later, which doesn't change the fact that I'm legitimate."

She looked at him incredulously. "You're impossible!"

He nodded placidly. "That's what my mom used to say too."

Since when has he turned back into the smiling idiot? Mei Ling thought angrily. She couldn't make up her mind about him; one moment he was tender and gentle, the next he was obtuse and difficult to understand.

So she grabbed his hand, pulled him close, and hissed, "You are not going to get the better of me, Fai."

"Why don't we make it a bet?"

"Good lord!" Mei Ling snorted. "I know this; I've seen this in movies, on TV, in anime, even in books! We make a bet about falling in love. Yeah right. Or something about whoever loses has to marry the winner. Get real, Fai!"

"No, not falling in love," Fai's blue eyes were serious. "Just a simple bet. Whoever kisses the other first today has to obey the other for the next 24 hours. Short of humiliating, illegal, or sexual things, that is."

"What makes you think I'm going to lose?" Mei Ling snarled. So much for what she'd said earlier; she was already in the spirit of it.

"I didn't say that. For all you know, I could lose on purpose," he baited, and smiled when the innuendo resulted in her eyes flashing. Fai couldn't help it; teasing Mei Ling was too delicious, too good. And of course he had gotten the idea from where she had accused him of getting it from. She could protest all she liked about his corniness, but she obviously liked it. And what she liked, she would get from him.

"You're insane," she said in an almost awed whisper.

"Where you're concerned, I never said I wasn't," he grinned.

"You stupid..." Mei Ling's screech was cut off when Fai leaned over and captured her lips with his. He loved the taste of her, and was gratified when she twined her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Losing to her and being her slave for a day would be heaven.

And then he felt someone grab him, and send him flying across the cafe. Vaguely, he heard, "You asshole! Keep your hands...your lips off her!"

_**Ah, the jilted lover returns, **_Fai thought wryly, as he picked himself up, brushing himself off and apologizing to the diners whose table he had landed on. _**He's getting better at stalking her. **_Ouch, that had hurt; he knew he would have bruises on his back and ribs to match the one already blooming on his chin.

Mei Ling was staring at Florian, who was red in the face, and screaming at Fai, who was smirking back. The waitress, who had finally arrived with their breakfasts, was gaping; it wasn't every day two men came in to fight over a woman, after all. Mei Ling was, for once, mortally embarrassed; the situation wasn't in her control, and she had been enjoying Fai's kiss when he'd been ripped from her abruptly.

She balled her fists and turned to face Florian. "You want a black eye? Leave me alone!" Mei Ling brought her hand back to slap him again, but was caught in his arms. God he still smelled as good as he had all those years ago! And then his lips were crashing down on hers, his tongue was in her mouth...again, after all those years...

Fai watched quietly as Mei Ling melted into Florian's kiss. He wasn't as sure of himself now as he had been earlier, and so he walked over to the counter, left a large bill to cover the breakfast neither of them had eaten, and walked away, feeling a strong stinging in his heart.

If Fai had stayed just ten seconds longer, he would have seen Florian doubled over in pain. Mei Ling, her cheeks flushed and her eyes wet with tears, had kneed him in the groin.

"You have no right," she said in a low, quiet growl. "to walk back into my life and to fuck it up this way."

"I still love you, Mei Ling," he began.

"No. No you don't," she said. "If Fai wasn't in the picture you wouldn't even be here. You hate losing as much as I do. You just can't stand not being in control."

"That's not true," Florian said softly. "I was an arrogant, prideful ass in college. I know it was a horrible thing to do to you. But if you'd just give me a chance..."

"You can start by not giving Fai a punch every time you see him, because he means more to me now than you do." Mei Ling watched and saw her cruel barb sink in. She turned to look at Fai.

He was gone.

"No," Mei Ling whispered. "No!"

"See, he left you," Florian began desperately. "He doesn't love you the way I do."

"Good, because that would mean he didn't love me," Mei Ling flung back coldly at Florian, and she ran out of the cafe to find Fai.

Florian stood there, watching her go, and this time, he didn't chase after her. _**What can I do to make it up to you? **_he wondered.

* * *

**Author's note: **Sorry for the delay! Work gets in the way, but I hope to update at least once a week. Hope you enjoyed this one! And a preview of the next chapter:

_Kendra sat across Sakura in the cafe, watching the younger woman carefully. Her eyes strayed to Sakura's ring fingers; nothing there but an odd loop of red yarn. She almost snorted, but kept herself in control._

_"You know who I am, I take it?" she asked._

_Sakura nodded, not trusting herself to talk._

_"I'm not here to fight you." Kendra sighed and tossed her hair back over her shoulder. Sakura watched her, envious of her great beauty; already, men in the cafe were staring at Kendra, who ignored their looks. "I just wanted you to know why I broke up with Syaoran."_

_"Why are you telling me this?" Sakura asked curiously._

_"I just don't want anyone to go through what I did with him."_

_"So we're friends now?" Sakura raised an eyebrow, but brought it down immediately, not wanting to be rude._

_"No, not at all, to tell you the truth. But," and Kendra leaned forward, "you're a virgin."_

_"None of your business," Sakura snapped. Kendra almost laughed. She's got an unexpected fiery streak in her. How cute._

_"Syaoran and I were intimate," Kendra continued. "It was the hardest part, letting go of such a wonderful lover in bed." She watched as her carefully chosen words hit home, and she knew she had hurt Sakura where it hurt; it was the one thing she and Syaoran had not yet shared._

_"I don't have to hear this," Sakura was about to stand up, when Kendra pulled her down._

_"Do you know that when I met his mother, she asked me if I thought I would be willing to be a mistress to him if I were unsuitable?"_

_Sakura gasped. It was the same thing Yelan had asked her._

_Kendra smirked. "When I said no, she didn't say anything. But the next day, Syaoran began to avoid me. Have you met his mother? I guess so. If you said no, then watch him pull away from you."_

_Sakura stood up. Kendra's smile widened. "Oh, so it's begun," she said. "Someday you'll thank me for warning you, Sakura."_

_Without answering, Sakura turned on her heel, and left. __**Syaoran said he was busy yesterday, **she thought. __**He hasn't called me today, but...he's just busy, right? But I have no right to intrude in his life...I am so confused! **Teary-eyed, she flagged a cab and asked to be taken to the park, not to her home._

_A young woman came over to Kendra when Sakura had left. Kendra pulled an envelope out of her bag, and handed it to the woman without looking. "Keep feeding me information about Syaoran and his mother, and there'll be more where that came from." The woman bowed, took the envelope, and left._

_Kendra sat back in her seat. Anything was worth it, if it meant winning Syaoran back. __**He still wants me. I can work with that, **she thought. __**I can create love out of his lust, and so long as Sakura stays a virgin, I will have a chance.**_


	2. Interesting Times

**The Getaway Girls**

**Chapter Two: Interesting Times**

_**(Preview of Chapter 3 below!) **_

* * *

**Can't Stay Away From You**

Mei Ling stood on the street corner, wondering where Fai was. She knew she had crossed some kind of boundary with him, yielding to Florian's kiss right in front of him, and she couldn't blame him for leaving. He had not made a scene; he'd even paid for their breakfasts, and yet—_**why am I so angry at him?**_

She pulled out her cell phone and called. Not that she expected Fai to pick up, not after what happened...not unless he was a glutton for punishment...

"Mei-Lili," he greeted her cheerfully on the third ring. She almost sighed with relief, but shocked even herself when she barked, "You lost our bet. You get back here, because you're mine for the next twenty-four hours. Remember?"

He sighed. "Yes, Mei-mistress. Where are you?"

"At the corner of Main and Habaraku," she snapped. Mei Ling decided to act as if it had been his fault; she had never been good at apologies anyway.

"Do you want me to go there now?"

"What else?" Why, why am I being so rude to him?

"You could try saying 'please', Mei-pi." She could almost hear a laugh in his voice.

"Quit the stupid nicknames! My name is Mei Ling!"

"Okay, mistress."

"Just get over here!" Mei Ling could feel her temperature rising; her temper was running away with her again, and she couldn't help it, not even if she drove Fai away.

"I'll be there." And Mei Ling jumped when she felt his breath on her neck; he was already behind her.

"You...Don't do that, dammit!"

"Do what?" Fai smiled pleasantly as he terminated the call.

"Sneak up on me like that!"

"Well...now that you mention it, mistress..."

"Quit it, you b...boob!"

"I can make you a vocabulary of names you can call me if you like," Fai smiled. Seeing Mei Ling kissing Florian had hurt, but he was getting his own back now, by baiting her. Her cheeks were going red, and her eyes were flashing red. If he said something else, she would say something reckless. And so Fai said, "For example, you can call me a nincompoop, a birdbrain, a dumbass, a cretin, a moron...and if you like I can add the dirtier words. At a good price too: one each for a kiss."

"Oooh!" Mei Ling screeched in frustration. "You...you..." Fai took a small pad from his pocket, and proceeded to write on it. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Making the vocabulary, mistress," he said.

"But...I don't...is that English?"

"Yeah. I can teach you," he smirked. Fai was unprepared when Mei Ling kicked his shin. "Ow! Come on, mistress, that wasn't part of our bet."

"I challenge you! In the Li dojo, now! Choose a weapon!" she yelled.

"You can only challenge me if I offend your honor," Fai pointed out calmly. "Plus, Mei-bling, you're embarrassing yourself." He put his hands behind his head and smiled beatifically; people were staring, and one child was asking, "Mama, are all girls like that?"

Incensed, Mei Ling grabbed Fai's hand and flagged a cab; two stopped, and Mei Ling dragged Fai into the nearest one. "Li Manor on Li Avenue, and," she waved a huge bill in the cabbie's face, "this is yours if you can get us there yesterday." The cabbie grinned and shot out into traffic abruptly, throwing the two in the back seat against each other.

Fai, who had landed beneath Mei Ling, placed his arms around her small waist, and pulled her closer. "Do you hate me?" His lips were brushing against hers with each word he spoke.

"Yes...No! I mean, yes," But she was breathing against his lips, sighing gently. "I hate you!"

"Really?"

"Absolutely yes, yes, yes, you b..."

Fai kissed her, a tiny, delicate peck on the lips.

"...as...oh, you ba..."

"Now, Mei-rose," Fai said softly. "No bad words." He grinned right before he kissed her again. Mei Ling gratefully slid down to rest on the back seat, and this time, when his kiss deepened with him taking her lower lip between his, Mei Ling slid her tongue into his mouth, and he accepted gratefully. One of her hands came to rest behind his nape, and the other was fumbling with Fai's shirt buttons. Fai smiled. Just what he wanted.

"Pardon me," the cabbie said, interrupting the delicious caress. He was chuckling. "But we're at Li Manor." As Fai helped Mei Ling up, the old man couldn't resist. "Happy honeymoon! You two are the cutest newlyweds I've ever seen!"

Fai barely managed to hold Mei Ling back; she looked like she was about to kick the cab's fender in as the driver left.

"Newlyweds," Fai smiled slowly. "I like the sound of that."

"You wish." Mei Ling had gotten her breath and her temper back, all in one go. Fai merely laughed; she was so funny, and he was always entertained when she was around. _**Imagine what every day will be like when she's Mrs. Fluorite? **_He looked at Mei Ling, taking in her whole body in one sweeping glance, and smiling as he imagined her in a wedding dress, on his arm.

"Mind out of the gutter!" Mei Ling suddenly screeched, startling Fai out of his little fantasy.

"What?"

"You're thinking dirty thoughts about me!" she stomped one small foot on the ground, barely missing Fai's own.

"No, but now that you suggested it," and Fai put on a huge, phony leer. He dodged when Mei Ling aimed a fist in his direction.

Mei Ling was shocked. In the past, only Syaoran and Eriol were able to dodge her blows. For someone who had never fought her before—and she was a master of several martial arts, just like Syaoran and Eriol—to casually avoid her like that...

She quickly aimed a kick at him, only to find he wasn't there anymore. In fact, he was behind her, his hands behind his head, as if nothing had happened.

"How did you..."

"Mei-sweet, I already told you...it's your face. You're transparent, really."

"Eargh!" Mei Ling's throat was going sore on her from all the yelling she had been doing lately, but she'd be damned if she was going to let Fai know he was the reason for it. She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dojo.

"Mei Ling!" Fai tried to get his wrist out of her death grip. No use. And Mei Ling was smirking, enjoying seeing Fai finally perturbed. "Please, Mei Ling, no...I know what you're planning..."

"Slave boy," she said silkily. "You made the bet. Now you obey me!" She slid the door closed behind her, and switched on the lights. "Choose your weapon!"

"Fine," Fai smirked. "I choose bare fists. Three falls." _**That way neither of us can get hurt too badly, **_he thought.

Mei Ling was disappointed; she was hoping he would choose the weapons mounted on the wall, as she had mastered almost all of them, save the sword, which was Eriol's and Syaoran's expertise.

Then Fai began to take his shirt off.

"Wh...what the hell are you doing?" Mei Ling yelped.

"Three falls. I like this shirt, and I'd hate to get it torn or dirty." Fai folded it neatly and set it on a side table. "Same with my pants; I just got them last week." Off they went, and he was in his boxers. His blue eyes flashed across the room; he wasn't smiling, but his gaze was challenging.

"Like what you see?" he said softly.

Mei Ling gasped. The sheer bloody cheek, the audacity, the nerve...the bastard!

But...though he was slender, he was wiry, and well-muscled. _**Since when does an artist have that kind of a...hot...body? **_Mei Ling wondered, and felt a thrill go through her as she looked at him from head to toe, and she let him see that she was looking. His skin was unexpectedly smooth, and he was pale—not like her and Eriol, but a rosy kind of pale, the kind she wanted to...

_**Damn it to hell! **_"I've seen better," she lied.

"I'll bet you have." Mei Ling turned at the unexpected bitterness in Fai's voice, but he wasn't looking at her. She shook her head, and turned her back on him to go to the dressing room, changing from her jeans into a gi.

When she came back, Fai stood six feet away from her, perfectly still, in an attitude of patient waiting. He made no move to attack Mei Ling, not even speaking, his eyes closed.

"Well?" Mei Ling assumed a fight stance. Fai still didn't open his eyes, but he allowed the corners of his lips to turn up into a small smile which he knew would bait Mei Ling into attacking first.

And she did. No flying kicks or other fancy moves; she came at him with a solid punch, followed by a low roundhouse. Fai dodged the punch, but barely avoided the roundhouse.

"Stand still and fight back, damn you!" she yelled.

Fai opened his eyes. Now she was wasting her breath by yelling; he thought she was a better fighter than that. Then again, even his mother admitted that when he felt like it, he could goad even a saint into a screaming rage, and with someone as short-tempered as Mei Ling...it was just too much fun, and he adored seeing her fly off the handle.

She aimed a wild kick at him; he caught her by the thigh and used her own momentum to pin her to the floor.

"One," he said softly.

Annoyed at herself, Mei Ling pushed Fai off her, and leapt up. She was too angry at herself to focus, and when she came at Fai again, kicking and punching, he simply blocked her without attacking. His arms and legs were taking a beating from all the blocking he was doing, but he seemed not to feel it. When she came too close, he used the same trick on her that he'd used earlier, and she went down.

"Two." And Fai pushed the collar of her gi open, placing his lips on her neck, licking her lightly, like a cat. He placed her hands on his chest, and guided her down to where his boxers started. "Do you want to stop this now, Mei-mimi?" he asked huskily, and as he bent down to kiss her, she sighed. "Do you want me?"

Her eyes flew open then she pushed him off abruptly.

Mei Ling's eyes were flashing dangerously; she was furious. And when she was furious, she never thought rationally. She came at Fai recklessly, and began to aim her kicks where she knew he had been bruised earlier. She could almost hear Wei, their old sensei, admonishing her against a dishonorable fight, but she no longer cared; she wanted to pin Fai down just once.

She pounded on his chin with her fists, and when he bent over, she aimed a kick which connected with his chin, right where he was bruised. He winced, and she aimed a punch at his the solar plexus, bringing him down.

"Hah! One!" she yelled triumphantly.

Fai lay on the floor quietly, breathing hard to catch his breath, his hand over his mouth; Mei Ling had split his lip. She was good; he'd had the wind knocked out of him, and it definitely hurt. Add the bruises courtesy of Florian earlier, and he knew he was going to have to soak a long time in a hot bath when he got home.

"I...yield," he gasped.

"Stand up," Mei Ling said.

"I...I'm...sorry." Fai was trying to control the pain by breathing carefully, but it wasn't working.

"Stand up, I said!" Mei Ling stamped her foot.

And when Fai lifted his hand in a gesture of surrender, she saw he was bleeding.

"Fai!" She knelt next to him, and touched his lip; he winced. She ran a hand over his smooth cheek, and to her surprise, he leaned into her caress, and smiled.

"Fai...I'm so sorry!" Mei Ling hugged him, her cheek pressed against his smooth chest. He smelled like paint and soap, and she found it delicious.

Through the haze of his pain, Fai realized that she had actually apologized, and forced his eyes open. "Thank you," he smiled, then winced when the smile opened the cut on his lip wider.

"Stop apologizing, dammit! I just beat you up, stupid!" She was on the verge of tears, angry at herself for her stupidity, for her recklessness. _**Great job trying to drive him away. Perfect and brilliant. Moron.**_

Then she felt his hand against her cheek. "I'll be fine. Just got the wind knocked out of me."

Mei Ling pressed her cheek to his chest again, and Fai felt it wet with tears. He raised her chin, and looked into her eyes; they were brimming with tears.

"Don't cry, Mei Ling. Please."

For once she couldn't answer, so Fai raised his lips to hers, and found himself met with a passionate kiss, which deepened. Her hands were moving across his chest, and he pulled her closer, sliding his hands under her gi. She loosened it, and lay back, letting him kiss his way down her body.

Outside, the sun set, and a figure smiled as it watched the two.

"So she's found someone who can put up with her. Perfect," and it glided away gracefully.

* * *

**A First Date**

Tomoyo climbed out of Eriol's roadster, and oohed; the lighthouse was lovely, and the afternoon sun was bathing it in a gentle light.

She felt his arms slide around her waist from behind, and she snuggled into his embrace.

"The flowers—your idea?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he said airily as he rubbed his cheek against hers. Tomoyo giggled, and turned to kiss him. When they broke apart, Eriol popped the boot of his car open, and pulled out a wicker picnic basket.

"I hope you like egg tarts and crabstick sandwiches. I also brought a ham platter, and there's some Chianti and water in the cooler." Eriol said, waiting for her reaction. He wasn't disappointed.

"Oooh, how did you know I liked Lord Stow's?" Tomoyo greedily grabbed one and bit into it quickly. "And this is my favorite ham platter from Tokyo Deli! And..." She eyed Eriol suspiciously. "Who did you ask about my favorite food?"

"Snow girl, we've hung around for two years. You think I never noticed?" he teased. "I can't be all that insensitive, I promise."

"Seriously. Syaoran?"

"Okay, only about where to buy the stuff. But I came up with the menu on my own," Eriol said proudly, and smiled when she kissed him.

They walked towards the base of the lighthouse where a small table had been set up, Eriol with one hand in Tomoyo's and the other on the picnic basket's handle. He had never noticed how mellow sunlight became when the sun set. He had never noticed how nice it was to hear birds chirping, crickets singing, the wind rustling. And he had never noticed how nice it was to take his time, not rushing to a conquest or to a date.

Tomoyo brought a joy into his life that had been missing when he was out bedding one, even two, women a day. She was real, and when she smiled at him, let go of his hand, and skipped towards the flowers placed on the lighhouse's railing, Eriol felt his heart swell.

_**I've been in love with her for the past two years without knowing it, **_he thought. _**Syaoran was right; I should've stopped wallowing in self-pity and gone after her instead. He smiled. We could have had those years together. Instead of me waking up in the morning trying to figure out who was next to me in bed, I could have woken up today as her husband. **_He mentally kicked himself, and then made a note to ask Syaoran who Tomoyo's favorite jeweler was. _**I wonder if she likes sapphires?**_

"Why are you smiling?" Tomoyo stuck her face under his, and touched his nose lightly. Eriol laughed.

"It's weird how often Syaoran was right about you and me."

"Ah." She had a knowing look in her eyes, and Eriol knew confession time had come. But first, he pulled out a chair and seated Tomoyo, then he laid the food out on the table.

"Can we eat first? I'm hungry," he said cheerfully. "After all I had to rescue my car from the clutches of Tokyo's finest, and you know they are completely immune to bribery. I got the full lecture from this guy who looked at me like I was a stupid slug; he even asked if I knew how to read, can you believe it?"

Tomoyo laughed. "Stop, Eriol Blue, I can't eat if you make me laugh!"

"Oh, okay," he grumbled. "I was going to ask Wei to handle it, but he was out, so poor me had to brave the police district all on my own. Boo hoo me," he said, grinning devilishly.

"And was the fine worth it?" Tomoyo stopped chewing, and looked into Eriol's beautiful eyes. His expression softened, just the way she liked it, and he reached out a hand to touch her chin.

"Depends," and he was drawing closer to her. "on whether I get to spend the night again with you later, snow girl."

"Depends," she breathed back, "on what you intend to do with me later," and Tomoyo smiled a slow, seductive smile he had never seen on her before. Eriol leaned over to kiss her, and she pulled back. "Oh no. You still owe me an explanation. Remember?"

"How about we eat this fine repast first before I spill my guts?" Eriol chuckled. They sat in a companionable silence, then Eriol choked when Tomoyo's foot slid up his leg.

"Is there a problem?" she asked innocently. Eriol made her feel free, wild, even passionate, and his acceptance, his delight in her behavior made Tomoyo bolder. She didn't care about his past; what was the use in raking it up anyway? Tomoyo had never been the kind to care to begin with; if you judged people based on their past, what would happen to the future? As far as she was concerned, the past only mattered if someone let it intrude on today.

"O...of course not." Eriol knew she was challenging him to see which of them would give in first, and he liked the game she was playing. He was at a distinct disadvantage, though; he couldn't very well run his foot up her leg, and she was too far for his hands to start stroking any part of her.

Tomoyo grinned evilly. "Getting warm, isn't it?" she baited Eriol, who merely smiled. "Think I'll take something off." And she pulled her sweater off to reveal a lacy silk camisole top that hugged her curves and exposed her smooth, creamy shoulders as it plunged nearly halfway down her cleavage. And, if Eriol's eyes weren't deceiving him, she wasn't wearing anything under it!

"You win," Eriol moaned, and stood up, crossing over to where she was, and taking her in his arms, kissing her fiercely, his tongue sliding in her mouth. "God, I love you!" he said as his kisses traveled to her shoulders; his hands ran up and down her back, and she shivered in delight.

"Say that again," Tomoyo commanded.

"I love you, Tomoyo Daidouji," he whispered between kisses. "Been in love with you for so long..." and he captured her lips.

"Why?" And Eriol knew what she was asking; why hadn't he done anything in the years they'd known each other. He stopped kissing Tomoyo, but she could feel the effect she'd had on him pressing against her thigh, and was delighted. _**I feel powerful and strong, **_she crowed. _**And he makes me feel this way!**_

Eriol pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Honestly? I thought I didn't deserve you."

"Huh?" Tomoyo's smooth forehead creased. "Why not?"

"Well..." and Eriol wondered where to start. "At first I was in awe of you. You were so beautiful, so poised and cool. I put you on a pedestal; I told Syaoran you were the kind of woman someone wooed and married and worshiped."

"I have no objection to that" and she pulled his arms tighter around her waist.

"Syaoran told me off when I said I thought I didn't deserve you. Pretty much said I was being stupid, and told me to get to know you, to go after you."

"Seems we owe him, don't we?" Tomoyo pressed her lips against Eriol's neck. "What an unlikely matchmaker! But I digress. Why didn't you ask me out for so long? Why did you have all those women? Syaoran, Mei Ling, and I had to clean up that mess with the finance minister's daughter and the heir of that brewery."

"Oh God, I'm a butthead," Eriol groaned.

"Now now, let's not insult ourselves," she chided gently.

"You probably won't believe me, snow girl, but I did that to try and forget about you."

"What?"

"Yeah, I'm a messed-up son-of-a-bitch," he smiled ruefully.

"Don't insult your mother," Tomoyo smiled. "Then we're just going to have to fix you, aren't we?" How had Yelan known that they would be good together?

"I surrender," Eriol said softly.

"Say it again, Eriol Blue," Tomoyo ran a finger over Eriol's collarbone.

"I love you."

"Again!" And Tomoyo pressed her lips to his, her hands straying to places that made Eriol shiver.

"Can't say it if you're kissing and touching me," he said when they pulled apart. She lifted her hands away from him teasingly. "I love you!"

"Oh Eriol," Tomoyo whispered in his ear. "I want you to meet my mother."

"What?" Eriol felt a thrill of fear shoot through him. Tomoyo's mother was almost as bad as Yelan Li: imperious, haughty, and had definite opinions about who was good enough for her daughter—nobody.

"I want to introduce you to her. After all," and she squeezed him, "we're becoming very close, aren't we?"

"I'm just a bit afraid of her," he confessed.

"So is everybody."

"If it makes you happy, why not?" Eriol bent down to kiss her again, and noticed she was shivering; night had fallen, and it was cold. "Now, snow girl, see what happens when you take your sweater off? Come on, let's go home." He wrapped her discarded sweater around her, then followed it with his arms.

"Where?"

"Anywhere feels like home when you're there," Eriol said softly, right before he kissed her again.

* * *

**Sowing the Seeds of Doubt**

Sakura woke up and stretched happily. Everything was perfect. Syaoran had been with her a few nights before, and they had talked about his family. She'd been warned about his Uncle Toshi, who tended to grope young women, and laughed when she found out that Mei Ling had kicked the old man's shin the previous New Year's Day party when he'd grabbed her, thinking she was a serving wench.

She was curious about his beautiful Aunt Xia Lin, who had loved only one man in her life, the one she could never have because he had died the day after their engagement party. She was also forewarned about the naughty children, his crazy sisters, and his aunts.

Today was going to be a good day. She rolled over to the side of the bed where he normally lay, and inhaled his clean, crisp scent. It was like hugging him, and she felt a thrill come upon her.

Her phone rang, but it wasn't her private line with Syaoran. Frowning at the number she didn't recognize, she answered, "This is Sakura Kinomoto."

"I'm glad," a rich, deep woman's voice answered. "I was hoping to meet you."

Sakura stiffened. She knew that voice. It was Syaoran's ex, Kendra, whom she'd met a few days earlier. And she had overheard his argument with her during the Christmas ball of the Picayune.

"Would you be free for lunch later? It's all on me. How about the Sunburst restaurant? It's near your office," Kendra said.

_**I don't want to meet her where I first met Syaoran, **_Sakura thought. "Er, I won't be in until later, so how about..." and she cast around in her mind for a neutral place, "the Kero cafe near the mall?"

"Of course it's okay," Kendra said. "See you at noon then."

Sakura was left staring at her cell phone with a feeling of foreboding. She picked up her private line, and hit the speed dial for Syaoran.

He didn't answer.

_**Must be busy. **_Sakura knew he had a lot of work to catch up on, because he had been spending so much time with her lately. She felt a twinge of guilt pass through her; she kept forgetting he was the Li heir, and had responsibilities he couldn't escape.

She touched the red loop on her finger, and smiled. Syaoran had tied a matching loop around his own ring finger, and promised he would replace them with real rings soon. _**I'll see him at the office later, **_she smiled. She took the loop off then entered the shower.

As the water pounded on her, Sakura wondered what Kendra wanted to talk about. Syaoran had reassured her that he loved her, not Kendra, but she was still uneasy, especially after learning that they had been lovers. That was the one thing she and Syaoran had not yet done; made love. But she was grateful. Right?

Sakura put on a pink blouse with fluttery sleeves and a pair of jeans. Then she chose a pair of high heels, never admitting to herself that it was Kendra's height that inspired the choice. She hailed a cab, and found Kendra already waiting.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Sakura smiled tentatively.

"Oh no, not at all. Do have a seat," Kendra invited with a friendly smile. She handed Sakura the menu, then sat back to study her.

Kendra watched the younger woman carefully. Certainly Sakura was pretty in a wholesome way, like milk and bread and honey. _**But she cannot compare to me, least of all when it comes to making Syaoran happy in bed, **_Kendra smiled. Her eyes strayed to Sakura's ring fingers; nothing there but an odd loop of red yarn. She almost snorted, but kept herself in control. _**So she's absent-minded? She has to tie strings on her fingers to remember things? What a child Syaoran has picked out for himself!**_

And she rejoiced, because it meant Syaoran would never be happy with her._**Not the way he was with me.**_

"You know who I am, I take it?" she asked. "To Syaoran, I mean?"

Sakura nodded, not trusting herself to talk.

"I'm not here to fight you." Kendra sighed and tossed her hair back over her shoulder. Sakura watched her, envious of her great beauty; already, men in the cafe were staring at Kendra, who ignored their looks. "I just wanted you to know why I broke up with Syaoran."

"Why are you telling me this?" Sakura asked curiously.

"I just don't want anyone to go through what I did with him."

"So we're friends now?" Sakura raised an eyebrow, but brought it down immediately, not wanting to be rude.

"No, not at all, to tell you the truth. But," and Kendra leaned forward, "you're a virgin."

"None of your business," Sakura snapped. Kendra almost laughed. _**She's got an unexpected fiery streak in her. How cute.**_

"Syaoran and I were intimate," Kendra continued. "It was the hardest part, letting go of such a wonderful lover in bed." She watched as her carefully chosen words hit home, and she knew she had gotten Sakura where it hurt; it was obviously the one thing she and Syaoran had not yet shared.

"I don't have to hear this," Sakura was about to stand up, when Kendra pulled her down.

"Do you know that when I met his mother, she asked me if I thought I would be willing to be a mistress to him if I were unsuitable?"

Sakura gasped. It was the same thing Yelan had asked her.

Kendra smirked. "When I said no, she didn't say anything. But the next day, Syaoran began to avoid me. Have you met his mother? I guess so. If you said no, then watch him pull away from you."

Sakura stood up. Kendra's smile widened. "Oh, so it's begun," she said. "Someday you'll thank me for warning you, Sakura."

Without answering, Sakura turned on her heel, and left. _**Syaoran said he was busy yesterday, **_she thought. _**He hasn't called me today, but...he's just busy, right? But I have no right to intrude in his life...I am so confused! **_Teary-eyed, she flagged a cab and asked to be taken to the park, not to her home.

A young woman came over to Kendra when Sakura had left. Kendra pulled an envelope out of her bag, and handed it to the woman without looking. "Keep feeding me information about Syaoran and his mother, and there'll be more where that came from."

"I've started talking to some of the editors and the other employees. They're wondering why she's been employed, since only Mei Ling gets to work with her," the woman said to Kendra.

"Good. I want you to tell them that Sakura was bought by the Lis for Syaoran. Hint that she's a high-class whore whose virginity is being sold to him. After all she is pretty enough, and if you happen to misplace her 201 file, then her credentials will be in question."

"Keep paying me this well, Miss Kendra, and I can do even worse." With a smirk, the woman bowed, took the envelope, and left.

Kendra sat back in her seat. Anything was worth it, if it meant winning Syaoran back. _**He still wants me, at least his body does. I can work with that, **_she thought. _**I can create love out of his lust, and so long as Sakura stays a virgin, I will have a chance.**_

* * *

**Author's note: **Aw, nobody feels sorry for Kendra? XD Kidding aside, as usual, no lemons, because the new fic that popped into my head (assuming anyone's interested) is about the TRC Syaoran in an AU situation—high school—discovering Sakura in more ways than one :D

_Hugs from this kaijuu writer to: Teruna Hime (first review, thanks!); Book Thief (I'm glad someone likes her!); Destiny-hope-4ever (glad you enjoyed it!); animelover0328 (funny, I just started outlining a story in which Sakura has to choose between Syaoran CCS and Syaoran-clone of TRC, haha! Sounds corny, ne?); lhaine07 (People in love do crazy things. Don't worry!); Blatant Subtleties (Haha, well, SOMEONE had to be the bad girl. More Eriol and Tomoyo fluffiness...and did anyone expect here to be so...you know?); bruhareviewer (hope you liked their scene here!); jeong (You're the only one who wants to give her a happy ending too, LOL); parma-violets (aw thanks. Re parking ticket, it's from a time when I got towed myself! Haha! And yes, Mei Ling is kind of mixed with Kurogane, ne?); Hououza (Yep, for now, but you know I'm bad so complications will arise!); infiniteterity (thanks, and sorry if it was a problem for you!); iNuQTpIe (here you go!); lazy Pipi-chan (kidding! Syaoran is love—or is he too close to the TRC Syaoran in this story?); Sakura to Hoshi (thanks!); winterkaguya (not telling, haha! And since all 3 are going to be in suggestive scenes with no definite lemons, have fun figuring it out! XD); x-Melodyz-x (wait, kill her AFTER I'm done with her!); and AngelEmCuti (But she's a btch in love, so maybe she can be excused? Haha!)._

* * *

_**A preview of Chapter 3:**_

Syaoran stood in the local branch of Tiffany's, looking at the engagement and wedding rings. The choices were bewildering, and he was beginning to regret not having asked someone like Tomoyo for advice. There was gold, silver, platinum, even titanium. Then there were the gems: diamonds, pearls, rubies, sapphires, emeralds...it was confusing.

Because he was preoccupied, he never noticed the man who was taking photos of him with a cellphone camera.

_**This is going to make the front page of Japan Daily Dirt,**_ the man thought greedily. _**Syaoran Li is looking at engagement rings!**_

He was even more delighted when a beautiful woman walked up to Syaoran.

"Hello, lover," she greeted. Syaoran did not turn around.

"What are you doing here, Kendra?"

Kendra flashed the man a smile as she snaked one arm through Syaoran's own. He quickly snapped a photo, and took another one as Kendra kissed Syaoran's cheek.

"Stop that," Syaoran snapped.

"Okay then," she smiled. "But why not have lunch with me, for old time's sake? If you do, then I'll leave you alone," she said silkily.

"If you leave both me and Sakura alone, yes," he said reluctantly. When she made to hold his hand, Syaoran pushed both hands firmly into his pockets. "Just this once."

Kendra concealed her desperation with a smile. "Oh Syaoran," she said softly. "Don't you remember what we once meant to each other?" She pressed her body against his, and lifted her lips to press against his. He did not respond.

"Stop touching me," Syaoran said coldly.

"Oh, all right." But Kendra smiled. His body was still as warm as it had always been, and he still smelled the same way.

_**Just wait, Syaoran. You'll see it my way soon. **_Kendra blinked away the tears that were threatening to to brim in her eyes, and smiled at Syaoran.

At least she would have the photos, and soon, they would be splashed across Japan. Sakura was sure to misinterpret every single one, and if she was as naive as Kendra thought, Syaoran would soon find himself single again.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Getaway Girls**

**Chapter 3: ****The Necessary Troublemakers**

At Li Tower, Syaoran quickly finished running through the documents he was supposed to review for the day; he was eager to go to Sakura's house and see her. He hadn't seen her for almost two days, and he'd sped through his work in his eagerness to get away. What didn't escape him was that the volume of the paperwork seemed to have diminished. **_Unusual_**, he thought.

What he didn't notice were the smiles and speculative looks his secretaries were giving him. Outside, they were happily discussing the change in his gruff demeanor.

"He seems happier now, ne?" Emi, his oldest secretary and the one who had been with him longest, said.

"Yeah, he's so much nicer now! How he's changed ever since he started going out with that new editor is so dreamy," the youngest, Chiharu, said. "Did you see them kiss at the Christmas ball? So romantic!"

"I hear she's a high class whore whose virginity was sold to him," the newest secretary, Lai, said silkily.

"How would you know?" Emi said.

"Because Master Syaoran coursed the check for payment through me," Lai lied. "Boy, did he pay big to take that whore's maidenhead." Lai thought her lie would work because she was in charge of paying Syaoran's bills. She didn't notice Emi narrowing her eyes at her, though.

"Master Syaoran has never resorted to hookers," said Chiharu. "And I know that because I've been here longer than you, Lai. Plus Sakura is nice, and she teaches at the university. No whore can teach at a university!"

"Master Syaoran does use hookers now. I mean, does anyone know what Sakura's qualifications really are?" Lai said. She thought she was doing quite well, sowing seeds of doubt in Syaoran's staff about Sakura. Lai completely missed the looks exchanged between Chiharu and Emi. "Do you know that she doesn't have a 201 file at Personnel?"

Emi shot Chiharu a look that meant, _**shut up! **_just as the younger woman was about to protest.

Just then, Syaoran buzzed on the intercom, "Emi? Could you come in for a second?" Emi stood up and walked into Syaoran's part of the office.

"Master Syaoran?"

"Is it me or is there less paperwork today?"

"Oh, Eriol already went through that yesterday. Those are the only really urgent ones that only you can make a decision on," Emi smiled.

_**Eriol?**_Syaoran's brows lifted. Whatever Tomoyo was feeding him had to be magic; he couldn't recall a time when Eriol had done so much work in his life. Then he smiled.

"Master Syaoran?" Emi asked. "May I speak to you in confidence tomorrow?"

"Is there a problem?"

"Not yet, sir. But I hope to confirm something and report to you tomorrow."

Syaoran trusted Emi, and so he chose not to press her for information. "All right then, and thank you, Emi."

Emi bowed, feeling protective towards the young man she had served for five years now, and she smiled. She wanted to get to the bottom of the rumors Lai was spreading; she was quite sure Lai wasn't working alone.

"In that case, if there's nothing left, I'm going." Syaoran bade his secretaries goodbye, and headed downtown to fulfill a promise he had made to Sakura earlier: to get them proper engagement rings.

As he walked through the corridors, then into a cab, Syaoran thought of his decision to get them their own rings. Of course he could just give Sakura the Li clan ring and be done with it.

But he wanted to start a new tradition: why did only the woman receive a ring? As potential partners, why shouldn't they both have rings? Besides, the ornate Li engagement ring would look all wrong on her small fingers—plus, given her penchant for being easily flustered, she might hurt herself with it. And he didn't want to knock himself senseless each time he kissed her hand.

Several minutes later, Syaoran stood in the local branch of Tiffany's, looking at the engagement and wedding rings. The choices were bewildering, and he was beginning to regret not having asked someone like Tomoyo for advice. There was gold, silver, platinum, even titanium. Then there were the gems: diamonds, pearls, rubies, sapphires, emeralds...it was confusing.

I want our rings to mean something, he thought. I don't just want to get the most expensive ring.

Because Syaoran was preoccupied, he never noticed the man who was taking photos of him with a cellphone camera.

_**This is going to make the front page of Japan Daily Dirt, **_the man thought greedily. _**Syaoran Li is looking at engagement rings!**_

He was even more delighted when a beautiful woman walked up to Syaoran.

"Hello, lover," she greeted. Syaoran did not turn around.

"What are you doing here, Kendra?" he asked in a flat tone.

Kendra flashed the man a smile as she snaked one arm through Syaoran's own. He quickly snapped a photo, and took another one as Kendra kissed Syaoran's cheek.

"Stop that," Syaoran snapped, and pushed her away. He began to walk out of the store, disappointing the clerks who had been hoping to make a big sale to him.

"Okay then," she smiled. "But why not have dinner with me, for old time's sake? If you do, then I'll leave you alone," she said silkily. "One last time. At Pearl Plaza's Patisserie."

Syaoran recognized the significance of the place; it was where they'd had their first date back in college. He wasn't amused, _**but if it was what it took...**_"If you leave both me and Sakura alone, yes," he said reluctantly. When she made to hold his hand, Syaoran pushed both hands firmly into his pockets. "Just this once. And if you go back on your word...you know what I'm like when I'm angry."

Kendra concealed her desperation with a smile. "Oh Syaoran," she said softly. "Don't you remember what we once meant to each other?" She pressed her body against his, and lifted her lips to press against his. He did not respond.

"Stop touching me," Syaoran said coldly.

"Oh, all right." But Kendra smiled. His body was still as warm as it had always been, and he still smelled the same way.

_**Just wait, Syaoran. You'll see it my way soon. **_Kendra blinked away the tears that were threatening to to brim in her eyes, and smiled at Syaoran.

At least she would have the photos, and soon, they would be splashed across Japan. Sakura was sure to misinterpret every single one, and if she was as naive as Kendra thought, Syaoran would soon find himself single again.

"Wait for me. I have to call my assistant," he said.

"You can stay here," she said flirtatiously. "I won't spill your secrets." She ran a finger up his chest, and Syaoran recoiled.

"Fuck off," Syaoran snarled.

Kendra reeled; it was not like Syaoran to use such language. He continued, "My business is no concern of yours. Be glad I'm even here to begin with." And he walked off, deliberately choosing a street corner where he could keep an eye on her as he hit the speed dial on his phone.

_**Since when has he been capable of such cruelty? **_Kendra watched Syaoran for any signs he was calling Sakura. But his face was calm and expressionless, and with a start, Kendra realized that he knew she was watching him.

So different from the gentle, sweet, shy Syaoran she'd known in college.

Why had he changed, and when?

Kendra was simply incapable of realizing that she had been the reason for the change, and that she was bringing out this nasty side of him. She would never believe it if she was ever told that the one person who Syaoran reserved his tenderness and affection for was Sakura...because she no longer knew him.

* * *

**Figuring It Out **

Sakura sat on the swings at the small park near her house. She had stopped crying, and was smiling at herself for being silly. Her editor's instinct took over, and she began to go over recent events in her mind.

Kendra had to have an ulterior motive in mind for talking to her. Sakura thought back to the argument between Kendra and Syaoran during the Christmas party.

"_Don't deny it, Syaoran! We made love almost every day when you weren't busy! Twice, thrice, even! You wanted me, you loved me then! That Sakura...she's a girl, clearly a virgin! You need someone to enjoy yourself with. You're twenty five, and you have your needs. That girl can't possibly give you the satisfaction you need. We're both free..."_

"_I'm not," Syaoran said fiercely. "And I love Sakura. You can't possibly understand how much I love Sakura."_

"_So what? Your mother," and Kendra's voice was sarcastic, "probably_**loves**_ that sweet, innocent, naïve little virgin," she spat the last word out. "Why don't you enjoy yourself with me while you wait for your mother to fix the wedding?"_

"_Yes, my mother likes her, the way she didn't like you," Syaoran said in a cold, cruel tone. "And the difference between you and her is that I highly doubt she will cheat on me. I know I can trust her."_

"_You pushed me away!" Kendra's voice was getting louder. "You listened to your mother, and kept obeying her! I loved you once, believe it or not, but when you started avoiding me and pushing me away...you pushed me into that guy's arms! Why can't you acknowledge your part in it? Why couldn't you choose me then? Why are you choosing that girl over me?"_

"_I'm sorry," Syaoran said. "But that was the past. Don't think though that I am obligated to make up for it today. I owe you nothing. We enjoyed each other's company once, but that's all in the past."_

"_I'm going to make you want me," Kendra said in a low growl._

"_I doubt it," Syaoran said softly. "The only woman I want is Sakura, and, do you know how much I want her? I'm waiting for her to want me."_

_Kendra burst into a loud raucous laugh. "You'll never last, Syaoran. You'll either have raped her within a few weeks or you'll be begging to make love to me again. Wanna bet?"_

"_No bet," Syaoran said. "I suggest you leave before I lose all respect for you."_

Then Syaoran had taken her home, showed her she wasn't ready to make love with him yet, proved how much he adored her, and then proposed marriage.

_**I can't doubt his words and his actions, **_she smiled. _**Syaoran has tried so hard to show me how he feels, and to prove he's not playing with me. The least I can do is to return the favor and to stop letting that woman manipulate me!**_

Sakura reviewed the events of the past few days, this time with a clear head and heart.

First: Yelan Li had asked her about the mistress thing, check. But afterwards, she had encouraged Sakura to marry Syaoran. _**She gave me a handkerchief, and said she would like me to call her "Mother" soon. I know she doesn't hate me, and Syaoran stayed over with me on Christmas and the night afterwards. His mother talked to him once, calling his cell the day after Christmas, and she even spoke to me to see how I was. And Syaoran has never avoided me; I think he really was busy a while ago.**_

Second: Syaoran had taken great care to reassure her, over the past few days, of how much he loved her. _**Wasn't I wondering what the best gift to give him was? Perhaps now is the time to give him my trust. **_Sakura smiled, hugging herself against the bite of the late December wind. _**I won't let anyone get between us.**_

Third: She could talk to Tomoyo, who knew Kendra and could answer a few questions. Besides, Tomoyo had frozen Kendra out during the ball. Maybe Tomoyo knew something? Sakura made a note to call Tomoyo and invite her to lunch after New Year's Day.

Fourth: Kendra seemed...desperate? Sakura wasn't sure, but Kendra's actions made her feel something was wrong somewhere. Why did Kendra keep stressing the whole lovers angle with Syaoran? Why did she harp on Sakura's virginity? Was that such a shortcoming? _**But Syaoran himself said it: only when I'm ready. If he doesn't mind, why should I?**_

Sakura smiled. _**Why should I let her get to me anyway? Syaoran is all that matters. **_She fingered the red yarn on her finger, and pushed the swing, enjoying the gentle motion.

She was startled when her private line with Syaoran suddenly rang. Sakura smiled, and picked up the call. Before she could say hello, Syaoran said softly, "Sakura, I'm going to have to ask you a huge favor. Do you trust me?"

"I do," she said without hesitation.

"I need you to get one of the Terrible Trio to come to the Pearl Plaza Patisserie. Preferably Eriol or Tomoyo. I can't talk now, but I promise I will explain everything later. Please, little blossom, go home now. I'll follow you there. You can't be seen at the Plaza because Kendra is with me."

"Hoeee?"

"Sweetheart, I promise to explain everything later. Please trust me," Syaoran said. "And be careful going home."

"Okay. But..."

"I have to go. I love you, Sakura."

"Me too, Syaoran."

Bewildered, Sakura hung up, and flagged a cab. _**He's with Kendra? But if he was planning anything stupid, he wouldn't tell me, and then ask me to go get Eriol and Tomoyo to go to where he is.**_

She dialed Tomoyo's number first, and was floored when Eriol answered, "Tomoyo's phone, Tomoyo's boyfriend speaking!"

"Hoee?" was what Sakura said instead of "hello".

Eriol laughed. "It's for you, Tomoyo. It's Sakura."

"How did..."

"Sakura!" Tomoyo giggled as she came on the line. "What's up?"

"Syaoran told me that he needs you or Eriol to go to the Pearl Plaza Patisserie, as in right now. He's with Kendra."

Some excited chatter, but nothing Sakura could understand.

"Tomoyo?"

"Wait. Eriol's driving, and he heard you; I'm on the speakerphone." Sakura could hear someone shifting gears and speeding up. "Luckily, I have my camera with me."

"Do you know what's going on?" Sakura was deathly curious by now.

"No, but if it involves Kendra...Sakura, she never really got over losing Syaoran. She blames his mother, and I wouldn't be surprised if she takes it out on you," Tomoyo said.

"Yeah, and she tends to get obsessive, don't forget," Eriol interjected. "Sakura, you be careful."

"Hoee..." Now Sakura was a tiny bit worried; Eriol was the second to tell her to be careful.

"Oooh, did you hear that, Eriol? So cute!" Tomoyo squealed.

"You're cuter, snow girl."

"No, Blue, you're my cute baby." Followed by a smacking sound.

Sakura's eyes widened; was that love patter—and making out—from dignified, refined Tomoyo? _**What is this world coming to?**_

"Er, sorry, Sakura. Don't worry. We'll handle it," Eriol said reassuringly. "We do owe Syaoran, you know. Be sure to ring Tomoyo when you're home. Promise?"

"Okay."

"We're here," the taxi driver announced. Sakura paid him, and when she got into her house, she locked the door behind her immediately, fled to her bedroom, and sat down to wait. She rang Tomoyo's phone to let her know she was home, and Tomoyo answered this time.

"Lock all doors, Sakura. Okay?" Tomoyo's warning did nothing to ease Sakura's nervousness, so she went around the house, tightening window sashes and making sure the front and back doors were locked. She then took a bath, making sure her cell phones were in the bathroom with her, and changed into a nightgown and dressing gown. She then sat in the living room to wait for Syaoran.

In Eriol's car, Tomoyo was deep in thought. She turned to Eriol after a while.

"I'm going to have to pretend to be Kendra's listening board," she announced.

"Can you pull it off, snow girl?"

"You doubt me?"

"No," Eriol said, "but the double-agent role is never as fun as the movies make it. I don't want you winding up feeling sorry for Kendra."

"That Syaoran asked us to be there is already a bad sign in itself," Tomoyo pointed out. "I'd say we barge in and make pests out of ourselves as soon as we know what she's up to. I don't think I'll feel sorry for her, but I think it's best to know what's going on in her mind."

"Good point." They had arrived, and Eriol tossed the keys to his roadster to a valet.

In the Patisserie, Kendra had taken a seat very close to Syaoran, and they had wound up in a weird version of musical chairs; each time Kendra tried to cuddle close to him (in hopes the photographer following them would get a good shot), Syaoran moved his chair away. Their food sat on the table, uneaten.

"Will you please stop that?" he finally said. "This is not a date."

"I just wanted to feel you close again. I missed you."

"Look. It's over. Why can't you accept it? And can we please remember that it was YOU who cheated on me? You broke my heart, remember?"

Kendra sat silently in her seat. What had happened to the Syaoran who had once been so distracted by her presence, he walked into furniture regularly whenever he saw her? She remembered how hungry he had once been for her, and how he had once said he wanted forever with her. This cold, calm Syaoran was not who her Syaoran had once been.

Everything had gone to hell when Syaoran had brought her home to meet Yelan Li. Yelan had not even bothered to conceal her dislike for Kendra, especially after Kendra told her that she thought it would be nice to marry "a man who was going somewhere in the world." Kendra had thought her answer was flattering, and added, "I'm not Chinese, so Syaoran can expand his horizons with me!"

She thought she'd done well; she had shown Yelan she was a strong woman Syaoran could not dominate, and pointed out that she would make a great mother for Syaoran's children.

That night had been the last night they'd made love, and the next week, Syaoran began to avoid her. And in hopes of getting a response out of him, she had slept with a friend of his.

She'd gotten a response, all right; Syaoran refused to talk to her, and pretended she had never existed.

"Don't you feel anything at all for me?" Kendra had dropped all pretenses, and was now asking Syaoran a real question.

"I did once, remember? But can you please, _**please**_remember the part about it being in the past? And have you forgotten about Sakura?"

"Why can't it be us again? Five years is a long time."

"That's why I've moved on."

"You can't be in love with someone you've only known two months!"

"I am," he said simply. But Syaoran was suspicious; how did Kendra know about the duration of his relationship with Sakura? There had to be a leak somewhere, and he made a note to find it. "And you know why I was in Tiffany's. You're not stupid. I want to marry her...and she agreed."

"You wanted to marry me once too!"

"Can't you let go?" Syaoran was trying to feel sorry for her, to understand her...but he couldn't. She was clinging on to an image of who he had been, and refused to understand who he was now.

Against her will, Kendra began to cry. "Syaoran, why..."

Syaoran was spared having to say anything because Eriol had dragged Tomoyo out of their hiding place nearby, and was greeting them in a loud, phonily hearty voice. As they planned, Tomoyo laid a comforting hand on Kendra's shoulder.

"Come on. I think you need to go to the ladies' room," she said to Kendra, who mutely nodded, then followed her.

As they left, Eriol took the seat Kendra had vacated, and quietly said, "Have you noticed the guy in the rumpled blue suit at eleven o'clock?"

Syaoran recognized the term for directions, and while still looking at Eriol, surveyed the people in that particular area. Looking decidedly out of place, the man was pretending to be sending text messages on his cellphone.

"To be honest, no. Do we grab him?"

"He hasn't done anything wrong yet, but he does seem awfully interested in you and Kendra," Eriol said, then faked a laugh so that it looked like they were talking about something else entirely.

"I don't recognize him," Syaoran said, forcing a chuckle. "But he looks kind of familiar?"

"Don't worry. Tomoyo got him on video earlier," Eriol said proudly. "We can get someone to identify him at the office."

"Someone we trust. Kendra just betrayed herself; she knows too much about my relationship with Sakura for this to be a casual thing."

"That's why Tomoyo hauled her off the the bathroom. Counter-espionage. Kendra thinks Tomoyo's on her side."

"Eriol, your woman is amazing," Syaoran smiled.

"You said it, cousin." Eriol grinned happily. "And thanks for the "your woman" part. I hope to make that a reality soon."

"Do I get an update as to what you two miscreants have been doing?"

"Meeting her mom tomorrow."

"Boy, are you in trouble," Syaoran grinned. He knew how irrational Sonomi Daidouji could be about her daughter.

"She's worth it."

"Hah." Syaoran folded his arms and smirked. "Listen, I have to go. Cover for me?"

"Only because I owe you," Eriol grinned.

"Gotta make sure you owe me again."

"You can try." The two cousins laughed, punched each other playfully, then Syaoran ran out to catch a cab. He made sure to run past the man in the blue suit, memorizing his face.

"Boy's the heir to one of the biggest fortunes in Japan and he catches cabs," Eriol shook his head. Then when he noticed the food on the table, he realized Syaoran had stuck him with the bill.

When Syaoran checked out the text message on his cell phone, it read, "YOU ASSWIPE!" He laughed. No need to ask who it was from. Payback was sweet, especially when it involved Eriol.

* * *

In the bathroom, Kendra blew her nose as Tomoyo watched. No pretenses this time; Kendra was spilling her feelings to Tomoyo, who was listening...and taping surreptitiously with her phone's camera recorder. 

"Why can't he love me the way he used to? I've tried everything! You know, he was aroused when I touched him last Christmas. He still has to want me! But you know," and Kendra turned a wild-eyed look on Tomoyo, "I think I'll succeed tomorrow."

"Why is that?" Tomoyo had a feeling something nasty was afoot.

"I got a photog from Daily Dirt to follow me around and take photos while I was with Syaoran. Those things will be out tomorrow. Sakura has almost no experience with relationships; when she sees those photos, the field will be clear and Syaoran will have to take me back!"

Tomoyo wanted to punch, kick, bite, even stomp Kendra, but she realized that the woman was being irrational because of her obsession with Syaoran, so she decided to play it out and find out more.

"Kendra," Tomoyo began. "Why didn't you just go after Syaoran after college? Why wait so long?"

"I...don't know. Does it matter why or when?"

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?" Tomoyo asked.

"Why?"

"You're a beautiful woman. You could have any man..."

"I want Syaoran!" Kendra practically screamed.

"My turn to ask why," Tomoyo said calmly. "Do you still know him?"

"Of course. He's still serious and studious. He needs me."

"Ah." Tomoyo paused, then said softly, "Kendra, you don't even know who Syaoran is anymore. You couldn't be more wrong in your description of him."

"How would you know?" Kendra glared at Tomoyo.

"I'm his friend, and I've been his friend much longer than you've known him. He's changed, can't you see?"

"No! He still feels the same, smells the same...last Christmas, when I touched him, he still responded to me!"

Tomoyo couldn't help a disdainful look from crossing her face. "Right, well, he's responding to you right now, isn't he?"

"What do you mean?"

"I bet he won't even be there when we get back."

"Why wouldn't he? He agreed to this dinner because I said I would leave him and Sakura alone if he did!"

"And did you have any intention of keeping your word?"

Kendra glared at Tomoyo, who looked back at her calmly. "Of course not."

Tomoyo sighed. "Kendra, I'm only saying this because I was your friend." Kendra completely missed Tomoyo's use of past tense. "One: You don't love Syaoran, you're just obsessed. Two: You don't even know him anymore; if I asked you what he likes to eat, even Eriol would know better. And three: If you loved him, wouldn't you want to see him be happy? Do you think Syaoran wants his privacy invaded by the tabloid presses?" Tomoyo delivered each point with devastating logic, mercilessly sinking each nail in the coffin home.

"I can make him happy! You don't understand!" Tomoyo was alarmed by the wild, slightly insane look in Kendra's eyes, and made a mental note to warn Syaoran for Sakura's safety.

"Wake up Kendra. You can't. Sakura makes him happy now. I'm being nice because I feel sorry for you, but don't expect any other help from anyone else who's close to Syaoran. So just...grow up, and face one thing: you don't love Syaoran anymore." With that, Tomoyo turned on her heel and left. _**So much for pretending to befriend her, **_she thought ruefully. _**And to think she used to be really nice.**_

* * *

**Author's notes**:_1) Fai and Mei Ling appear next chapter, don't worry; see preview below :D_

_2) Is it me or does almost everyone hate Kendra? Whoa! (giggles a la Tomoyo) To everyone who wants to kill her: please, hang on, I still need her for the rest of the fic! XD_

_3) I may update a little slower this week due to work, so please don't get mad if I don't update as fast. Besides, I upload long chapters, so I think that should make up for it. You can help by suggesting nicknames for Mei Ling from Fai, if you like! Thanks:D  
_

_Thanks, hugs, and Kero-kisses to __**KamichamaKarinLover25**__ (no pity?); __**Teruna**__**Hime**__(She already has :D); __**SakuraLover**__ (Yep, just couldn't say it earlier XD and I suspect you may be right!); __**AngelEmCuti**__ (I love Fai too!); animelover0328 (We'll see how the girls feel soon!); __**KibumiWong**__ (Ah but at least she's not the typical snake!); __**sylia michelle **__(thanks!);__**Hououza**__ (Yes, they do, don't they? And Eriol has to hurdle Sonomi, and she's not going to be as nice as Yelan, not at all! I don't blame you at all for feeling that way); ccsy -little wolf- (here you go!);__**Darkryubaby**__ (um, it was a preview, didn't you see the line above it? XD);__**Pipi-chan**__(Thanks for liking those two!); __**Lolalaie89**__ (You hit it on the head!); __**Kandygurl4**__**StarAngel02**__**iNuQTpIe**__**Blatant Subtleties **__(Oooh, was that pure hatred? Do I detect you knowing someone like her? XD Re M&F, I took the inspiration from couples who enjoy fighting as a hobby, no kidding! And E&T are going to run into their trouble soon. S&S will be okay, don't worry!); __**parma-violets**__(AHA! Now I know who to ask if I'm stumped re Mei Ling! And yes, Sonomi will not be nice! Thanks for noticing the little touches, I really appreciate that :D And now you know why Syaoran wants new rings!);__**x-Melodyz-x**__(I take it you're part of the "Kill Kendra" club? XD); __**WiND G0dd3ss xD **__(You have no idea how much your comment means to me! Thanks! XD);__**Starlight - Wild Koneko **__(Tomoyo wants to shoot her here, haha); __**bruhareviewer**__ (Well, I know I'd go nuts if I lost Syaoran...but I would never cheat on him! XD); __**tennislover431**__ (Ah, another "Kill Kendra" member!); __**hearts-stars**__(I'm running out of names...help?! I'd appreciate more silly nicknames! And "Kill Kendra" member too?); __**xbabyydOlliie**__ (glad you read both!); __**jennycuenca**__ (Hey, someone who actually wants to see what she'll do!); __**Adelaide MacGregor **__(HI! Great to see you liked this, thanks!); and __**winterkaguya**__ (You know I am evil and won't tell you until it comes out...but everyone will have suggestive scenes, so it's up to the reader to figure out who really did it, mwahaha! XD)._

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 4**

"_Why only now?" Fai knew what Mei Ling meant: __**why had he waited so long?**_

_Fai closed his eyes. "When I won those awards, when I sold paintings, accepted commissions, and began to invest in business, I only thought of being worthy of you. That's why it took me so long."_

_Mei Ling fell silent, unable to imagine such longing that Fai would make his entire life about being worthy of her. It sounded stalker-ish, honestly, but knowing him personally helped her understand that he was sincere about it, despite his annoying nicknames, his annoying way around her, how he tried to annoy her...and how much she secretly loved it when he tried to piss her off._

"_Why me?"_

_Fai did not reply; instead, he traced a finger down her cheek, then stroked the hollow of her collarbone, a casual yet intimate caress that Mei Ling found wildly arousing. No one had ever delighted in her that way, ever, not the way Fai did._

"_You make me feel alive," Fai said softly. "My life...I changed my name because I hated who I used to be, what I used to be."_

_Mei Ling waited, but nothing else was forthcoming. In the moonlight, Fai's skin glowed, pale. __She raised herself, and traced a finger up and down his skin, delighting in how different they were. His skin was smooth, but he had light, pale body hair. When she raised herself, her hair brushed against his shoulder, and she marveled at how dark it was against his skin. His blond hair looked silver in the pale light, and his eyes had turned almost silver as well._

_Fai lay back and let her watch him, explore him. She was so fascinating: her eyes, her moods, her temper...and her beautiful face and body. _

_She wondered how long it would be before they went back to bickering and baiting each other. __**Not yet, **Mei Ling__ silently begged Fai. __**I want to stay this way, just a little longer, with you. Only with you.  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Getaway Girls**

**Chapter Four: **

**How Long Is It Till New Year's Day?**

* * *

**Author's warning: **_There are several, uh, suggestive (NOT lemony, but you can try to figure out who actually did what!) scenes here that I need to forward the plot. If you're offended by it, please read something else. You've been warned; anyone who complains about those scenes will be glomped to death by Kendra!_

* * *

**Oops! Part One**

Fujitaka Kinomoto was almost fifty but he looked ten years younger thanks to his youthful attitude and demeanor. His auburn hair, so like his daughter Sakura's, hung over his kind eyes, framed in sensible glasses. He wasn't used to receiving calls in the middle of the night, and he didn't recognize the number on his phone, but he cheerfully picked up anyway, thinking it could be a potential sponsor for a dig.

"Kinomoto Fujitaka-san?" A honeyed, elegant voice of a woman came across the line.

"Yes, speaking," he said pleasantly.

"I am Li Yelan." Fujitaka was surprised; he knew of her, who in Japan didn't? "Please pardon the intrusion, but I would dearly love to speak to you about my son."

"Your son?" Fujitaka rubbed his eyes; did he have a Li working at the excavation site?

"Yes," and he could hear the excitement in the woman's voice. "My son Li Syaoran would like to ask for the hand of your daughter Kinomoto Sakura in marriage."

Fujitaka's eyes widened; _**was Sakura even dating?**_ "Er, yes...ah...has he asked her yet?"

"I thought it would be nice to talk to you first, so I got your number, and as the head of my clan, I would like to arrange a dinner with you and your family when you return to Japan."

_**I need some time to process this! **_"I will be back after New Year's Day; shall we meet then? It would be a pleasure, quite a pleasure," Fujitaka said.

"That would be so kind of you. May I call again about the arrangements?"

"Certainly, and the kindness is all yours," Fujitaka said, exchanging pleasantries before hanging up. He was wondering why Sakura hadn't told him yet, and he was somewhat bothered that he had to hear from it from someone else. But knowing his daughter, there was always a good reason for whatever she did.

He then dialed another number.

"Dad!"

"How are you, son?"

"Is something wrong?" Touya, overprotective older brother to Sakura, was always sensitive to his father's moods, and he could feel that Fujitaka was somewhat perturbed.

"Ne, Touya, do you know Sakura's boyfriend?"

"That_**kaijuu**_has a boyfriend? Since when?"

"Well," and Fujitaka paused to think, "not a boyfriend..."

"Good."

"...a fiance. The young man's mother just called to arrange to meet us to formally ask for Sakura's hand in marriage."

"_**WHAT?**_" Fujitaka nearly dropped the phone when Touya yelled. "Would it have killed the little _**kaijuu**_to pick up the phone and tell us what was going on?"

"Now, son...she's a grown woman and I'm sure there is a good explanation for this."

Touya snorted. "More like she got desperate and said yes to the first man who asked!"

"Come now, Touya, do give your sister some credit."

"Dad, she...Sakura isn't the smartest or most sensible woman in the world! You know her track record with boys is miserable." Touya was pacing, and next to him, the figure in the bed stirred, disturbed by the noise.

"Touya, do calm down..."

"I'm heading over to her place now! I'm going to get to the bottom of this!"

"Wait, Touya, no!"

And Fujitaka was left with a dead phone line.

* * *

**Confessions**

Night had fallen, and the dojo was dark. Mei Ling lay quietly in Fai's arms, calm and serene for the first time in months. Skin touching skin, she felt safe in his warm embrace. He made her mind go quiet, and she was grateful that she didn't have to be so angry anymore.

Fai sensed the change in her, and kept silent. She would speak in her own time. Instead, he bent down and kissed the top of her head, then gently stroked her cheeks, his heart swelling with love for her. And when she moved, he winced; she had, after all, given him a beating to remember.

After some time, Mei Ling spoke.

"Fai, who were you in high school?"

_**Ah, so we arrive at that. **_Fai knew the time had come for the truth, and now that Mei Ling wasn't angry, it was the perfect time.

"My name was Yui Sanosuke. I was a senior, you were a junior, but I was so small, everyone thought I was a junior high schooler. Puberty only got to me when I was already eighteen. I gave you flowers right before the Christmas break and asked you to go out with me. You were nice; you told me you were sorry but you didn't want to date someone so young."

"Why didn't you just tell me the truth?"

"Would you have listened? You don't even remember me," Fai said gently.

"That I don't. I keep pulling a blank. Sorry," Mei Ling said.

Fai thought of making a joke to point out that she had apologized to him, but thought the better of it. "Don't be. Check your junior yearbook. You made me sign it later on." She murmured her assent.

"So why didn't you go for me later?" Mei Ling snuggled up to his chest, and laid her chin on his shoulder. Fai relished her scent, her nearness, the way she felt on his skin.

"You were otherwise preoccupied, so to speak."

"Why only now?"

Fai closed his eyes. "When I won those awards, when I sold paintings, accepted commissions, and began to invest in business, I only thought of being worthy of you."

Mei Ling fell silent, unable to imagine such a longing that Fai would make just about his entire life about being worthy of her. It sounded stalkerish, honestly, but knowing him personally helped her understand that he was sincere about it, despite his annoying nicknames, his annoying way around her, how he tried to annoy her...and how much she secretly loved it when he tried to piss her off.

"Why me?"

Fai did not reply; instead, he traced a finger down her cheek, then stroked the hollow of her collarbone, a casual yet intimate caress that Mei Ling found wildly arousing. No one had ever delighted in her that way, ever, not the way Fai did. She heard him sigh, and felt his lips brush the places he had run his finger over. It was surprising how much she could feel in his touch; no one had ever touched her that way before, and she'd had several lovers in the past.

"You make me feel alive," Fai said softly. "My life...I changed my name because I hated who I used to be, what I used to be."

Mei Ling waited, but nothing else was forthcoming. And she surprised even herself when she decided not to press him about it.

In the moonlight, Fai's skin glowed, pale. She raised herself, and traced a finger up and down his skin, delighting in how different they were. His skin was smooth, and he had light, pale body hair. When she raised herself, her hair brushed against his shoulder, and she marveled at how dark it was against his skin. His blond hair looked silver in the pale light, and his eyes had turned almost silver as well.

Fai lay back and let her watch him, explore him. She was so fascinating: her eyes, her moods, her temper...and her beautiful body and face.

She wondered how long it would be before they went back to bickering and baiting each other. _**Not yet, **_she silently begged Fai. _**I want to stay this way, just a little longer.**_

"Why did you choose me to love? Why not some other girl?" Mei Ling couldn't resist; she wanted to know, had to know.

"I don't know," Fai said truthfully. "All I know is that, put me in a room where there are a thousand pretty girls, I will always want only you. You can't really explain attractions, Mei Ling; they never make sense. That's why so many teenagers make big mistakes. That's why I waited this long. Sense gets made out of love only when it's requited, and love has passed on to the stage where you're both lovers and friends."

"Are we?" Mei Ling raised herself, propping herself up on one elbow.

"What do you think?" Fai wasn't baiting her; he was genuinely curious.

"I don't know yet," Mei Ling said honestly.

"I can wait for that. In the meantime," and he pulled her down over him, kissing her hungrily, passionately. Mei Ling responded, wanting Fai more and more. There would be time to figure those things out later, after all.

After a while, Mei Ling tore herself away from his lips.

"Fai," She looked into his eyes, tempted to lose herself in them, to explore the silver flecks, the various shades of blue, his long lashes...

"Yes?"

"You make things go quiet in my head," she said softly.

He sat up, leaned against a wall, and pulled her into his embrace. Mei Ling thrilled to feel his body behind hers, warm and smooth.

"I'm glad," he said. "But Mei Ling, why are you so angry?"

Mei Ling sighed, and Fai embraced her reassuringly. "Growing up as the only girl in my generation sucked. Syaoran was always the brilliant one, great with sports and school. Eriol was suave and handsome, and a great flirt. Me...well, I hung around with them, and who cares if you've got a straight A average when your cousin is making straight A-pluses without even trying? Or try being compared to them all the time, with people saying 'If only she weren't a girl.' Pissed me off. Totally."

Fai breathed in and out. So that was Mei Ling's deal, then.

"I can't say I know what it was like, because I never will. But I understand how you feel about the whole having to be better thing. And," Fai risked saying something that might rile her, "you're tired of being the beautiful one, the eye candy. You don't feel like you've ever been loved for who you are."

And was shocked when Mei Ling took a deep breath, and broke into sobs. Fai tightened his arms around her. So he was right; it was anger and frustration born from loneliness in her eyes. All those lovers, and none had ever cared to look past her facade.

Fai held Mei Ling gently as she cried, not shushing her or saying words of comfort. She needed desperately to get this out of her system, and he let her cry.

Mei Ling felt an odd relief at being able to let it all out. She remembered giving her innocence to Florian, only to be rejected; and now the bastard was back, wanting her back, caring only about his feelings. She remembered hoping that the next guy, maybe the next, would be the one, only to be disappointed time and again.

And so she had grown a hard, brittle shell around herself, reinforced with threats, a violent temper, and an angry countenance.

Now there was someone who accepted her, anger and all, and still cared. Fai saw right through her, and he _**understood**_, he _**accepted**_. She raised her eyes, and gasped; Fai was watching her with a tender expression in his eyes.

_**He really does love me, **_Mei Ling realized with a thrill. She could see bruises blooming on his face, and his split lip was only just crusting with a scab...all her fault, because she'd lost her temper with him yesterday and taken a fight too far, even when he didn't want to in the first place...but he could still look at her that way...as if she was the only thing that mattered in his world.

She threw her arms around his neck, and sobbed, "Love me, Fai!"

"I do," and his lips came down on hers again. "And I promise to love you for all those who didn't love you the way you needed to be loved."

When the morning came, it was Mei Ling who was awake, watching Fai sleep. He was bruised and tired, and she was full of an undescribable emotion as she watched him. He slept with a smile, and she reached out a finger to touch his lips gently, then started when he suddenly caught her hand.

"Good morning, Mei-pingping," he said lazily, cracking open one eye.

"You too, Fai." She smiled back, then...

"WHAT did you just call me?"

"I need a hot bath," Fai said, pretending to ignore what she had just said. He stood up, and winced.

"Oh..." and Mei Ling's arm shot out to help him stay on his feet. "My house is nearby. Come on, you can soak there; my maid's probably drawn me a hot bath by now."

"Mei Ling, you can't go out there like that," Fai smiled teasingly. She flushed, then pulled her gi back on. He walked over to the table where he'd left his clothes, and once he pulled them back on, he followed her to her small dependency on the huge Li estate.

Once there, she pointed at the bathroom, and he thanked her, stripping quickly and getting into the large tub gratefully. The warm water soothed his aches and bruises, and he sighed, closing his eyes gratefully.

He then felt a presence by the door, and spoke without opening his eyes.

"Mei-ming, you shouldn't be shy. This is, after all, your house."

"I was just checking to see if you were all right." She knelt by the tub, and checked the temperature of the water. Her silk robe whispered against the side of the tub, and she found her eyes roaming over what she could see of Fai.

"Mmm, keep it up and I might begin to think you actually like me, Mei-mei," Fai grinned without opening his eyes.

"Don't push your luck," she said in a warning tone.

"No, I'd rather push something else, really...Ow!" Mei Ling had slapped his arm, and Fai winced.

"Don't you dare bait me so early in the morning!"

"I'm not." Fai drew her closer, and Mei Ling gasped when he reached out to kiss her again, his tongue snaking into her mouth. He was kissing her passionately, and when he pulled away, he said, "Do you at least like me?"

"You know I do, you idiot," she grumbled.

"Well, then," he said cheerfully, as though something had been settled. "That's good enough for me."

"Good enough for what?" Mei Ling asked curiously.

And suddenly Fai had a ring in his hand with a rose-cut diamond in the middle. Where the hell had he gotten it? _**His clothes are too far; they're draped over the rack at the back of the toilet door**_, Mei Ling thought. _**Is he some kind of magician?**_

"Not a magician, Mei-ning," Fai said. "Nor a mind reader, for that matter."

He stood up, sloshing water over the floor, then knelt in front of her, completely naked.

"You're getting water on the floor! And you...you're naked!" she screeched.

He captured one of her hands, and said as she yelled, "Will you marry me, Mei Ling Li?"

She stood there with her jaw hanging open. "You're crazy!" she finally managed to squeak.

"Yes, well," Fai smiled. "That I would have to be to want to marry you."

"I..."_**Damn it, why am I stuttering? Why can't I think? **_"I...uh..."

And she bolted, dashing out of the bathroom, and running out of her house.

Fai pulled himself up, and said, "Well, that went better than I thought it would." And he calmly settled himself back into the tub to wait. The warm water was quite soothing, and he gratefully felt his muscles relax.

* * *

**Oops! Part Two**

When the lock clicked open in Sakura's home, she stood up from the couch, where she had been sitting in her dressing gown and sipping hot chocolate. Syaoran, looking a bit disgruntled, stepped into the hall and called out with some alarm, "Sakura! I'm here! Sakura?"

"No need to yell," she said, coming up to him and smiling shyly.

"Oh, Sakura." His expression softening, Syaoran enfolded her in his arms gently. "That sucked." He kissed her forehead, then her hair; she smelled sweet, as always, a scent he wanted to find next to him every morning for the rest of his life.

"Hoee?"

He sat down, still holding her, and placed her on his lap. "Sakura, I don't want you to be alone from now on."

"Why?"

"I told you I was with Kendra earlier." He proceeded to tell her what had happened, and Sakura realized that she had been right, and was happy that she had not made an issue out of it.

"...and I'm sorry, but she promised to leave you alone if I went out with her." Syaoran hugged her tighter.

Sakura felt her heart warm up. He had done that for her, because of her.

"You know something? I think I know why she can't let you go," Sakura said softly. "Because you're just so wonderful," and she kissed him gently. Syaoran eagerly responded; he'd missed being with her, and for several minutes, they exchanged caresses and kisses, their hands exploring.

_**When he holds me...**_Sakura sighed, entwining her tongue with Syaoran's as it entered her mouth. She held his nape, pulling him closer, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, then trailed kisses to her shoulders. Syaoran pushed her dressing gown off her shoulders, and the silk robe whispered off, revealing her lacy white nightgown.

He continued to kiss Sakura's smooth shoulders, and licked the hollow of her neck gently. She moaned softly; she was greatly enjoying these playful, passionate sessions with Syaoran. And slowly, she was beginning to think she was ready for his love.

Neither Sakura nor Syaoran noticed a camera filming them at the window.

Eriol had his back to the window, and was wincing. "Tomoyo, ugh, do we really really _**have**_ to get photos of Syaoran making out with Sakura?"

"Eriol Blue, I wouldn't be doing this without a good purpose," she said, continuing to shoot.

"And what would that purpose be?" Eriol risked a look at the lovebirds, and groaned in disgust; Syaoran had taken his shirt off, and Sakura was running her hands admiringly over his leanly-muscled chest and abs.

_Good lord, is she kissing his chest? _Eriol turned back around, folded his arms in front of his chest, and resolved never, never ever to be forced to see his cousin naked, even just halfway, ever. _**Besides, I look better!**_

"I'm going to see my dinner again, the one Syaoran forced me to pay for," Eriol whined. "Snow girl, I'd much rather see _**you**_with_**your**_top off. Syaoran just doesn't do it for me."

"Patience is a virtue, Eriol," Tomoyo sang out sweetly, grinning mischievously. "About my top...well, we'll have to see later, won't we?"

Eriol groaned. There she went, teasing him again. How long was Tomoyo going to torture him that way? "Again, do remind me why we're doing this?"

"Kendra is selling photos of her harassing Syaoran to the Japan Daily Dirt," Tomoyo said. "I figure that fighting fire with fire is a better idea. Ooh, look, Syaoran is down to his boxers...wow, who would have thought he had abs like that?"

"Gross," Eriol said, then yelped, "You're filming him in his _**underwear**_? And you're letting a tabloid splash _**that**_across their pages? Yelan will kill you," Eriol's eyes were wide open. "Please, Tomoyo, don't! I want you to survive long enough for me to marry you!"

"Relax...OOOH, that was so romantic! Did you see what he just did?" Tomoyo squealed as she squeezed Eriol's hand. "Syaoran knelt in front of Sakura, took her nightgown in his teeth and..." Obviously Tomoyo had completely missed Eriol's last statement.

"Please. I've seen enough to traumatize me for life." Eriol shuddered. "And your play-by-play commentary isn't helping!"

"Anyway, I talked to Yelan a while ago. She agrees with me."

"You WHAT?"

"The Daily Dirt's rival is Yes Gossip, and I think that photos of Syaoran—in his boxers, who would've thought he was that hot?—actually making out with his beautiful new fiancee are going to make more of an impact than photos of Syaoran seemingly being with his ex-girlfriend. I wonder if they even know the draperies are open? I mean, this is serious making out, and...Oh my God, look, Eriol, Syaoran just took off her...mmm, must censor that part out..."

"Stop right there! I don't want to know!" Eriol's eyes flew wide open in alarm. "Please, Tomoyo, I'm begging you," and he actually knelt on the ground in front of her, "if they make out, go petting, have sex, whatever, I don't want to hear the details. And no," he quickly added as he remembered one of her favorite activities, "I am so not watching that tape with you!"

"Oh, Eriol, you are such a prude," Tomoyo said teasingly.

"I'm not. You know that. It's just...this is Syaoran and I really think..." Eriol sighed. "I can't believe I'm saying this but this sounds like a bad idea. Putting Syaoran in the tabloids, half naked to boot..."

"Look," Tomoyo never took her hands off the camera. "Syaoran is going to land in the tabloids no matter what we do. We might as well make sure that he doesn't land there just with Kendra. I also asked that a portion of the proceeds be donated to the orphanage in Kyoto that the Picayune sponsors."

"Well, that's nice...but I still think it's a bad idea!"

Tomoyo sighed, and emerged from behind the viewfinder of the camera. Without changing the position of her hand, she pulled Eriol closer with the other hand, and gave him a passionate kiss, her tongue exploring his mouth. She then let go, and let her hand wander...down Eriol's neck, slipping down his shirt, then lower...stroking gently and teasingly...

"God, Tomoyo, not here! Someone might see us!" Eriol gasped. His normally impeccably arranged hair was a mess, his cheeks were flushed, and his glasses were askew.

Tomoyo giggled. "I love it when you're flustered. You are so not suave right now," and she ran her hands suggestively over his chest. "Whatever happened to the guy who was caught making out in public a year ago?"

"I don't do that with you!"

"And why not?" She squeezed him, deviltry in her eyes, her smile daring him to retaliate.

"Keep it up," Erol growled, "and you're going to be carried back to my condo and punished!"

"Oooh, are you threatening me? Promises, promises." She pressed herself to his chest, and reached down. "You seem interested..." she purred into his ear.

Eriol grunted; even he had his limits, and he hauled Tomoyo over his shoulder, ignoring her protests, and bundled her into his car.

"Eriol, I was still shooting them!"

"Never mind them," and Eriol's midnight blue eyes gleamed evilly. "I've got something else in mind for you. You've tortured me all day and now it's my turn."

"Uh-uh. I gotta drop the film off first, THEN you can have your way with me."

"You said what?" Eriol swerved to miss a cat that ran across the road, and looked at Tomoyo. She was grinning mischievously.

"You heard me."

Eriol suddenly stopped the car. Tomoyo braced herself for a barrage of kisses, but he sat in the driver's seat quietly, looking outside the window and sighing.

"I...I don't want you to do anything you're not ready for," he said quietly.

"I've been waiting years for this," she responded, just as quietly, and she reached out to touch his hair. "And you're not 'convenient' if that's what you're worried about."

He smiled. "Snow girl, I've been waiting too. I just..."

Tomoyo leaned over, and planted a kiss on his lips. "We like each other very much. You told me you loved me. Are you worried that I don't love you?"

He looked away, and that was answer enough for Tomoyo.

Back at Sakura's neat little house, Syaoran and Sakura were happily rediscovering each other. "God, work gets in the way of loving you," Syaoran whispered. He picked her up in his arms, earning a gasp and a giggle from Sakura, and carried her up the stairs to her bedroom. He laid her gently on the bed, continuing to kiss her. Once there, though, Sakura realized what he had just said.

"Wait. What about your work?" Sakura sat up, almost frantic. She'd forgotten what Syaoran had taken off downstairs, and he laughed when her arms flew up to cover herself.

"Relax, little blossom," Syaoran chuckled. "You're never going to believe who helped me out." He quietly handed her her nightgown so that she could cover herself, and she blushed, but didn't put it back on.

"Who?" She pulled the covers over them, and snuggled up to him, delighting in the feel of his lean, muscled body against her own. Syaoran gasped; she was pressed against his chest, and he felt the urge to take a very, _**very**_cold shower just then.

"Eriol took over several problems for me," he managed to say as he tried to distract himself with other images. _**Cold shower. North Pole. Polar bears. Eriol...oh, THAT worked.**_

"Really?" Sakura was smiling. "Did you bribe him?"

"Only if you count kicking his butt into going after Tomoyo after two years of moping about her."

"That long? Wow, I had no idea," Sakura said, and adjusted herself so that her legs were snuggled warmly between Syaoran's, and her hands were against his chest. "I think I misjudged him."

"Yeah, well..." Syaoran paused thoughtfully, his hand absently stroking hers. "Sakura, I think we should hold our engagement party as soon as possible after New Year's Day. Chinese engagements are binding, and you can move in with me so that you can be protected. You'll have every right of a spouse that way, and our clan can watch over you when I'm not around. Don't worry, I'm getting us our own place, so my mom and sisters can't harass you."

"Protected?"

"I worry about you when I don't see you," Syaoran said tenderly as he stroked her cheek. "Now that I think I know what Kendra wants, I'm afraid she might go after you now that she knows she can't get to me."

Sakura sat quietly, thinking that piece of information over. Then, "You know, I feel kind of sorry for her."

It was the last thing Syaoran expected Sakura to say. "Why?"

"I don't know, but...I just can't really hate her. She talked to me at lunch time..."

"You WHAT?" Syaoran exploded. "Don't listen to her!"

"Actually, I did, for a while," Sakura grinned sheepishly. "But I thought things over and I realized she'd twisted things around a bit...she really wanted to hurt me." Sakura told Syaoran of what Kendra had said, and Syaoran's face was getting darker with anger.

"How dare she?" Syaoran's eyes were hidden, as he'd bowed his head. "What the hell is wrong with her?"

"Syaoran," Sakura tilted his chin upwards so that he was looking into her green eyes. "I think the best thing you can give her now is to forgive her. You're all she can see, and I think she can't even see who you really are anymore."

"Sakura, you have no idea what she did..."

"Actually I do, remember?" she chided gently. "If you give her that closure, maybe she can move on."

"Or she might take it as encouragement," Syaoran argued. "Sakura, I want her out of our lives. All I want is you."

"I know," Sakura smiled as she kissed Syaoran's lips gently. "You've made that very clear," and she passed her fingers through his hair. Her yarn loop got tangled in some of his hair, and she had to pull it out gently, laughing all the time. "But think about it. You can move on too."

"I'm over her, sweetheart."

"She still has the power to make you angry," Sakura said gently. "It will really be over when she no longer can make you feel this strongly, when she truly is nothing to you."

Syaoran pulled her back into his embrace. "And you wonder why I wanted to marry you so soon?" He kissed the top of her head gently. "You're the only woman I know who can feel sorry for her boyfriend's---wait, I'm your fiance!" He grinned, and hugged her closer. "Wow, you actually agreed to marry me. Mmm," and he kissed her. "You feel sorry for my crazy ex!"

"You have to forgive her. All right? And I'll be happy to help you." Sakura kissed him gently. Syaoran shifted so that he was on top of her, and he deepened the kiss, letting his hands roam free over her body. Sakura sighed, and pulled him down to her neck, urging him to kiss and lick her there. _**Tonight,**_she thought happily, _**tonight Syaoran and I are finally going to...**_

And for the second time in a week, her bedroom door came crashing down.

Syaoran quickly stood up. _**How the hell did I not notice anyone coming in?**_ His hands flew to grab a weapon—the lamp by Sakura's bedside. The dark-haired man who stood there had his jaw almost on the floor, his stare alternating between Sakura, who had covered herself with the blanket but who was clearly not decent, and Syaoran, who stood between him and Sakura in only his boxers.

And if Syaoran wasn't mistaken, there was a distinct resemblance between the man and Sakura.

He certainly wasn't expecting it when Sakura suddenly shrieked, "Onii-chan! Get out of my room!"

* * *

Admit it, Tomoyo makes a wonderful closet perv! XD (cough, sorry, had to say that)

I got a PM apologizing for not leaving a review. Please don't worry! I am not annoyed by that. I will keep writing whether or not people leave reviews (okay, I'd be lying if I said reviews weren't oh so shiny to me!). I would also like to thank those who favorited or placed this on alert, and if you happened to stop by and read this, thank you too!  
_  
As usual (and not giving this up, nope!), virtual hugs to: KamichamaKarinLover25 (As long as you kill her at the end, fine with me :D); AngelEmCuti (Syaoran can be evil when he feels like it LOL Kendra's 'help' is coming from an unexpected source); Pipi-chan (When the obsession is Syaoran can you blame anyone? XD didja get my mail? Start! Start!); Teruna Hime (Tomoyo just did worse, as you can see! And you just knew Syaoran would come clean because he's a good boy!); parma-violets (Your reviews are inspiring, I swear! Poor Eriol gets it next though...); Nightmares of Love (You're back yay! and thanks!); Starlight - Wild Koneko (Here's the answer!); WiND G0dd3ss xD (She's going to be in them too, ha!); Dita5000 (more MeiFai here!); Lily887787; SakuraLover (Would you settle for a Syaoran, Fai, Eriol, or Kurogane clone? XD I would!); Lolalaie89 (Darn, was it that obvious? XD); Hououza (Thanks so much for your review; really appreciate it. You hit the nail on the head re Fai and Mei. And thanks for understanding about work!); x-Melodyz-x (It's a T rating so you know no one will die!); infiniteternity (Both of them are scarred; Mei Ling goes first, you'll hear Fai's trauma later! And thanks for the lovely comments!); hearts-stars (You and several others LOL); Riley S (Yeah, he does...but remember this is Mei Ling and, well, normal guys just aren't her thing! LOL); rosedreamer101 (And again Tomoyo gets something ELSE on tape; she's scary!); iNuQTpIe (Hm, do I hear "President of Kill Kendra Klub"?); winterkaguya (but I never said I wasn't evil! cookies work!); lhaine07 (I left them out on purpose, and this chapter overflows!); StarAngel02; bruhareviewer (They're back! And Mei Ling just ran off, leaving Fai alone in her house...can you imagine what he's gonna do? XD); forgetful012 (haha, I noticed the end of your review...); Darker than Twilight (You're one of the few who feels sorry for her! And Tomoyo just landed her in the tabloids too); and jennycuenca (But life throws them a curve ball, sniff. The office intrigue comes later)._

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 5**

"I...I love her, Daidouiji-san," Eriol said. _**Why oh why was he nervous now? For God's sake, he was the one Syaoran asked to talk to difficult clients!**_

"You are no better than a whore," Sonomi Daidouji gripped the armrests of her chair viciously. "Having two women fight over you in public, getting caught having sex in public, flitting from woman to woman...what right do you have to my daughter? You have not made anything of yourself; you merely ride on the coattails of your brilliant cousin Syaoran Li. Would that he had courted Tomoyo instead of you."

Eriol had never felt so inadequate in his life. He groped in his mind for something, anything to say, but Sonomi had gotten him in a sensitive spot: comparing him to Syaoran.

"Hiiragizawa. If you love my daughter as you claim to, I will put you to the test. One year. You may not see her for a year, and neither can you soothe yourself with other female company." Sonomi sneered. "I give you a month before you're out on the town again, consoling yourself with other women. You have no grounding, no direction, and I'll be damned if I let Tomoyo ruin herself by stooping to your level."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The Getaway Girls**

**Author's note:** _Apologies for the long wait for an update; work was bad this week. Also, please note that the Eriol and Tomoyo scene had to be moved to the enxt chapter (see below)._

* * *

**Oops! Part 3**

Touya's gaze swept from his half-naked, flushed sister, to the half-naked younger man clad only in boxers in front of him. There was..._**was that a hickey? **_...on Sakura's shoulder, and when Touya's eyes swept Syaoran's leanly muscled torso, he saw that a matching one was on the young man's neck.

He felt his cheeks blaze. _**How dare this little bastard **_—well, okay, the younger man with the messy brown hair was taller but he still received the full force of Touya's patented death glare—_**take advantage of Sakura's innocence?**_

"You," and he took a step threateningly in Syaoran's direction. And to Touya's shock, Syaoran gulped, then bowed.

"I apologize. I know what this looks like," Syaoran said softly. "But I am Li Syaoran, and I'm engaged to your sister. You must be Kinomoto Touya..."

Syaoran quickly ducked as a fist flew in the general direction of his face, and Sakura screamed and leapt off the bed. He continued to dodge, not defending himself, letting the older, dark-haired man spend his fury on him. When the fight threatened to reach Sakura, Syaoran moved towards the wrecked door. _**And I just fixed that a few days ago,**_ he thought wryly.

"Stand still and fight me, you bastard!" Touya yelled. He'd forgotten about his sister, who was quickly pulling on some clothes. Syaoran kept one eye on Sakura and the other on Touya, making sure Touya wouldn't hit his sister by mistake; he moved out into the hall, and said, "Sir, please, we don't have to do this!"

"Oh but I do! I want," Touya took another swipe at Syaoran, "my fist," who dodged easily; his reflexes were too good, "in your face!"

Then Touya yelped in pain; Sakura had come up to him and kicked his shin. Hard.

"What was that for?" he yelled furiously, hopping on the uninjured foot.

"You leave my fiance alone!"

"Fiance? Three months ago you were thinking of joining a dating website, you little _**kaijuu!**_" Touya said at the top of his lungs. "And now you're engaged? You probably even don't know this guy that well! He could be a molester, for all we know!" Touya managed to shove Syaoran into the wall, but Syaoran quickly slipped away from him and moved to stand between him and Sakura.

He saw a flicker of hurt and embarrassment flash in Sakura's eyes. "Oh, so you think I'm such a loser that Syaoran can't be trusted? You think he's taking advantage of me? You think all I can attract are weirdos and perverts?"

"I'm saying you have no luck with men! I know your romantic history! What did you do, say yes to the first man who proposed? Don't be stupid! No, you _**are **_stupid!" Touya said.

"Please. She's not," a soft voice interrupted, and brother and sister looked at Syaoran. "She's the most wonderful, beautiful, intelligent, funny woman I have ever met, and I proposed to her so soon because there is no way I'm letting her get away from me."

Touya looked, really looked, at Syaoran, and saw a passionate light burning in the younger man's light brown eyes. Already he was standing between him and Sakura in a protective stance, his arm and thigh muscles tensed and ready for action.

"What are you, some kind of stalker? What normal guy wants to get married so soon?" Touya smirked when the barb hit home and Syaoran flinched. "Why would you pick my sister?" Touya ignored Sakura's angry glare. "You're good-looking enough to have any woman you wanted. Why would you choose someone like her?"

Syaoran was surprised. "Me? I'd've thought she could have any man she wanted. Don't you see what your sister looks like?" He gestured at Sakura. "For God's sake, can't you see what a gorgeous woman she is?" And Syaoran cast a look in Sakura's direction, at her brilliant green eyes, her delicate lips and jaw, her rosy cheeks...Even now, with her hair messy, and in a hastily thrown-on pair of pajamas and his top—it was the wrong side out, which meant she'd grabbed it and put it on blindly—she was still taking his breath away. _**How blind can her brother be to her beauty? **_Syaoran himself had long since accepted that Sakura would always affect him in a certain way, making him feel soft thrills every time he saw her.

"I don't think of her that way, moron!"

"You better not," Sakura interrupted. "You jerk! Save your insults, Touya, for someone who'll appreciate them. Yes, everything happened so fast, I never even got to tell you and Dad," and she advanced on her brother threateningly, something Syaoran had never seen in her, "I have no idea how you found out, but the last time I checked, this was my life, my house, and I can do what I want! And...you owe me a door!" Her voice had raised to a shriek, and Syaoran was surprised at how her anger actually turned him on. _**I am so gone when it comes to her, **_he thought, and he smiled. Touya saw, and glowered at him.

"How well do you know this guy?" Touya asked sarcastically. "Bet you don't even know what his mother's name is."

"Li Yelan. I've met her, and she has black hair and eyes," Sakura said sardonically. "Want to ask me more? Syaoran loves green, he used to play role-playing games, he's trained with the sword since he was eight, he's ticklish below the sides of his ribs, he scoops out lotus fillings from certain kinds of _sio pao _buns because he hates them. When he was a boy he liked going to museums and reading about archaeological digs, which is why he knows who Dad is. Before we dated he used to fall asleep in front of the TV, and he watched either National Geographic or Discovery because all other shows seemed stupid to him."

"You," Touya turned to Syaoran, damned if he was going to let the little_**kaijuu**_ see his shock. _**For her to know all that means they've spent every available moment together since they've met! **_" What happened when she was ten?"

"Do you mean the strawberry hunt where she ate so much she was sick in the car on the way home? Or when she accidentally spilled coffee on your father's papers and she was so scared, she began crying into them? There was also the time she got scared by some religious statues during a trip to a museum and buried her head in her best friend Chiharu's chest and had to be dragged around the rest of the day. Which one, sir?" Syaoran asked politely.

Touya stood watching them both. _**Sakura screwed up Dad's papers back then? I didn't know that! **_"Good to know you two haven't spent all your time screwing."

"We have not been...screwing! You're rude and you're sick!" Sakura's blush reached down to her chest, and she stuck a finger almost into Touya's face in her fury. She knew the real reason why she was so mad, though there was no need for Touya to know that had he not arrived, she and Syaoran probably would have..._**Damn Touya!**_

Recognizing the look on Sakura's face, and before Sakura could say something rude, Syaoran caught her hand, squeezed it gently, then said, "If I could get dressed...I would like to speak with you, sir."

"Go ahead, brat. I want to talk to my sister."

"Yeah, and I want to talk to this pervert in private. Wait here, Syaoran," and Sakura pointedly pulled Syaoran close and kissed his lips, making sure Touya could see. Syaoran fought the urge to respond, and pulled away gently.

"Don't lose your temper, little blossom," he said gently.

"He's a freaking pervert who's invading our privacy!"

"Please?" And Syaoran smiled that large, boyish grin Sakura was never able to resist.

"Oh, all right," she grumbled, and he went back in her room to retrieve some of the spare clothes he kept there. He was thinking of what to say to Touya; that he had been caught in the act of apparently—well, okay, actually—seducing the older man's baby sister was not the circumstance under which he had imagined meeting Sakura's older brother.

Outside, Sakura was glaring at Touya as they descended the stairs.

"You're pissed because I interrupted something, aren't you?" Touya smirked. Sakura fought the urge to fling something, anything at him.

"None of your business," she said. "You had no right to come in here...waitasecond, how did you get in?"

"You two idiots left the door unlocked. Couldn't wait, huh? When I found those," and Touya pointed to Sakura's robe and Syaoran's shirt and jeans lying discarded on the floor, "I knew something bad was going to happen, so I ran up to stop you."

"Why can't you accept that I've actually found someone who loves me?" Sakura was almost crying in frustration, and Touya felt a bit guilty.

"I'm just trying to protect you, _**kaijuu**_," he said gently.

"Monsters don't need protection, you butthead."

Touya looked in the direction of Sakura's room. "You love him so much he's all you can see. But does he feel the same way?"

"I know he does," Sakura said quietly. "He makes it a point to show me, all the time."

Touya harrumphed then ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know what to feel, Sakura," he began. "Why didn't you tell me and Dad?"

"Given how you reacted, can you blame me?" Sakura shot back wryly.

"Where you're concerned I have every right. You're still my baby sister...see, you're such a baby, you're wearing yarn on your finger to remind you of something," Touya said affectionately.

"That's my engagement ring," Sakura smiled.

Touya narrowed his eyes. "So he's so poor he can't buy you a ring? Is he a gigolo?"

Sakura laughed. "You can be so _**baka**_ sometimes."

"I can't let you marry a pauper! So, what, is he an artist? Sakura, he had better not be a student!"

"Excuse me," Sakura said frostily. "Actually, he's my boss."

Touya's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Sexual harassment! I knew he was no good!"

Sakura let out an exasperated breath that pushed her bangs upwards. "_**Baka**_. Do you remember where I work?"

"The university?"

"And the Picayune!"

"So is he a senior editor?"

Sakura began to laugh, hard; Touya could be thick as a brick sometimes, and pigheaded to boot. He insisted on thinking badly of Syaoran...but at least he wasn't trying to attack Syaoran anymore and that was a good sign.

"Oi, you there. Stop listening and come down here," Touya called. Syaoran slunk out from the shadows upstairs, grinned at Sakura, then came down. She reached out a hand, and he took it in his. He touched her cheek gently, then jumped when Touya spoke.

"No making out while I'm here!" Touya snapped.

Syaoran smiled. Touya was certainly calmer, and it was very amusing to know that there were people who didn't know who he was. He gave Sakura a conspiratorial wink, and she smiled.

"Where do you work, kid?"

"At the Picayune," Syaoran said. "I...er, supervise the work Sakura does." Behind him Sakura giggled.

"What's your position?" Touya demanded.

_**Uh oh. **_"Executive vice president," Syaoran said simply.

Touya's jaw fell again, then he closed it.

"You had better not hurt my sister, you!" Touya looked at Syaoran, sizing him up in his dark shirt and jeans...his gaze trailed elsewhere. What now? Syaoran wondered.

Syaoran followed Touya's gaze, and blushed. "Er...we were...actually...change of...um..." and he rushed about picking up Sakura's robe and his clothes, balling them quickly in hopes of hiding them from Touya.

Touya threw his hands up in frustration. "Boy, I do NOT want to know. What I do want to know is...how did you become vice president?"

"I went into the company as soon as I finished college," Syaoran said.

"As an intern?"

"No," and Syaoran could hear Sakura muffling her laughter behind him. She clearly wasn't going to be any help to him, and he sighed. "It belongs to my family."

"What did you say your last name was?"

"Li, sir."

A pause, then, "You're a Li?"

"Um, yes?"

"Then why," Touya crossed over, grabbed Sakura's hand, and raised it, "can't you afford a proper ring? Isn't my sister worth it?" He was glaring at Syaoran, who gulped and looked at Sakura. He'd been hoping to surprise her, but this was an emergency.

"I am ordering custom-made rings for us through a jeweler. I was supposed to give her our clan's ring, but I thought it would be a good idea to have our own rings."

Sakura's eyes widened, and she came over to Syaoran. "Really?"

He looked into her lovely green eyes and smiled. "Yeah, little blossom. I was hoping to surprise you, because I'm getting our loops and having them placed in the rings."

She threw her arms around him, and Touya barked, "Oi! Not in front of me!"

"Sir, it's a good thing you're here because I would like to invite you to our clan's New Year's Day party the day after tomorrow."

"The Chinese New Year, huh?" Touya snorted.

"I apologize for inviting you in person. I should have sent a written invitation, but as you said, everything has happened so fast." Again, Syaoran bowed to Touya.

Touya looked from a beaming, radiant Sakura to a sheepish but happy Syaoran. He was reluctant to admit it, but from the looks of it, Sakura had found someone who loved her. _**That poor boy, **_he thought. _**He's going to have to put up with her for the rest of his life.**_

"If you ever divorce her I will kill you," Touya said menacingly.

"I won't." _**Such an earnest young man, **_Touya thought. He turned and headed for the door.

"Where are you going, Onii-chan?"

Touya paused by the door, and smirked. "Don't want to be here when the_**kaijuu**_ makes out with her fiance." He turned the knob, let himself out, and climbed into his car. He was still angry, a bit frustrated with his sister, but he couldn't shake the feeling that she was, finally, in good hands.

Back inside, Sakura darted over to lock the door.

"Sheesh. Well, that was my brother."

"He really loves you, you know?" Syaoran was smiling.

"He calls me a monster!" Sakura stamped her foot before she realized what she'd done. "Hoee..he makes me so mad!"

Syaoran came over and hugged her. "We've got a busy day tomorrow; we've got to get measured for our rings, and we have to get you a nice cheongsam for the party. I'd say pink," he smiled.

Sakura trailed a finger from his cheek down to his collarbone. "Now, before we were rudely interrupted..."

"I believe we were..." Syaoran said softly as Sakura pulled him onto her lips again. He picked her up, and brought her back to her bedroom, placing her gently on the bed.

"Mmm. Oh, if we're going to continue..." Sakura had a devilish gleam in her eyes, for once. She began to unbutton Syaoran's shirt.

"Little blossom," Syaoran said softly as he leaned into her, kissing her neck gently. Once she finished unbuttoning his shirt, he shrugged it off. Then he pulled his shirt off Sakura, and she giggled and slid under the covers once it was off. To surprise Syaoran, she had nothing on underneath...and when he pulled his pants off and lay next to her, he realized what she had done.

"Sakura..." and he was shushed when her finger touched his lips.

"How about if we don't talk?" she said playfully, and he smiled before he began to kiss her and run his hands up and down her body.

Tomoyo hadn't been kidding about Syaoran. And Sakura found herself thinking,_**perhaps this time there will be no more interruptions.**_

* * *

**Learning Not to Run, One**

How Mei Ling wound up at Yelan's door, she would never remember. But there she was, and she was in nothing but a silk robe.

Yelan didn't even raise an eyebrow. "Mei Ling," she said. "You're upset."

And when Mei Ling flung herself into her aunt's arms and began to cry in front of her for the first time since she was a child, Yelan knew something had happened, something serious. Mei Ling had always cultivated an arrogant, bad-tempered facade, and her breakdown told Yelan volumes.

She let Mei Ling cry herself out, stroking the girl's messy hair gently._**She hasn't slept in a bed tonight, **_Yelan observed. _**She must have been in the dojo with that young man all night then. **_But for Mei Ling to cry...only fear caused Mei Ling to react this way, because when she'd broken up with her past lovers, she had been angry, not afraid and close to breaking.

When Mei Ling's sobs began to subside, Yelan simply looked her in the eye. "Tell me about it."

"He...Fai...he...asked me to...to marry him," Mei Ling sniffed.

"And you're afraid," Yelan said quietly. "Why?"

"He knows me," Mei Ling swiped a hand across her eyes. "Sorry, Auntie. I'm so sorry for crying like some stupid kid..."

"The ability to cry is not a weakness, Mei Ling. The refusal to give in to it when tears are necessary is, though," Yelan chided gently.

"He knows me...and he still loves me...he's been in love with me for years..." Mei Ling collapsed on her knees, and Yelan knelt to support the beautiful young woman.

"Why are you afraid of him? You have to ask yourself that," Yelan said.

"I..." Mei Ling looked distant. "I have no idea."

"Or perhaps," Yelan said, "you're afraid that you cannot live up to who he thinks you are in his eyes."

Mei Ling raised a tear-streaked face to Yelan. "He thinks I'm the best thing that's ever happened to him. Oh, Auntie, I challenged him in the dojo yesterday, I cheated to bring him down, then despite that, when I wanted him, he gave himself to me...and then he told me he loved my temper...he thinks everything about me is amusing...I am so confused!" The last was said in a near-wail.

"Mei Ling, the first thing you have to do is to forgive yourself, because your anger...it's always been directed at yourself, dear child. Once you've done that, you will be open to love, and you'll be ready for...Fai, is it?...to love you. You need him; you've never reacted this way before to anyone, not even the Spaniard." Mei Ling's eyes flew open; how had Yelan known?

"That bastard beat Fai up twice!" Mei Ling said.

"I know about the first incident," Yelan allowed herself a small smile, "but not the second."

"At the cafe..." Mei Ling was staring into the distance again, in the direction of her house.

"Is Fai still there?" Yelan correctly interpreted Mei Ling's expression.

"I...don't know. I ran out when he handed me the ring."

Yelan gently cupped Mei Ling's chin, and wiped away her tears with a finger. "Mei Ling, my dear, you deserve to be loved. Believe that, and you will be ready."

"What if I don't...I can't keep him? What if I can never live up to who he thinks I am? I can't lose him! I don't want to!" Fresh tears appeared in Mei Ling's eyes; her misery was threatening to overwhelm her.

"Why don't you see what he has to say? Tell him what you told me."

"But what if he decides he doesn't love me anymore?"

"You know something?" Yelan smiled softly. "Love is a gamble, in so many ways. But you can't find love unless you place something on the line. You give to get. I know you've been disappointed so many times before, but...you have to believe."

Mei Ling raised an eyebrow, and Yelan continued. "Let me tell you something. When Xiao Lang, Syaoran's father, was engaged to me, I was afraid and angry, because I thought I was in love with someone else. And I was so young. But he treated me like your Fai did; he loved me at first sight. I kept pushing him away; I even refused to share his bed for a year! But he put up with me, and continued to be so gentle and patient that I don't even remember when I finally fell in love with him."

"Really?" Mei Ling said. "You two seemed so perfect together."

"It was only afterwards," Yelan said. "Give Fai a chance after you've given yourself a chance. You never know if he will surprise you."

Mei Ling squared her shoulders, and prepared to go back to her house. At the door, she turned. "Auntie, th..."

"Thank me when you two are together," Yelan said. "Now go to him."

Mei Ling broke into a run, and prayed Fai would still be there when she arrived.

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 6:**

Syaoran stared in horror at the tabloids thrust at him by his sisters, who were giggling like mad. There he was, on the front page of Yes Gossip, kissing Sakura deeply; thank God she was still clothed, but he was half-naked, and the banner read, "Syaoran Li In Love With Mystery Girl!" An inner spread was devoted to speculations about who Sakura was; they described her as "delicately beautiful", and practically accused Syaoran of "molesting an innocent college girl". Yet there was also a few paragraphs speculating on his workout routine, and a rather graphic description of his body by some "fitness expert." How had those photos been taken? Syaoran moaned silently at his carelessness; first, the break-in by Touya, then this. How was he ever going to make it up to Sakura? And how in the nether hells was he going to explain this to Sakura's family?

Fuutie stuck a finger in his chest. "Who knew our little boy would grow up so hot?" And she and her three other sisters broke into gales of laughter. "Yes Gossip was almost sold out at ten in the morning; they're reprinting! Everyone is interested in you, little brother!"

Syaoran then turned to Japan Daily Dirt and saw himself with Kendra. Their headline, "Syaoran Li to be engaged to mystery woman," and the photos were nothing compared to Yes Gossip's. His eldest sister happily informed him that Japan Daily Dirt was "rotting on the newsstands".

Just then Sakura wandered over from where she had been talking to some of the small children. "What's that, Syaoran?"

His sisters broke into wild laughter, and Syaoran turned fire-engine red. "N...nothing! Really!"

"Is that you on the front page?"

"Oh, Sakura, look, it's Mei Ling!" Syaoran desperately tried to keep the tabloids away from her, just as Shiefa handed her another copy of Yes Gossip, and watched as Sakura turned pink, then red.

"Catch her!" someone screamed, as Sakura passed out.

* * *

The usual author's chatter; skip if you prefer only the story:

I apologize for the late update; things have been hairy at the office, and I only got some sleep recently. Expect the next update in a week :D

I also apologize that I had to take Eriol and Tomoyo out from here, because I realized their scene takes place after the Li party, which hasn't taken place yet. Sorry for the "misleading" preview (bows and scrapes). Free half naked Syaoran photos from Tomoyo for those who forgive me (kidding!)

People really love Touya, eh:D No, sorry, not pairing him with Kendra. He's already got someone :D

To all closet pervs like me out there: Not writing lemons here, lalala. Use your imagination XD

As usual, love to all readers, alerters, and favoriters, plus: _Blatant Subtleties (I love that brother. Wish I had one just like him!); winterkaguya (haha EVERYONE will have suggestive scenes so I shall torture you some more! Coughs); Lolalaie89 (Yep, worst person ever!); Pipi-chan (Yeah, work stinks X.X sorry); IceInu (Hmm, good point there. I guess I just adore her as is :D Syaoran loves her innocence, and so...XD); parma-violets (Reviews are shiny especially from you! Will send you next chap for beta, is that OK?); x-Melodyz-x (so sorry for taking them out of this chap!); SakuraLover (The nice clone, ne? Guess when they'll do it!); Hououza (No, she can't, but she just ran to the best person XD Touya is just too much fun! And I just recovered from three straight nights at the office, so...bleh XP); AngelEmCuti (Isn't his timing sooo bad?); Georgianna (here you go!); KamichamaKarinLover25 (You should talk to Keetra and go spank Touya. Mmm, that sounded good!); rosedreamer101 (She'll crucify him later XD); bruhareviewer (I'm already in line! Actually any of the 3 guys here will do); lhaine07 (Maybe I should send you the stuff I deleted, yes? XD); hearts-stars (Yep, isn't he so precious? And YES Tomoyo has the good stuff on film now. Poor Eriol!); y-chan (She pulled through, don't worry :D); jeong (sorry for having to take Eriol out, but I have to polish it a bit); jennycuenca (twiddles thumbs—what are you willing to bet Tomoyo and Eriol will find a way?); StarAngel02, Dark Chimera-Hime (haha! Wait till Sakura gets hold of her!); Nightmares of Love (you gotta love Onii-chan!); iNuQTpIe (Since when has Touya listened? XD bad Touya!); Ngoc1231 (hey, not a problem, enjoy!); Amber (Not yet for now but if we know Touya...haha!); ccsy -little wolf- (I love Touya for being the worst interrupter in the world!); tennislover431 (aw, nice of you to feel sorry for her); mizu dreamsxx (Next chapter! Not deleting that part!); Keetra (No, not Yukito! PLEASE!!! Here's your fluffy dose!); and TokyoEbara (Thanks!)._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**The Getaway Girls**

**Disclaimer:**I would sell vital parts of someone else's anatomy for 24 hours with Syaoran, because I don't own CCS. I also do not own the song, "So Far, So Good" by Sheena Easton.

* * *

**Marry Me, Tomoyo Daidouji!**

Eriol and Tomoyo were curled up together in her queen-size bed with the silk sheets. She was running her finger up and down the front of his shirt playfully, unbuttoning the first few buttons, and laughing when he shuddered at her touch on his skin. He also liked the feel of her sheets, of her satin nightgown, of her soft skin against his arms. In fact, Eriol was quite happy, because she was with him.

Who he used to be was like a bad dream he'd woken up from, and he couldn't believe Tomoyo was actually here, in his arms, responding to his kisses and laughing with him.

He couldn't believe either that he had sat there and waited for her to edit the film of Syaoran and Sakura making out; she'd captured screenshots, browsed through them, and selected the better ones for the tabloid she was sending them to.

He'd even blushed when she'd replayed, over and over, a shot of Syaoran removing Sakura's nightgown—with his teeth, no less—and embracing a half-naked Sakura; he felt it was private.

Plus, ew factor in seeing Syaoran half-naked; he'd seen the guy covered in poop as a child, and though it was over two decades later, he still sometimes privately thought of Syaoran as "Poopy-pants". _**Ah, the joy of growing up with someone, **_he thought sarcastically, and made a mental note to slip that little fact in a conversation with Sakura sometime, just to see her reaction.

"Eriol?" Tomoyo called softly.

"Yes?" He was busy twirling a lock of her impossibly soft hair with his finger, savoring the feel and smell of it. "Have I said that I love you, today?"

"Three times," she laughed.

"Let's make it four. I love you, Tomoyo," he said.

She giggled, pulled his arms tighter around her, and snuggled closer. Tomoyo had already fallen in love with him, but she wanted to wait for the right time to tell him, and the right place. Already she was running a list of possibilities in her mind: _**a full moon, an open space—maybe the lighthouse where we had our first date? Music, champagne, flowers festooning the area... **_she sighed, and made a mental note to call her assistant to have the arrangements made and to find a suitable date.

"Let's stay like this forever," she said. Snuggling with Eriol was a pleasure she never intended to give up after years of being dateless. And she fit perfectly into him when they embraced; it was like they had been molded for each other.

For a moment, Tomoyo blushed when she thought of her original plan to use Eriol to help her finally experience what it was like to make love, but he'd held off. Though she was impatient, she also understood why he was holding back.

Not that they hadn't found other, equally interesting ways to express themselves.

"Snow girl, we have the Li New Year Party tomorrow, don't forget," he said. "I know your mother is invited, so I was wondering if we could pick out something at the mall for me to wear."

"Armani is having a sale, Eriol Blue," she said.

"Like I can't afford it anyway?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Penny saved, penny earned," she shrugged. "We'll go and pick something out later, 'kay? Maybe something blue to match your eyes. But, later. I like cuddling with you."

Eriol touched his nose to her neck, savoring her scent. "Me too."

They lay there in companionable silence for a while, then Tomoyo spoke. "A while ago, you threatened to bring me to your condo; why are we here at my place?" she asked.

Eriol sighed; she was too sharp for her own good. "I'm selling it," he said. "Too many bad memories there."

"Are you ashamed of who you used to be?" she asked softly. "You shouldn't be. You've taken over half of Syaoran's responsibilities at the office..."

"...not that he's noticed because he's too busy trying to get Sakura into bed..." Eriol snorted. "Horndog. Then again, five years of deprivation...ouch!"

Tomoyo had swatted his hand. "I thought you didn't want to speculate about them?"

"Yeah, but he could show some gratitude!" Eriol grumbled.

Tomoyo turned around in his arms, and found their noses almost touching. His glasses were smeared, and she made a mental note to drag him to an opthalmologist's to try on contacts. She mentally pictured Eriol without glasses, and shivered with a new thrill; he would look...hotter than he already was.

She pressed a light smacking kiss on Eriol's lips, then said, "Eriol, you do what you do at the office not for Syaoran or to earn his respect, gratitude, whatever...you do it for you. And you know what? I'm kinda proud of you for stepping up to bat."

He smiled. "I'm tired of being the rootless, stupid Eriol I was. I want to prove that I deserve you."

"You already do," Tomoyo breathed softly; she closed her eyes and took his lower lip between hers, nibbling it gently, then sighing in pleasure when his tongue came searching in her mouth for hers. She ran her hands over his chest, feeling his firm muscles under the light fabric, then playfully tugging on his belt.

"Tomoyo...don't...I might not be...I don't want to do anything you might not be ready for."

"Eriol," and she moved closer, "I trust you."

"That makes it worse," he chuckled weakly. "Because...Tomoyo...you know I love you, right?"

She nodded. "Five." They both laughed.

Suddenly Tomoyo placed her lips near Eriol's ear and began to sing, "If it isn't love it's still in the neighborhood, knock on wood...I'll tell you one thing, we got something, something that's coming from the heart. If we don't know it, I just know it could be a start. We take our chances with romances, nobody gets a guarantee. We're much better than I ever thought we could be, so let's just see..." then she kissed his ear.

Eriol closed his eyes. No one had ever done that for him before, and Tomoyo's soft, beautiful voice sent happy thrills up and down his spine. Her voice was warm and husky, and she had perfect pitch to boot.

"Tomoyo, you are something else," he said softly. He no longer cared about his image or watching his words. "Six. Love you, snow girl. Your voice too."

"I love you too, Eriol." _**Oh dammit, so much for setting the scene to tell him!**_

Eriol smiled as though twenty Christmases had come all at once. "You mean it? You're not saying it to make me happy?"

"Does it make you happy?"

"Of course!" And he kissed Tomoyo again, this time moving down her neck, placing small love bites at the places he knew she was sensitive to, and being rewarded with little gasps from her. He nudged her nightgown strap off her shoulder, and began kissing her there as well.

"Eriol," Her eyes were open, her fantastic violet eyes, and she captured his cheeks in her hands. "I want to prove that I love you."

"Who told you you had to?" She opened her eyes, and he was looking at her with his intense blue gaze. "Never with me. You are always your own person, and if you choose to give yourself to me...I can wait. We're together, that's all I want." And he kissed her gently.

Tomoyo suddenly chuckled and sat up; Eriol raised his head. "What is it?"

"Just because we're waiting doesn't mean we can't have fun." Her eyes, for the first time, were devilish, and she was grinning slyly. Somehow she had gotten his belt off, and she had thrown the covers off him.

"What are you doing?" Eriol sat up.

She rose to nibble on his ear. "I've always wanted to see your chest up close," she whispered, as she slid his shirt off, then ran her hands over his lean, toned chest and abdomen. "Ooh, wow. I should watch you when you work out," she said.

She was squirming under him, restless, and when her hands found the front of his slacks, he gasped.

"Don't, Tomoyo," he breathed against her lips. "I...I don't know if I can control myself."

"Then don't," she said recklessly, and unzipped him quickly, silencing his protests by kissing him fiercely, sliding her tongue above his. She had never wanted anything or anyone more, and when she managed to remove the rest of his clothing, he moaned against her lips.

But this time he pulled her into an embrace. Tomoyo let out an annoyed whine, and he kissed her gently.

"Don't you want me?" she asked.

Instead of answering, he pulled her closer, savoring the feel of their skin touching, closed his eyes, and buried his nose in her nape, breathing in her lavender scent.

"Tomoyo, what would you say if I told you that I would like to buy us a home?"

She giggled. "You would have to propose to me first. You haven't even formally asked me to be your girlfriend yet; you just told Sakura on the phone."

"I didn't?" Eriol's eyes flew open. "How dreadfully selfish of me. In that case, Tomoyo Daidouji, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

She turned around to face him. "I already am, Eriol Blue."

"In that case, how would you feel about being Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa?"

"Mmmm," Tomoyo purred softly, and placed his cheeks between her hands, her violet eyes staring into his midnight-blue ones. "Aren't we moving fast?"

"Two years, snow girl. Two years of watching you, of not knowing what you thought of me, of trying to forget you with other women. Two years of being a moron. I don't want to waste any more time. I want to see tomorrow with you by my side."

Tomoyo closed her eyes. Just over a week ago she was watching Sakura and Syaoran in the hallway of the Seasons Hotel, wondering if she would ever be loved that way, not knowing that love had been there waiting for her for so long.

And now here Eriol was, making no secret of his feelings for her. Part of her was protesting, _**this is so fast! **_But if her old friend Syaoran, normally prudent and slow-moving, had rushed into his relationship with Sakura because he did not want to lose her, then perhaps she too could find what she wanted with Eriol.

"Don't you want to at least spend twenty-four hours as my boyfriend first?" she teased.

"Well, I did say I didn't want to rush you into anything..." Eriol smiled. "Wait...does that mean you're going to say yes?" His blue eyes lit up, and Tomoyo laughed as she hugged him.

"We'll see, Blue. But on one condition...grant me one request."

"Anything!" Eriol declared passionately. "Well, as long as it doesn't involve a security blanket and a teddy bear..."

Tomoyo's laughed, then her gaze darkened and she smiled slowly as she lay back. "Show me how much you love me, Eriol," she purred.

And he was more than happy to oblige her.

* * *

**Fai's Secret**

Mei Ling tiptoed into her house, half afraid that Fai would be gone, and half afraid he would be there. The house was quiet, and the bathroom door was closed.

She shrieked, then jumped when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Turning around, Mei Ling saw that Fai had gotten dressed, and looked more cheerful. She drew her breath in. Even with his bruises, his skin glowed; there was a faint flush on his cheeks and kissable lips...and did she ever know that...and his light blue eyes were sparkling with good humor.

Little did she know he was marveling at the way she looked as well. Fai could tell Mei Ling had been crying, and that she had probably run to someone whose advice he trusted...someone he would try to seek out later. Her eyes, though a bit swollen, were still flashing burgundy, and her delicate, doll-like face was framed with her hair, still a bit messy from the night before. Her robe hugged her curves almost possessively, and Fai smiled when he thought of what he knew lay under it: a beautiful, sensual woman.

"That was fast," he said. "So have you decided yet?"

Mei Ling's temper nearly got the better of her before she remembered she was there to talk to Fai about how he felt about her. "Of course not, you idiot! How can I be okay when you pop THAT kind of a question to me barely a week after we met?"

"We've technically known each other since high school," Fai pointed out. Mei Ling glared at him, but realized she was too tired to argue.

"Is there anything I should know about you?" Mei Ling asked.

"A lot, including why I changed my name. The reason why I'm alone. The truth is..."

Mei Ling was surprised to realize that she didn't care. "I'll marry you," she said softly.

"You will?" Fai smiled broadly.

"But we have to talk," she said. "No games. No bullshit. Just you and me, talking. Can you really live with me, knowing I have all these issues? That I'll always be, to some extent, angry? I'm not easy to live with."

"Neither am I, Mei-mei," and he reached out to touch her chin. "But I hope to be a better person for you," then he grinned, "so that I can make up for your evil temper!"

She swatted his behind suddenly, but smiled.

"See, you're getting nicer. A few days ago you would've slapped me for saying that," Fai pointed out.

"Damned right I would've. Technically I still slapped you, though," then Mei Ling suddenly kicked his shin. Fai winced, but instead, he ran his fingers with a feather-light touch down her cheek, her neck, her arm. She closed her eyes and accepted the caress...then he slid the white gold ring with the rose-cut diamond on her right hand.

Mei Ling held it up. It was a rather large diamond. "Why there?" she asked.

"You will always be your own woman," Fai said softly. "I love you," and he kissed her, "worship you," another kiss, "adore you," and he slid his tongue into her mouth. When he pulled away, he added, "But we will always be learning how to be with each other, no matter how soon or how long it takes for us to marry."

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Mei Ling shook her head.

"Why say yes if you're not sure? Mei Ling, don't say it to please me."

"I don't want to lose you! If I don't marry you now, I might...whatever." Mei Ling blushed. She couldn't say it the way she'd told Yelan earlier.

"I can wait. I've waited seven years, and I can wait another seven. Long engagements are nice, you know," Fai said gently. "Although if you really want to rush into it you won't get any objections from me, Mei Mai."

"Oh, stop it with the dumb nicknames," Mei Ling complained.

"Do I have to?" Fai pulled out a SmartPhone and summoned a spreadsheet. "Too bad I already compiled a long, long list of nicknames for you."

"Give me that!" Mei Ling grabbed the phone, and saw names like Mei-Rin, Mei Pipi, Mi-Mo, May-Mee, Mee-Mee, Ling Ling...she searched for the 'delete' button and found that the document was protected by a password.

"You bastard!"

"Now is that any way to address your fiance?" Fai said cheerfully. "And I believe I already explained to you that my parents were married, at least before they had me."

"You're impossible!"

"Again, you already mentioned that," Fai smirked.

"Do you remember everything I say?" Mei Ling asked half in wonder, half in exasperation.

"I try to, little sweet rose."

Just to shut Fai up, Mei Ling grabbed his collar and pulled him down for a kiss. He had to bend down quite a bit as she was just over five feet four inches tall, so he wound up almost kneeling in front of her as he pulled on her nape to bring her closer.

When she pulled away, she was grinning triumphantly. "I ought to make you say your vows in that position."

"Only if you do, too," Fai deviled her, then dodged quickly when she tried to poke his side, hard. He looked up at her with puppy-dog eyes, made even more devastating because his eyes were big and blue, and they wound up laughing together.

"Mei Ling, who do I ask for your hand?" Fai said when they stopped.

"What?"

"Your parents, where are they?"

"You should ask my Auntie Yelan," Mei Ling said. "My parents are in Hong Kong, and she's our clan head."

"I'd like to meet her," Fai said. "But I don't mind flying to Hong Kong to ask your parents as well. I've been wanting to open a gallery there anyway, and I figure you would know where to go."

"You ought to, since I'm the best at that! Anyway...you can meet Auntie Yelan tomorrow," she said. "At our Clan party. She lives here, in the big green house."

"I'll be on my best behavior," he smiled, and quietly noted where to find Yelan Li.

"You had better be."

He came closer, pulled her into his arms. "You won't regret this, Mei Ling. I love you so much that I could probably die now."

"Don't joke like that," she frowned. "You'll jinx it."

"Won't be repeated, Mei...okay," he relented when she glared, "Mei Ling. I want to make you happy, and anything you do, I won't regret it."

She grinned. "Oh but you might. I want full control over the wedding preparations."

"As long as they're tasteful it's fine by me," Fai said, as he kissed the top of her head. "No groomsmen in black leather thongs, no bridesmaids in tulip dresses, no dogs in skirts walking down the aisle with us."

"Yuck. I happen to know the best events planner, and she'll do it for free."

"Tomoyo Daidouji?" Fai asked.

"How did you know?"

"She's your friend," Fai shrugged. "Logic. Plus she did an amazing job in the Seasons ballroom. So when am I going to meet your friends?"

"At the party, don't worry. Hey, who should we invite from your side of the family?"

Fai's face suddenly and briefly darkened, then he smiled. "Just my mom, who's in America."

Mei Ling had never been one for subtlety. "You hate your family?"

"Not anymore. That's what I was trying to tell you." His voice had become soft and still, and he suddenly held her hand. "You should know this about me...I don't want you to find out from other sources. I changed my name because I didn't want to carry my...my father's memory." He practically spat out the word "father".

"Why?" Mei Ling sensed the conflict rising in Fai. He sat down on the couch heavily, and stared at a spot on the wall. Mei Ling sat next to him, wondering what terrible memory could shatter his persistent good humor.

"I killed him," Fai said quietly. "He was an abusive drunk who married my mother for her money. She was sixteen, an innocent foreigner so in love with the handsome Japanese model that she never saw what he really was until it was too late. I grew up seeing them argue all the time, seeing him hurt her all the time, and I learned to accept pain because of him when he learned it was more fun to beat on the little brat."

Mei Ling clapped her other hand to her mouth. _**Oh God and I beat him up the other day! **_She had never been more ashamed of herself than she was now. She tightened her grip on his hand; it had gone cold and limp in hers, and his blue eyes began to water.

Fai needed her now, and the least she could do after what she'd put him through was to comfort him. So she took her hand gently out of his, and pulled his head into her lap, stroking his tousled blond hair tenderly.

Fai was continuing his story in a flat voice. "Right after I graduated from high school, he came home with this...this really ugly whore from the red light district, and tried to kick my mother out of her own childhood home...said he was going to sell it...live there with his hooker, and have a new set of children...the kind who weren't as ugly and stunted and...faggoty, that was the word he used...as me." He didn't cry, but he reached out again for her hand, and Mei Ling twined her fingers with his.

"He pushed my mother down the stairs, and I...I thought she was dead. Then he chased me through the house with a knife, and his whore...she applauded. She applauded, can you believe that?" He looked up at her, and she nodded quietly.

"When I managed to hide, he went for my mother, said he was going to finish her off...so I got my baseball bat, and got a good blow on his head. The asshole died quietly. His whore...she tried to make it look like I murdered him, but the police sorted it out quickly. But I lied...I told them she had stolen jewelry from my mother, and made sure she had to sell everything my father gave her so she wouldn't have to go to jail."

"So that's who I really am," Fai said. "For a long time I was pretty much dead. After I punished her, I had nothing else to live for. I began to paint because everything was dull and ugly for a long while. Somehow I found myself again, when saw this lovely pigtailed girl in high school who was kind to me. She'd grown up, and she'd become this beautiful, emotional woman who reminded me of what it was like to feel, to be alive." He looked into her eyes, and then closed his.

Mei Ling placed her arms around Fai. She knew he wasn't lying, and was momentarily ashamed of herself; her life had been much better compared to his. And she could see that he had masked everything with a facade of cheerfulness.

_**I wish I knew how to comfort him!**_ Mei Ling could find no words, nothing, and began to feel miserable._**I have nothing to offer Fai. **_She tightened her arms around him, and drew his nape in so that his head could nestle against her shoulder.

After a long while, he spoke. "Thank you, Mei Ling."

"For what?"

"You didn't push me away. You pulled me closer."

"I can't offer you any comfort, Fai. I wish I knew what to say, what to do...I can't even imagine what you had to go through."

"But you've already helped me."

"How?" Mei Ling's voice was rising with despair, and Fai smiled. He knew what she was thinking, and could feel waves of sympathy, mixed with despair over her inability to do something, coming from her. He closed his eyes and savored her emotions.

"You said yes to me." And when his arms came around her waist and he raised himself up, Mei Ling looked at Fai, who was smiling at her, a sweet, gentle smile. "You let me in your life. You didn't run when I told you I have the hands of a murderer."

"You're not a murderer!" Mei Ling's voice went high. "You were a victim, can't you see? Fai, you..." She gasped when she realized the significance of the scars on his back. "What did he do to you?"

"It doesn't matter anymore." Fai smiled. "What does matter is how we're going to be with each other from now on. Let me know what you want for us."

"Why do you always tell me the truth?" Mei Ling asked curiously.

"I can't be anything else with you," he said gently, and smiled.

* * *

The Li Clan Chinese New Year party was in full swing when Sakura and Syaoran arrived. They had just finished designing their wedding and engagement bands at a jeweler Tomoyo recommended; the engagement rings would be gold with emeralds, and their wedding bands would be platinum with diamonds. Sakura had chosen the design for their wedding bands, while Syaoran had sketched out the engagement bands and told the bemused jeweler that their yarn loops were to be incorporated in the wedding rings. 

Sakura had been the first to notice how people stared at them when they came out of his limousine and went into a dress shop to choose a cheongsam. "Why are they looking at us?"

"It's because you're beautiful," Syaoran smiled down at Sakura and kissed the tip of her nose. The shop girls giggled, and Syaoran beamed at them.

"My lovely fiancee needs a pink cheongsam for a big party. Silk or satin, perhaps," he said.

"Mr Li, how nice to see you in our shop," an elderly woman, clearly the owner, said. "We have the finest cheongsams for the most beautiful women...yours is like a flower," the woman said in a syrupy voice.

Syaoran rolled his eyeballs, making sure only Sakura could see what he was doing, so she giggled. She tried on five different cheongsams before finding a soft, pastel-pink silk cheongsam that took Syaoran's breath away.

"We'll take this one," he said, and pulled out his wallet. Sakura gave him a mock glare.

"Too late, Syaoran. I already gave my card."

Syaoran came closer so that only she would hear. "But I should pay for it," he said softly. "It's my party."

"I intend to keep it," Sakura said.

"I'm your future husband, so I should pay for it," he argued.

"No!" Sakura stood her ground. "It's my dress."

Syaoran threw his arms up. "Look, it's not about pride, little blossom. I invited you to my family's party. I said you should wear that. Therefore I should pay for it."

"We're not yet married!" Sakura hissed. "And I don't want to be...be a kept woman or a gold digger!"

_**So that was it. **_Syaoran threw his head back and laughed. "Look at us, arguing over money and we're not even married yet."

"It's not an argument," Sakura persisted. "It's you who's being unreasonable."

He opened his mouth to argue further, but decided he would shut her up some other way...he bent down and kissed her.

When they pulled apart, Sakura said softly, "You'e cheating! You're avoiding the issue!"

"Who, me?" Syaoran smiled innocently. "Can't I kiss my bride-to-be?"

"You're ending an argument with a kiss!"

"And isn't that the best way?" Syaoran was bending over to kiss her again; _**I love kissing her so much!**_

"Mmm," Sakura murmured. "You are evil, Syaoran Li."

"Just as long as you say I'm your personal evil, then that's all good," he said cheerfully.

As they entered Li Manor, there were a few rousing cheers from the assembled Lis, and one wolf whistle from Eriol. Syaoran looked around, curious as to why their entrance would command such a response.

"You must be popular with your family," Sakura teased.

"I'm just checking to see if the coast is clear," Syaoran said. "My sisters...oof!" Four beautiful women with black eyes and brown hair had flung themselves at him from behind, and were proceeding to squeal at him. Sakura smiled, and once Syaoran had regained his balance, he grumpily brushed himself off, took Sakura's hand, and said, "This is Kinomoto Sakura, my fiancee."

It was Sakura's turn to disappear under a pile of women, all pinching her cheeks and crying, "Kawaii!" Syaoran had to pry his four sisters off her one by one, and he finally retrieved a slightly out-of-breath Sakura from beneath them.

"You okay, sweetheart?"

"Yeah...what...who were those?"

"My sisters Fanren, Fuutie, Shiefa, Feimei. You can also call them pests if you like," he sighed.

"I think they're beautiful," she smiled.

Syaoran groaned when they turned their eyes on him again. Fuutie was carrying a tabloid, and all four were wearing identical evil grins. He quickly turned to Sakura, and said, "That's the children's table," pointing at a small group of kids. "I know you like kids..."

"Oh yes!" And Sakura went off to introduce herself to them. He blew his breath out in relief, then realized his sisters were holding up a photo spread.

Syaoran stared in horror at the tabloids thrust at him by his sisters, who were giggling like mad. There he was, on the front page of Yes Gossip, kissing Sakura deeply; thank God she was still clothed, but he was half-naked, and the banner read, "Syaoran Li In Love With Mystery Girl!" An inner spread was devoted to speculations about who Sakura was; they described her as "delicately beautiful", and practically accused Syaoran of "molesting an innocent college girl".

Yet there was also a few paragraphs speculating on his workout routine, and a rather graphic description of his body by some "fitness expert." How had those photos been taken? Syaoran moaned silently at his carelessness; first, the "break-in" by Touya, and now this. How was he ever going to make it up to Sakura? And how in the nether hells was he going to explain this to Sakura's family?

Fuutie stuck a finger in his chest. "Who knew our little boy would grow up so hot?" And she and her three other sisters broke into gales of laughter. "Yes Gossip was almost sold out at ten in the morning; they're reprinting! Everyone is interested in you, little brother!"

Syaoran then turned to Japan Daily Dirt and saw himself with Kendra. Their headline, "Syaoran Li to be engaged to mystery woman," and the photos were nothing compared to Yes Gossip's. His eldest sister happily informed him that Japan Daily Dirt was "rotting on the newsstands".

Just then Sakura wandered over from where she had been talking to some of the small children. "What's that, Syaoran?"

His sisters broke into wild laughter, and Syaoran turned fire-engine red. "N...nothing! Really!"

"Is that you on the front page?"

"Oh, Sakura, look, it's Mei Ling!" Syaoran desperately tried to keep the tabloids away from her, just as Shiefa handed her another copy of Yes Gossip, and watched as Sakura turned pink, then red.

"Catch her!" someone screamed, as Sakura passed out. Syaoran caught her easily, wondering why Sakura would faint. He saw her eyelids flutter, and realized she was faking.

"I'll take her to my room," he said, and swiftly made his way upstairs. Once they were alone, he bent down and whispered, "You can wake up now." Sakura opened her eyes, and smiled.

"I figure you didn't need the attention," she said.

"Thanks," Syaoran smiled. "I knew you were faking, though."

Sakura pouted. "Really? What gave it away?"

"Your face, for one, little blossom," Syaoran smiled. "Plus I know you too well."

"Thank goodness for that," Sakura said. She placed her hand in his, and said, "Show me your room. I'm curious as to where my future husband sleeps," she giggled.

"It's around the corner..." Syaoran stopped when he heard voices coming from the library. Was that Eriol? He put a finger to his lips, and he and Sakura tiptoed towards the door, which was slightly open.

"I...I love her, Daidouiji-san," Eriol said. Why oh why was he nervous now? For God's sake, he was the one Syaoran asked to talk to difficult clients!

"That's why I would like to ask your permission to court her."

"You are no better than a whore," Sonomi Daidouji gripped the armrests of her chair viciously. "Having two women fight over you in public, getting caught having sex in public, flitting from woman to woman...what right do you have to my daughter? You have not made anything of yourself; you merely ride on the coattails of your brilliant cousin Syaoran Li. Would that he had courted Tomoyo instead of you."

Syaoran went pale. If there was one thing Eriol hated, it was being compared to him. Sakura stood silently beside him, and squeezed his hand.

Eriol had never felt so inadequate in his life. He groped in his mind for something, anything to say, but Sonomi had gotten him in a sensitive spot: comparing him to Syaoran.

"Hiiragizawa. If you love my daughter as you _**claim**_," heavy, sarcastic emphasis on the last word, "to, I will put you to the test. One year. You may not see her for a year, and neither can you soothe yourself with other female company." Sonomi sneered. "I give you a month before you're out on the town again, consoling yourself with other women. You have no grounding, no direction, and I'll be damned if I let Tomoyo ruin herself by stooping to your level."

Eriol looked at the floor, then raised his blue eyes to Sonomi's violet ones. "Is this what it takes for you to trust me?"

"It is, _**boy**_," Sonomi emphasized the last word cruelly.

"Shouldn't we ask Tomoyo what she wants?" Eriol asked politely.

"You probably have her eating out of your hand right now. What she thinks does not matter at this point. Either you accept my terms, or I will make your life hell...boy."

Eriol quietly counted to ten, all the while thinking, _**I will never let her go if she says she will fight for me, **_then said, "I would rather have Tomoyo decide, with all due respect. It is her life, after all."

Sonomi's eyes narrowed; she pushed her chair back and stood up. "Get out. You have no right...get out!"

Syaoran quickly tugged Sakura towards his room, and they tiptoed as fast as they could around the corner. Once in his room, Syaoran said, "Looks like we have a situation."

"She called him a whore," Sakura's eyes were wide open. "That was harsh."

"I know," Syaoran hugged her gently. "By the way, where are your father and brother?"

"They'll be here later," Sakura said. "My dad won't ever do that to you."

Syaoran dropped his arms and groaned. "But once your brother sees those tabloids..."

"Did you have those photos taken?" Sakura asked.

"Of course not!" Syaoran spluttered.

"Then it isn't your fault," Sakura said cheerfully. "Don't worry. If he attacks you again, I'll kick his shin again."

Syaoran had to laugh. "Now why does that work anyway?"

"That's my secret," she giggled. She wandered around Syaoran's room. "So much green..."

"It's my favorite color."

"Oh, I would never have known that if you hadn't told me," Sakura teased.

Syaoran came up next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Now I get to kiss you in my own bedroom," he said softly, right before he kissed her sweetly.

"I love it when you're mushy," Sakura said, but owing to her lips being pressed against his, it came out "Imuffntwnyrmshy." He laughed, and she joined in.

"So...is it about time I recovered?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm," Syaoran pretended to ponder the answer. "Not yet, and you should be lying down." He swept Sakura off her feet and carried her to the bed.

When she saw the gleam in his eye, Sakura giggled. "Is this how you minister to fainting victims?"

"Only the gorgeous ones named Sakura Kinomoto who are engaged to me," Syaoran grinned. He rose to make sure the door was locked.

Sakura said, "Let's see Touya try to break that door down."

"He can try, it's solid mahogany," Syaoran said, right before his tongue entered her mouth, and they began to minister to each other in the way only lovers could.

* * *

Author's notes: As usual, update in a week; work is weird. Plus I'm working on several ideas :) 

_Hearts and chibi-Syaorans to: __Pipi-chan (I'm still alive, just buried under work); Ngoc1231 (Some angst for M/F here, haha); KamichamaKarinLover25 (She's faking! XD); Krysia (aw thanks, glad to hear that); rosedreamer 101 (now you know!); iNuQTpIe (Touya is so exasperatingly funny, ne?); Hououza (Still alive, thank goodness, thank you, and I laughed when you pointed out the photos. Indeed! But Kendra won't give up just yet XD); SakuraLover (Hey, hope your sked gets better!); parma-violets (This from the author of Void, etc? --passes out in joy--); Lolalaie89 (You WILL see her reaction!); Nightmares of Love (Please tell me your bro isn't as bad as Touya!); Georgianna (Amen to that, now you know why she was pissed!); winterkaguya (I sense a similar situation in your life? Hmm XD); AngelEmCuti (Just taking the CCS scenes to the next level, and what better way than for Touya to interrupt THAT? LOL); lhaine07 (did you get it?); Cheeseycraziness (Aw, thanks! Part of why i take so long now is trying to keep them in character, thanks for noticing!); tennislover431, Riley S (Tomoyo is just begging for it LOL); StarAngel02, x-Melodyz-x (Brothers, plural? Yeek!); Rocketz (Aw, thanks!); Teruna Hime (She made it!); Keetra (Because KamichamaKarinLover25 wants to kick Kendra's butt too!); bruhareviewer (More of Fai here!); Blatant Subtleties (By now you've guessed she will meddle in all the relationships, ne? XD I adore her!); hearts-stars (She made it!); bangag pa; jennycuenca (Please, I want to see a bickering Tomoyo and Eriol in your fic, it works!); meow-mix23, sylia michelle (wait till she gets confronted by Sakura!); Vindicated Moonlight (aw, thanks!); jill (Yes! My country! Er, give me your email so I can tell you when it's updated); Esa MaRie (And worse, Tomoyo is responsible LOL); and Senshin Ultima (Not going fast right now, blame work LOL...hope you get over your writer's block soon XD)._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**The Getaway Girls**

* * *

**Author's note: **_I am very sorry for the delay in updating; work has been hell on writing time but it is so much fun! I just have to say this: I have the joy of watching a real-life Sakura and Syaoran at my office, and it is so much fun, I may someday write about them XD_

_From now on please check my profile for notes on updates. This is what happens when you have three fics in progress and a busy busy time at work! This fic will continue to be updated at least once every 15 days, because I usually revise before posting after two wonderful authors, __**parma-violets**__ and __**Blatant Subtleties**__, have gone through it and given their brilliant suggestions. If you haven't read parma-violets' "Void" (magnificent story that takes off after the second movie, with a beautifully tortured Syaoran!) and Blatant Subtleties' "Ice Princess" (which brilliantly tortures BOTH S&S and has yummy Yue/Touya in it!), you have missed half your FFN life:D _

_I am including suggested mood music with new chapters for you to listen to if you want to get into the mood of the chapter :D _

**Chapter 7 Mood Music: **_"Light of My Life," Lara Fabian and Lee Hom Wang_

* * *

Yelan Li watched as Fai Flourite, in a well-cut Armani tuxedo, entered the party with Mei Ling. _**Such a handsome young man, **_Yelan thought. She had been surprised to receive a phone call the day before from Fai, asking formally for an audience with her. She immediately made her assistants run a check on his background, and found that he was the young man who had been in the dojo with Mei Ling earlier.

And she knew what Fai wanted.

_**Interesting,**_she thought, and she smiled. _**First, Mei Ling approaches me for advice about this Fai, and now, here he is, seeking me out.**_

She agreed to meet with Fai at ten in the morning the day after the New Year's Day party, and she was looking forward to meeting the man who had tamed Mei Ling. _**He's got to be quite a character,**_ Yelan thought, _**and I will enjoy finding out more about him.**_

And she had two other, equally interesting appointments that day, in the afternoon. A saying from her deceased husband Xiao Lang ran through her mind: _**know thine enemy and be thine enemy's friend, for friends are vulnerable and easier to destroy.**_

Yelan was interested in finding out who needed to be destroyed for the sake of the happiness of the next generation of her Clan, after all. She'd arranged for Eriol to be present during the first appointment, and Syaoran during the second.

She had an interesting day to look forward to, and unconsciously, she stretched out her long, lacquered nails. _**Very interesting.**_

* * *

**A Bit of a Complication **

Eriol pulled himself erect after he was thrown out of the Li library by Sonomi Daidouji. It had gone as badly as he'd thought it would.

_**I can't give up Tomoyo! Not now! But I can't force her to choose between me and her mother...I have no right!**_

_**But I love her! **_He clenched his fists and caught himself in time to prevent himself from banging his head on the wall.

Another voice in his head said, _**Ask Tomoyo what she wants.**_ Because whatever it was that she wanted, he would give it to her. But if she abided by her mother's wishes, what then? Could he walk away from the woman who gave meaning to his life?

And yet, could he separate her from the mother who adored her?

_**I love her, **_Eriol thought. _**I want her to be happy! **_Eriol had never wanted anyone more, and he knew he'd wasted two years already, two years he could have spent loving the woman who meant the world to him. Now, faced with the prospect of losing Tomoyo, Eriol decided he would fight for her if she wanted him to. He suddenly tasted blood; he gasped, realizing he'd bitten down hard on his lip as he was thinking.

_**I have to make something of myself for Tomoyo's sake...and my own. But as Syaoran said, I have to stop thinking only about myself. **_So he picked himself up and searched Li Manor for Tomoyo. He heard her beautiful voice and followed it, feeling honey run through his ears; she was running through scales on the piano as she vocalized.

_**She is so beautiful in so many ways, **_Eriol thought. _**And if she'll let me, I want to spend the rest of my life finding out just how many reasons there are to love her. **_Finally, Eriol smiled. It was hard for him to think of Tomoyo and not smile these days.

Tomoyo turned as soon as he was in the doorway, seeing her handsome, raven-haired lover come up to her quietly with a soft expression in his midnight-blue eyes. "Eriol Blue," she greeted, and came up to plant a kiss on his lips, a kiss he returned with the fear that it might be one of their last.

She looked at him when they pulled apart. _**She knows, she always knows,**_ Eriol thought; it was the way she was looking at him.

"We have to talk, snow girl," he whispered in her ear softly as he held her close, breathing in her beloved scent.

Tomoyo looked at him, sensing his disturbance.

"She hates you," she said softly, and her gaze became distant.

Eriol did not reply; instead, he watched Tomoyo, his heart aching, wanting nothing more than to take her away to somewhere where no one would ever find them.

_**Stop being selfish, Hiiragizawa! **_he chided himself.

"We'll see about that," she said, her jaw set in a nasty line Eriol had never seen before. He knew Tomoyo was an obedient child, and a woman who always put her mother first, before everyone else, so he stared at her and said soothingly, "Snow girl, she is your mother, after all."

"So?"

"So I don't want you to regret anything you say or do now, that's all," he said as he ran a hand down her long, silky hair.

Tomoyo pushed Eriol away, her violet eyes flashing dangerously.

"You always say that," and her eyes narrowed. "It's as if you think I don't think things through. Didn't you say you loved me?"

"I do," Eriol said softly.

"Then who cares what she says? And why worry about me making a mistake? I know what I want, Eriol...and it's you."

Eriol drew in his breath, and to his surprise, he felt his eyes water. _**She touches me this deeply,**_ he thought, _**the way no one else has. That's why I have to think of what's best for her.**_

He drew in a deep breath, fighting his anger at Tomoyo's mother, tempering it by reminding himself of how much he loved her. "I do care what your mother says, because you're the one who's going to have to live with the consequences." Eriol narrated what had happened in the library, and Tomoyo listened silently.

"I know you two are close," Eriol said. There was a strained look on her face that worried him.

"That was before," Tomoyo said. "When I was younger."

"Why, have your feelings changed?" Eriol asked, alarmed.

"Not really, except...I'm not a girl anymore, Eriol. Who I choose to love is not something she can dictate."

"But she can make your life miserable, you know. I've seen it happen with other friends and people I know. I don't want to drive a wedge between you and your mother. Parents are important," Eriol said gently.

"Easy for you to say; your parents worship you," Tomoyo said. "It was just me and my mom when I was growing up. You lived the life of a spoiled prince, from what I hear from Syaoran."

Eriol sighed. "Not exactly. They don't say it but I know they wish they'd had someone like Syaoran instead. They tolerate me because I'm amusing and good-looking. In case you haven't noticed, they haven't moved here to Japan with the rest of the Clan."

"Neither have Mei Ling's parents, and that doesn't mean they don't love her," Tomoyo pointed out. "Are you going to obsess over this parent thing? It's not like you're marrying my mom! What's more important to you: what my mother thinks, or me? You said you waited for me for two years. Fine. Now you have me. And you're going to let me go because my mother doesn't like you?"

He was silent, waiting for her to continue.

"I want you, Eriol, and if you love me you're going to stay right here with me no matter what my mom says. If you leave now then everything you showed me, everything you said will be a lie. Was it?" Tomoyo stared straight into Eriol's midnight-blue eyes.

Eriol drew in his breath, gathered Tomoyo into his arms, and bent down to kiss her passionately. "No lie, snow girl. Never with you."

"Then stay," she breathed against his lips, "because that's what I want."

They shared a kiss made sweeter by the knowledge that they could lose one another anytime soon.

As they walked out of the conservatory, hand-in-hand, they saw Mei Ling and Fai walking quietly through the gallery of Li Manor. Tomoyo put a finger over Eriol's lips before he could say something rude, and drew him into the shadow of an archway.

Fai had an arm over Mei Ling's shoulders as he explained which pieces were valuable, and which had probably been chosen for sentimental value. He also explained the difference between various media, types of brushstrokes, and even the kinds of paint used; he was enjoying talking about his art, and Mei Ling was listening intently to him, pausing to ask questions every now and then.

When Mei Ling said, "I wish I had a portrait of me here," Fai laughed and said, "I would love to be the one to paint it." He stopped to lift her chin and kiss her tenderly. To Tomoyo and Eriol's surprise, Mei Ling did not slap him or say anything rude; instead, she twined her arms around Fai's neck, and pulled him closer.

"I love you, Mei Ling. Thank you for agreeing to marry me," Fai said as they walked towards where Tomoyo and Eriol were. Both started, and stared at each other, the same thought in mind: _**marriage? Hadn't those two only met each other a few weeks ago?**_

"Fai," Mei Ling suddenly stopped just a few feet away, and she held his hand in hers. "Thank you. I...I don't know how to say this, but...when I'm with you, my mind is quiet, and I'm not so angry anymore."

"It's good to hear that," Fai said softly as he stroked her cheek with one hand.

Mei Ling took Fai's arms and wrapped them around her waist. "I want to leave the world behind and just be with you." She closed her eyes and leaned back against him; Fai braced himself lightly to catch her, and nuzzled the top of her head; Mei Ling leaned into his embrace, and raised her lips to accept a gentle kiss.

Eriol cocked an eyebrow. Such a sweet scene...but since when had his nasty, hot-tempered cousin been so...sappy?

"Mei-rose, we can't. Sometimes the hardest thing is to live in the real world. Escape is easy, sweet rose. It's in dealing with everyday life that we see how strong we really are. I should know; I spent years trying to run away from myself."

"Aw, knock off the Confucius mode," Mei Ling protested, not even complaining about the nicknames Fai used on her. "I want you to be my romantic prince today."

"As you wish," Fai smiled, using a line from one of his favorite books. "I love you, Mei Ling Li. I would like to spend the rest of my life making you happy."

Mei Ling groaned, and tried to stomp on his foot; Fai dodged her easily. "Genuine lines! Stop using movie lines!"

Fai laughed. "So much fun to tease you, Mei-baby."

"Keep it up and I'm going to toss you over my shoulder," Mei Ling threatened.

"Does she have to ruin the mood?" Tomoyo whispered into Eriol's ear, and it was his turn to hold a finger to his lips.

Fai looked in their direction, one blond eyebrow raised, and Eriol yanked Tomoyo into the corridor through the archway. To his horror, they wound up in front of Syaoran's bedroom door, and they could hear Sakura giggling, then gasping Syaoran's name. Tomoyo smiled in delight, and pressed an ear to the door.

"How many times are we going to play voyeur, snow girl?" Eriol whispered softly, trying to tug her away.

"Shush! I want to know if they're making love!" Tomoyo whispered back fiercely.

Mentally making a note to invest in earplugs and an eye mask, Eriol sighed and resigned himself to his fate. _**If becoming a voyeur is what it takes to make Tomoyo happy, then just call me Peeping Eriol, **_he thought.

At least this time he didn't have to see Syaoran, and as Tomoyo began to tell him what she thought was going on inside, he smiled then picked her up in his arms.

"Eriol Blue!"

"Snow girl, we have to go back downstairs. Besides," he smirked, "you can't film through a door. I happen to know Syaoran's is made of solid mahogany." He laughed at Tomoyo's dismayed expression, then cheered her up with a gentle kiss as she lay in his strong arms.

They were unaware of an angry pair of violet eyes watching them from the end of the corridor. _**That bastard boy has the nerve to defy me within an hour! **_

Sonomi Daidouji chose to ignore the love shining in Eriol's eyes, and in her daughter's. _**He will never be good enough for her, **_she thought as her eyes narrowed. She remembered the marriage catalog service Yelan Li had once used in hopes of finding Syaoran a wife several years ago, and decided to talk to her about it later; perhaps there were eligible men there to take Tomoyo's mind off the good-looking playboy Li, since Syaoran was no longer available.

_**I can't have her end up with someone just like her father, **_Sonomi thought. _**I just love my little girl so much. I would rather that she hate me for breaking her up with that Eriol now than for her to hate me later for not stopping her from being with such a worthless person.**_

_**And I know Yelan will agree with me. Won't she? Doesn't she disdain the boy? I will come over again and speak to her tomorrow.**_

When the thought of Tomoyo's father flashed through Sonomi's mind, she felt her cheeks burn. The bastard had seduced her, married her long enough to give her a daughter, then disappeared with almost half the family fortune. Certainly Eriol didn't need Tomoyo's money, but each time Sonomi remembered the times Eriol had landed in the tabloids, and why he had done so, she got even angrier, and more determined to prevent their relationship from going further or being consummated.

Sonomi had no idea how much she would end up hurting the daughter she so wanted to protect.

* * *

Once they realized that someone could walk into the corridor and catch them kissing, Eriol and Tomoyo decided to go back down and join the party. Once downstairs, they ran into Mei Ling and Fai. Tomoyo and Mei Ling looked at each other, introduced Fai and Eriol to each other quickly then abandoned the two young men in a corner.

Looking a bit disheveled but unable to control soft smiles from spreading across her face—and Tomoyo noticed, to her delight, that her lips were slightly swollen—Sakura joined Mei Ling and Tomoyo after a few minutes, and voiced a soft "Hoee?" when Tomoyo gave her an evil, knowing grin.

"Is that...an engagement ring?" Sakura asked when Mei Ling absently pushed her hair back with her right hand. "Oh, so nice! But who..." and she turned to look at Fai.

"Yeah, him." Mei Ling clearly wasn't volunteering any more information.

"You are going to have to tell us what happened; didn't you just meet him at the ball?" Tomoyo asked.

"Maybe another time." And Mei Ling was uncharacteristically silent.

"Aw come on," Tomoyo pressed, with an evil grin.

Mei Ling merely smiled and looked in Fai's direction, knowing somehow that he would be looking at her. He was, and he smiled gently; Mei Ling smiled back softly. Tomoyo followed the exchange, and was delighted that her normally volatile friend seemed to have found someone who calmed her down. She decided to let Mei Ling off the hook.

"Oh, all right," Tomoyo grumbled. "Everyone's getting engaged but me!"

"Like you and Eriol didn't just suddenly get together, huh?" Mei Ling shifted the attack, happy to have attention off her.

"Hah. Don't change the subject."

"Can we just have some coffee and cake?" Mei Ling began to walk towards the kitchen, and Tomoyo and Sakura followed her.

Back where Eriol and Fai were, Eriol was smiling. Based on the size of the rock he could see on Mei Ling's finger, he guessed Fai had proposed. Poor man.

"I don't think it's a bad thing, to be married to your cousin," Fai smiled.

"You read faces as well?" Eriol asked, unsurprised.

"Yours is telling me your heart has just been broken," Fai looked out the window so as not to embarrass Eriol, whom he remembered from high school.

Eriol sighed and chose not to answer. "Figures she'd pick someone like you. You've known her a long time, huh?"

Fai smiled. It was nice to meet someone for whom long explanations weren't necessary. "Since high school. My name then was Yui Sanosuke. I carry my middle name and my mother's maiden name now."

"Sounds familiar...wait, aren't you younger than Mei Ling?"

Fai sighed. "No, I just looked that way. But it's good to know someone remembers me, sort of. I came up to her in your junior year—I was a senior but I looked five years younger—and gave her a huge bunch of flowers and asked her out."

"Oh, THAT!" Eriol grinned, then cleared his throat. "Er...I kind of remember..." When Fai playfully raised an eyebrow, Eriol admitted, "Well, I did trash her about it for a few days, so I remember. Blackmail material is always memorable," Eriol said. "I bet you just love teasing her, don't you?"

"You know her so well."

"When you live with someone for that long, you remember things," Eriol said. "Are you quite sure you want to lock yourself up with Mei Ling for the rest of your life? Personally, I think it's insane."

"Good thing I'm already that way then," Fai cheerfully said, and Eriol grinned.

Abruptly, Fai asked, "Why are you worried about your woman?"

Eriol sighed again. "Do you have to be so perceptive?"

He got no response except a smile from Fai.

"Damn, just what I need, another Syaoran." He grinned at Fai, who grinned back.

"Introduce me to your friend, Eriol?" Syaoran had walked up to them, looking like the cat that had swallowed the canary. Eriol rolled his eyeballs.

"Gloating, are we?" Eriol smiled evilly, then added in an undertone, "Someone finally got some loving after what, five years, huh?" Syaoran shot him a glare, then smiled at Fai.

"This is Syaoran Li, my cousin who's in the same situation as you, except I think he got engaged more willingly than you. Syaoran, meet the unhappy Fai Flourite, who's placed a noose around his neck by asking Mei Ling to marry him."

"Engaged?" Syaoran choked. "To Mei Ling?" His look of mixed horror and commiseration made Fai laugh out loud.

"Sorry," Fai said. "But really, Mei Ling is a wonderful woman."

"See here, I would understand if you said 'Sakura is a wonderful woman'. We're Mei Ling's cousins, and we think 'Mei Ling' and 'wonderful' simply don't go together," Eriol smirked.

"Trust me when I tell you that they do," Fai said.

"Dude, you need a drink," Eriol said.

"So do you," Fai smiled.

"Missing something, am I?" Syaoran said. He motioned for one of the servants to bring them three bottles of beer, and when they arrived, he held up his bottle. "To the beautiful women in our lives. May they always be happy, and may we always be the reason for their happiness," he proposed.

"Amen to that," Eriol clinked his bottle against Syaoran's.

"Same here," Fai said as he did the same.

"And so," Syaoran led the others outside to the large patio, and sat on one of the wicker chairs there. "Tell us how you met Mei Ling."

Fai and Eriol looked at each other, then laughed.

"Don't you remember Fai?" Eriol asked.

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "Should I?" He looked at Fai curiously.

"In junior year...remember the boy we thought was from junior high who went after her?"

Syaoran stared at Fai then laughed. "You are so unlucky, man."

"Let me tell you then why I love her," Fai said, knowing it would change the conversation.

"Please. Spare us," Eriol said. All three laughed, and began to compare notes about their relationships. Though they didn't realize it then, they had formed the beginning of an alliance that would be of critical importance just a month later.

* * *

**Fragments of Malice**

Kendra stared in horror at the photos of Syaoran and Sakura; he was half-naked, and was clearly preparing to make love to Sakura. Photo after photo, his expression of almost aching love never left his face. When Kendra finally managed to tear her eyes from Syaoran to look at Sakura, she saw complete trust and surrender in the younger woman's face.

What bothered Kendra most was the look on Syaoran's face. His eyes were worshipful when they were open; and when they were closed, as in the photo in which he had the hem of Sakura's nightgown in his teeth—_**he never did that with me, he was never that playful in bed! **_—Syaoran had a look of blissful joy on his face. Even she could see how tenderly he was touching Sakura.

_**He never did that with me, and I was supposed to have been the love of his life! How is this possible? I had Sakura pegged for a naïve little prude who wouldn't let him touch her until they were married! **_Kendra scanned the photos; Sakura wore no engagement ring, just the odd little yarn loop she'd seen earlier. Which was worse; for Syaoran to introduce that little girl to his mother meant it was serious...but he hadn't proposed yet and here they were making out...what was going on?

She wanted to break something, to scream, to kill Sakura...but now she was thinking of what Tomoyo had said to her over a week earlier.

_**You don't know him anymore...**_

_**I've lost him, **_she realized, and she didn't feel the tears rolling down her cheeks. _**Forever.**_

Suddenly Kendra didn't have the will to do anything anymore. She slid to her knees and pressed herself against the wall. _**There is nothing I can do now; **_the thought tolled over and over in her head.

When she stopped crying, she realized that there was _**something**_she could do.

She knew what she would have to do, now.

Kendra picked up the phone and first called her Picayune contact, Lai, one of Syaoran's secretaries. Lai reported that she had already spread the rumors around about Sakura, and so Kendra smiled. She also got Sakura's address from Lai.

Next, she called a videographer she knew, and discovered that he had found the video she needed. Not a match for the one she wanted to destroy, but close enough to support Lai's lies.

Finally, she called the Li residence and made an appointment with Li Yelan the day after Chinese New Year. Yelan had agreed, rather pleasantly, and set the time for 3 pm. That was the best part; with what she was armed with, she would enjoy destroying the older woman's perception of Sakura.

_**I am going to destroy that relationship, **_she thought, _**even if it kills me.**_

* * *

Florian Rivera was receiving the daily report from the detectives he had hired to follow Mei Ling around. They were unable to enter the Li compound due to the tight security but they reported that Fai had entered it with Mei Ling a day ago and still had not left.

Florian clenched his fists. _**Mei Ling is mine. **_He smiled tightly when he thought of the documents in the folder next to his laptop. One set was about the death of Fai's father. Surely Mei Ling did not know about who Fai really was. He'd tracked down the woman who'd witnessed it—Fai's father's mistress—and gotten her side of the story. Of course she was telling the truth, Florian thought.

The other document was the engagement contract Mei Ling had signed when they were together. He'd forced her to sign it, and being young, she agreed, not knowing what it was since he'd told her it would "prove her love" for him.

And he had an appointment with Li Yelan tomorrow, after Chinese New Year, at five pm. Florian smiled. Destroy the artist, get Mei Ling back. Lovely schedule for the day. He knew just how to handle her, and since she was a sensual creature, all he would have to do was get her in bed one way or another.

Capturing the only heiress to a fourth of the Li fortune was only icing on the cake; her money was second place to Mei Ling's biggest attraction. Florian remembered taking Mei Ling's virginity back in college, and the power he had felt when he'd broken her heart. No other woman had ever made him feel the way she did, and he wanted to feel the power he'd once held over her.

_**She's going to be mine again, and I'm going to enjoy destroying that Fai, and breaking Mei Ling the way I want...one more time.**_

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and waited for this; I will respond in the next chapter, sorry for the delay :)

**Where are Syaoran and Sakura? In the next chapter! Here's a preview:**

"_Oh, go ahead and kiss him," Mei Ling suddenly yelled. "And if you need to know, his bedroom's the second door in the third corridor to the right of the staircase! He's got a really big bed!"_

_Hoots and jeers greeted this announcement.__"Don't I know it," Sakura said softly so that only her fiance could hear, and he laughed._

_Syaoran's eyes flickered to the Kinomotos, and he was surprised to see Fujitaka Kinomoto laughing heartily along with the rest of the Lis. Touya wore a sour expression on his face, and Yukito was cheerfully trying to calm him down._

"_They have to quit forcing that __**gaki**__on my sister!" Touya snarled. "I already caught them in bed two nights ago!"_

"_You can't assume they were doing anything," Yukito said cheerfully._

"_She was half-naked and he was...he was only in boxers!" Touya whispered fiercely. "Do you honestly think they were just cuddling? Talking about the weather?"_

"_Well, you never know." Yukito smiled. "You know they're going to move in together now, don't you? They're almost as good as married."_

"_It's too fast," Touya sighed. "I don't want her to make a mistake, is all."_

"_Look at them," Yukito said. At that moment, Syaoran was bending towards Sakura, gently reassuring her in the face of the ribald comments and suggestions being thrown at them. "Does he act like someone who doesn't care?"_

"_That IS the problem," Touya pouted. "Yuki...if you'd just seen...he took the fight away from her, and stood between me and her without ever defending himself. He kept one eye on her, and when Sakura and I were arguing, he was listening, like...some stalker. The way he looks at her...the way...Yuki, he proposed after just over a month of dating, is that normal?"_

"_No," Yukito said soothingly, "but I would imagine that these are special circumstances. He has the look of someone who worships her, and I imagine the time they spend apart is torture for him."_

"_He could wait, you know..."_

"_Touya..." and Yukito looked at Touya straight in the eye, "how long did it take for you to show me you cared about me?"_

_Touya was silent, and so Yukito answered for him, "You were kind and friendly immediately after I transferred to Seijuu."_

"_That was different...you were special...oh," Touya looked back at Yukito, who smiled gently._

"_You see?"_

"_I hate it when you're logical."_

"_And you prefer it when I'm otherwise," Yuki grinned._


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's notes: **_Please excuse the saccharine sweetness and uber-fluffiness of this chapter. Also, Sakura and Syaoran will be teased to death with a lot of, ahem, innuendoes, so if it offends you, please hit the back button._

_Those allergic to too much S&S, E&T and M&F sweetness can read something else. Some of you will probably know what this will mean for the next chapter (evil laugh a la Mei Ling) XD_

_Again, much much love to parma-violets and Blatant Subtleties for beta-ing this! You are amazing and without your help it would be hard to keep readers happy. Little notes of thanks are at the end of the chapter : )  
_

**Shoti:**_Chinese for "little brother"_

_Chapter Music: "In Love Again" by Janice Wei-Lan (Vidal)_

* * *

**The Getaway Girls**

**Chapter 8**

**Party Time!**

Sakura and Syaoran sat next to each other, holding hands under the table, no one the wiser for their delightful little tryst in his bedroom earlier. He gently stroked her fingers and squeezed her hand, and she smiled her lovely smile for him.

She looked up and met Syaoran's intense amber gaze. She couldn't help but smile at him, because Syaoran had given her the one thing she thought would pass her by in life: love. When he touched her arm, even when he brushed gently against her, she felt her heart leap, because she could feel how much she meant to him.

There were times, though, when she was scared by the intensity of their relationship; he was so sweet, so loving, that she wondered if he could sustain that for the rest of their lives. Could people truly be that intensely in love for so long?

But she trusted him, and every day, he proved himself worthy of her trust. That his loving, gentle, funny heart belonged in a beautiful body was a miracle Sakura felt her years of loneliness were worth living through.

Syaoran found himself smiling like a small boy at Sakura, happily drowning in her beautiful bottle-green eyes. He'd never felt so happy in his life; he'd once laughed at romantic movies and dismissed them as having no basis in fact.

But after finding Sakura, he'd begun to believe in love and wishes and rainbows. That she loved him despite his being the Li Clan heir, for who he really was—the first one who had wanted to know the real Syaoran—there were times when he felt he would burst from loving her. He knew she was a miracle in a life he had already been willing to consign to bachelorhood, and he hoped she would never change her mind about him.

Yelan watched her son and his delicately beautiful fiancee exchange loving glances and touches loaded with meaning. The change in their demeanor, the way Sakura nestled against Syaoran, the new protectiveness and possessiveness in how Syaoran acted...she couldn't help but feel giddy. _**Perhaps, they have made love**_, she thought, and she smiled. Grandchildren no longer mattered, not after seeing Syaoran so deeply in love. He reminded her of how her husband Xiaolang had once acted, and it warmed her heart. _**Nothing can come between them, **_she thought. _**I shall not permit it!**_

Gathered at the table were the elders of the Li Clan, with Yelan Li at one head of the table. Sakura's handsome, dark-haired brother Touya, who had brought his best friend Yukito Tsukishiro, and Fujitaka Kinomoto, who had been given the other place of honor at the table, represented the Kinomotos. Rounding out the guests were the sultry Mei Ling and the gorgeous blond artist she was dating, Fai Flourite, and pretty Tomoyo Daidouji, sitting next to a subdued yet still good-looking Eriol Li-Hiiragizawa.

It was hard to look at the Li table without seeing someone good-looking, for that matter, and someone more superficial would have thought that the Lis and Kinomotos were perfectly matched on that basis alone. Few would have realized how many brilliant minds were gathered around the table, because not a few Lis and Kinomotos were above pretending to be a lot less smart when it was to their advantage.

Touya was somewhat perturbed by the looks being given him and Yuki by two dark-eyed, dark-haired girls, who, though he did not know it, were Syaoran's sisters. All four were happily giggling on the other side of the table, Fuutie and Fei Mei with their hapless husbands, and deciding who to pair Shiefa and Fanren with.

"I want the silver-haired one," Shiefa giggled.

"Good, 'cause I want the dark-haired, cranky looking one...I think he's Sakura's brother!" squealed Fanren. "Imagine how much fun it will be to tickle and glomp him to death!"

The sisters dissolved into more laughter, and Syaoran looked at them apprehensively. When he noticed they were staring at Touya and Yukito, he blew out air from his mouth in exasperation, ruffling his already messy bangs. Sakura raised an eyebrow curiously.

"My sisters," Syaoran said, "are eyeing your brother and his...er...um..." What was the correct term? Partner? Boyfriend?

"Best friend, since they were in high school." Sakura supplied cheerfully, and Syaoran started. _**Doesn't she know?**_ But she had turned her attention elsewhere, and Syaoran decided against telling her what she probably didn't know about her brother.

"They're gay, can't you tell?" Eriol spoke up abruptly. He was tired of his cousins' silliness, and he was still out of sorts after what happened earlier with Sonomi.

All four turned dark, laughing eyes on him.

"Yeah, we can tell. So?" Fanren raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow.

"So they won't be interested in you two superficial females. Duh," Eriol said, earning a sharp jab in the ribs from Tomoyo, who hissed, "Be nice, Blue!"

"Again, so?" Shiefa laughed. "That won't stop them from getting us pregnant. Plus, gay best friend as husband? So much better than...ahem...superficial playboys!" All four laughed hard as Eriol frowned.

"Don't mind them, Blue," Tomoyo said softly.

Eriol captured her hand under the table, and bent to whisper in Tomoyo's ear. "Anything you want, snow girl. I love you."

"Three," they said together, and they began to laugh; counting the number of times Eriol said he loved Tomoyo on a daily basis was becoming a private joke for them. Eriol bent in to brush his lips oh-so-lightly against Tomoyo's cheek, not noticing Yelan's amused eyes on them.

Across the table, Mei Ling and Fai were also holding hands under the table. Both were quiet, enjoying the warmth and nearness of the other. Presently, Fai bent down to whisper in Mei Ling's ear.

"Any regrets, my rose?"

Mei Ling raised an eyebrow. "Now that's a new one on me," she said. Fai merely smiled his large, sunny smile, a smile Mei Ling found even more endearing because she knew just how much it cost him to smile in that carefree way.

And suddenly, she knew she wanted to say something.

"Fai," she began, "I lo..." And to her surprise, Fai put a finger gently to her lips.

"I know," he said quietly.

Mei Ling's heart leapt.

"I love you, Fai. And...I don't think I've ever loved anyone this way." To her horror, she felt tears begin to brim in her eyes. Fai quickly wiped them away with a thumb, and smiled again.

"Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me," he said huskily. "Especially since I acted so fast, and practically pushed you into it..."

"Maybe I needed pushing," Mei Ling said, then laughed.

"Lovely. You're making jokes now," Fai grinned happily.

"Pretty soon I'll also have a file of dumb names to call you, Fee Fie," Mei Ling giggled.

"Lame. You need help in that department," Fai smirked. "Fortunately you're engaged to a master of nicknames, who would be glad to teach you for free."

Mei Ling's eyes flashed, and suddenly slapped at Fai's arm, which he removed barely seconds before the blow was to land. She grinned, then quickly kicked out at his shin; again, he removed his leg a split second before her foot could connect. She poked at his side to tickle him, and he dodged then retaliated a precisely jabbed finger where she was ticklish. Mei Ling yelped, then they both laughed, only to be interrupted by Yelan clearing her throat and pointedly staring at them. Fai and Mei Ling smiled sheepishly at her, then settled down.

Yelan smiled; she had seen how the two couples had been with each other, and she knew that she needn't worry about their marital futures now. Things had a way of falling into place. Syaoran had already asked her earlier for a bedroom for Sakura to stay in once the engagement was official—Chinese engagements were, after all, virtually marriage ceremonies in themselves—and Yelan had surprised him by showing him to a peach and pink room across his own which she had already prepared.

And tomorrow she would be able to seal the last few cracks when she met with two of her three appointments.

Syaoran watched his mother apprehensively because she was smiling, for once, and was being aggressively charming to the overwhelmed Fujitaka Kinomoto. The food on the table consisted of both Japanese and Chinese dishes, and even he had to admit their chef had surpassed himself. He'd wanted to feed Sakura off his chopsticks, but thought the better of it.

Finally his mother began the ritual speech. "I, Li Yelan, nominal head of the Li Clan, present to you, Kinomoto Fujitaka, my son, Li Syaoran, as a candidate for the hand of your daughter, Kinomoto Sakura. Will you accept his suit?"

"Er," Fujitaka looked slightly confused, and Syaoran smiled; like daughter, like father. Fujitaka even crinkled his eyes the same way Sakura did when she smiled. "Of course, of course." He suddenly remembered what he was supposed to say. "Oh...I give my daughter to your care, Li Syaoran, and I pray that you care for her as a true husband."

"We ask that she then accept a token of his love for her," and Yelan looked at Syaoran.

Syaoran grinned; the new rings would not arrive until next week though he'd paid extra to put a rush on them. Somewhat guiltily, he glanced at Sakura; he hadn't told her about the extra payment since she insisted on splitting the cost of their rings with him, though Syaoran knew she couldn't really afford it.

_**But I can, and it's not a problem for me, **_he thought, _**so why should it be a problem for her? I'll tell her later. **_Syaoran shook his head to dismiss the thought, then smiled; he was looking forward to his mother's and the Clan elders' shock when he didn't bring out the Li Clan ring.

Sakura saw Syaoran grin, and squeezed his hand again. _**He's being mischievous, my Syaoran, **_she thought. _**My Syaoran, **_and she giggled softly.

"As a token of my love and regard for you, Kinomoto Sakura, I, Li Syaoran, ask that you accept the ring I will _**give you next week**_," he accented the last four words pointedly, "as a promise that I shall be united with you in marriage," Syaoran said. He glanced at his mother. The other Elders gasped, but Yelan smiled calmly. _**How the hell does she know? **_Syaoran wondered. _**Wait, she's my mother. Why am I even asking?**_

He glanced over at Sakura, and couldn't help smiling. _**She is going to be my wife! The world will know she is Mrs. Syaoran Li!**_

Instead, he handed Sakura a small rolled up piece of paper. Sakura took it from him, feeling a thrill run up and down her spine. _**I'm going to marry him! I'm going to be Mrs. Syaoran Li!**_

She giggled when she opened the note and found her lines on it, written in Syaoran's bold, flowing hand. At the top was, _"In case you forget, little blossom." _Sakura smiled up at him, and he smiled back gently, holding out his hand for her to take in a ritual gesture, which she did.

Her voice was small but firm. "I, Kinomoto Sakura, accept your token and your love, Li Syaoran, and I promise to unite with you in marriage. With the token I will also give you, comes my acceptance of your pledge of everlasting fidelity and love." Syaoran smiled, then bent down and kissed her gently in the kiss that was supposed to seal their engagement, barely preventing himself from kissing her more deeply in front of his family. _**Patience, Syaoran! **_ he admonished himself. As he looked into her eyes, he could hear the speeches wishing them health, wealth, and many children. The gifting ceremony followed, then they signed their engagement contract and drank the ceremonial wine.

Syaoran's sisters were squealing madly, Touya was frowning, Fujitaka was beaming, and the Elders were whispering.

"Syaoran," his eldest uncle Lio asked, "why aren't you using the Li Clan ring? I hear you took it out of the vault some time ago."

"Thought I'd start a new tradition; we ordered new rings. Sakura and I will both have engagement rings," Syaoran said calmly, and waited for the uproar.

It didn't come; instead, the Elders smiled at him. "Wise choice," Lio said. "You truly can lead us into the new era. But nonetheless, you should offer the clan ring to your future wife, yes?"

Syaoran sighed. He'd gotten off easy, and from the look on his mother's face, he suspected she'd had a hand in it. He sent her a thankful glance, and she smiled at him. They were applauded enthusiastically, and Syaoran blushed when Fuutie squealed, "Now you two can move in together! You can...ahem...be real lovers now!"

He felt Sakura's hand go limp in his, and he turned to see her go pink.

"Never mind that," a crotchety old aunt said, and turned to Sakura. "So, since we and Yelan approve of you...you better move in with Syaoran now and no fooling around with birth control! We want babies! And I hear you fainted earlier...Syaoran, feed her lots of meat so that she'll be sturdier!"

Sakura opened her mouth, and blushed. Syaoran smiled and whispered, "Sorry, sweetheart. Ignore them. We'll stay here for now, just as we discussed, but we'll go house hunting immediately...and I swear, I won't get you pregnant...yet. All right?"

"I...uh...what about your Elders? Don't they need you to produce an heir?" she whispered back nervously.

He gently shook his head and smiled. "Never mind them, sweetheart. I want you all to myself. We're still young." His eyes were mischievous.

Sakura sighed. "You're deciding everything!"

Syaoran touched her cheek gently. "I'm sorry. Is it a problem?" And again, a tiny twinge of guilt; he'd never told Sakura how much he'd spent on his presents for her, and about what he'd paid to rush their rings.

She looked thoughtful. "Not really...you have a point, we're practically married, and you're right," and she looked up at him, "but don't you decide anything without me!"

"I'll try not to, little blossom." Syaoran smiled the boyish grin she could never resist smiling back at, and was rewarded with her sunny smile.

"Hey!" Syaoran's lecherous uncle Shen called out from across the table, encouraged by his sisters' giggling and Tomoyo's wide, evil smile. "So, Syaoran, have you tried her out yet? I have books you can borrow...she looks like a shy little virgin!"

Syaoran stifled a smile as he heard a faint "Hoee?" from beside him. He squeezed her hand, and said softly, "I'll take care of him."

"That's for me to know," Syaoran shot back with an evil grin, "and for you to _**never**_find out, Uncle!"

"That's just another way of saying no!" Fanren, eyeing Touya—who had a sour expression on his face—with a huge grin, wailed.

"Yeah,_**shoti**_, and since you got caught in the tabloids anyway, why not finish what you started?" Shiefa, also single (and taking turns with Shiefa staring at Touya and Yukito) giggled madly, and Syaoran had to step on the urge to throttle her silly.

"A boy!" yelled another aunt from the end of the table. "Have a boy first, so we can call him Xiaolang after your father!"

"Hey!" Shen answered. "Don't you think they deserve to have some fun first?"

"I second the motion! _**Ai**_, Syaoran, I have pills you can take so you can last really long and make her happy!" Fei Mei yelled across the table.

Sakura had turned completely pink, and Syaoran squeezed her hand. "Sorry, little blossom; they get like this."

"Too bad I can't pass out again," she whispered.

"I don't mind if you do," he grinned. "We can play doctor again."

Sakura smiled, but didn't respond to his innuendo. She was looking across the table. "Eriol hasn't said anything," she said softly. "Isn't he usually the first to rag you about this?"

Syaoran, safe in his happy cocoon, hadn't noticed. But now, as he turned amber eyes to his enigmatic blue-eyed cousin, he noticed that Eriol was sitting quietly next to Tomoyo, watching her with sad, longing eyes.

And Sakura had noticed. Yet another reason why he loved her so.

"We'll try to help them later, okay? But honestly, he doesn't deserve it. Remember?" And Syaoran's amber eyes twinkled playfully.

"I want him and Tomoyo-chan to be happy," she said. "Please?"

Syaoran sighed. "I'll talk to him later, all right?"

"Yeah!" And Sakura almost raised herself to kiss him then stopped and blushed when she remembered where they were.

"Oh, go ahead and kiss him," Mei Ling suddenly yelled. "And if you need to know, his bedroom's the second door in the third corridor to the right of the staircase! He's got a _**really**_big bed!"

Hoots and jeers greeted this announcement."Don't I know it," Sakura said softly so that only her fiance could hear, and he laughed, squeezing her hand gently.

"Are they getting to you, sweetheart?"

"It's private, that's all," she protested, and he fought the urge to take her into his arms. Instead, Syaoran contented himself with stroking her arm gently, reassuringly, and smiled when Sakura smiled gratefully.

"Love you, little blossom," Syaoran said softly.

"Love you too, little—okay, big, wolf," Sakura grinned back at him.

Syaoran's eyes flickered to the Kinomotos, and he was surprised to see Fujitaka Kinomoto laughing heartily along with the rest of the Lis. Touya was glowering at Syaoran's sisters—and Syaoran felt a momentary sympathy for him—and Yukito was cheerfully trying to calm him down. He steeled himself to apologize to Touya and Fujitaka about the tabloid photos. _**Not going to be pleasant, **_he thought.

"They have to quit forcing that _**gaki**_on my sister!" Touya snarled. "I already caught them in bed two nights ago!"

"You can't assume they were doing anything," Yukito said cheerfully. "Besides, the way I hear it, you barged in and pretty much had no business there."

"She was half-naked and he was...he was only in boxers!" Touya whispered fiercely. "Do you honestly think they were just cuddling? Talking about the weather?"

"Well, you never know." Yukito smiled. In a tone pitched for Touya's ears alone, he added, "And I'm glad there wasn't a word out of you about how good Syaoran looked in his underwear."

It had the desired effect; Touya started, and stared at Yukito. "Yuki...for crying out loud...I would never think that!"

"Good," Yuki smiled, then shifted the subject. "You know they're going to move in together now, don't you? They're almost as good as married in Chinese tradition."

"It's too fast," Touya sighed. "I don't want her to make a mistake, is all."

"Look at them," Yukito said. At that moment, Syaoran was bending towards Sakura, gently reassuring her in the face of the ribald comments and suggestions being thrown at them. "Does he act like someone who doesn't care?"

"That IS the problem," Touya pouted. "Yuki...if you'd just seen...he took the fight away from her, and stood between me and her without ever defending himself. He kept one eye on her, and when Sakura and I were arguing, he was listening, like...some stalker. The way he looks at her...the way...Yuki, he proposed after just over two months of dating, is that normal?"

"No," Yukito said soothingly, "but I would imagine that these are special circumstances. He has the look of someone who worships her, and I imagine the time they spend apart is torture for him."

"He could wait, you know..."

"Touya..." and Yukito looked at Touya straight in the eye, "how long did it take for you to show me you cared about me?"

Touya was silent, and so Yukito answered for him, "You were kind and friendly immediately after I transferred to Seijuu."

"That was different...you were special...oh," Touya looked back at Yukito, who smiled gently.

"You see?"

"I hate it when you're logical."

"And you prefer it when I'm otherwise," Yuki grinned.

"Pardon me," and Touya and Yukito looked up to see Syaoran standing a bit nervously beside them, "I apologize for my family's comments. They mean no harm. And about the tabloid photos...please be assured I would never expose Sakura to that on purpose."

_**Kid's got balls, coming over to talk to me, **_Touya thought in reluctant admiration. "Whatever," he said gruffly.

Fujitaka gave Touya a glance, then said graciously, "There is nothing to forgive among families, Li-kun." Syaoran bowed, and then he and Fujitaka smiled at each other.

"May I have a word, Li-kun?" Fujitaka Kinomoto asked.

"O...of course," and Syaoran indicated a small room off the main hall. He kissed Sakura gently, then joined her father in the room.

"Before anything else, I would like to apologize for...for the tabloid photos with Sakura. I assure you that I had no hand in it, and I am very sorry for embarrassing Sakura that way," Syaoran said quickly. He was fidgeting; his Kinomoto track rec

Fujitaka looked at Syaoran, and knew the young man was sincere. To put him at ease, Fujitaka laughed. "You two take good photos."

Syaoran started. "You...you're not angry, sir?"

"Well, it's not like you placed those photos there on purpose. Besides," and Fujitaka's eyes twinkled, "I imagine they helped you out in another difficult situation—with your former girlfriend, yes?"

"I..." Syaoran blushed. "Please, I love Sakura. My ex...it's been over for years."

"I don't have to know you very well to know you love my daughter," Fujitaka said softly. "Besides, that you apologized immediately...you obviously didn't mean for it to happen."

"Thank you, sir."

"I also know what happened between you and Touya, and I thank you for not retaliating when he was trying to hurt you."

Syaoran was respectfully silent; what, after all, could he say?

"I know you will take care of her. I only hope that you'll protect her from the sorrows of being a rich man's wife, Li-kun."

"Please, call me Syaoran, sir." Syaoran smiled at the older man, understanding how he could have raised such a wonderful daughter. "I think that since she doesn't see me that way, it will be easy to keep her heart happy. And I think, sir, that you're a big reason why she's such a beautiful person, both inside and out."

Fujitaka smiled. "My daughter has not had much luck in love."

"I hope I have a lifetime to make it up to her," Syaoran said softly. "Your approval and blessing mean a lot to me, sir. I've waited so long for someone like her, and Sakura tells me she had a horrible time dating before we met."

"Perhaps fate simply wished for you two to find each other at the right time," Fujitaka said kindly. He realized that he could see a lot of himself in Syaoran, and he touched the younger man's shoulder gently. "I know you will love her as much as I loved her mother, Nadeshiko."

"I apologize if we seem to have rushed into marriage," Syaoran said. "But...I just knew, the moment I met her. Women like Sakura are like falling stars; if you blink, the miracle is gone, and I couldn't have lived with myself if I'd let her go."

Fujitaka laughed, and Syaoran blushed. "It's refreshing to see a young man so honest about his feelings. I hope you stay that way for the rest of your lives together."

"Sir...you're not angry?"

"Not if you love her this much," he smiled. "Oh, and don't worry about Touya. You passed his test."

"Sir?" Syaoran looked at him curiously.

"You didn't fight back," Fujitaka smiled, and Syaoran smiled back. Fujitaka marveled at how gentle and handsome Sakura's fiance was. Well worth her long wait, he thought.

"Sir...we...I would like to move her to my home temporarily beginning tonight," Syaoran said. "I have reason to believe she may be in danger if she continues to live at home alone."

"I understand," Fujitaka smiled. "By all means."

"We have room here at the mansion for her..."

"Why not share a room? You two are engaged, after all. Besides, I wouldn't object to a grandchild or two." Syaoran could see the older man's eyes twinkling mischievously, and he blushed.

Fujitaka continued. "My final advice to you is only this: never forget why you fell in love with her, and you'll always be happy."

"I love everything about her: the way she says 'Hoee?' when she's surprised, her eyes, her open laugh, her honesty, her way of making you feel warm...I don't think I can ever not love something about her."

"Oh, you'll have your disagreements, I'm sure. But, like I said, always remember why you love her. Even when you want to strangle her for being stubborn, because she can be. All right?"

"Always, sir." Syaoran smiled gratefully. "Thank you so much, sir."

"Syaoran-kun, why not call me 'Father' from now on?"

"I would like that very much," Syaoran smiled. "I lost my father Xiaolang at an early age, and if Sakura and Touya are any indication, you must be a wonderful father."

"Thank you, Syaoran-kun," Fujitaka smiled kindly, and together, father and husband-to-be walked out of the room.

* * *

**Fragments of Malice, 2  
**

_11 pm, Chinese New Year's Day_

Late in the evening of Chinese New Year's Day, Kendra grimly prepared for her meeting with Yelan the next day. Video? Check. Lai in Syaoran's office planting "evidence" against Sakura? Check. Former suitor turned stalker informed of Sakura's new address? Ah, overlooked.

She dialed a number, and as soon as a husky voice answered, she got right to the point. "Do you want Sakura Kinomoto?"

"Who are you?" Suspicious, naturally.

"A friend. I can tell you where she lives now."

"Oh really?" Skeptical.

"Haven't you picked up a copy of Yes Gossip lately?"

"I don't read trash."

"What a shame," Kendra purred, "especially since she's almost naked in it."

"You lying bi..."

"Manners," Kendra said silkily. "Go ahead. Pick up a copy. You'll see your little flower in it. And I'm not going to repeat this: here's her address." Kendra read off Sakura's address from the 201 file Lai had stolen from the Picayune human resources office. And with that, she hung up. _**He'll take care of Sakura for me, and once he's got her, Syaoran will be free, and he'll have to see me.**_

She had no idea what a huge mistake she'd made.

Across town, a tall, dark-haired young man screamed in anger as he saw the photos of Sakura in the arms of another man.

He memorized the features of the man Sakura was with. _**Syaoran Li. I'm going to kill you for touching her. **_

But first...he checked a map, then his watch. Not yet midnight. Still enough time to find her new home.

And for the first time in two years, he smiled.

* * *

Come back after Easter for an update! Or check my profile : )

Long-delayed thanks for Chapter 6 reviews (accidentally erased 7 so please accept my thanks, and apologies to my reviewers!) to many people:

Lily887787, Pipi-Chan (I miss you! By all means please do borrow ideas, no problem whatsoever! And yes, Fai's past in TRC is...gah, I am beginning to have headaches when I think of all the Syaorans and Sakuras running around!), Ngoc1231 (Good thing you can't! And yes, good of you to notice she was on the borderline), lhaine07 (Glad you liked their first time!), AngelEmCuti (thanks for not demanding an update!), Nightmares of Love (I would have killed your brother LOL), rosedreamer101, winterkaguya (I'm so glad someone's noticed Eriol is changing, and yeah, we could all use an Auntie Yelan! Plus, blushing thanks for what you said! Hope you read my other stuff too!), SakuraLover (here you go!), x-Melodyz-x, iNuQTpIe, Cheeseycraziness (Because I'd rather give up my enemies' body parts; that way I'm whole for Syaoran. Mwahaha! Kidding!), meow-mix23, Lolalaie89, Hououza (I really appreciate your reviews! And yes, Tomoyo is going to react in a weird way to her situation), Riley S (LOL I was pssed at some people at the office and thought, I would sell THEIR kidneys on the black market for Syaoran, so if you had the same idea, well, why wait? Kidding!), Rocketz (Sorry I was late but now I stick to my schedule!), WiND G0dd3ss xD, Senshin Ultima (Please don't worry about it, thank you!), StarAngel02, bruhareviewer, CherryxXxBlossom, parma-violets (Whoa, beta and review, I so love you! Hey, that rhymed!), jennycuenca (Can I beg you here for an update? I love what you've done to Syaoran in your fic!), sylia michelle (Originally this was meant to be just 10 chapters but I think it will be 12), Blatant Subtleties (As I said to parma above, you are love!), SushiLuver, mizu dreamsxx (Don't we all? Sigh...If Fei Wong Reed is cloning like crazy why doesn't he just sell Syaoran clones? LOL), Keetra (Ooh, thanks for the catch! And wow, thank you for the long review. I really did want to make the sisters distinct, which isn't easy!), KamichamaKarinLover25 (Hm, now that's an idea!), Lady Akuma, and y-chan (I was tempted to take your suggestion, believe me!)


	9. Chapter 9

**The Getaway Girls**

**Chapter 9: ****After the Party**

* * *

**Please don't be alarmed by the length: I just posted a lot of thank-you notes below, after the preview of Chapter 10—which will be up within a week, just fixing it and having it beta'ed! Please skip the thank you notes if it bugs you; besides I put it at the very end so nobody can complain! XD**

**Much love and thanks to parma-violets and Blatant Subtleties for helping me with this!**

* * *

**You Didn't Know?**

"Sakura-chan!" Turning, Sakura found herself cornered by two of Syaoran's pretty sisters...who they were, she had no idea, but if the manic gleam in their eyes meant anything, then someone was in trouble.

Syaoran was in the kitchen, getting them drinks, and she was all alone. Correctly interpreting the confused look on their pretty future sister-in-law's face, the one with long, silky straight hair with a single lock in a braid said, "I'm Fanren. This," and she pointed to the one with a chin-length bob, "is Shiefa. You have to introduce us to your brother and his friend!"

"Hoeee? Er, okay," Sakura said.

Shiefa and Fanren giggled, and Sakura found her cheeks being pinched. "You are sooo cute! I can't wait till you and Syaoran have babies!"

"Um..." Sakura unconsciously took a step back, and looked around for her fiance. She had no idea how to deal with his sisters, but she smiled anyway.

"Oooh, there they are!" Shiefa squealed, pointing at Touya and Yukito out in the indoor conservatory. "Ne, ne, Sakura-chan, come on!"

"Okay..." and Sakura found herself being pulled to the conservatory. Coming out from the kitchen, Syaoran saw his two unmarried sisters giggling madly and pushing a confused Sakura through the door. He groaned, set the drinks down on a side table, and dashed after them.

Mei Ling grinned evilly as she saw the drinks, and grabbed another bottle from a cabinet. When Fai came back, he saw his fiancee smiling and happily pouring a measure of something into one of the drinks. He sighed, and came up to her.

"Trying to get someone drunk, Mei-shing?"

"Yep," was her only answer.

Fai knew it was pointless to talk her out of it, so instead, he said, "At least add more grenadine to hide the taste, Mei Ling."

"What, no nickname?" Mei Ling peered up at him.

In response, Fai pulled out his SmartPhone and scrolled through a file, then said, "I think Mei-schievous will work best here." And he automatically raised his foot as she attempted to stomp on it. "Just be sure no one gets hurt. All right?"

"You take the fun out of everything," she pouted, but smiled when Fai deposited a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"No, Mei-ming. I just don't want you in trouble, especially since I think the drink you're spiking is Sakura's."

"How did you know?" Mei Ling's forehead creased, and Fai gently reached out a hand to smooth it down.

"Because I doubt you're interested in seeing your cousin drunk," Fai said cheerfully.

"Come on. In the years I've known her, I've never seen her drunk. Syaoran is here, so no damage, no harm, no foul," Mei Ling wheedled.

Fai raised an eyebrow. "Mei-darling, I wasn't going to stop you. And since when do you need to explain yourself to me?" His eyes were twinkling.

Mei Ling tch'd, like a cat, and began to walk towards the conservatory, Fai following her.

In the conservatory, Touya was marginally more cheerful after hearing that Fujitaka had spoken with Syaoran. Yukito was happily pointing out to him the various flower varieties in the conservatory to take his mind off his annoyance at the whole business.

But nothing in life is ever calm for long, and when he heard giggling coming in their direction, Touya lifted his head and groaned when he saw that it was the two dark-haired girls who had been staring openly at him and Yukito all throughout dinner. And they had his confused-looking sister in tow.

They stopped in front of him and Yukito, and prodded Sakura.

"Er...Onii-chan, this is Fanren, and Shiefa. They're Syaoran's sisters, and they wanted to meet you. Fanren, Shiefa, this is my brother Touya and his best friend Yukito-san."

"Best friend? Is that what they call it now?" Shiefa asked with an impish smile.

Touya reddened slightly, and Yukito answered calmly, "It's one way to call it. Nice to meet you," and he smiled.

"We came over to ask if you'd like to make Sakura and Syaoran's wedding a triple wedding," Fanren said.

"WHAT?" Touya was glad he hadn't sipped his drink, or he would have sprayed it all over them.

"Think about it," Shiefa butted in happily. "Even though you two are gay, you still need to mingle in society. We'd make good wives," she said earnestly, "and you two look like you have good genes."

"HOEEE?" Sakura's eyes were wide open, and she stared at Touya, whose mouth was agape, and Yukito, who was still smiling. "You...I thought you...I...uh...Congratulations!" she said brightly.

Syaoran skidded to a halt beside her just in time to hear her inappropriate response, and he placed a strong arm around her shoulders gently. "Little blossom," he said softly, and watched as she turned to him, blushing.

"I didn't know," Sakura whispered.

"I know," and he smiled, then gulped and turned to Touya. God, was he never ever going to get a break where Touya was concerned?

"Er...My sisters can be, um, enthusiastic." Syaoran could feel his cheeks reddening. "My apologies. Please...I..."

"It's okay," Yukito said kindly. "Please don't worry about it."

Touya grunted. Syaoran's sisters looked disappointed.

"You take the fun out of life, Syaoran," Shiefa grumbled.

"And you take the politeness out of a civil conversation," he retorted. When Shiefa stuck a tongue out at him, Syaoran rolled his eyes.

Sakura turned to smile at Touya and Yukito. "I think it's nice that you're together."

"Thank you," Yukito smiled at Sakura. "I'm glad you didn't react badly."

"No! Never no," Sakura said. "It's actually a good thing. Really," she said sincerely, then suddenly flung her arms around Yukito. "I can't think of anyone else I would want to be with you! Now you're family!"

Again, Touya grunted. Yukito chuckled, and hugged Sakura back; her eyes were shining in joy. Syaoran's sisters had disappeared, much to their collective relief, but then another round of introductions was necessary when Fai and Mei Ling approached.

"You're the watercolorist," Yukito grinned, as he saw Fai. "Your work is amazing."

Fai bowed lightly and smiled back. "Thank you for the compliment, Tsukishiro-san," he said.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Mei Ling handing the spiked drink to Sakura, and the other one to Syaoran, who suspected nothing. He sighed, and made a note to try and make it up to Sakura later; he didn't intend to get in Mei Ling's way.

Mei Ling had a maid bring more spiked drinks to Sakura, who became more cheerful with her second glass. Tomoyo and Eriol soon joined them, and the conversation became livelier. Thus it was only Syaoran who noticed that his fiancee was giddy for no reason. He kept a firm arm over her shoulders, preventing her brother and his partner from noticing anything. He also slowed down Sakura's pace of drinking iced tea, as he was beginning to suspect something wrong with it.

Much later, after Touya and Yukito had said their goodbyes and left with Fujitaka, Syaoran refused to let Sakura have a fourth glass until he'd tasted it. He made a face, then swallowed.

"Good god, why is her drink spiked?" Syaoran asked. Nobody answered, and that was when Sakura swayed to the ground, still smiling, and Syaoran caught her in his arms. He shot a look at the four in front of him. Everyone was giggling, because Sakura had a goofy grin on her face, and chose that moment to say out loud, "Oh Sh-Syao-ran...You...so han...han-some."

He reddened, then put a finger to her lips. "We'll discuss it later, okay, little blossom?"

"No, you can discuss it here," Tomoyo interjected, a mischievous smile on her face.

"Your eyes...so boo-tiful," Sakura sighed, and she tried to kiss his eyelids. When Syaoran pulled away, she mewed in protest. "Lemme kis-kiss you..."

Mei Ling burst out laughing, and Syaoran shot her a glare. "Very funny. Let me guess. I have you to thank for this."

"You have to admit it _**is**_ funny," she said. "Plus, she doesn't seem to mind."

Syaoran didn't reply; instead, he gently carried Sakura up the stairs. To his annoyance, Tomoyo, Eriol, Mei Ling, and Fai trailed him. All four were highly amused at Sakura's current state. She was meowing softly into Syaoran's ear and purring that she loved him, and that he had sexy ears. He reddened when she began nibbling on one of them; they were his sensitive spot, and he prayed he wouldn't go crazy before he could lock them behind his door.

Not that he minded; he smiled when she nuzzled his cheek like a cat, and slurred, "I...I wuv you, wuv you wuv you, Sh...Sy...Sao-saoran."

"I love you too, little kitty," he responded softly, and she giggled. Syaoran held Sakura closer in his arms, breathing in his little blossom's scent, closing his eyes and thinking of how much he loved this wonderful miracle of a woman.

Who was quite drunk. Cutely so, but still drunk. His mouth set in a firm line, and he resolved to make sure Mei Ling never got near Sakura's drinks from then on.

Syaoran sighed as he placed Sakura on his bed. Yelan had asked him where he was taking her, and when he'd said, "To her room," she raised an eyebrow and asked, "How will you keep an eye on her if she's not near you? Bring her to your room."

"Mother..." Syaoran began to protest, and Yelan cut him off.

"I am sure you won't do anything inappropriate...at least not without her permission," and Syaoran could have sworn he saw a tiny smile crook his mother's lips. "Now go watch over your future wife."

He took off her shoes, then covered her with a blanket. Sakura sighed and pulled him towards her. "Mmm, Syaoran," she said, as she snuggled into his arms. Unfortunately, she followed it up with, "I love your chest-so manly, wanna kiss it." The only sentence she didn't slur, she said out loud.

"I think you should stay with her," Mei Ling giggled.

Syaoran shot her a glare. "We were supposed to move her clothes and stuff to the house tonight. Now, because _**someone**_ spiked her drink, we'll have to do it tomorrow."

"We'll do it!" the four chorused. Syaoran groaned. Bad enough that two of the Terrible Trio had gotten together; now they had a new member, Fai, who from the looks of it was just as capable of mischief and mayhem as the rest of them.

But Fai put a reassuring arm on Syaoran's shoulder. "We'll move her stuff here. Don't worry about a thing. All right? Just give us the keys and directions."

Tomoyo suddenly squealed. "Oooh, I get to go through her wardrobe!"

Eriol and Mei Ling both rolled their eyes. "I'll take her with me," Eriol said. "Can you two handle it?"

"Sure. I'll make sure Mei-rin won't mess up Sakura's things," Fai said cheerfully as he dodged a hand swatting his butt.

"But I want to go through her closet!" Tomoyo wailed. "There are some things I want to throw out, and some I want to replace, and...Eriol!" Because Eriol picked her up, bade everyone a good night, and carried a protesting Tomoyo out of the room.

"I can make it up to you, you know," he said gently to a struggling Tomoyo.

"But..."

"You can go through _**my**_ closet, snow girl." Though it made him shudder to think of Tomoyo criticizing his carefully put-together wardrobe, Eriol made the offer nonetheless.

"Really?" Tomoyo's eyes began to sparkle. "And will you go with me to the mall tomorrow and get rid of your glasses?"

"What?"

"I want you in contacts, Blue," she said enthusiastically. "I want to see more of your eyes. I want to look deep into them.

"Hmm." Eriol reached his Roadster, and placed Tomoyo in the front passenger seat. "And what will I get in return?" He leaned in, hoping for a kiss. Instead he found himself propelled into the seat with his beautiful girlfriend, and the door slammed behind him. Her amazing violet eyes were staring into his with mischief, and he realized she was holding up something lacy...something men only saw when...

"Oh, now that's an offer you _**shouldn't **_make unless you intend to carry it out," Eriol growled, as he crushed Tomoyo's lips under his. She sighed, and shifted to get the handbrake out of their way.

"Then you'd better drive us home soon," Tomoyo breathed against his lips.

"I hope there are no cops out tonight," Eriol said as he slid his tongue up and down her neck and collarbone, then shifted himself into the driver's seat.

"And why is that?"

"Because," and the tires squealed as he abruptly started the car, "we're going to break a few laws."

"Oooh, someone can't wait," she teased. And as Eriol drove, she tossed another tiny lacy item into his lap. Eriol almost moaned, then demanded hoarsely, "Did Mei Ling spike your drink too?"

"No. Don't need a drink to do this to you," she smiled, and began to kiss his neck. Her hands began to stray into places which made Eriol shudder.

By some miracle, they made it to the parking lot of her condominium building. In the elevator, Eriol pinned Tomoyo to the wall, and began to kiss her passionately, hungrily. All thoughts of Sonomi Daidouji disappeared as he heard her sigh in pleasure; he let his hands touch her, learning her responses and remembering which ones she liked best.

_**I'm going to be the one who makes you happy in all aspects of your life, Tomoyo, **_Eriol swore as he continued kissing her. He carried her into her condo unit, and locked the door behind them.

"I love you so much, snow girl," he breathed softly.

And he found himself pinned to the floor, Tomoyo on top of him, silent, unmoving, only staring into his eyes with a brilliant light in them. "Two. Only two 'I love yous' for today, Blue? I'm disappointed," she said.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "It's just...your mother..."

"Never mind her," Tomoyo said. "I've never wanted anyone more than I want you, Blue."

"I love you," Eriol whispered as he reached up to kiss her. "I think I would die if I had to stay away from you for a day, let alone a year."

Tomoyo sat up, breathing heavily. A dangerous glint was in her eyes. "She said that?"

"Snow girl?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

A long pause, then Tomoyo finally seemed to reach a decision. She pulled Eriol's shirt off, mock-snarled, "Shut up and love me," then grinned as her lips bore down on his.

It was morning before they finally said another word to each other; they had another way to express themselves.

Back at the Li Manor, Syaoran gratefully locked his bedroom door as Mei Ling and Fai left. Sakura had sat up, and she had her arms open. "Where are you, Sh-Syaoran?"

"Right here." He pulled Sakura into an embrace.

"I als-also wuve your neck," Sakura whispered, and began to kiss Syaoran there. "Your no-nose," and she deposited a kiss there as well. She would name a body part, then kiss it, much to Syaoran's amusement. "You-your eyes...so deep...I d-drown in 'em."

"I love your eyes too," Syaoran said, and he kissed her eyelids as well. She giggled. "T-tell me m-more," she demanded.

"I love your hair," and Syaoran pressed kisses to her hair. "And your chin, and your cheeks...I love all of you!"

"Th-then you hafta love aw-all of me!" she smiled.

"Sweet blossom. You're drunk. Let's go to sleep." Syaoran pulled the sheets over Sakura, then stood up to change into shorts, his usual sleepwear.

When he slid between the sheets, he was shocked to discover that Sakura had shed all her clothes, and was pulling him down on her. "Ki-kiss me," she whispered as her hands strayed over Syaoran's body, trying to tug his clothing off. He gasped, then held her hands down gently.

"No, sweetheart. Not like this. Not while you're drunk."

"W-why not?"

"Because I love you." Syaoran pulled her into a spooning embrace, and was relieved when she began to drift off. He kissed her forehead, and whispered again, "I love you, Sakura."

And in her sleep, Sakura giggled happily.

* * *

**Who Are You?**

"Oooh, look at this," Mei Ling said as she shoved Sakura's underwear into the suitcase on the bed. "She wears kiddie panties! With little ribbons and all!"

Fai rolled his eyeballs. "Mei-pon, you sound like a pervert."

"Seriously, Fai! I want to hold a bridal shower for her, and replace these little Sanrio panties with something sexier. What do you think?"

Fai laughed. "I was wrong. You _**are**_ a pervert." And with that, he pinned her to Sakura's bed, his lips lightly brushing her collarbone. "I like that."

Mei Ling laughed. "Surely you don't intend to...not in Sakura's room. Why, she doesn't even have a door!" But she was twining her limbs with Fai's, and pulling him down towards her. "And we can't do that to the poor little innocent."

"Now you're being mean," Fai's eyes were gleaming with mischief.

"And why's that?"

"What makes you think they haven't?"

"Sakura is a good girl. She'll make Syaoran wait until they're married. And since he's also, you know, innocent..." Mei Ling grinned. Clearly, she had no idea what had transpired between Syaoran and Kendra several years ago.

"Hmmm." Fai had been watching Syaoran and Sakura earlier, and had come to his own conclusions. Plus, in the suitcase he was packing, he'd thrown in some men's clothes which were approximately Syaoran's size, clothes he'd found in another closet...including underwear. He decided not to tell Mei Ling about them; he didn't think Syaoran would appreciate becoming a target for Mei Ling's teasing.

So to distract his beloved, he began to press kisses against her forehead, cheeks, and nose. "Not caring about them. Caring about us," and his hand ran gently over her curves.

"Oh, you are bad," Mei Ling said as she raised herself to kiss him.

"You wouldn't have me any other way," Fai teased. They kissed, hands straying into familiar places.

Suddenly Mei Ling leapt out of the bed and hit the lights. "We're going to play, future husband," she said teasingly.

"What's the game?" Fai couldn't stop smiling. Mei Ling kept surprising him, kept changing...she would be such wonderful company in his old age.

"Hide and seek. Count to ten," and with that, Mei Ling quickly moved down the stairs without making a sound, killing all the lights in Sakura's house. Playfully she tossed clothing over her shoulder until she was in a silk camisole and her underwear; she knew it would distract Fai.

And it did. Fai stopped to pick up her red cheongsam and her shawl, chuckling quietly as he did. He saw well in the dark—something he'd developed when he was a child creeping through his home avoiding his father—and it was why he saw the figure stalking towards Mei Ling in the dark.

"Sakura," the figure breathed, and pinned Mei Ling to the wall, attempting to kiss her as he groped the front of her dress. Mei Ling saw red.

"Get OFF me!" Mei Ling yelled, then brought up her knee and connected—hard—with her attacker's private parts. He released her and moaned in pain. Angered, she sent a fist into his face, and was satisfied when she heard a grunt.

She was preparing to smash his nose when the man was lifted off the floor and slammed viciously into the wall. A low growling, which she recognized as coming from Fai, filled the room.

"Fai!" Mei Ling cried, and turned on the nearest light.

Fai's eyes had gone pale in anger, and he had a terrifying light in them. His hands were around the throat of a young man with black hair and eyes whom Mei Ling didn't recognize at all.

"Who the hell are you?" Mei Ling demanded.

"Are you all right, Mei Ling?" Fai's voice was under tight control. He spared his fiancee a glance, making sure she was all right. "Did the bastard hurt you?"

"No, I got him in the balls and the face. Was going to break his nose when you got him." And Fai was mildly amused to hear the tone of regret in her voice.

"That's my Mei-baby," Fai said softly. "Good girl." He handed Mei Ling her clothes, which she pulled on, then he raised the man he was holding even higher...which was easy because the man was a good four or so inches shorter than Fai. "You. You touched my fiancee," Fai snarled, tightening his chokehold on the man. "How _**dare**_ you touch _**my **_Mei Ling?"

Despite the situation, Mei Ling felt a warmth come to her cheeks when Fai said, "_**my **_Mei Ling." It wasn't possessive; rather, it was said in a way that implied that she and he belonged together. Mei Ling smiled.

Then she noticed something odd. The man kept making "s...sa...sk...sura..." sounds, and darting a confused gaze towards Mei Ling.

"Why did you call me Sakura before you grabbed me?" she asked curiously. Then she realized he couldn't talk due to Fai's hold on him.

"Fai...You can let the idiot go, but keep a hold on him," Mei Ling said gently, not believing she was the calm one in this situation.

Fai lowered the man to the ground, then planted a knee on his chest. "Answer her questions or I will put you in a world of pain," he said in a low, menacing voice Mei Ling had never heard him use before.

And to her surprise, it turned her on. The words 'dangerous' and 'sexy' floated through her mind.

"Talk, moron," Mei Ling said, standing above the man, her arms akimbo.

"Sakura..." the man said.

"Unless your name is Sakura, I'm going to let my fiance knee you again, you idiot. Who the hell are you?" Mei Ling demanded.

He looked around shiftily. "I thought Sakura lived here."

Fai's eyes narrowed. "And what is it to you?" he asked. The man grunted as Fai pressed his knee harder into his chest. Fai reached down, and pulled the man's arms behind his back at awkward angles.

"I...I love her," the man gasped.

Mei Ling rolled her eyebrows. "I've known her for years and you sure as hell do not register on my radar. And you're not her type. Too whacko."

"Kill...Syaoran...Li...he...touched her..." the man said, and whimpered as Fai bent his arms further backward at a painful angle.

"Now I can't have you going around killing my future in-laws," he said almost pleasantly. "Either you tell us who you are or I will start...making you feel..." and he pulled harder, causing tears to come to the man's eyes, "_**very**_ uncomfortable."

"I'm Sakura's fiance...Hiro," the man said.

Silence, broken after a few seconds by Mei Ling's scornful, "Sakura's fiance my flowery butt!"

"This is pointless," Fai said. "Mei-rose, please go upstairs and get me a sheet. I'll buy Sakura new sheets."

Mei Ling knew Fai was going to tie Hiro up, and ran off to fetch a sheet. While she was gone, Fai studied the man carefully. He seemed older than Fai, definitely too old for Sakura. He'd already seen that he and Mei Ling had been careless, leaving the door unlocked, and he berated himself for it. His mind worked quickly, divining the reason for the man's presence in Sakura's home, then Fai's eyes narrowed when he realized something.

"You didn't turn on the lights because came here intending to...catch Sakura unaware, weren't you? You needed the dark because you were...you planned to force yourself on her," Fai said in a low, disgusted voice.

"Not rape. She's mine. Ever since she was a girl. It's that Li guy who raped her! And what're you doing in _**our **_home?" Hiro's voice rose a notch.

_**Definitely whacko, **_Fai thought. He rifled his memory for what Mei Ling had told him about Sakura and Syaoran, and decided to risk a question.

"_**Your **_home, the one you don't know your way around," Fai said sarcastically. "Let me guess...Syaoran's ex gave you this address...and the idea of going for Sakura."

"Stupid whore," Hiro spat. "She called me and told me about the tabloid photos."

Guess confirmed, and Fai made a note to tell Eriol about it. He had the nasty suspicion it was only the tip of the iceberg, and telling Syaoran himself at this point would be to invite disaster. They had to get to the bottom of this.

"Really ought to wash your mouth out with soap," Fai said cheerfully. "Haven't done that since I was in high school." Hiro attempted to struggle, and Fai simply bent his arms back even further, eliciting a grunt of pain from Hiro. "My. We _**are **_stupid, aren't we?"

"You stay away from Sakura!" came the completely unrelated response.

Fai rolled his eyeballs, and Mei Ling, coming down the stairs, saw him. "Genuine psycho, eh?"

"Big time," Fai said. He sent a hand chopping downwards, rendering Hiro unconscious, then quickly ripped the sheet into strips, and tied up the man calf-style; if he moved, he would choke himself.

Mei Ling watched Fai's confident, sure movements, and was surprised to find herself aroused by Fai's actions. He could be languid, gentle, and romantic...but clearly, he was also capable of protecting what mattered most to him.

_**And it's me, **_she thought with a thrill. _**Fai loves me!**_

Then Fai straightened up, and pulled Mei Ling into an embrace.

"My baby...my Mei-baby...if he'd hurt you..."

"He didn't." Mei Ling reached up to touch Fai's cheek. "I can take care of myself."

"Even so," Fai said firmly. "I would have killed him if he'd hurt you."

And he was rewarded when Mei Ling, a look of passion in her burgundy eyes, pulled him down towards her for a deep, long kiss. "You were so hot," she breathed against her lips.

Despite himself, Fai laughed. "What, you like seeing me beat on intruders?"

"Oh yeah. Shut up. Kiss me," Mei Ling commanded.

After a while, Fai pulled away gently. "Mei-baby?"

"Mmm?"

"Don't you think we should do something about him?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, right," Mei Ling pulled away hastily. "Fai...do you think..."

"I'm calm now," Fai said quietly. "He mistook you for Sakura in the dark...he was planning to force himself on her." Mei Ling gasped, and before Fai could stop her, she kicked Hiro's chest hard.

"He claims to be her fiance when we both know Syaoran's her fiance. And you don't know him." Fai said as he pulled Mei Ling backwards.

"I've known Sakura for five years, and no, I never heard of him. I know her whole miserable romantic history, pretty much, and no, this Hiro guy has never rung a bell. Plus he's too old."

"Stalker," Fai said, with a frown on his face. "Not good." He bent down to search Hiro, and found two small blades in his pocket, along with a badly mutilated photograph of Syaoran. His frown deepened; what had this man been planning? What would he have done if he'd found Sakura and Syaoran?

"Good thing you got Sakura drunk," Fai said softly as he showed Mei Ling the two blades.

Mei Ling tried to commit Hiro's face to memory. _**A pity, **_she thought; Hiro was fairly good-looking, though definitely no match for Syaoran. But he looked normal...even nice...and Mei Ling had to wonder what was wrong with him.

"Mei-baby?" Mei Ling was brought out of her reverie, and she turned to Fai, who was smiling. "Who should we call"

"Oh, yeah..." Mei Ling picked up the phone but stopped. "If we call the police now, they'll inform Syaoran, you know. What do you say we call someone else?"

"Glad you agree." And Mei Ling called Eriol instead.

* * *

**Chapter 10 preview:**

_Yelan made no reply, but Fai saw the measuring stare she gave Sonomi. He __sent a worried look towards Yelan, who nodded. They both knew Sonomi was being irrational and unstable, and that perhaps the truth best came from someone else at this point._

"_If I may be so forward," Fai began pleasantly. "The thing is, if you really loved your daughter, you would talk to her about it...which I know you haven't. You really should, because you're pushing her, and if you push too hard..." Fai shrugged eloquently._

"_Shut up! You're just saying this to get into Yelan's good graces, and Eriol's. Are you after Mei Ling's money?" Sonomi said, agitated. She began to pace the room._

"_No, because I have my own, and I'd like to think I can keep Mei Ling in the style to which she is accustomed," Fai replied calmly. "And I'm famous in my own right. I worked hard to get where I am, because I love Mei Ling. And I can see Eriol doing the same thing for Tomoyo. As for you, I think you're on the verge of a huge mistake, because you're not thinking rationally."_

_Quickly, Sonomi crossed the room and tried to slap Fai. Fai, accustomed to Mei Ling's playful physical attacks, simply caught Sonomi's hand. Yelan remained expressionless._

"_You...How dare you...Take your hand off me!"_

"_You tried to hit me first," Fai shrugged. "I'm trying to help you, Madam Daidouji. Don't sacrifice your daughter's happiness for the sake of an old hurt, an old anger that still poisons you to this day."_

* * *

**I finally got all these thank-yous typed! These are thanks and responses for chapters 7 and 8. **

My thanks to Kumiko Yuka, rosedreamer101 (haha does this answer the 'who gets Syaoran' thing? XD), StarAngel02 (wait for next chap!), SushiLuver (Yep, some cheese before angst never hurts XD), AngelEmCuti (Indeed, poor Sakura! LOL), lhaine07 (You have no idea how right you are!), meowmix23 (now you know!), Lily887787 (You'll be surprised at WHO will end up hurting Sakura emotionally soon XD), silverdroplet,

Hououza: I really appreciate your perceptive reviews, and I suspect you already know how this will end! :) Thank you!

Lolalaie89: Yeah, Yelan has a busy schedule...but she won't be alone, as you'll see in ch 10!

SakuraLover: Aw, that makes me feel good, thank you. And AHA! So you read fanfic at work too! Watch out for some fics; they are so funny, I wind up laughing out loud and everyone's like "WTF are you reading?" And Hiro is not your usual stalker in one sense, LOL...you'll find out next chap!

Cheeseycraziness: Haha! I love your enthusiastic comments; they usually make me LOL. And Touya is going to play a role again in chapter 10, wait for it! Re Hiro, I think Mei Ling and Fai already suspect what he is, and Touya will confirm it!

jennycuenca: I hope you liked Fai and Mei Ling here! Jenny, hope I didn't scare you off with what Syaoran's sisters did here! I know what you mean re work, and I patiently await your next chap. You left me hanging with poor Syaoran! But then again...if I were as rich as a Li...wait, they all work, LOL

bruhareviewer: Honestly I lovelovelove Fai too! And in the latest TRC...his long hair is SO HOT (cough, sorry)

Silver night and tennislover431: Yup, and hey, looks like you enjoy it! XD

winterkaguya: So, did you like how Mei Ling and Fai handled someone else's problem? LOL And yes, it's a good thing Syaoran passed Touya's test, ne? And you got it re Sonomi; you'll see how right you are in ch 10 (the preview above was chosen for you! Yay!) Go ahead and glomp Touya, he needs it XD And Eriol will need comforting, perhaps from you, very soon LOL And now you know the psycho is Hiro!

iNuQTpIe: Oh you are going to hate them more after this chap! XD

KamichamaKarinLover25: Wai, your reviews make me laugh! You are delightfully evil, I swear. And because I heart you, ch 10 will be up soon! And you are hereby appointed Supreme Grand Queen of the Kendra Haters Sorority, LOL XD re having everyone beat them up--will Fai and Mei Ling do? XD

infiniteternity: (blushes and sweatdrops) aw, I hope I never disappoint you! And re Cary Elwes...OOOOH. I sometimes imagine he's Fai (ducks as brickbats get thrown at me). Seriously! When he was younger, that is. As for the alliance, the boys will need it, because in ch 10, one of the girls is going to RUN! Mwahaha! XD And I'm glad you like my villains. Am still worried about Florian because he's just too...cardboardy at this point. Sigh.

KibumiWong: Please don't worry about not leaving reviews :) Not that I don't like them, mind, but I won't get mad XD And unfortunately Kendra has one last thing up her sleeve...okay, shutting up now.

Ngoc1231: Hey, please don't apologize, I appreciate it! Good luck with school--I remember how awful it was since it wasn't that long ago for me! And re Sakura and those who dropped her in the past: yeah I'd be all "Nyah-nyah-nyah!" Yep, I got it from the nursery rhyme, Mei Ling's attempt at nicknaming Fai XD he's better at it, ne?

Pipi-chan: Aw, me too, and I'm glad you liked this. Been meaning to mail you--will do so tonight--about a story I mentioned a long time ago--the lemony one. I'm terrified of getting flamed because of how I'm going to portray Syaoran! Especially since I made him so sweet and gentle and fluffy in this fic and "Are You Gonna..." (giggles)

CherryxXxBlossom: What's life for the CCS crew without trouble? XD

SenshinUltima: It's okay! And thank you for the review :D Here's a little secret: I think of Mei Ling as a female Kurogane (dodges as she is flamed), which is why I paired her with Fai, haha! Re the incoming danger, what better way for them to show their love (for all the couples), ne? XD

ccssy -littlewolf- : Yep, technically Sonomi, Kendra, and Florian are another terrible trio, thanks for noticing!

Riley S: Haha, here's another one for you! Hope you see it this time.

x-Melodyz-x: Now THAT is a good premotinion XD (evil laugh)

y-chan: LOL stress ball! Hmm...(pictures Eriol with a stress ball, bouncing it like a polar bear).

'Blue Moon and Roses': Welcome! Re Touya and Yukito, well, just sticking to the original story LOL. But they are cute, ne? XD

mizu deamsxx: Thanks! And since a lot of fics have mean Lis in them, I thought, why not make them crazy here? XD

Keetra: Oh I do miss writing to you, work is ARGH. Syaoran's martial arts skills, as mentioned in "Are You Gonna," are rusty...but as you can see, someone who ISN'T rusty took care of it, haha! And YES, thank you for seeing that re gay guys and girls! Eriol's going to need more huggles soon...hint hint...you'll see why.

Sakura to Hoshi: Now you know! Don't worry, life really does get in the way of writing. It'll be all right XD

carbonated.soda: Oooh, thank you so much! :D

hearts-stars: Don't worry, as you can see, S&S didn't get hurt...thanks to Mei Ling! The chap was deliberately fluffy, because we're going a bit darker now...


	10. Chapter 10

**Again, my thanks to the ever patient and wonderful parma-violets and Blatant Subtleties, who help keep me grounded when I write, and who honor me by letting me preview their beautiful stories! Arigato! :)  
**

* * *

_Before the chapter (which has been posted quickly because I heart my readers) please allow me to vent some steam here. You can scroll past it to the story proper if you like, but I put it here so that it won't be missed by the person concerned. I think that privately emailing the person concerned is simply going to let the person try to hide evidence by deleting the story. So accept my apologies for calling this person out in public._

**This fic and the prequel, "Are You Gonna Let Her Get Away's major details are being copied by someone else. I am hurt because while the author vaguely mentioned this to me ("I am also putting up a story about syaoran and sakura...you should check it out.") s/he NEVER asked for permission to use several details which I came up with on my own. While I do not own the CCS characters, the plot is mine.**

Several similarities have been pointed out to me via email and PM (thank you!), and I checked the story out myself.

I had no idea that the story would use so many key elements from my own story. To wit:

1) Sakura kissing Syaoran without warning before they become close, shocking him--in front of Mei Ling--causing him to turn red (and it hurts because I got that from a real couple I know);

2) a stalking ex--not for Syaoran but for Eriol--who acts like Kendra and who 3) threatens to hurt the girl he's currently with, a la Kendra; 4) whom the CURRENT girlfriend gets jealous of and whom Eriol has to reassure of his love; 5) the ex-girlfriend taunting the current girlfriend about being a virgin and not having had sex with Eriol yet (hello how is this NOT copying?);

6) Eriol has liked Tomoyo for a long time but can't admit it; and 7) Syaoran plays a role in getting them together;

8) Mei Ling insists on Syaoran going out to a restaurant to meet a new editor, whose skills she highly recommends, at a nearby restaurant at 9) 1230 (!! didn't even bother to change the time);

10) a TV project in the works;

12) Mei Ling's relationship problems being rooted in her temper;

13) a necklace with diamonds which Syaoran asks Sakura not to take off;

14) Mei Ling's love interest having a dark, violent past and who is 15) BLOND AND BLUE EYED (and the author says this character is her/his own creation?) and 16) calls her "Mistress" ;

17) A scene in which Syaoran tells Sakura they have to keep their relationship a secret from 18) his mother because she might pressure them into getting married;

19) Syaoran waking up after a night with Sakura in his arms; 20) his arms have gone numb and 21) his lips are swollen from kissing Sakura

22) A tabloid reporter following Syaoran around, taking photos

23) ALL the romances have a whirlwind quality to them

Twenty three similarities in less than ten chapters. Plus, several of these ideas pop up in the other fic for no plausible reason; they are not developed, nor do they serve a purpose in developing the plot or the characters (i.e., 22 and 2-3-4)

**The worst part is these developments in the other author's story ALWAYS APPEAR AFTER THEY COME OUT IN MY STORIES.**

**While it is true that similarities are bound to happen in an arena as clogged as the Cardcaptor Sakura fandom is, it still REALLY HURTS when someone copies your work then DENIES it and says s/he "would never steal". **

**I am VERY HURT because I worked hard on these chapters. So to have someone walk in and pick out choice bits from your work as if it were some buffet and then copy it THEN say s/he doesn't steal truly sucks. While I am not some great author, I think I deserve some respect for my work.**

**What bothers me is the utter lack of respect for someone else's efforts. When I wrote "Intersections" after being inspired by Pipi-chan's "The Feather," I ASKED her permission first, and as you can see, she read that story and approved of what I did. I email authors, and thank them for lines I borrow (hello infiniteternity and Nightmares of Love) which I borrow at the beginning of the chapter concerned.**

**I suppose I should be grateful that the author told me to check her/his story out. But for so many points of similarity to occur is not coincidence anymore. And for that person to act as though his or her feelings were hurt when a reviewer challenged him or her and pointed to the story being similar to my story is just selfish and heartless. Worried about YOUR feelings? What about mine?**

**It's interesting that this author used to review "Are You Gonna Let Her Get Away" and has me on her/his favorite authors list (although I fully expect to disappear from it soon, since s/he has removed my stories from her/his favorite story list). So it cannot be denied that you are aware of my work. I've saved a screencap of your review for that story in case you try to delete it.**

**All I ask you, copying author, is to STOP copying key details from my work. That can't be hard now, can it? PLEASE NOTE I AM NOT ASKING YOU TO DELETE YOUR WORK. Go ahead and continue your story, but STOP COPYING MINE!**

**I know you've been following my story because too many major developments in your story follow mine and THE DATES OF OUR STORIES WILL PROVE I WROTE THOSE PARTS AHEAD OF YOU. I have not revealed who you are, nor mentioned the title of your work, as a courtesy...not that you deserve it, but there's still a chance that you have no idea how rude what you're doing is.**

For a while I thought of abandoning this fic until the other author finished his/hers. But why should I? I love this story, and I love my readers! 10,000 hits is not something you abandon.

**So I ask my readers this favor: if you find this story, and if you like my work, to please NOT post the title or the name of the author anywhere; let's not give this person free views and reviews. And if you can do so, please stop reading and reviewing this particular story in lieu of leaving me a review. By all means read and review this person's other work, so long as it's original.  
**

**Also, let's not embarrass this person; let's not flame or even mention her/him. I still believe in giving her/him a chance--for now. **

**(I'd also like to thank the person who read it then stopped after she realized the similarities, then reported them to me; as you can see, I did not name you as per your request and I used part of your email above. Thank you very much.)**

**But if you, copying author, copy key plot points and twists again (say, a Hiro-like stalker for Mei Ling or Sakura or Tomoyo, or put in Syaoran's four sisters and have them be obsessed with S&S's babies and then tease them about their relationship), then I will take the appropriate action...and post your new FFN name and the title of the story here.**

**For your own sake, don't force me to do it. Do you even have any idea how generous this offer is? Don't be an idiot. Take the chance being presented to you.**

* * *

**The Getaway Girls**

**Chapter 10: ****Skeletons Dancing Out of Closets**

* * *

**Sakura's False Fiance**

"We confiscated this from the suspect when he was brought in by Miss Li and Mr Flourite," the police said to Touya. Sakura's house was in his name, and they showed him the items taken from Hiro.

Touya nearly retched when he noticed a doctored copy of the tabloid in which Sakura and Syaoran's photos had appeared. Syaoran's face had been carefully razored out, and Hiro's photos pasted over the gap.

Another was a small effigy on which one of Syaoran's photos was glued. It had been slashed and stabbed with pins, most disturbingly through the eyes and the crotch.

Eriol stood behind Touya quietly. He and Fai had earlier agreed that Hiro could not have found Sakura without help...and the help had to come from someone with motive...Kendra. But Eriol also suspected Kendra had had no idea what kind of monster she'd sent after Sakura. If Touya's expression was anything to go by, then there was a terrible history somewhere. He chose not to press the distraught older brother for details, though.

Tomoyo was on her laptop, trying to find what she could; luckily the police station had WiFi, and she worked feverishly in a corner. Mei Ling and Fai had brought Sakura's items over to Syaoran's house, with strict directions not to tell him what had happened, for now. That could wait until tomorrow. On a pretext, they also got to stay in a guest bedroom near Syaoran's bedroom door; Fai wasn't taking any chances.

Yukito came in with several cups of coffee. He laid a hand gently on Touya's shoulder, comforting his beloved with a single touch and a smile. Touya thanked him, and Yukito passed out the coffee to Eriol and Tomoyo, who both thanked him.

"It's good you're calm," Tomoyo said softly when Yukito sat next to her.

"I'm not," and Tomoyo noticed that Yukito's hand was shaking. "Sakura is like a sister to me. I'm an orphan, and when Touya, Sakura, and their father let me into their lives, I swore I would never let anyone hurt any of them."

Tomoyo looked at Yukito, who continued, "But I have to stay calm for him." She could see the love in his eyes as he raised his gaze to Touya. "He needs me to help him stay calm."

She laid a hand on his wrist gently. "You're a good person, Yukito-san."

"Thank you," he smiled. "I see your boyfriend is the take-charge type."

Tomoyo giggled. "Not always. But today, yes."

"I suspect you had much to do with changing him," Yukito observed shrewdly, and Tomoyo blushed. "You two must work together."

"How did you know?"

"Because he's doing his job," indicating Eriol talking to the police chief, "and trusts you to do yours."

"That we do," and Tomoyo caught Eriol's deep blue eyes, and smiled.

An officer escorted Touya to where Hiro was. Touya stared through the bars at Hiro, loathing and disgust mixing on his face. It had been Eriol who finally managed to contact him, and Touya had torn through Tokyo with Yukito as soon as he'd heard the name. He didn't want his father finding out; it was a good thing Eriol had talked to him first as they couldn't get Fujitaka's contact details.

Besides, Touya felt somewhat responsible for Hiro and what he'd done to Sakura.

Hiro Sato. His former best friend, the one who had preceded Yukito.

Hiro Sato. The monster who had tried to molest Sakura when she was but seven years old.

They were fourteen, and Hiro hung around the Kinomoto household every now and then. Touya trusted him to occasionally babysit little Sakura, who usually was asleep, when he ran errands for his father.

He'd overheard a conversation between them once, one whose significance he would not realize until much later.

"_Sakura-chan, do you like me?" Hiro asked a sleepy little green-eyed girl._

"_Uh-huh," she murmured._

"_If you like someone, you marry them," Hiro said playfully._

"_Okay. I'll marry you then," she said, and turned over to sleep._

"_What was that?" Touya asked as he came into Sakura's bedroom. Hiro smiled at him._

"_When your little sister grows up, I'm going to marry her," he said._

_Touya rolled his eyeballs. "Why would you want to marry a little _kaijuu _like her?"_

"_I think I love her," Hiro said, then laughed. Touya had laughed too; the idea was too preposterous, too ridiculous._

_But Touya happily teased his sister every now and then about her "fiance". "Oi, kaijuu, your fiance is here and he'll put you to bed," Touya yelled one evening._

"_I'm not a monster!" she yelled back from the top of the stairs. Hiro laughed, and scooped the little girl up. _

"_Come on, little wife, let's go to bed," Hiro said. Touya called, "I'll be out for a bit, I need to get some groceries. Sorry to burden you with the monster, Hiro!"_

_There was no response, so Touya shrugged and left the house. _

_Halfway to the store, he realized he'd left his wallet at home. He groaned, then sprinted back, letting himself in, and quietly climbing the stairs so as not to wake Sakura up._

_Instead, he heard their voices._

"_You're my wife now, and wives have duties to their husbands," Hiro said._

"_Do I have to take my nighties off? Why?" she piped up, clearly confused._

"_Because I want to show you something," Hiro said. _

_Touya slammed into Sakura's room, catching Hiro with his shirt already off. He punched Hiro in the face and didn't let up until he saw Hiro's blood and Sakura began to scream and cry, terribly scared and confused._

_Ignoring Hiro moaning on the floor, Touya picked his little sister up and inspected her carefully._

"_Did he touch you?"_

"_N...no," she said._

"_What did he say?" Touya demanded._

"_Um," and Sakura screwed her eyes up in concentration, "he said that he would like to show me what husbands and wives did in bed. What is that, onii-chan?"_

_Touya hugged his sister close, rocking the confused little girl and whispering, "I'm so sorry, Sakura, I'm so sorry!" Then he picked up Hiro, whose face was a bloody mess, off the floor. He dragged Hiro down the stairs, and threw him out of the house._

"_If I ever see you near Sakura ever again, I will _**kill **_you," Touya said, breathing heavily and fighting the self-recriminatory tears in his eyes. _**I let him in our house. I trusted him with her!**

_When he got back, he moved Sakura into what was then the guest room, tucking her gently under the covers, and resolving to keep all boys away from her from then on._

_Later, Touya discussed the events of that night with Fujitaka and begged forgiveness for his carelessness, his father had gently told him not to blame himself._

"_Take care of her instead. That's the best thing you can do," Fujitaka said._

_But Touya did not see his father's fists clench so tightly, he drew blood from his palms._

_Fujitaka moved quickly. He got a restraining order against Hiro, talked to his guardians, and made sure to file a juvenile case against Hiro. Over the years, he'd never spoken about it, but he'd fought like a tiger to keep that blot on Hiro's record alive._

_Miraculously, Sakura retained no memory of the actual attempt at molestation, only asking curiously why Hiro was no longer hanging around their house. She accepted Touya's feeble explanation that Hiro had moved away; in truth he disappeared from Touya's school. And Fujitaka moved them away from Tokyo, transfering the little family to a tiny suburb called Tomoeda._

_It was a fortuitous move; Sakura had made many friends...and he'd found the love of his life._

"Touya-kun," Hiro greeted in a cheerful voice. "Brother-in-law. You have to explain to these people that I am your sister's fiance. She's grown into the beauty I always thought she would be."

"One. Don't call me 'brother-in-law', you _**pig**_. Two. I said I would kill you if you came near her again. Three: Are you such a freak that you haven't gotten over her in nearly twenty years?" Touya said scornfully.

"Now is that any way to treat your sister's husband?"

"Cut the crap. You're only pretending to be insane to get a plea bargain and be out again," Touya snarled.

Hiro whistled. "Who would have thought the gay boy could be so protective of a girl?" When Touya refused to respond, he smiled a gloating smile and continued, "You know they can't hold me for long. I can always say I got confused and entered the wrong house." Hiro stood up and came as close as he could to Touya.

"I think you should prepare for a very long stay," Eriol said pleasantly. Neither had heard him come up to them. He'd left Tomoyo at the police desk, adamantly refusing to bring her into the cell block.

"Now why would they lock someone like me up for long? When I'm a model citizen otherwise? And I never harmed you," Hiro smirked.

Eriol, to Hiro's surprise, smiled and pushed his glasses up. Hiro had clearly forgotten that he had touched his cousin Mei Ling. "I'd really prepare for a long stay, if I were you," he said cheerfully. "You've got breaking and entering on your plate—carrying a six-year maximum since you were carrying two blades and a lovely little voodoo doll that looks like my dear cousin." Eriol paused to smile wickedly at Hiro. "Sakura's _**real **_fiance, if I might add."

Hiro snarled and came for Eriol, slamming against the bars, mere inches away from Eriol's face. Eriol didn't even flinch; instead, his feral grin widened, and he taunted Hiro even more. "No wonder you can't get girls the normal way. I mean, why would Sakura choose you when even Syaoran's butt looks better than your face?"

"You asshole!" Hiro tried to reach for Eriol, who stayed tantalizingly an inch away from his best reach, smiling all the while. Eriol was enjoying himself; he needed to take it out on someone who deserved it—all his frustration with Tomoyo's mother, all his anger, everything. Plus, Hiro was performing like a true sucker; he never noticed that Eriol was standing in the line of vision of a security camera. Eriol intended to go for the maximum penalty, and incarceration for Hiro in a maximum-security psychiatric ward.

Hiro stopped screaming and trying to hit Eriol. For once, here was someone who he couldn't scare or intimidate...and for reasons he couldn't understand, the hair began prickling at the back of his neck when Eriol smiled slowly at him.

"You're the whacko," Hiro said softly.

Eriol looked at Touya, and raised an eyebrow. "Really now."

Touya grunted. He was beginning to like Eriol; the younger man's performance intrigued him, and unlike Hiro, he had not missed the camera. "The only whacko is behind bars here."

"Come. No use talking to this person," Eriol touched Touya's arm lightly. They walked back to the front desk. "Why didn't you tell Sakura?"

"About what Hiro did to her as a child?"

"Yes. From the way he behaves I assume he molested her?"

"I never want her to remember this bastard," Touya said. "Not ever."

"But she could have been better prepared. I think you should tell her first, before we tell Syaoran," Eriol said.

"Why?"

"Because she needs to know," Eriol said soothingly.

"It will scare her!" Touya's voice was rising.

"But it will be the kind of fear that makes her careful. Sakura is a happy-go-lucky creature; she's the kind who will go into a dark alley to rescue a kitten. She needs to know that not every place is safe, that sometimes she has to be careful."

Touya sighed. "All right.

"I know Kendra, Syaoran's ex; she would not personally harm Sakura, but in her stupidity, she sent the man who could. And I'd really like to know how Kendra knows about Hiro when Sakura herself doesn't," Eriol continued as he looked Touya in the eye.

"I have no idea," Touya shrugged. "I don't even know this 'Kendra' you're talking about."

"Hmm. Then I'll just have to find out." They had reached the desk, and all Eriol had to say to Tomoyo was, "We've got some research to do, snow girl."

She nodded grimly, then held up a memory card. "I got the footage of his outburst at you." Eriol kissed her gently, and they left for his Roadster.

* * *

**Revelations**

"It would seem that I owe you a debt for saving Mei Ling, and indirectly, my son and his fiancee, last night," Yelan Li said to Fai the next morning. "Though why you didn't want Syaoran told about the incident—you asked for Eriol..."

"Syaoran is not going to be able to control his temper long enough to catch everyone behind this," Fai said. "Hiro did not act alone. Also, the man was, after all, intending to force himself on Sakura, and no fiance wants to hear that. Syaoran has to learn about it, that's for sure, but not right now, in my opinion. Later, when his ex is here...that might be the best time. As for Eriol...Eriol owes Syaoran, and will want to get to the bottom of this. Plus, he's not personally involved with Sakura, though he is fond of her. He'll know what to do. Finally, getting this in the tabloids will simply give other people more ammunition to use against Sakura and Syaoran."

"I suppose Hiro got the address from Kendra? We have to find out what her connection to Sakura is then," Yelan said. "But you chose not to interfere yourself?"

Fai smiled softly. Yelan Li was every bit as formidable and magnificent as he'd been told she was.

"I suppose it's a good start to a deeper relationship with your family," he probed. He sensed Yelan would enjoy verbally sparring with him.

He wasn't disappointed. "Ah. So you do want to ask for Mei Ling's hand in marriage."

"Seeing as I already asked her, Madam Li, I thought I would make it official," Fai said. "But before that," He handed over a folder to Yelan. "I thought you should know this first."

"Did you tell her?" Yelan asked without looking into its contents.

Fai was unfazed; he'd expected no less than a background check from Yelan. "She was the first to know. And on our first meeting, I told her my real name. She still doesn't remember me, but that's okay."

Yelan smiled. "And have you told her that you intend to partner with Eriol in other things as well?"

Fai smiled. So Madam Li knew about those plans of his and Eriol's as well. He'd been accepted, if at least for now. "Not yet, not until all the plans are in place. Plus he has a few problems to attend to himself," he said.

"Yes he does," Yelan frowned. Just then their butler, Wei, knocked and announced Sonomi Daidouji's presence.

"Speaking of Eriol's problems...my childhood friend wishes to interrupt," Yelan said, and sent a significant glance towards Fai.

"And you want me to stay. Why?" Fai asked.

"Perspective," Yelan replied. She nodded, and Wei ushered in Sonomi Daidouji, whose mouth was set in a grim line.

"I've found someone to set up with my Tomoyo," she said without preamble. "He's a foreigner, a rich young man. He signed up for the marriage catalog; so unusual, don't you think? Forgot his name though. He told me he's tired of Latin American girls. Plus he's tall, dark, and handsome. You have to help me. I told Tomoyo to meet him here."

Yelan and Fai looked at each other. "Why here?" Yelan asked.

"Neutral ground. Plus, she's your goddaughter. And he said he knew the area." Sonomi smiled happily. "And who's this handsome boy? Would you like to meet Tomoyo as well? My daughter is beautiful, smart, and single."

"Do sit down, Sonomi. This is Fai, who's marrying my niece Mei Ling," Yelan said calmly.

"Oh," and Sonomi looked at Fai, refusing to take the seat offered to her. "Mei Ling, eh? You'll have your hands full with that little spitfire."

Fai was unsettled by Sonomi's eyes; there was a wild and unreasonable look to them that disturbed him. He settled for smiling at her, and bowing.

"Sonomi. Look at me," Yelan commanded. When Sonomi turned her eyes to Yelan, Yelan said, "You're being a fool. What makes you think Tomoyo will go for a stranger...someone who has to sign up for a marriage catalog, no less—think, Sonomi, what could be wrong with him? If he's as rich and desirable as you say, why can't he get his own women? You know Syaoran had trouble fending women off in the past, so why can't this young man choose a woman on his own? And...do you even realize the depth of Tomoyo's feelings for Eriol?"

"I knew you'd stick up for your nephew!"

"Contrary to what you think, I can actually see his faults better than you can," Yelan said.

"He's a whore!"

"Reminds you too much of Arato, eh?" Yelan baited.

"I can't let him befoul my daughter the way my husband did me!" Sonomi wailed.

"And who says Eriol will do that?" Yelan asked coldly.

"He's a pig! He's been caught having sex in public, and then there was the fight between the two heiresses...Yelan, you're being blind to Eriol's faults! How can you let your goddaughter date him? I'm trying to protect Tomoyo!"

"Protect her from what? Sonomi, I know what Arato did to you. He pretty much forced himself on you, then took your money. I remember how hard you had to work to regain your fortune. Don't you think I remember? That's not what's happening between Eriol and Tomoyo, and you'd see it if you'd just open your eyes. At this point, she seems to need protection from you."

"You bitch!"

Yelan made no reply, but Fai saw the measuring stare she gave Sonomi. He sent a worried look towards Yelan, who nodded. They both knew Sonomi was being irrational and unstable, and that perhaps the truth best came from someone else at this point.

"If I may be so forward," Fai began pleasantly. "The thing is, if you really loved your daughter, you would talk to her about it...which I know you haven't. You really should, because you're pushing her, and if you push too hard..." Fai shrugged eloquently.

"Shut up! You're just saying this to get into Yelan's good graces, and Eriol's. Are you after Mei Ling's money?" Sonomi said, agitated. She began to pace the room.

"No, because I have my own, and I'd like to think I can keep Mei Ling in the style to which she is accustomed," Fai replied calmly. "And I'm famous in my own right. I worked hard to get where I am, because I love Mei Ling. And I can see Eriol doing the same thing for Tomoyo. As for you, I think you're on the verge of a huge mistake, because you're not thinking rationally."

Quickly, Sonomi crossed the room and tried to slap Fai. Fai, accustomed to Mei Ling's playful physical attacks, simply caught Sonomi's hand. Yelan remained expressionless.

"You...How dare you...Take your hand off me!"

"You tried to hit me first," Fai shrugged. "I'm trying to help you, Madam Daidouji. Don't sacrifice your daughter's happiness for the sake of an old hurt, an old anger that still poisons you to this day."

Sonomi drew herself up, shook Fai off, shot a venomous glare at Yelan, and walked out without bidding them goodbye. Yelan turned to Fai, and said with a tiny smile, "Good catch. How did you know..."

"It's in the eyes," Fai said cheerfully. "When you watch people's eyes, you know what they intend to do." He sighed. "I think she's normally a nice person but Eriol must remind her so badly of her husband if she can't even be rational about this. She's never gotten past whatever happened then. I suspect Eriol may resemble her husband somehow...and Tomoyo doesn't know what her father looked like."

He caught sight of the look in Yelan's eyes, and smiled. "Oh. That was a test."

"Welcome to the Li family," Yelan smiled.

"Thank you," Fai said gratefully, and bowed. "Your acceptance means a lot to me."

"Your mother is your only family left?"

"She moved to the States after...she recovered."

"Well then," and a teasing smile played across Yelan's lips, "you're equipped to deal with the drama and insanity that goes with marrying a Li."

"It certainly won't be boring," Fai grinned.

"Heaven forbid it will be," Yelan said. "Now go to Mei Ling. I'm sure she's started making wedding plans without you. Better make sure you have a hand in them. Oh, and Fai? Watch out for Florian Rivera."

"I shall. It's not Mei Ling per se that he wants, after all..." And Fai bowed, leaving the room with a great affection for the head of the Li Clan.

* * *

**Cornered**

Kendra was nervous. She hadn't expected Eriol to be present when she came to present her "evidence" against Sakura. Neither had she expected that Eriol would be watching her with cold eyes. He'd always played the fool for as long as she'd known him, and she felt a sense of foreboding upon seeing Eriol's face. Especially since Syaoran and Sakura were not around. Why weren't they there? Didn't Yelan tell them she was coming?

Eriol calmly waited for Kendra to talk. The person currently being held in another room of the Li mansion, the video from the cameras he and Tomoyo had planted in Syaoran's office, the prisoner with the Tokyo police...he was going to enjoy nailing Kendra. He'd already had too much fun taunting Hiro in the wee hours of the morning; for him to be able to annoy Kendra as well was his idea of heaven.

Unable to stand the silence, Kendra began nervously. "I have proof that Sakura is a whore and a thief."

"Really now." Eriol raised an eyebrow and shot an amused look at Yelan, who sat behind a large mahogany table, dressed in black.

"Here's a video," and Kendra tried to hand Eriol a DVD. He smirked as he looked at her hand, ignored it, then pressed "PLAY" on a remote control.

The large screen on the wall came alive, and a girl who looked like Sakura was servicing three men.

"You mean this one?"

"Yes," Kendra said defiantly. "See! Sakura is a porn whore."

"Ah. This is Miss Lan Fu. If you like, I can produce her in an hour," Eriol said.

"No, that's Sakura! Really!"

Eriol paused it, then began forwarding frame by frame. "See that? Miss Lan has a birthmark on her neck. Sakura doesn't," Eriol said.

"Then how do you explain why there are financial papers missing from Syaoran's office?" Kendra continued desperately. Eriol's cold, measuring stare was making her uneasy, and when he leaned over to whisper in Yelan's ear, then stood up and crossed to stand next to Kendra, it worried her even more.

Yelan pressed a buzzer, and Wei came in, dragging Lai, Syaoran's newest secretary, with him. Kendra went pale.

"It was her, it was all her, she paid me!" Lai cried out.

"You betrayed me!" Kendra roared. She stood up, intending to hurt Lai, when a firm hand pressed her down. It was Eriol, and he was looking down at her with pity in his eyes.

"Don't make it worse," he said quietly, and the undertone of menace in his voice made it clear that unlike Syaoran, Eriol had no compunctions about using physical force.

On the screen, Lai could be seen going through Syaoran's files. She was also talking to herself, and every word incriminated her and Kendra.

Kendra began to yell. "All I want is Syaoran! All I wanted was to get him back!"

"And you thought that hurting him would work?" Eriol asked scathingly. "You should write a book: 'How to Win Men'. I'm sure it would be a bestseller. 'Step one: Get rid of current girlfriend by sending crazy stalker there. Step two: Make sure crazy stalker hurts the man you think you love.' Absolutely brilliant," and he applauded her mockingly.

"I would never hurt him! I love him!"

"You gave Hiro directions to Sakura's house. Care to guess what he did to Syaoran when he found Syaoran there?" Eriol drew out the mutilated photo Fai had confiscated from Hiro (and conveniently forgotten to turn over to the Tokyo police). He felt no guilt about lying to Kendra; she needed to be shocked out of her insanity. "This was found on Hiro when he was arrested. Also this," and he passed her an 8 x 10 photo of the mutilated Syaoran effigy.

"No," Kendra whispered. "He was only supposed to hurt Sakura! What did he do to Syaoran?" She began to wail hysterically. "He wasn't supposed to hurt Syaoran!"

"And yet he did, Kendra. Are you happy now? In saving Sakura, Hiro killed Syaoran," Eriol lied, watching Kendra's reaction carefully. "You can have Syaoran now. He's dead. Why do you think Madam Li is in black? Why do you think Syaoran isn't here, and Sakura isn't here as well? She's taking care of the burial arrangements for who should have been her husband."

It had the desired effect; Kendra began to cry, and clutched at the front of Eriol's suit. She whimpered Syaoran's name over and over. Eriol watched her calmly, waiting for her to pass the breaking point. It came soon.

"I never meant for him to hurt Syaoran," she whispered. "I'd take it all back if I could! If it means he lives with her...as long as he lives...no..."

"You want to take it back? Really? Hiro gave the impression that you wanted him to kill Syaoran. That makes you an accomplice."

"NEVER!" Kendra screamed. "I'll kill him myself! He killed...he killed Syaoran...no..."

Yelan stood up quietly and slipped into the next room, where Sakura and Syaoran were watching through the one-way glass set into one of the walls. Sakura's eyes were shining with sympathetic tears, and Syaoran's face, though he held Sakura tight, was hard as stone.

She didn't need to say anything, because Sakura turned to Syaoran. "Can you see now? She needs help. And we can start by helping her let go of you."

"She sent someone to your house to hurt you," Syaoran said grimly. "And I want to know who this Hiro guy is."

"I don't know either, but please, Syaoran, let's end this. Help her let go. We'll deal with whoever it was she sent to my house later. Okay?" Sakura touched Syaoran's cheek gently, and he held her hand and closed his eyes.

Then he clenched his fists, clearly going through an internal battle. But when he looked into Sakura's eyes, his decision was made.

"All right, little blossom. We'll do it your way." He kissed her lips gently, drawing strength from her touch, then walked into the room where Eriol watched Kendra.

"Knew you'd come," Eriol said.

"Syaoran?" Kendra stared up at him. "But he said...you're supposed to be..." her voice trailed off in bewilderment.

"Let go, Kendra," Syaoran said softly. "I'm sorry it had to come to this. But I forgive you."

"What?" She was pale, as though she'd seen a ghost.

"I hope you become happy too," Syaoran said gently. "I love Sakura, and we're engaged now. If you really love me, let me be happy with her. If you hurt her, you hurt me. Please. Let go of me. For your own sake. For the sake of what we had together. Don't ruin the memory."

And he bent down and kissed her forehead. Kendra sobbed, then clung to him. Syaoran let her cry on him for a while, then he released her.

"Please tell me why you know Hiro," he asked gently.

Kendra sniffed. "My father handled the case against him, when her father filed the protection order and fought to keep the record on him current. I checked through the police records using his connections because I remembered the name Kinomoto, and found them. I was actually hoping for a police record on Sakura."

Syaoran sighed. "Do you know that if anything had happened to Sakura, I would have killed that man? And then I would have gone to jail. What do you think would have happened to me in there?"

Kendra stared up into those beautiful amber eyes she had always loved. "Syaoran, I am so sorry. And tell Sakura I didn't mean for it to go this far. I don't want her to marry you but because she makes you happy..." she looked down. "I can never accept her as your wife. But because you asked me to, I will."

"Thank you, Kendra. Goodbye for now. Have a good life." And finally, he found he was able to smile at her.

And as he left the room, Kendra came to her own decision and turned to Eriol. She had to prevent another mistake she had set into motion, and though it galled her to beg him for help, she didn't want to hurt Syaoran any more than she already had.

She only prayed she wasn't too late.

* * *

**Mother Dearest**

Syaoran paced the study restlessly. He was growing impatient at Florian Rivera's lateness. The bastard had set a 3 pm meeting with his mother, and he'd worked on the papers he'd needed for this meeting for several days. It was now 3:20 pm and no Florian. _**I could've spent this time with Sakura, **_he thought grumpily, but smiled when he thought of Sakura, who was still sound asleep in his bed.

He rang Mei Ling's cell phone, just in case.

"Syaoran?" Mei Ling sounded breathless, and he rolled his eyes. She then squealed, and giggled; in the background Syaoran thought he could hear Fai.

"I hope I didn't interrupt _**anything important, **_like maybe a makeout session? Are you with Fai?"

"Yes, and for some reason he isn't leaving my side. What, did you two talk?" she asked suspiciously. "Not that I mind. We're playing..."

"No. Nothing. Bye," and Syaoran hung up quickly before Mei Ling could tell him what they were playing.

Tomoyo came in, looking uncertain, and Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "Not that I mind your being here, but...what are you doing here?"

"My mom told me to drop by and meet her here..." Tomoyo said, confusion on her face.

"Huh? Doesn't make sense. I'm waiting for Florian Rivera," Syaoran said.

Tomoyo rolled her eyeballs. "Yeah, I know, that prick." Syaoran stared.

"Did you just say 'prick' or do mine ears deceive me?" he asked in disbelief.

"What, not used to hearing me curse?" Tomoyo grinned at him slyly. "I can treat you to my bad vocabulary if you ask nicely."

"Don't. It's like Eriol wearing a maid outfit...just so wrong," Syaoran teased.

Tomoyo giggled. "Sakura sure is rubbing off on you."

"Why?"

"Because you make jokes now," Tomoyo said gently.

"Oh." And the idea that he had learned something from his beautiful fiancee made Syaoran smile.

"Florian Rivera. He's Mei Ling's ex, the one who dumped her," Tomoyo said thoughtfully.

"Is that what she told you?" Syaoran frowned. "Look at these files," and he opened the folder he was holding. "Florian forced her into a pretended marriage. She came home to Japan after her first year in college in a state of nervous breakdown, and my mother and I couldn't get a name out of her, just 'don't let him hurt me'. We sent her to a psychiatrist, who told us she'd been mentally, emotionally, and physically abused. And he forced her to sign this," Syaoran took out a form and his face hardened as he showed it to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo quickly scanned the form, a skill learned from her years of work as a finance VP, then gasped when the meaning of the document sank in. "He never loved her. He just wanted her share of the Li fortune! And..." Tomoyo's hand flew to her mouth, "Mei Ling isn't a shrinking violet. How the hell did he break her? What...oh my god!" Her eyes were wide open in horror.

"Oh my god indeed," Syaoran said grimly. "But she was 19 when this was signed, rendering it invalid. I'm going to enjoy sticking that in his face, because if he admits to sleeping with her, then under the laws of the country they studied in, it's rape, since she wasn't at the age of consent yet. Even if they were foreigners, the lawyer I consulted says the law of the country applies in this case. Criminal laws are territorial in jurisdiction and general in application. Meaning, it applies to everybody in a particular place...and Florian definitely does not have diplomatic protection. In fact, he needs protection from the Hong Kong triad right now, due to gambling debts."

Sonomi Daidouji chose this moment to walk in. She smiled when she saw Tomoyo and Syaoran talking.

"Oh, lovely, Tomoyo. Don't you think it's about time you dated other men?"

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow. "You're not making sense, mother."

"I met such a lovely young man. He owns his family's company, medical, I think. And he's tall, dark, and handsome."

"I already have a boyfriend," Tomoyo said, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "And I don't intend to honor the conditions you imposed on him. I'll see Eriol when I want to."

"Now Syaoran, isn't she being unreasonable?" Sonomi turned to smile at Syaoran, who immediately recognized the look of almost insane denial in Sonomi's eyes.

"No, but you are," Syaoran said coldly. "You're treating your daughter like she were some five year old to be ordered around."

"Yelan raised you better than that," Sonomi said with poisonous sweetness.

"Yes. She taught me to be my own person, and respected me," Syaoran said, refusing to back down. "That's why, even if we have our differences, I love her."

"Oh dear. Such awful children. Luckily...Oh, he's here!" Sonomi lit up as a tall, dark, handsome young man strode through the door.

"Is this your little princess?" Florian Rivera crossed the room, lifted Tomoyo's hand, and kissed it. "I've never seen anyone as beautiful as..."

SMACK.

Tomoyo slapped Florian, hard. Her cheeks had gone red, and her eyes were bulging.

"Is _**this **_the man you think is better than Eriol?" she spat at her mother. "This gold-digger? This rapist? What gutter did you pull him out from? Wait, I don't care."

"Now Tomoyo, he's a good boy..."

"Good boy? _**Him **_?" Tomoyo spared the confused Florian a scornful glance, pouring much venom into it. "You just met him. I know who he is...what he is! And he's a worthless bastard." Sonomi flinched as Tomoyo cursed.

"My darling...see, you're learning bad habits from that Eriol! He came from a marriage catalog, and I contacted him..."

"Marriage catalog? Ha!" Tomoyo laughed bitterly. "Only fortune hunters and gold diggers appear in such catalogs. For you to choose someone for me from there...you don't know me anymore, do you?" Tomoyo said sadly. "All my life I've been the good girl. I've obeyed you, I've been the beautiful little girl with the honors in school...I even kept my hair long for you! I've been practicaly without friends, without a life, without boyfriends! And that's all you ever want me to be...you don't want me to be happy, you want me to be perfect!"

She was almost shrieking by now, her pointing finger emphasizing almost every other word. "I finally fall in love, and you think Eriol, who loves me enough to let me call the shots in our relationship, is trash. And then you go and set me up with someone who...Dog shit is worth more than this _**pig **_!" Her voice had risen to a scream. "Is that what you think of me? Or do you think of me at all? You don't want me to be with Eriol, the one I love, because of no good reason..."

"Eriol is like your father! He'll just use you and leave you!" Sonomi screamed. "Your father forced himself on me, convinced me I loved him, then stole our family's money! I was never around when you were a child because I had to resurrect our company! You don't deserve to be with a monster like Eriol! He'll do the same thing to you...he even looks like your father!"

"WHAT?" Tomoyo backed away, refusing to believe it. "Eriol...my father...Why didn;'t you tell me? I had the right to know!" Syaoran realized he would have to step in soon. In annoyance he noticed that Florian was watching the scene happily. _**Bastard's probably making notes, **_he thought.

Tomoyo quickly grabbed the papers from Syaoran. "Look at this! That _**pig **_," she she shot Florian a vicious look, "forced Mei Ling to sign over control of her money to him...when she was 19! And he caused her a nervous breakdown...and you know why? Because he abused her!" Tomoyo was shaking like a leaf, and Syaoran moved to comfort her, to calm her down, but she crossed the room and flung the papers in her mother's face. Sonomi flinched, but before she could say anything, Tomoyo had slapped her.

"You set me up with the very _**pig **_who would have done to me the very same thing my father did to you," Tomoyo hissed. "You never loved me. I'm just your little china doll, to be forced and molded into what you want me to be. That you set me up with _**that pig **_..." she couldn't bring herself to call Florian by his name, "proves it, Mother. And that's the last time I'm ever going to call you that...Sonomi."

She turned on her heel and as she passed Florian, she smirked. "Too bad I wasn't your dream girl, huh?" And Syaoran gasped when she kneed Florian viciously in the groin. Florian collapsed to the floor, groaning.

"And that was for Mei Ling!" Tomoyo called back as she passed a startled Yelan Li in the doorway, then hurried towards her car, wanting nothing more than to get away from everything. Nothing made sense anymore. She wanted to be alone. Had she stopped to think, she would have realized that, never having made an impulsive decision of this magnitude in her life, she was not taking a lot of things into consideration.

She knew just where to go; she stopped at her condominium to grab a suitcase she'd packed for another purpose—one she had conveniently forgotten—and her passport. Thirty minutes later, Tomoyo was at the airport, waiting to board a flight to a beautiful island country.

In her anger, it never occurred to her to let anyone know where she was going...let alone Eriol, who loved her with all his heart because she was the first he'd ever let in that far, and whose heart would be badly broken by her impulsive departure.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**The Getaway Girls**

**Author's note: **_Please forgive the delay; I was in Tokyo a week ago (I'll be putting the flickr address for photos in my profile soon!), and have been catching up on work after a bout with the flu. Plus I was a little unsure about updating this fic because I'm afraid it might just be copied again. Sigh. More notes and thanks below._

_As usual, love, love and more love to __**parma-violets**__, who is an amazing, wonderful beta reader. Your perspective is invaluable, and your advice and encouragement a blessing. As always, I say her story "Void" is a joy to read!_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own CCS, but the plotline of this story is mine._

* * *

**It's a Mess, All Right**

Eriol finished giving instructions to the representative of the law firm he'd chosen for its viciousness and ability to put perpetrators away for a very long time. He'd also convinced Mei Ling (with Fai's help) to have the bruises she'd sustained in the tussle with Hiro photographed. He felt good about himself; it was nice to be useful, and to have the police deal with him as if he were someone important, not some fluff-headed fool whose car had gotten towed.

He smiled, thinking, _**So this is what Syaoran feels when he takes charge. Must do it more often then. **_Eriol drove cheerfully back to the condominium he was beginning to think of as home. He intended to buy the Ginza property at the Ritz-Carlton which had been offered to him. It would bring Tomoyo near the fashion stores she loved so well, and let him be far from her sneering mother.

An image of Tomoyo's face floated through his mind. _**Corny**_, he snorted, then smiled. Again he felt a small twinge when he realized the years he'd wasted feeling inferior instead of courting her. _**I could have been coming home to her and yelling I love you...to my wife!**_

He smiled; he'd been toying with the idea of proposing to her, but the furthest he'd gone was to ask a blissfully oblivious Syaoran where he and Sakura had had their wedding and engagement rings customized. Eriol had already chosen blue diamonds as their stone; diamonds like ice, like the snow girl Tomoyo was, and blue for her nickname for him. He had sketches made, and planned to show them to her for her input. He didn't want to decide anything without her.

Opening the door with the keys Tomoyo had lent him while he scouted for a new place, he was surprised to find the door already unlocked. At first Eriol felt apprehensive, then shrugged; security in the building was tight, and he wasn't worried; he knew there were no Hiros in Tomoyo's life. He called out, "Snow girl?" and pulled off his jacket as he waited for the "Eriol Blue?" that always came as her response.

Nothing. Eriol shrugged, then checked his cell phone. No calls. No messages.

He smiled. _**She's going to surprise me? **_"Snow girl, I thought you wanted to replace my glasses today? Better do it while the boyfriend is willing!" he sang out. Still no response. Now somewhat worried, Eriol checked each room, but found nothing until he got to the bedroom they shared.

Had Eriol been a less perceptive person, he wouldn't have been so shocked. But there was a mess of clothes on the bed...all hers.

_**No.**_

He quickly dialed her cell number, only to get her voice mail. Without pausing to change, he ran to the elevator, and fired off messages to everyone he knew who knew her.

So what had happened? All he knew was that she was meeting her mother; he didn't know where and asking Sonomi would be like handing the woman a sharp knife and asking her to slit his throat.

But if that was what it took to find her...

When his cell phone rang, he answered quickly. "Snow girl? Where are you? I've been so..."

"Eriol," Syaoran's voice cut him off. "Is Tomoyo with you?"

"I just sent you a message asking the same thing."

Syaoran groaned. "Oh no. We had a...bit of a mess here."

"For God's sake Syaoran, what happened to Tomoyo?" Eriol demanded, frantic with apprehension, his famous calm gone.

"You better come over to the manor, she...Eriol?" And Syaoran found himself talking to a dead line.

"Is everything okay?" Sakura came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Syaoran snuggled into her embrace, holding her small hands in his and playfully running them over his chest. She suddenly released him, blushing. "Sorry!"

"Why?" Syaoran turned around, holding out his arms. She hesitated, looked around, then floated into his arms when she saw no one was there.

"It's your home," she said softly as she pressed her face into his chest. "Someone might see us being, you know...affectionate."

Syaoran gently raised her chin so that he could look into her eyes. "_**Our **_home, sweet blossom. You are the future Mrs Li, remember?"

"It's just..." and she waved a hand, "it doesn't feel like home. It's so big. Intimidating. And I'm afraid to move because I might get lost or break something expensive."

"Go ahead; I sure would love to redecorate this place," he laughed.

"It's not funny!" Sakura looked up at Syaoran, and he stopped laughing because her eyes were serious.

"What is it?"

"Syaoran, I..." Sakura looked down, fidgeted, and shuffled her feet. How was she going to say it to him? She looked up into his eyes; they were, as always, the beautiful amber she loved, and they were warm with his love for her. "I love you."

"I know that," he said as his thumb caressed her cheek.

"But all this...I mean, I..." and she turned red, "I can't afford to keep up with you," she almost wailed. "I can't buy you really nice things, and I'm terrified that if we go out, I'll look stupid next to you, and I..."

She had to stop because he had kissed her.

"Remember what you said to me when I told you about my family?" Syaoran asked when he pulled away.

"No..."

"You said you didn't care, and you loved all of me. So do I."

"What, you love yourself?" Sakura earned a pinched waist for the quip, and giggled.

"I meant, I don't care about those things either, and I love all of you. So why should the house be a problem?" Syaoran asked.

"I...you wouldn't understand," Sakura said.

"Try me," he said.

Just then Eriol burst into the main hall of Li Manor. He'd run several red lights along the way, but had found time to taunt someone as he arrived, much to his delight. On his way in, he lifted an eyebrow when he saw the guy from the Picayune ball...Florence? Forlian?...stalking out of the manor, walking gingerly, his hand protectively between his legs, and casting a look of loathing backwards. Eriol knew Syaoran had been researching the guy, who was Mei Ling's ex, for the past few days, and discovered he was after Mei Ling's money.

When he passed Eriol, Eriol merely smirked at the man in a way he knew would infuriate him.

"Damn Lis. You're all the same," Florian snarled.

"Yeah. Rich," Eriol taunted. When Florian made a move towards him, Eriol stood his ground and said softly, "Go ahead. I would be more than happy to share my hell with you," and he assumed a fighting stance.

Obviously thinking the better of it, Florian stalked away instead, and Eriol couldn't resist a parting shot. "Good thing Fai has money, eh? He can make Mei Ling happier than scum like you!"

Florian stood there, glaring at Eriol, clearly wanting to start something. Eriol lifted a palm and made the classic "come get me" gesture, placing an infuriating smirk on his face. It cost Florian so much to turn away and walk through Li Manor's gates.

Later, Eriol would regret letting Florian walk away without having finished what Tomoyo had started.

And now he found Syaoran and Sakura in an interesting position; they appeared to be arguing. But he had no time for insults; instead, he said, "Tell me what happened."

Syaoran kissed Sakura gently, and said, "We'll talk about it later, sweetheart. All right?" Sakura nodded, said goodbye to Eriol, and went back to her bedroom.

In the study, Yelan was giving Sonomi Daidouji a glass of water, and Eriol braced himself for a barrage of insults from Tomoyo's mother.

Who remained silent, and who was weeping.

"Yelan, I had no idea...I thought I was doing the best for her. I didn't know she felt that way!"

"That's why you should have taken Fai's advice," Yelan said softly.

Eriol swallowed, then came up to pay his respects to Sonomi. He braced himself again. Instead, Yelan laid a gentle hand on his arm.

"Tomoyo left some time ago. Syaoran hasn't been able to contact her since," she said softly but urgently.

"What?"

"Sonomi tried to set her up with Florian, right after Syaoran revealed to Tomoyo that Florian had abused Mei Ling."

Eriol gritted his teeth. _**I should've beaten the crap out of that guy!**_

"I'll go find her."

Another hand clung on to his, and he looked down. Sonomi Daidouji was holding Eriol's hand.

"Help me. She loves you," Sonomi sobbed. "I don't know where she's gone."

Eriol knelt in front of her. He still didn't like her; he was still wary. But if it involved Tomoyo..."Where could she have gone? Please, Madam Daidouji. Help me find her."

And Sonomi thought as fast as she could, then began to name places, ending with the chilling comment, "Tomoyo has never done anything like this before. She could be anywhere by now. I know her. She...she would run."

Eriol closed his eyes and began to think, quickly. He would assign Mei Ling or Fai to handle Kendra's urgent request so that he could focus on finding Tomoyo. "Did she have her car with her?"

"Yeah," Syaoran said. "She peeled out of here like..."

"Airport. Ticketing system," Eriol said to himself. "Ferry. She wouldn't take the subway..."

Only Syaoran could see how close Eriol was to breaking.

For the moment Eriol tried to push his pain aside. No one had ever left him before, though, so the questions kept coming back: _**why did she run? What did I do? Why didn't she think of telling me?**_

_**It's you, **_a voice in his head taunted. _**You must have driven her away somehow. You probably drove a wedge between her and her mother, and forced your relationship even though you knew she loved her mother.**_

Eriol was clenching his fists. Never had he felt more inadequate than he did now. Somehow he had driven away the only woman he had ever loved, and he began to feel the weight of all the relationships he'd thrown away in the past. _**So this is what it feels like, **_and he had to repress a wild, irrational urge to laugh.

"Do you love her, E...Eriol?" Sonomi was looking into his stricken face.

"I do," he said simply, still thinking of ways to find Tomoyo.

"I'm so sorry," Sonomi said softly. "You look like her father...and I told her that."

He almost reeled backwards, but controlled himself. Eriol took several deep breaths to steady himself, then asked, "Why didn't you tell her?"

"I did. This afternoon, just after she rejected Florian Rivera."

Eriol could feel the heat rising to his head. She tried to set Tomoyo up with someone else? But he controlled himself with a huge effort; he had to think about her, had to make sure she was safe, had to figure out a way to find her and bring her home.

_**Assuming she wants to come home to you.**_

He started at the thought. What if Tomoyo rejected him now that she knew who he looked like? What was she feeling? Eriol knew it must have been a horrible shock for her; she'd told him that she'd never seen, never spoken to her father.

And part of him was angry at Sonomi; why hadn't she told them earlier? It would have given him and Tomoyo time to process the dangerous information, and to deal with it together. Eriol realized that perhaps Sonomi had withheld the truth precisely because of that reason.

But he looked down at the weeping Sonomi, and held her hand. "I'll find her. And I promise I will bring her back to you," he said gently.

_**To you, because in the end, you are her mother, and you're more important in Tomoyo's life than I could possibly be, **_Eriol thought sadly.

* * *

"Do eat something, Eriol, damn it!" Syaoran thrust a plate of sandwiches at his cousin, who was busy manning both his cell phone and a land line in the Li Manor. Eriol ignored the food, and continued to make his calls. He'd had his assistants check the Picayune offices first; when nothing turned up, he had them go to airline ticketing counters and find out where Tomoyo could have gone. Macau? Hong Kong? Singapore? Guangzhou? Shanghai? They were the closest destinations.

He also had his assistants gather and scour the airline passenger lists to all destinations since the past eight hours, which was when he'd last seen her. The ferry as well.

All this took time; even the Li name was not enough to get airlines to cooperate. Eriol had to write several letters, file police reports, and finally, ask Syaoran to help him call in favors with top airline officials he knew. It was almost dawn when Syaoran, impatient and annoyed, had come down to check on Eriol and offer him more food which he ignored.

"I'm all right," he said.

"Eriol...I..."

"It's okay, Syaoran. Don't worry about me. Go back to Sakura. You said you two were going to talk about something."

Syaoran felt slightly guilty; in the frantic atmosphere of the house as they searched for Tomoyo, he'd forgotten to go to Sakura and talk to her about what she'd been trying to tell him earlier.

Sakura will understand, Syaoran thought. It was a tad silly anyway, wasn't it? Why would Sakura be upset over a few presents and living in a big house? What did it matter when they loved each other anyway?

_**My cousin needs me now, and I have to help him.**_

He shook his head, and sat down next to Eriol. "It's okay. She'll understand. Now give me the phone. I have a few connections who might be able to help."

Eriol merely looked at him gratefully, and Syaoran nodded. They continued to work until Wei summoned them for breakfast...and even then, only Syaoran went off to have some.

It did not occur to Syaoran to be worried when he drove to the office next to a silent Sakura, because he was worried about Eriol and Tomoyo.

* * *

A day after Tomoyo disappeared, Mei Ling's cell phone rang. It was an international number, and at first, she didn't want to pick up the phone. But curiosity overcame her, and she answered.

"Mei Ling?" Two words were enough to tell her who it was on the other end, and she began to yell.

"How could you do that to Eriol? Do you have any idea what you've done to him?" Mei Ling yelled into her cell phone, not caring that she could almost hear Tomoyo cringing.

"Eriol? I didn't think..."

"OBVIOUSLY!" Mei Ling screamed. "He begged...God he killed his pride and begged Syaoran to help him search for you. He hasn't eaten since you left, hasn't slept..."

Tomoyo began to cry. "When Mother said he looked like my father...and all the things she said...and I said...it hurts, Mei Ling, I hurt!"

"So you thought hurting Eriol would make it right. Congratulations," Mei Ling spat sarcastically. "I hear the applause of every woman he's ever seduced and left, and guess what? They're applauding you. He's never loved anyone this much. He thinks it's his fault somehow. He...Gods, Tomoyo, you have no idea how you've broken him. Great job."

Silence, broken only by sobbing on the other end of the line. "Mei Ling, I love Eriol! I just didn't think..."

Mei Ling sighed. "I can tell you didn't think. Unless, of course, you decided 'Today I would like to hurt Eriol. Must mark it on my DayPlanner.' But really..."

Tomoyo sounded frantic. "I'm going to call him now...make him come here. I can explain it to him...I...oh my God how could I have forgotten about Eriol? I have to tell him, Mei Ling!"

"And say what? 'Sorry I hurt you, I wasn't thinking straight. Does that make it OK?' No, Tomoyo. I'll tell him where you are, and you can tell him face to face. Where the hell are you anyway?"

"Boracay. In the Philippines."

"What the...Why there?" Mei Ling spluttered. "Do you even know the language?"

Despite herself, Tomoyo chuckled. "No, but just about everyone here knows a little English. Well...I planned to check out the country for a beach wedding anyway. I was planning to check out Hawaii, Guam, and Thailand too, but I realized I can't have a beach wedding."

"Why not?"

"High heels sink in sand," Tomoyo said.

Mei Ling smiled; Tomoyo was beginning to go back to herself.

"I'd like one," Mei Ling mused. "I'd like to walk down the aisle in a white bikini and a silk coverup."

"Oh! I should be the one to design it, I think you should have chiffon for the coverup and...oh, sorry, Mei Ling..."

Mei Ling laughed. "You're very stupid, Tomoyo but because you're my friend and you pulled me out of...well, you know."

Tomoyo hiccuped. "Since I'm here, want me to...you know, scout around for a wedding venue for you and Fai? Sort of like my 'I'm sorry' for this? I found some nice resorts and there are authorities here who can marry you. It...it will keep me busy, arranging for your beach wedding...while I...oh Eriol..."

Mei Ling sighed. "Tomoyo, I love you. We've been friends for so long. I just wish that the ONE time you DID rebel, you had at least kept your head about you."

"Thank you, Mei Ling."

"Don't make a habit of it," Mei Ling snorted.

"Any wedding or décor preferences?" Tomoyo asked. Mei Ling smiled; now that Tomoyo was out of her funk, Mei Ling was free to scheme for a romantic reunion between Tomoyo and Eriol.

"Just pick out a good place for a quick beach wedding. I trust your judgment. Fai and I can have our big Chinese wedding at Christmas. Now hang up. I'm going to call your loverboy."

"Are you sure I shouldn't call him myself?"

"Tomoyo. Trust me on this. I know Eriol better, and I can break the news to him better than you can. Think of it: 'Hi Eriol, sorry you went bananas because I took off without telling you.' So not the way to get him to go to where you are. Let me handle it; he is my cousin, after all."

"Are you sure?"

"You doubt me?" Mei Ling raised an eyebrow though Tomoyo could not see.

"All right then. Thanks, Mei Ling."

"Give me a great beach wedding, and that's all I need." With that, Mei Ling cut the connection, and nearly jumped when Fai said in her ear, "I wouldn't take your advice if I were Tomoyo, sweet-Mei."

"And why not?" Mei Ling arched an eyebrow and readied a foot to kick out at him. Fai noticed, and discreetly moved backwards, smiling all the while.

"Never mind." Fai bent down to kiss her, and resolved to talk to Eriol as soon as he could get away. Then, "Oof!" Mei Ling had sucker-punched him in the stomach.

"You're planning something," she accused.

"So are you, Mei-baby." Fai had overheard the (bad) advice about handling Eriol, and he resolved to talk to Eriol as soon as he could to check beach destinations within five hours of Japan.

He'd also heard of the beach wedding plans; he wasn't surrprised anymore because he had expected Mei Ling to go crazy with their wedding plans. It was just one of the reasons why he loved her: her impulsiveness, her unpredictability. She was watching him shrewdly, and so Fai decided to distract her by slapping her butt.

The house rebounded with Mei Ling's shrieks as she chased Fai in hopes of getting back at him.

* * *

Sakura was distinctly uncomfortable as she returned to work after her and Syaoran's engagement ceremony. People were staring at her openly, and only the staff she worked with were friendly to her. What was going on?

As she entered her office, she found Chiharu, one of Syaoran's secretaries, waiting for her nervously.

"Chiharu-chan?"

"Miss Sakura." Chiharu bowed uncertainly, then thrust a copy of a tabloid at her. "I...we thought you should know that Emi and I know these are lies."

Sakura opened the tabloid to find a large photo of herself. "Material Girl Snags Li Heir," was emblazoned across her face in red. She slowly read through the article.

"**Sakura Kinomoto, impoverished daughter of a university professor, struck it rich when she sold her virginity to Li heir Syaoran (the hot hot Li Clan head-to-be, dahlings). A source close to Syaoran confirmed that Kinomoto was paid cash for her virginity (ooh, wouldn't you give it to Syaoran for free, ladies?)"**

The article went on in an even more malicious vein, implying that Sakura was a bubblehead who was already engaged to a long-suffering Hiro Sato. That she could ignore, because none of it was true.

But the worst part were the photos of Syaoran's charge slips at the end of the article. Her not wearing the Li Clan ring had been twisted around.

"**Greedy little Kinomoto refused the Li ring, which has been handed down for generations, and insisted on new rings, which were ordered via Hsu Tsing of Tiffany's in Ginza. Tres expensive, social butterflies! And check out the charge slips for her necklace (purchased in Hong Kong, no less) and earrings, both worn at the Picayune Ball last Christmas. She sure is an expert at burning a hole in Syaoran's deep pockets, isn't she?"**

Sakura felt her face flame as she saw the amounts on the charge slips. So Syaoran had lied to her about how much their rings had cost...and he'd paid extra to put a rush on them. And he'd never told her how expensive the necklace and earrings were; she'd thought they were silver and crystal, not platinum and diamonds.

_**How could he? He promised not to make decisions without me, and not to spend too much on me. He had so much time to tell me and he never did!**_

"Thank you, Chiharu," she managed to smile.

"Please, Miss Sakura," Chiharu ventured. "Master Syaoran didn't...I..."

"It's all right," Sakura said.

How she got through her work that day, Sakura would never know. But against Syaoran's wishes, she took the subway and walked around aimlessly instead of waiting for him to take her home.

Syaoran poked his head into Sakura's office at six, wanting to take her to dinner. But she wasn't there.

"Where is she?" he asked one of the girls who worked nearby.

The girl shrugged. "She left at five, Mr Li."

_**She left without telling me? **_"Er, thanks," and Syaoran pulled his cell phone out to call both her numbers.

And began to panic when neither number was on.

* * *

Sakura had turned off her cell phones, not wanting to talk to Syaoran. But she needed to talk to someone, and so she used a pay phone. When Tomoyo's phone routed her to voice mail, she called Mei Ling.

"Hey Sakura, what is it?" Mei Ling chirped.

Nothing; only sniffling. Mei Ling was on alert quickly; it was too soon after the Hiro episode.

"Sakura. Where are you?"

"Mei Ling...Syaoran...he..."

"Tell me where you are," Mei Ling said forcefully, not wanting to risk another second that Sakura was alone God-knew-where.

"I..." and Sakura stepped back. "Ginza. Near the Mitsukoshi department store on Ginza Avenue," she sniffled.

"Sakura. Go into the department store and wait for me at the sushi bar in the basement," Mei Ling said. "Stay in sight of the people there. Whatever happens, wait for me. Understood?"

"N...no, I don't mean to be a bother, I..."

"Please, Sakura," Mei Ling insisted.

"All right."

She moved quickly; she ran to the main house, entered Sakura's room and swiped a few documents she'd set aside when she and Fai had moved Sakura's belongings to the main house. Mei Ling then borrowed a car from Yelan, and sped off to Ginza. It was a good thirty minute drive, but Mei Ling shortened it by cutting corners, running red lights, and cutting people off on the expressway. She left the car in the parking lot a few blocks away and sprinted to Mitsukoshi.

Mei Ling found a red-eyed Sakura in the sushi bar, and gave her a hug.

"What happened?"

Sakura thrust the tabloid at Mei Ling, who read it quickly, then snorted. "You believe this crap?"

"Syaoran bought things for me without telling me!" Sakura then told Mei Ling of how she felt about the whole business of Syaoran being wealthier than her, of how he hadn't told her about paying to put a rush on their wedding and engagement rings, and of how she was scared that the world would see her as a gold digger.

"I can't believe my ears," Mei Ling exploded, causing half the sushi bar patrons to stare as Sakura tried to shush her. "What is wrong with you?" she continued in a loud whisper. "You and Tomoyo, for God's sake! So what if Syaoran has money?"

"I can't be seen as a gold digger! What if Syaoran thinks of me that way?"

"AHO!" Mei Ling spat, and Sakura reeled; it was an even bigger insult than 'baka', after all. "You say you love him, you agreed to marry him, and yet you don't know him well enough to know that he's not like that? Oh gods, what is it with you women and my cousins? Sakura, for crying out loud, you agreed to marry Syaoran because you loved him...and guess what, that includes his money because like it or not he IS going to be the next head of our Clan...and oh, hey, we just happen to have money. You're just going to have to choose whether to just love him or let the money thing get between you. And this," Mei Ling waved the offending tabloid around, "okay, it's offensive but get used to it. Eriol doesn't even bother reading these things because they'll print just about any lie about us simply because we're us."

"But Mei Ling, Syaoran promised..."

"Oh shut up," Mei Ling huffed. "You had me worried for a moment there. Remember Hiro?"

"No, I don't," Sakura said.

"Well, anyway, you should have gone home and thrashed Syaoran about this instead of running off alone. For heaven's sake, you have to learn to talk to him instead of going all weepy." A dangerous glint then appeared in Mei Ling's eyes, which Sakura should have noticed but didn't because she was upset. It meant Mei Ling was forming a plan and was going through with it without considering several important factors first.

"Hang on. I just have to take care of something," Mei Ling said, and went outside to use her cell phone.

Sakura thought Mei Ling's words over as she ordered Mei Ling's sushi platter. Rude, they were, but she could see what Mei Ling was trying to tell her, and it made sense. And she felt ashamed of herself for reacting so emotionally, for judging Syaoran so quickly.

"Now. You owe me for dragging me all the way here," Mei Ling said. When Sakura opened her mouth to protest that it had been Mei Ling who had insisted on coming there, Mei Ling cut her off. "I want the Emperor's Sushi Platter, and you're paying for it, because I'm about to give you very good advice."

Mei Ling smiled as Sakura gaped. Oh this was going to be good; she wanted Sakura to follow Tomoyo on the island so that all three of them could be there for the surprise wedding she was planning—such a surprise that the groom wouldn't know about it himself.

"I'm checking us into a hotel near the airport going to book tickets out of the country. We're going to meet up with Tomoyo in Boracay."

"Hoee?" Sakura nearly choked on her sweet shrimp sushi.

"Trust me. Since Tomoyo ran out on Eriol, it'll be nice to reunite them on a romantic beach. As for you, Syaoran will follow; he was wrong not to tell you, after all, so let him make his apologies to you in a romantic setting. And as for me," she smiled, "it's a surprise for Fai."

"But our work...I mean, I can't just leave without telling anyone..."

"I took care of it."

"But clothes..."

"We're in a department store."

"But...I don't have a passport!"

Mei Ling triumphantly held up Sakura's passport.

"Sa-ku-ra," she said playfully. "Come on, where's your sense of adventure? The embassy is just in Roppongi, and I know someone there, so the visa isn't going to be a problem."

"I just think this is a bad decision..."

"Says she who just abandoned her future husband over a silly misunderstanding," Mei Ling cocked a perfectly groomed eyebrow. "You should listen to me. I give the best advice. Okay?"

"O...okay. But I have to call Syaoran first and tell him where I am," Sakura pulled out her cell phone and began to switch it on when Mei Ling grabbed the phone from her and shoved it into her bag.

"No. No telling him. You have to trust me; I'll handle it. You two can reunite on the beach, okay?"

Had Sakura not been so distraught over her disappointment in Syaoran and in herself, she would never have listened to Mei Ling. As it was, Sakura would have cause to regret listening to Mei Ling later.

Especially after Mei Ling forgot to inform Fai of where they were going.

* * *

Kendra stared in horror at the tabloid. _**I asked Eriol to kill this story! **_The nasty story she had asked a reporter to write about Sakura was there, and even she cringed at its viciousness. It was sure to hurt Sakura—and Syaoran, as a result.

And now she couldn't even get in touch with Eriol. What was happening?

There was nothing for it; she swallowed her pride and went straight to Li Manor, hoping to talk to Sakura there.

* * *

Now Syaoran was just as frantic as Eriol. He had no idea where Sakura was, and he called the Tokyo police to check that Hiro was still in jail...which he was. He called Fujitaka, Touya, Mei Ling...everyone who might know where she was, and all he'd succeeded in doing was eliciting a barbed comment from Touya, "Lost your bride already?"

But Touya was worried as well; it was not like Sakura to disappear without telling anyone. And so he found himself heading back to Li Manor, unwilling to let Syaoran search for Sakura alone.

Eriol lifted his head when he noticed Syaoran's behavior. He stood up, and put a hand on Syaoran's shoulder.

"What?" Syaoran snapped.

"Sit down," Eriol's tone brooked no resistance, and Syaoran sank into a chair. "What were you two talking about when I arrived the other day?"

"What has that got to do with her disappearing today?"

"Plenty, I suspect," Eriol said.

"She said she was uncomfortable in the house, and that she couldn't keep up with me when it came to presents..something like that." Syaoran was running his hands through his hair again.

I should have gone to talk to her, not left her alone to think about it! Syaoran hung his head unhappily. "I...but why would she be so upset at not being able to give me good presents?"

Eriol froze. Presents...something someone had told him...Kendra! She'd asked him to block an article in a tabloid some time ago—yesterday? The other day? He couldn't remember.

That was when Wei ushered Kendra in. She was clutching a tabloid, and she bravely endured the three cold stares leveled at her to say, "I...I have to apologize to Sakura for this." She held up the tabloid.

And that was when Fai walked in, and said calmly, "We have a problem...all three of us."

* * *

**Chapter 12 preview:**

_Syaoran sighed. If it wasn't in a dark way funny, he would have been exasperated. The first flight out of Narita had been overbooked, and he, Eriol, and Fai had wound up getting separate, cramped economy seats on a Philippine Airlines flight to Manila. A woman several rows back kept getting up and brushing against his aisle seat on the way to the toilet, and he abruptly realized she was trying to flirt with him when she batted her overmade-up eyelids and clumpily mascaraed eyes at him. She'd lowered her shirt to expose her cleavage, and when her wrinkles came into view, Syaoran winced; she was clearly older than Yelan. He groaned audibly, and hung his head, thinking of how he was going to explain himself to Sakura, now that he knew what had set her off._

**Why did I have to lie to her about the money anyway?**

**And when is this woman going to quit trying to pick me up?**

_Eriol wasn't doing any better; there was a family in his row, and he was stuck in the middle of a family with two wailing babies. Their lung power was incredible; they were two hours into a four hour flight, and neither brat had stopped howling into his ears. In self-defense, he plugged in the headphones, and was appalled to discover they were showing a rather stupid B movie which stereotyped the Japanese as bow-legged people who couldn't pronounce the letter "L". He was highly offended but it was that or listen to the loud "WAAAHs" all the way to their destination._

_Fai was enjoying himself; he suspected her was going to be a groom soon, and was relishing the prospect. In his pocket, he touched the box with the wedding rings he'd ordered for himself and Mei Ling; they were platinum with blue diamonds. He'd found himself in a row with a bunch of young men who'd worked as entertainers in Japan, and was carefully taking notes on how to get to Boracay. They were telling him to take a flight to Aklan or Caticlan, then to charter a pumpboat to Station One in Boracay, which was where the resort Mei Ling had booked with her credit card was._

_One of them would find out in twenty-four hours that he was going to be a father. If he were the father, Syaoran would have been shocked; Eriol would be ecstatic; and Fai would have been vastly amused at the prospect of Mei Ling as a mother._

_And only one of them was prepared to handle the prospect of being the father of twins._

* * *

**Shameless plugging:** If anyone would care to check out my new fic, "What He Wants," I would appreciate it!

Never ever going to stop thanking you guys! I am so grateful for the emails and outpouring of support after that awful copying incident. To use a lovely line by Cheeseycraziness, "May you find your Prince Syaoran!"

**Next chapter up by April 30, and yes, we are reaching the end within a few chapters!**

**Cheeseycraziness **(blush, and thank you! Be assured your comments will reach Sonomi, and you have permission to slap some sense into her LOL), **SakuraLover** (aw, thanks for the righteous indignation! I hope this brightens your weekend! I'm sorry I tortured Eriol here, and will torture him...in a funny way...next chapter), **anonymous** (I was horrified to learn that the owner of a manga store IS named Hiro Sato...damn, I may have to edit the name soon! And see preview above? Twins, LOL! Wanna bet who passes out? XD), **winterkaguya** (aw thank you so much, and I was so so happy! Thanks for the lovely PMs!), **HPgirl7** (new reader, woot! And thanks!), **StarAngel02** (Hey, thanks for noticing. Pretty much she was an OK person until she went bonkers when she and Syaoran broke up. Thanks for the vote of confidence!), **animefan88tv loves JoJoFHorton** (whew! Thanks for reviewing; new reader? :D), **KamichamaKarinLover25** (She's opened them! Aw, nobody likes nasty old Florian? LOL), **Sakura-miaka **(Aw thank you! Heh, yes, crazy people are so much more fun to write, ne? And now you know who got tricked and who went there for fun...now who's pregnant?), **Lily887787** (Yes, he's on his way!), **x-Melodyz-x** (Don't worry, please, I'm okay! As you can see, I started a new fic instead of getting mad!), **Lolalaie89** (Erm, sorry, they just had a fight, heh heh), **Hououza** (I am really touched by your words. Thank you for your faith in me. No, not quite over but at least the funny stuff is going to come back now), **iNuQTpIe** (Don't worry, Eriol wants to kick his butt too), **Bluefoot** (Welcome! And I agree ), **WiND G0dd3ss xD** (Like this? XD), **Pipi-chan** (You're making me blush!), **Ngoc1231** (He blames himself, poor boy. And are you into Buffy the Vampire Slayer too?), **infiniteternity** (Welcome back!), **rosedreamer101** (Yeah, Tomoyo! But how about cheering Mei Ling here? LOL), **Kandygurl4** (Yes, thanks...I decided to be nice after s/he sort of apologized...kind of. And thanks for liking the story), **'Blue Moon and Roses'** (Three down, and here come the boys! Don't worry, Eriol will deal with Florian and Hiro. And thanks for noticing the relationships :D), **SushiLuver** (aw, keep reading XD, hope you enjoy!), **tennislover431** (See Chap 1), **mizudreamsxx **(Oh trust me I was angry, but then I calmed down after I saw all the support I got. And thank you so much for pointing out the What He Wants error!), **jennycuenca** (see here!), **lhaine07** (yes, end is coming, and we have a wedding soon!), **iamextraordinary** (welcome! Thanks for checking this story out, and I'm so glad you liked it! Feel free to see my other fics—yes, I'm shameless!), **Anonymous 2 **(And you're right re Tomoyo and her mother :D), **AngelEmCuti** (Indeed, we should put up a CCS Sanitarium for them LOL), **rosy-fric** (Thank you so much, and welcome! Best of luck with your uni stories XD and hope you enjoy my other work!), and **Keetra** (aw, what's so bad about hugging Eriol? Or kissing And you called it right re Eriol's feelings. You're right; those are very common themes, and I said as much, but yes, to use the same common themes in the same order and context in which I used them was just too much for me. I already PM'd the person, so I hope s/he listens).


	12. Chapter 12

**The Getaway Girls**

**Chapter 12**

**Good Grief!**

* * *

**Author's note: **I know, I know, this is late! Sorry! Just been busy. (dodges angry PMs and emails) PLEASE! I will make up for it!

* * *

_The usual love to parma-violets-chan, for going through this. I wonder, people: who's your favorite of the three boys? Check out the poll!_

**Update coming on or before May 30. Only a few more chapters to go!**

* * *

"Perfect timing, Kendra," Fai said languidly as he approached Syaoran and Eriol. "You can explain things to Syaoran while Eriol and I talk."

"What? Er, have I met you?" Kendra's brow was furrowed; for the life of her she had no idea who Fai was.

"I'm Fai."

"That doesn't help," Kendra grumbled.

"Just explain to Syaoran why Sakura is mad at him; after all, you aimed for it in the article," Fai said urgently, and he steered Eriol towards the computers.

"What is going on?" Eriol asked, knowing Fai knew something.

Fai quickly told Eriol of what he'd overheard Mei Ling saying on the phone. "She said she would call you..."

"Never did," Eriol frowned. "Oh great. I think she..."

"...ran off without a plan, as usual, but I need you to..." Fai continued.

"...pull her credit card records so we can find out where she is..." Eriol interjected.

"...because I think they're going to join Tomoyo. And I suspect that Sakura and Tomoyo think Mei Ling informed you and Syaoran of where they were," Fai said. Though they hadn't known each other long, both young men felt like they were friends. And Fai suspected Eriol's response would not involve continuing his thought but a plan of action for punishing his impetuous cousin.

"I'm going to strangle her when I see her," Eriol said calmly, and Fai laughed. "You don't mind that I'm threatening your fiancee?"

"Has she done this to you before?" Fai asked.

"Not told us what her plans were? Always. But this time, it's not funny...she's got Tomoyo with her. And Mei Ling is the queen of half-baked, sure-to-fail plans. So I am worried; plus who knows wha kind of 'advice' she'll give Tomoyo about our situation? Syaoran says Tomoyo was completely upset the other day—gotta agree because blowing up and slapping her mother? Not Tomoyo's everyday behavior. She's normally a lady..." then Eriol smiled, because he alone knew when Tomoyo didn't act like a lady—and he loved those times with her.

_**I want her here with me. I want to take care of my snow girl.**_

"What else did Syaoran say she acted like?" Fai said, a germ of an idea running through his mind.

"Upset. Impulsive. She just ran off, from what I heard," Eriol said.

Suspicion confirmed; Fai was too observant, had pinned down the various personalities involved too early, for him to miss anything. He resisted the urge to smile at Eriol, and instead said, "I hope you like surprises."

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing." Fai turned to watch Kendra and Syaoran. He knew that was going to be interesting.

Across the room, Syaoran crossed his arms and looked at Kendra coldly. Before either could speak, Eriol suddenly piped up.

"Um...Syaoran, Kendra tried to have the article killed a few days ago. I, er, kind of forgot to take care of it."

Syaoran was so worried about Sakura, he forgot to be pissed at Eriol. "What article?" Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "Will somebody please tell me what's going on with _**my fiancee**_?" he said pointedly. "Seeing as everyone except me seems to know why she's missing?"

Kendra gasped. "I didn't!" she said quickly.

"Didn't what?" Syaoran asked, a dangerous glint in his amber eyes. He glared at Kendra, and Kendra shrank into herself. Just then, Eriol suddenly whooped.

"Got it! We're in, partner!" he crowed at Fai, then yelled to Syaoran, "We'll find them, don't worry!" The two young men sprinted out the door to locate a map.

Syaoran merely raised an eyebrow, resisting the urge to harrumph at the fact that his quixotic cousin now had a partner in confusing others.

Kendra, left with Syaoran, looked at him uncertainly. "Er...about the...um..."

Syaoran wasn't helping her; he calmly stood where he was, his arms folded.

"I...the tabloid article..." Kendra looked at Syaoran, whose face was hard as stone. "I thought that getting hold of your charge slips and portraying Sakura as a gold digger would drive her off. But this was before we got to talk a few days ago," Kendra hastened to clarify. "Sakura is sensitive about money; she doesn't want to be seen as using you to get ahead in life, so I thought I'd hit her where...where it hurt," Kendra said.

Syaoran stared at her, waiting for her to continue. Kendra swallowed.

"I know you, Syaoran. You won't tell her about something like the surprise earrings from Tomoyo—I found her charge slip too—which were eventually charged to you, or how much something costs, because," and Kendra smiled as she looked down, "you don't care about the cost, so long as it makes someone happy."

"So what am I supposed to do now that she's gone?" Syaoran asked coldly, and Kendra realized that she had hurt him so deeply, he'd retreated into the cold shell he reserved for times when he didn't want to let anyone know how he felt

"Syaoran...I...I know this is inadequate but I'm sorry. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't happy Sakura was gone." Kendra flinched when Syaoran shot her a glare. "But I know you didn't mean to hurt her...and I think...I think you should go get her back. Because...the longer you two are apart, the more...the more you're hurt, and I...I just...want you to be happy." Kendra said the last five words in a whisper only Syaoran could hear.

With that, Kendra picked up her handbag and looked at the man she still loved. He was frozen in place, his face blank and expressionless. She reached out to touch his arm, but stopped an inch away, knowing he would probably be too angry at her to allow her that tiny intimacy. She was sorrier than she'd ever been in her life, and she had no idea why she had been so horrible, so irrational. "I'm so sorry, Syaoran. I wish I could make it up to you."

His next words caught her like a lash from a barbed whip.

"Kendra," Syaoran said, "if I lose Sakura, I'll never forgive you."

_**Oh God, **_Kendra thought. She knew him too well, and for him to say something that dramatic—he meant it.

"Syaoran, if I need to apologize to her on my knees so that you won't lose her, I'll do it," Kendra said earnestly. "But Syaoran," and Kendra swallowed first, "if she was angered enough by the article then you probably kept the cost from her even after she asked you to share those things with her."

She saw she'd hit home when Syaoran winced, and quickly continued, "You need to...you have to talk to her about that issue, Syaoran, because it's something that hurts her. I'm not justifying my actions, just...you can't expect her to be like me—I accepted all your presents because I was used to expensive things. But Sakura...she's made her way through life on her own, pretty much, so...not that you and I can understand that, because we're both from wealthy backgrounds...I don't understand it either, why she can't just...accept things from you but...well, I guess it's just that she's so middle class..."

"Are you saying she's less than you?" Syaoran snarled.

"No! No...I'm just trying...trying to understand why she can't just accept those things from you, okay? Syaoran, Sakura needs to hear the truth from you. Just tell her why you hid the truth from her. Just tell her you wanted to...to make her happy, and made a m...mistake," she said. "You have to understand where she's coming from, her background, I mean..." And she shut up so she wouldn't make it worse.

And with that, Kendra turned and left, unable to bear the misery that now showed on Syaoran's face. _**I'll make it up to you, **_she thought, _**somehow I will.**_

She ran into Eriol and Fai on the way out, bowed slightly, and was about to let herself out when Eriol touched her arm.

"There is a way you can make it up to us, you know," he said.

"Anything," Kendra said simply. She knew she'd lost Syaoran forever a long time ago thanks to a stupid mistake, but if he could just not be mad at her, she would be grateful.

Fai looked at her kindly. "I know you didn't mean it."

Stunned, Kendra looked at him curiously. "Do I know you? I mean..."

"No, but I understand you," Fai said kindly. _**Because I know what it's like to want someone so much, you become irrational.**_

"So how about it?" Eriol interrupted.

"What do I have to do?" Kendra set her chin firmly.

"Just make a call," Eriol grinned, "to one of your friends. And the best part of this is," and he waved some papers at Kendra, "I have proof."

"Give it to me," Kendra said. "I'll take care of it." And she laughed when she glanced at the papers. "Oh, trust me, this is going to be a pleasure, Eriol! I'll make sure this gets in the papers."

"I know you will," Eriol said, and he seized Fai and hauled him back into the study, where Syaoran was standing quietly.

"I'm booking flights to the Philippines," Fai said suddenly as he and Eriol barged back into the study.

"Where?" Syaoran raised an eyebrow.

"Mei Ling booked two seats for herself and Sakura this morning. They stayed at a hotel near the airport the night before," Eriol said as he read off a printout with Mei Ling's credit card charges. "And they bought clothes and booked a hotel on an island called Boracay."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Fai," Syaoran said, holding a hand to his forehead, which was beginning to ache.

"Tomoyo ran first. She called Mei Ling, who I think called Sakura and then they all went to this nice place in that country," Eriol said. "Look, here are some of the resorts. Talk about romantic!"

Syaoran groaned. "I just want Sakura back," he said as he ran his hands through his hair.

"I want Tomoyo back," Eriol said softly as he rubbed his glasses.

"I could use a break from Mei Ling," Fai joked to lighten the mood.

"Leave her on the island," Eriol suggested. "After all she started this!"

"What?" Syaoran was becoming thoroughly confused.

"Like I said earlier..." Eriol began, and Fai interrupted.

"Let's just say my Mei Ling promised to tell you two where they all were and forgot."

"So how did you know where they are?" Syaoran asked.

"I didn't. We pulled Mei Ling's credit card records," Fai said.

"So get packed," Eriol said. The prospect of finding Tomoyo had revived him. "It's March so it's probably not too cold in that country. Just shirts and jeans. I think all we'll need are backpacks."

"How do you know?" Syaoran asked suspiciously.

"I do my research, cousin. Just like you," and Eriol smiled. He was proud of himself; he'd gotten them all visas on short notice, remembered to remind Fai and Syaoran to get their passports, and paid for all their tickets.

What Eriol had failed to do was to book them at hotels, and find out that it was the beginning of peak tourist season in the Philippines and Boracay, in particular. He would have cause to regret his incomplete research within a few hours.

* * *

"What do you mean we were overbooked?" Eriol said indignantly to the counter attendant, who apologized.

"The booking office you used and our counter didn't get their records reconciled. Please accept our apologies. But I can still get you three on the flight," she said, smiling up at Eriol, whom she found attractive.

"Do it," Eriol said. He checked her name plate. "Please, Jenny," he said, softening his tone, and the counter girl could see the desperation in his eyes.

"You really need to get to the Philippines that badly, sir?"

Eriol lowered his voice. "Jenny, the woman I love is there, and she's all alone. I'll do anything to reach her." He looked straight into her eyes, and Jenny saw he meant every word.

Touched, she quickly checked the records. "There are three seats open..."

"We'll take them," Syaoran interrupted.

"But sir, they're..."

"I don't care how much," Eriol interrupted. "I'll sit on the wing if I have to."

"But...not the price sir, it's the location of the seats..."

"Surely not the wing?" Eriol joked. Jenny smiled back faintly; the seat placements were pretty bad.

"Just book them, please?" Fai smiled. She smiled back at the three handsome young men, and said, "Do you have seating preferences? Aisle, window...?"

"None, just type our names in, please," Eriol said. As soon as their tickets were printed, he thanked Jenny, passed her an envelope, and smiled. "A little token from three desperate men."

"Two," Fai corrected cheerfully.

"Whatever. Let's go!" Syaoran impatiently shouldered his large backpack, and turned towards the boarding gates.

"Oh wow, those three were dreamy," the girl at the next counter sighed. Jenny nodded. When the girl opened it much later, she was shocked to find a large amount in it and a note, "Thank you for helping us!"

"Oh those guys are going to kill me when they see their seats," she groaned.

Eriol, Syaoran, and Fai ran to the boarding gate, backpacks bouncing. Only Fai thought to look at his seat number, and he laughed. As they reached the gate, they were just in time to hear, "Our apologies, but PAL Flight 409 to Manila has been delayed due to runway conditions. Please bear with us. Flight time has been adjusted to 1245 hours."

Eriol groaned. Now they would arrive late in the afternoon, and his research had told him there would be no more connecting flights to the docks where they could be ferried to the island.

"Do we just get a hotel at the docks?" he asked, not knowing there were no hotels whatsoever in the area.

"Suggest we stay somewhere in Manila first," Fai said. "I'll go book a hotel in a bit."

When Eriol found out that they weren't in first class but in Fiesta class, he was dismayed.

"Fiesta. That means party, right?" he asked Fai. "So that must be...business class?" he said hopefully.

"Nope. 'Fiesta' is a euphemism for 'economy'--as in tiny, tiny seats and nonexistent leg room--and it means that since all of us are rather tall, we're going to have a devil of a time on the flight...which lasts over four hours," Fai said cheerfully. "At least I got a window seat."

They quickly checked their tickets.

"Aisle," Syaoran said. He was busy making calls.

"Oh no. I'm in the middle of a row," Eriol moaned.

"Better empty your bladder now then," Fai grinned.

"Oh this just keeps getting better and better," Eriol grumbled.

Syaoran hadn't said a word since; instead he was making calls to a friend of his, and he asked for a strange favor which the friend was only too happy to grant.

"This is what I want to say," and Syaoran explained what was in his heart.

Touched, his friend said, "I can send you the file by tomorrow morning." He intended to work hard on the favor he owed Syaoran.

"Thank you. This means a lot to me," Syaoran said softly. "It's...it's an apology. For the woman I love."

"I'll make it the best, old friend," was the response.

Syaoran was also rehearsing what to say to Sakura, and his explanation to her. He thought that if Sakura had left with Mei Ling then Sakura was probably very mad at him. He'd never known his little blossom to be so angry, and he felt he would need a very good way to apologize to her.

Had he known that Sakura had been tricked into going there, he would have designed some elaborate revenge scheme for Mei Ling.

After booking a suite at a the first hotel in Manila that popped up on the Internet which was rated at five stars, Fai was wandering about the duty-free shops, picking up the potato chips he knew Mei Ling liked and some body care items. He was willing to bet she'd forgotten those as she packed...assuming she had. He also picked up some items he thought he might need: sunblock, sunglasses, and a silly straw hat; he chuckled because he knew it would offend Mei Ling's sensibilities. He looked forward to annoying her, because she did deserve it, what with her running off without telling him.

Eriol however had sunk into a fresh wave of depression. What would he say to Tomoyo now that he knew who he resembled? He'd never been in a relationship before in which he wasn't in control, and he'd never had a woman walk out on him. Everything with Tomoyo was new, and he hung his head, wondering what he could possibly do to make things right, to convince her to come back to him. He reviewed their moments together, and his mood became blacker as he twisted every little mistake he'd made so that he was just another villain in Tomoyo's life.

"Stop beating yourself up," someone said sternly, and when Eriol looked up, it was Fai.

"Fai, I..."

"Go ahead. You need to talk about it." Fai handed Eriol some coffee, and waited patiently. After a while, Eriol began to talk about what he thought he'd done wrong in his relationship with Tomoyo—even to intimate revelations like Eriol regretting giving in to Tomoyo's request that they make love early in their relationship. He also brought up his worries about Tomoyo being told that he looked like her father.

Fai, to stop himself from laughing at Eriol's twisted version of his relationship with Tomoyo, opened a box of potato crisps and began to eat calmly. When Eriol stopped talking to ask, "Are you even listening?" Fai said, "Have you listened to yourself?"

"What?"

Fai sighed. "Tomoyo was happy with you; even my dense Mei-rose could see that. It's just...Tomoyo was irrational for a reason...and a very good one, let's leave it at that." Fai decided it was not his place to tell Eriol of his suspicions as to why Tomoyo had been irrational. "Stop blaming yourself."

"Yeah, stop beating yourself up," came another voice. Syaoran was standing above them, looking tired and pale. "Remember what I said last year about you not being able to see past your nose when it comes to her? Now you're overly worried about her feelings. You're thinking she wants to break up with you over something so small as looking like her father?"

"But she left without telling me..." Eriol slumped into his seat.

Syaoran sighed. "Just talk to her. Find out what's wrong."

Eriol's eyes suddenly lit up, and Fai just knew he was going to take it out on Syaoran. Before he could stop them, Eriol spat, "Like you talked to Sakura when you promised? I seem to remember a _tender_," he accented the word sarcastically, "scene in the hallway in which you said 'We'll talk about it later, sweetheart. All right?' And then you never did."

"Hey, you ingrate, I was trying to help YOU with Tomoyo!" Syaoran said angrily.

"Oh no, no, dear cousin. You were avoiding conflict with your fiancee, that's what it was," Eriol pointed out brutally. "You think she's your happily-ever-after and that you two have to be _**perfect**_. You wanted Sakura to fit into your world, to be the perfect Mrs Li that you didn't give a damn about the things that made her insecure."

Syaoran had gone still and silent. For a moment, Fai thought Eriol would leave it there, but suddenly, Eriol continued.

"You knew Sakura was worried about the whole thing about you being wealthier than her, and you didn't want to open the issue with her because you thought she had to just accept it. Oh no, you wanted her to just get over it...but see, Syaoran, she needed your help to get over it! Sakura has never had a boyfriend like you before and so it was YOUR responsibility to get her to accept things about you...like being the next head of the Clan, for one. But duh you ran off pretending to want to help me with Tomoyo..."

"I was not pretending, you jerk!"

"Yeah, avoid the issue, why don't you, Syaoran? Didn't you drive Kendra off this way too? Because you didn't want to talk to her about what your mother thought about her?"

"Sakura is different!"

"So why didn't you go back to her? She's supposed to be your fiancee, the person you're spending the rest of your life with. And you couldn't go back and hash things out with her when she went up to you to try and talk to you about them!"

"I didn't think she was serious about it!" Syaoran almost yelled. Fai frantically shushed him; people were beginning to stare.

"You know why it's an issue? Because she's terrified that people will think she's a gold-digger, and when you saw that tabloid article you should have known immediately what scared her off. That thing matters to her, you know? And you knew she was waiting for you to come back and talk to her. I heard it, you know. She was scared about not feeling like home when in the Manor and you were all 'Oh I want to redecorate...' haha." Eriol was recklessly spitting out what was on his mind, no longer caring about what Syaoran felt, because the angrier he got Syaoran, the better he felt.

"You bastard," Syaoran had gone red. "You have no right to talk about my relationship with Sakura, not when you spent two years screwing around instead of going for Tomoyo. Do you think she enjoys being reminded of the fact that she's dating a guy who's bedded what, a hundred women in the past two years?"

He felt a vicious satisfaction when Eriol flushed, and cruelly drove the knife in deeper. "Have you had an STD test yet? Because you would never keep your hands off her..."

"I didn't force myself on Tomoyo," Eriol hissed. "And I used protection with everyone else! I love her, you flaming..."

"And now all you can think of is yourself. Typical. She's gone and run off and all you can think of is twisting every little incident in your relationship so that it looks like you drove her off. Pathetic, Eriol. You just don't want to deal with the fact that this is your first serious relationship, and she just ran off on you. You have to make it about you, don't you?"

_**Wonderful, **_Fai thought. _**This isn't about current issues. This is about their long-standing rivalry with each other.**_

"Okay, I was wrong not to go back and talk to Sakura. Fine. But..."

"Like I had anything to do with Tomoyo running?" Eriol was gritting his teeth in frustration. "I wasn't even there, goddamnit, Syaoran! All right? But you were! That's the difference between you and me. Right, I was promiscuous. Right, I can't deal with what happened between me and Tomoyo. And you know what sucks the most? I know I didn't do _**anything**_ to make her run. Sakura running, I understand, but Tomoyo? No matter how many times I turn the whole thing upside down, inside out, I know I haven't done anything to deserve being left behind!"

Before the two cousins could get into a full-blown argument, Fai laid a hand on each young man's shoulder. "You two can shut up now because fighting isn't going to solve things. Plus, I'm sure you don't want a 'Li versus Hiiragizawa' tidbit in the Japanese tabloids now, do you?" he said softly. "Because I'm sure that you two can, and will, attract attention here."

Eriol turned away from Syaoran and looked distant. "I didn't do anything..." He stood up and walked to stand in front of the large windows overlooking the takeoff area.

"Syaoran?" Fai began, grateful that most of the argument had been conducted in low voices."

"I know." Syaoran sighed. "I just...I thought that shouldn't, didn't matter."

"What matters now, Syaoran, is that you have to convince her of that. And that you love her."

"Ever since I first met her," Syaoran said softly. "Damn it, Eriol is a bastard but he has a point."

"Good. Keep that in mind." Fai rose and went over to Eriol, who said as he approached, "I know."

"You two really are more similar than you think," Fai smiled. "Stop blaming yourself, but be prepared to accept whatever Tomoyo says...or does," he said.

"I don't care what she says or does so long as she isn't angry with me," Eriol said quietly. He took off his glasses, passed them over his sleeve, and sighed. "Nothing for it then. We can't find the girls if we're a mess." He put his glasses back on and approached Syaoran, sitting across him.

Both glared at each other for a moment, until Fai again interrupted. "I've booked us at the Manila Hotel. I still haven't found out where to book flights to the island, but I will when we get there. In the meantime I think we should focus on what to say when we've found the girls. Okay? Plus...I think we should go have some lunch. Perhaps you two are growling at each other because your stomachs are empty," he said cheerfully. "Come on. There's a faux French restaurant over there, and you two can have fun making fun of the food." He smiled at them both.

Neither stood up for a while, and just as Fai was about to throw his hands up and leave the two cousins, Eriol stood up.

"...sorry," Eriol said softly when he came beside Syaoran.

Syaoran shook his head. "I was out of line. Sorry."

Eriol patted Syaoran on the shoulder. "Er...never mind. Come on. I think Fai has a good idea there."

"You just want to mock the food," Syaoran said, with a tiny smile.

"Who says I was going to do otherwise?" Eriol grinned. "Come on, dear cousin. Let's go mock some fake Provencal cuisine."

* * *

Syaoran sighed. If it wasn't in a dark way funny, he would have been exasperated. He, Eriol, and Fai had wound up getting separate, cramped economy seats on a Philippine Airlines flight to Manila. A woman several rows back kept getting up and brushing against his aisle seat on the way to the toilet, and he abruptly realized she was trying to flirt with him when she batted her overmade-up eyelids and clumpily mascaraed eyes at him. She'd lowered her shirt to expose her cleavage, and when her wrinkles came into view, Syaoran winced; she was clearly older than his mother Yelan. He groaned audibly, and hung his head, thinking of how he was going to explain himself to Sakura, now that he knew what had set her off.

_**Why did I have to lie to her about the money anyway?**_

_**And when is this woman going to quit trying to pick me up?**_

Eriol wasn't doing any better; there were two families in his row, and he was stuck in the middle of two wailing babies. Their lung power was incredible; they were two hours into a four hour flight, and neither brat had stopped howling into his ears. In self-defense, he plugged in the headphones, and was appalled to discover they were showing a rather stupid B movie which stereotyped the Japanese as bow-legged people who couldn't pronounce the letter "L". He was highly offended but it was that or listen to the loud "WAAAHs" all the way to their destination. Why some people bothered to have children was a mystery to him, especially when they were ugly.

_**Tomoyo and I will have beautiful children, **_Eriol thought, and he smiled when he thought of her. _**My hair, my body, and her eyes on a little boy, maybe? Or my eyes in a little girl who looks like her. **_He smiled, and with those thoughts of his beloved, he finally managed to shut out the noisy babies. And what he'd let slip by accident to Syaoran...he wondered if...no, Tomoyo would have told him.

When the in-flight meal was served, he snorted; is this supposed to be a Japanese meal? He peered at the lunch box, and chose to just eat the bun after buttering it; besides the toddler one seat down on the left had stolen his container of soba and was now drooling over it. Eriol shuddered, and thought, _**My kids with Tomoyo are going to be smart and well-mannered!**_

Fai was enjoying himself; he suspected her was going to be a groom soon, and was relishing the prospect. In his pocket, he touched the box with the wedding rings he'd ordered for himself and Mei Ling; they were platinum with blue diamonds that reminded him of Eriol's eyes. It was a bit funny; the rings would probably suit him and Tomoyo better, but they were the first ones he liked at Tiffany's; there was no time to customize the rings. Fai had sketched out wedding rings for himself and Mei Ling; tiny diamonds surrounding star-cut rubies. He wondered idly if the wedding present he'd been working on in secret for Mei Ling would please her.

He'd found himself in a row with a bunch of young gay men who'd worked as entertainers in Japan, and was carefully taking notes on how to get to Boracay. They were telling him to take a flight to Aklan or Caticlan, then to charter a pumpboat to Station One in Boracay, which was where the resort Mei Ling had booked with her credit card was.

"Are you sure you're not gay?" one of them insisted. "You're so...bishounen!"

"I have no objections to being gay," Fai smiled, "but I think my fiancee would mind."

"Aww," the "girls" sighed.

"How come you know Japanese?" another asked.

"I'm blond but I'm half-Japanese through my mom," Fai explained. "You lovely ladies have been such wonderful company; I thank you."

They squealed, and his seatmate asked, "Where are you staying in Manila?"

"The Manila Hotel."

"Oh, but that's kind of far from the airport," one of them said.

Fai closed his eyes. _**Eriol was right. It just kept getting better and better.**_

Little did the three young men know that one of them would find out in twenty-four hours that he was going to be a father. If he were the father, Syaoran would have been shocked; Eriol would be ecstatic; and Fai would have been vastly amused at the prospect of Mei Ling as a mother.

And only one of them was prepared to handle the prospect of being the father of twins.

* * *

Mei Ling, Sakura, and Tomoyo sat in the coffee shop of the big resort they were in. Tomoyo was quietly eating a dish which annoyed Mei Ling: unripe mango slices with fermented shrimp called _bagoong_—which smelled rather rank.

"That stinks, you know?" Mei Ling pouted.

Tomoyo shrugged and moodily continued to eat.

"Is something wrong?" Sakura asked.

"M'okay," Tomoyo murmured as she shoved another slice into her mouth.

"Are we gonna hit the beach? I could use a tan," Mei Ling whined. When both Sakura and Tomoyo shook their heads, she groaned in exasperation. "You two are like...funeral mourners! I told you, the boys are coming because..." And that was when she realized she'd forgotten to tell Fai where they were.

Reading her expression, Sakura glared at Mei Ling. "You didn't tell them, did you?"

"No, no, I think I called Fai before we left."

"Oh for heaven's sake," Tomoyo suddenly said. "Did you even call Eriol?"

"Er..." and Mei Ling looked at the ceiling. "I think so..."

"Mei Ling Li!" Sakura had her arms akimbo. "You promised to tell Syaoran where I was! It's been two days, and he has no idea where I am!"

"He'll forgive you," Mei Ling smiled. "He always does."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sakura narrowed her eyes. "What have I done for him to forgive me for?"

"Dunno," Mei Ling said. "But you fight so hey..."

"Mei Ling! Is there something I should know about?" Sakura almost snarled. Tomoyo merely looked up at them, and continued to eat.

"Chill, Sakura," Mei Ling said as she took a bite of a local bun stuffed with white cheese. "Mmm, try this, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo made a face. "Stinks."

"Like what you're eating doesn't? Your loss. See, you should be more adventurous. Eriol likes that," Mei Ling said. She reached for some dried fish, then after the first bite, her face turned purple, and she ran for the toilet.

"Silly cow," Tomoyo grunted morosely.

Sakura stared at Tomoyo. "You're not normally like this. What's going on?" And Sakura indicated the mangoes and the rest of the food in front of Tomoyo—of which there was a lot.

"I'm depressed. Go away."

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura sat in front of her. "You are not normal. Are you having your period?"

"Dunno."

Sakura wanted to laugh; Tomoyo was being strange. But then she realized something.

"Are you pregnant?" she demanded of Tomoyo.

"What?" Tomoyo nearly choked on a mango piece laden with bagoong, and Mei Ling, who had just come back from the ladies' room, echoed her.

"You too. You just threw up. Are you pregnant?" Sakura asked Mei Ling.

Mei Ling laughed. "How would you know, Sakura?"

"Tomoyo is being weird; she's never this moody and...the food! How much are you eating?"

Tomoyo shrugged. "I want Eriol here."

"And what makes you think I'm pregnant?" Mei Ling demanded.

"You just threw up some fried fish. I've seen this kind of behavior at work in the university." Sakura stood up. "I'll be back. I'll meet you guys in our suite."

"Whatever," Mei Ling said, and she turned to Tomoyo, who ignored her, ordered more mangoes and bagoong to take out, and headed for the suite. Mei Ling followed.

Sakura soon returned with two pregnancy test kits. "Here, go in the toilet now," she told Mei Ling. "You too," she said as she handed one to Tomoyo.

"You actually know how these work?" smirked Mei Ling.

"Of course I do!" Sakura blushed.

"Ooh," Tomoyo began to show signs of life. "Have you and Syaoran..."

"Never mind, Tomoyo!" and Sakura blushed, hard. "In the toilet. NOW!" Sakura yelled. Mei Ling shrugged and went in one toilet; Tomoyo took the other one in the large family-sized suite.

When the two came out, Mei Ling was grumbling. "Like I can aim when I do that! Why on earth do you think I'm pregnant?"

"Your throwing up, and your temper," Sakura said dryly. "Kind of hard to tell though since you're always like that." She was still annoyed at Mei Ling for not keeping her promise to tell Syaoran where she was. And she missed him terribly, even though it had only been a day since they were apart.

A pause, then Mei Ling protested, "Am not!"

Tomoyo came out, and immediately pounced on Sakura. "Spill! So...did you and Syaoran..."

"That's private!" Sakura began to blush.

"The answer's no," Mei Ling said in a bored tone. "Come on. You know Syaoran is too naïve in bed."

"He's not! He gives me plenty of orga...oh," Sakura stopped talking and turned beet red.

"Ah. I knew it," Tomoyo said, and grinned. "So. Was I right about him being good?"

"Euw. You slept with Syaoran, Tomoyo?" Mei Ling butted in.

"No, ninny, Kendra told me about it," Tomoyo retorted.

"Yeah, well my Fai is the most amazing lover. He has this trick in which he licks..."

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Sakura shrieked. "I don't want to hear about it!"

"Eriol is so sweet in bed," Tomoyo mused. "He likes whipped cream and chocolate, and he uses his..."

"Okay, enough," Mei Ling said. "This is my cousin! I don't want to know!"

"Like we needed to know about you and Fai?" Sakura said waspishly.

"That's different. Once we lasted an hour..." Mei Ling began, and Sakura interrupted with, "Doesn't lovemaking always take an hour or two? Ooh, I love it. It makes me feel so close to Syaoran...I love his body so..."

"An hour or two?" Mei Ling said incredulously. "Syaoran can last that long?"

"Oh, that's for kissing and fondling and other foreplay," Sakura said, smiling at the memory. "Syaoran says it's so much fun to explore each other, and I love it. When we really get to making..."

Mei Ling looked thunderous. "I am going to give Fai a piece of my mind! He only lasts..." and she had to stop when Tomoyo clapped a hand over her mouth.

"...Positive," Tomoyo breathed. "Oh my God. I'm going to be a mother!"

Mei Ling held up hers. Negative. She breathed a sigh of relief. "And what made you think you weren't?" she asked Tomoyo.

"I...I don't know."

"How can you not notice you've missed periods?"

"Er...never mind." Now Tomoyo had turned red; she and Eriol hadn't used protection, now that she thought about it. It didn't seem to matter back then.

"But doesn't everyone use protection?" Sakura said innocently, and Tomoyo began to laugh. She headed for the phone.

"Who're you calling?" Mei Ling asked.

"Eriol. And if you try to keep me from him, I'll shove the _bagoong _in your mouth!" Tomoyo looked so angry and fierce, Mei Ling could only shut up.

But Eriol's phone was off. So was Syaoran's, and Fai's.

"What's going on? Maybe he knows. Has Eriol left me?" Tomoyo looked like she was about to cry,

"May I remind you that YOU ran out on HIM?" Mei Ling said.

"I..." And Tomoyo quickly dialed the number for Li Manor.

Yelan answered.

"Auntie!" Tomoyo gasped. "I have news for you!"

"Have you told Eriol yet?" Yelan said calmly.

"What...I...How did you know?"

"Tomoyo, dear, you weren't acting as you normally do. But I remember your mother being like that when she got pregnant with you. I must say though that I thought Syaoran would get Sakura pregnant first...well, I was hoping for it."

"Where are the boys?"

"Went after you, of course," Yelan said. "Silly girls. What did you expect?"

"They're coming? Here?"

"One hopes so," Yelan said. "Now they should be landing in a few hours. You can try calling them then."

Delighted, Tomoyo hung up, and told Mei Ling and Sakura what she'd just found out. Sakura screamed for joy, and Mei Ling pouted. "Did you get my wedding ready yet?"

Tomoyo rolled her eyeballs. "Yes, yes, now bug off. You got us into this, remember?"

"Humph," Mei Ling huffed.

Little did they know that of the three, only Syaoran had remembered to activate roaming on his cell phone.

* * *

**  
Thanks again to: Raine 793** (Well, you know it's not Sakura now! );** ccssy -little wolf-** (aw thanks! I hope to update this a little sooner now); **StarAngel02 **(Can you imagine what the twins will look--and act like? LOL); **sylia michelle** (Yep, just a few chapters to go!); **'Blue Moon and Roses'** (Haha, yes, I deliberately made it tourist season, and gathered a few horror stories in advance. Heh heh. I heart Mei Ling!); **silverdroplet **(thanks! Funny thing is, I hate cliffies too, LOL. And S&S are not in the running for a wedding right now, heh heh); **Lily887787 **(Depends on the drafting; I've got a plotline written out but I like to revise. But it won't take more than five); **SakuraLover **(EEE you live in Tokyo--or was that you kidding? I KNEW I should have posted it here! And I'm sorry I wasn't able to update this sooner but...sigh, life gets in the way. The photo URL is posted in my profile I will try my best to get an update here before May 30!); **lhaine07 **(Guess who was even MORE emotional? Now you know! Sorry I wasn't able to PM you; I've been so busy and I don't dare PM at work!); **AngelEmCuti **(Major trouble indeed!); **Cheeseycraziness **(I love love you for taking the story seriously! And your reviews are hearts--nice and helpful! Everyone gets a happy ending, as I promised And yes, daijobu!); **whitewave16 **(oooh thank you for noticing that! I hope you like this chapter; their trials continue in the next); **XxSakura-HimexX** (It was amazing there! I posted some photos in my flickr; URL is in my profile! And yes, they will get all their girls back...and Eriol gets twins too to boot); **mizu dreamsxx** (Please don't worry, no problem at all! And thanks! I have so many stories waiting to be posted; it's the writing it out that takes time, sigh...); **Dattebayo Heart **(Heh heh, humor fics! And you're very observant; yes, they all have! And now you know who's the father!); **KamichamaKarinLover25 **(Do you still like Mei Ling now that she's botched it? LOL, I love her too!); **tennislover431 **(thanks!); **SparklingStar25 **(here you go!);** twinklet31** (Thank you for noticing how I tried to round their characters out; I really appreciate it! I am late by two weeks--argh I am so so sorry--but I'll try to get another one up soon!); **Kandygurl4 **(here you go!); **SushiLuver **(Depends on how you define better; see Eriol's comments LOL); **Hououza **(no, no not corny! Yes, you are so right; there's so much Mei Ling's gonna have to answer for now! And I tried to hint at the twins thing earlier, but hey :D) **Ngoc1231 **(You called it right: Eriol is a dad, and I suspect you know how Tomoyo's mom will react. The prospect of Mei Ling and Fai's children scares me too, and as for S&S...hmm, wonder how that will turn out? LOL--and I was wondering about that, haha); **x-Melodyz-x** (Thank you for noticing what Mei Ling does, haha! Not telling you when Sakura finally has her and Syaoran's baby, but don't worry, she will haha!); **rosedreamer101 **(Mei Ling fan too, yay!); **rockerfaith **(Please, don't worry about it, I appreciate that you took the time out now! And I love Mei Ling and Fai as well!); **Keetra **(ACK I owe you email, I am a bad bad person! And it's Tomoyo LOL. I wonder how you'll react to the Syaoran vs Eriol at the airport thing!); and **syaoran143sakura **(Yes, that's the point haha! _Pinoy ka rin?_ Palawan is so much lovelier--I even thought of Batanes for a while but Bora offers so many opportunities for evil on my part LOL).

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**The Getaway Girls**

**Chapter 13**

**Author's notes: ****This chapter is dedicated to parma-violets, Cheeseycraziness, and xXxCherryBlossomxXx, **who talked me out of abandoning this fic. Not because I couldn't continue the story but because of recent events.

**For all those who mailed and PM'd me—the delay is due to two reasons. **One, my grandmother was hospitalized and I couldn't upload last weekend.

**The second reason is because of a THIEF. See notes after the preview and thanks below if interested.**

I am so happy with an artwork given to me; it's me with Syaoran! If you're interested, check it out at flickrDOTcom/photos/25523494 at N04/2552611703/ (replace the DOT with a dot and AT with the "at" symbol but leave the N) Link also available in my profile page :D

**And there is a new poll on my profile page. Do check it out. If you can't log in, you can email me your choice :)**

* * *

**Reunions**

After a flight that felt like forever for Eriol and Syaoran, they finally arrived at the terminal of the Manila airport. When he caught sight of Syaoran, Eriol groaned. "Did you hear the screaming babies?"

"Yeah. They _**still**_ haven't stopped," and Syaoran pointed in the direction of the immigration counters, where two wailing babies were still yowling.

"When Tomoyo and I have children, we will have quiet, well-behaved, smart, and good-looking kids," Eriol said.

"Her genes I trust. Yours...well, unless you're planning to have someone else father them..." Syaoran wickedly yet playfully needled his cousin.

"Syaoran, if you get any wittier we'll need a shovel to dig you out of the morass of moronity you're in," Eriol retorted.

"Okay, okay," Syaoran held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. "Were the babies near you?"

"I was _**between **_them," Eriol whimpered. "So to shut them out I had to watch this _**extremely **_stupid movie that made us Japanese out to be a bunch of 'rearry strupid peopore' who can't pronounce the letter 'L'. _**Who**_ makes those films? Tell me now so that I can have them drawn, quartered, and disemboweled...and then when I've torn them to pieces, I'm gonna stomp on the pieces..." he snarled, inadvertedly quoting from a novel he'd once read.

Syaoran laughed as he patted his cousin's arm. "Aw, poor baby," earning a glare from Eriol. "Don't look at me that way. This hideous overly-made up woman—the fake blond? Dunno where she's from but definitely not from this country—the one older than my mother—she kept trying to pick me up..."

"The one with the sagging cleavage?" Eriol stared at Syaoran in horror. "The one who kept getting up to go to the bathroom?"

"The one and only," Syaoran replied dryly. Eriol roared in laughter at Syaoran's disgruntled look, then clammed up when he noticed people staring at him.

"God, you people cannot resist a handsome man," Eriol grumbled as he smoothed his hair. "Like me."

"Conceited, more like," Syaoran retorted. "Look...have you thought of what to say to Tomoyo when you see her?"

Eriol's bubble burst, and it was some time before he replied. "I think I'll take it as it goes. I promised her mother I would bring her home...but that's it. If she..."

Syaoran laid a consoling hand on Eriol's arm. "I don't think she hates you. I was there. She was just so angry, I guess she was irrational...not that I've ever seen her irrational before, come to think of it."

"I wouldn't know," Eriol said softly. "How about you and Sakura?"

"Where's Fai?" Syaoran asked, clearly determined to avoid the question, and Eriol chose not to pursue the matter. Instead, they looked in opposite directions.

Fai was surrounded by a group of five giggling women...no, gay men, who were lending him their cellphones, advising him on what to do, and volunteering to run errands like showing him where to get his luggage or exchanging his yen for local currency. When he approached Syaoran and Eriol at the immigration counters, the group screamed loud enough to raise the roof.

"Enjoyed your flight?" Fai grinned at the other two. He was used to discomfort, and wanted to needle Syaoran and Eriol about their flight miseries.

"Yeah, if you like screaming babies," Eriol replied grumpily.

"If it helps," Fai smiled at Syaoran, "the woman who kept rubbing against you was a real woman."

"Really _**old**_, more like," Syaoran retorted.

"Hey, it's an adventure," Fai said cheerfully. "You'll enjoy telling _**your kids**_," and he glanced at Eriol slyly, "about all this someday."

"Some friend you are," Eriol said, completely missing the hint Fai dropped. "Looking on the bright side, aren't you?" Fai merely smiled at him beatifically. "Why would I want to tell my future kids about a flight from hell?"

"These are your friends? My God I want to go back to Japan!" one of the 'ladies' surrounding Fai squealed.

"Oooh. Look at his eyes," a second one indicated Syaoran. "Dreamy!"

Another, in a pink slinky top, took one look at Eriol and declared, "God, you're like a hotter version of Daniel Radcliffe!"

"He's Harry Potter!" a fourth one said and they laughed.

Syaoran and Eriol laughed as well, and introduced themselves to the 'ladies', who happily fluttered around helping them clear customs, confirm their reservations, and get directions for getting to Boracay.

"Thank you so much," Eriol said to them. "Please, take my card and look me up when you guys...I mean, girls," he amended when half the group raised their eyebrows, "are in Japan again."

One of them, though, frowned. "I have to warn you," 'she' said in Japanese, "in the summer, Boracay is not a good place to be because..." 'She' broke off when they noticed people beginning to stare at Eriol.

Eriol cringed when several people began to whisper, "Harry Potter is in the airport!" Wilder and sillier rumors quickly began to spread, much to the group's bewilderment, and Eriol began to be surrounded by people eager to get "Harry Potter's" autograph, despite his protestations.

The 'ladies' tried in vain to help him, but the crowd had pushed him away from them and Syaoran and Fai. "This is ridiculous! I am not Harry Potter!" he said loudly in English as he tried to fend off the people who began to crowd around him.

Unfortunately for Eriol, his English carried a British accent—as he'd been raised in England as a child—and people were quick to notice the fact that he was wearing glasses. Eriol tried to dissuade them by saying, "I have blue eyes! Blue eyes!" Someone pulled his glasses off as a result.

The 'ladies' turned to Fai. "Please, our countrymen aren't always this way. But Harry Potter is hot around here and you have to admit," one of them shrugged and indicated Eriol. "You all are just too good-looking."

Fai sighed. "Syaoran, please go over to the car rental counter over there," he indicated with a wave of his hand, "and get us something to bring us to the hotel. I'll go rescue Eriol."

"Heck, I'd leave him there," Syaoran grinned evilly. "But all right."

Fai was the tallest of them, and when he walked over and held his hands up for silence, people obeyed. "Play along," he hissed at Eriol, who nodded gratefully.

"Wonderful ladies and gentlemen," Fai said in English—and with a languid California accent, to boot—"please forgive us but we've got to go. We enjoy your hospitality but it would be better if you stopped manhandling our friend here because he has a contagious skin condition at the moment..."

Suddenly the crowd around Eriol dispersed, some casting suspicious glances at his pale skin. Eriol turned red, and Fai stayed calm. "Good to see you all! Thank you!"

"Skin disease?" Eriol hissed. "SKIN DISEASE? Couldn't you have thought of something else?"

'Would you prefer Harry Potter?" Fai raised an eyebrow. "Look what they did to your shirt. Oh, and someone cracked your glasses."

Eriol's expensive shirt was rumpled and dirty. He took off his glasses, examined them then sighed. "Ah well. Tomoyo wanted me to replace them with contacts anyway."

"I imagine she has a **surprise** for you," Fai grinned and ignored Eriol's puzzled look.

Syaoran came back. "I got an airport car to take us to the hotel. It's waiting outside. Where do we go now?" They piled into the large van, and Fai spoke to the driver, asking him to make a stop at the domestic airport and handing over a large tip. He ran to a ticketing booth and purchased three tickets.

"We have tickets to the earliest flight to Caticlan," Fai announced when he returned, "and then we take a pumpboat to Station One for the Boracay Regency. Mei Ling paid for a suite there...and the registered guests are a Sakura Kinomoto and a Tomoyo Daidouji."

"Damn it. Isn't there any way to go there now?" Eriol clenched his fists in frustration.

"Nope, sorry," Fai said.

Syaoran turned on his cell phone, and tried calling Sakura's line private line for him. Still off. He also tried Tomoyo's and Mei Ling's numbers...nothing.

"I assume they forgot to turn on roaming," Fai said, noting the expression on Syaoran's face.

"Yeah." Syaoran looked outside the van. As soon as they got to the hotel, he called someone else, and downloaded a file into his SmartPhone. He also called his service provider in Japan and activated Sakura's roaming.

Once in his room (he'd paid to make sure he was alone and that Eriol roomed with Fai), he listened to the file. Perfect.

Now to rehearse what to say to Sakura when they finally met.

* * *

"So, are you throwing up?" Mei Ling asked Tomoyo, who threw a small towel at her from the toilet.

"Shut up," she moaned. "I'm not throwing up. I'm just so hungry!"

Sakura came in with a basket of bread and several jams. "Here you go. I got some milk as well." She smiled at Tomoyo and giggled.

"How can you be so cheerful?" Mei Ling wondered. "Syaoran isn't here, Tomoyo is pregnant, and my wedding hasn't been fully planned and I can't contact Fai and..."

Sakura gritted her teeth. "In case you didn't know, YOU caused at least 90 percent of this! You swore you would tell Syaoran where I was and you didn't!"

"Um...heh heh..." was all Mei Ling could say as she retreated into her room.

Tomoyo suddenly perked up. "Oh, this goat's cheese is wonderful. What do you call this rice cake?"

"Summ-ann?" Sakura mispronounced the word.

"I want more," Tomoyo happily demolished the food. Sakura sat next to her and smiled.

"What's it like?"

"What's what like?" Tomoyo raised an eyebrow.

"To be pregnant. To know you're having the baby of the man you love," Sakura sighed, and smiled, thinking of what Syaoran's children would look like when they got around to that.

"Mmm." Tomoyo thought a bit then, "Kind of nice. I wish he would get here soon. Actually I don't feel much at this point. Not even throwing up in the morning or anything."

"Just the mood swings then?" Sakura teased playfully, and Tomoyo smiled.

"How the hell did you two escape Mother Dearest and find time to do it?" Mei Ling wondered aloud as she exited her room.

"He moved in with me," Tomoyo said calmly as Sakura and Mei Ling gasped.

"But...but you two aren't even engaged!" Mei Ling said.

"So?" Tomoyo raised one eyebrow.

"Syaoran and I waited until we..." and Sakura blushed and shut up quickly.

"We...what?" Tomoyo said teasingly.

"We need a plan to find our men," Mei Ling said abruptly.

"Like your plans worked out sooo well the last time," Tomoyo rolled her eyeballs.

"Okay fine. How about if we just have some fun, hit the beach, and wait for the boys? First guy to reach his girl really really loves her," Mei Ling said.

"Sounds fine by me," Sakura said.

Tomoyo suddenly stood up and rummaged through her luggage. "I may have run away but I did remember to bring these," and she was holding up some tiny scraps of cloth.

"What are those, blindfolds?" Sakura asked innocently.

"Never seen a bikini before?" Mei Ling raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, but never been in one," Sakura replied. "And those are too tiny..."

With identical evil grins, Tomoyo and Mei Ling advanced on her, and the last word out of Sakura's mouth was, "Hoeee!"

* * *

"Holy cow. Who forgot to check whether this was tourist season or not?" Eriol said as they disembarked from the pumpboat. The beach of Boracay was covered with people, and there was barely room to move.

"I believe that was your job. If I may quote, 'I do my research, cousin.' Great job, really," Syaoran remarked dryly.

The handsome trio made their way down the beach, attracting many stares despite their casual clothing. All three were in jeans; Fai was in a plain white shirt, Syaoran had a green sports shirt on, and Eriol, as usual, was the best-dressed of the three in a short-sleeved blue polo. He'd gotten contacts at a nearby mall, and even Syaoran had to admit his cousin was looking better.

Syaoran lagged behind and pulled out the phone with his private line for Sakura. It rang, to his delight; he hung up and quickly turned on the GPRS that would trace her for him. She was only 500 meters away...or at least, her phone was.

"Guys? I have...er, an errand to run," he said, and sprinted in her direction.

"Errand Here? Like you know anyone here?" Eriol shrugged when Syaoran ignored him, and turned to Fai. "What the heck is in that box anyway?" he indicated the large rectangle Fai was carrying.

"A wedding present."

"For...?" Eriol raised one brow.

"For my beautiful rose," Fai said. "And the garment bag has my tuxedo."

"You two are getting married?" Eriol asked. "Now?"

"I suspect so. Not that she told me," Fai said happily. He wasn't surprised that Eriol was a little less than perceptive this time, but then giving how upset he was, Fai supposed it was natural.

"You have my condolences," Eriol laughed, and so did Fai. They set off for the Regency, Eriol making jokes about Fai's upcoming wedding. He suggested venues: a dungeon, a torture chamber, a concentration camp. Fai let him laugh; he knew Eriol meant no harm and was merely trying to calm himself down.

* * *

**Syaoran's Gifts**

Syaoran ran eagerly in Sakura's direction, ignoring the stares at him. Four hundred...two hundred meters...fifty...and then there she was, sitting by the poolside of her resort, in the shade. She was trying desperately to adjust a cute pink bikini to cover more of herself.

Not that Syaoran minded; she was utterly beautiful.

He came closer, and sneaked behind her to cover her eyes. But before he could say anything, she reacted.

Sakura was surprised when someone suddenly covered her eyes, and remembering Hiro, she brought her elbow backwards to jab the person in the ribs as she kicked his shin. Hard.

Syaoran was shocked when Sakura suddenly attacked him, and let her go. Off balance, she fell into the pool, while he collapsed on her pool lounge. _**Where the hell did she learn how to do that? **_Syaoran wondered. For such a delicate little woman, she kicked hard.

And yet he was amused to discover it turned him on. _**I am hopeless. Everything about Sakura just turns me on!**_

When Sakura emerged, spluttering, she realized who she had attacked.

"Hoeee! Syaoran!" She climbed out of the pool, and rushed to his side.

"Sweetheart," he winced. "I..." And he grabbed her, soaking wet and all, and kissed her. "I missed you, little blossom, oh Sakura..."

And Sakura was laughing and crying, and saying, "Syaoran, oh Syaoran, I am so sorry...I thought you were Hiro, not that I know who he is, I've never seen him in my life but after Touya said he was some crazy molester, I had to take care, I was so afraid, I missed you, I thought I might never see you again because Mei Ling, she didn't…"

Syaoran cut her off by kissing her again. "You're babbling, baby blossom," he said tenderly when he pulled away, and they laughed, and hugged, Sakura sobbing into his shirt. Soon Syaoran's clothing was soaked—not that he cared.

It was a while before they both calmed down, embracing each other tightly.

"Let's not fight again," Syaoran whispered as he stroked her wet hair.

"Did we?" Sakura sniffled, then giggled. "We never got to scream at each other."

"You can scream at me now all you like if you forgive me," Syaoran said. "I'm sorry I didn't come back and listen to what you had to say. I saw the article in the tabloid and..."

"You flew all the way here just to find me?" Sakura asked. He nodded. "But...your work..I..."

"I don't care," Syaoran said, tightening his embrace. "I came to listen to what you weren't able to tell me when you ran away."

"I didn't mean to! Mei Ling dragged me here," Sakura wailed.

"I know," Syaoran chuckled. "And I know why you left. Eriol told me. And so I have a present for you."

Sakura frowned; why was he bringing up the issue again? And when Syaoran pulled a bill out of his pocket, she went, "Hoee?" again, then began to laugh.

It was the bill for their wedding and engagement rings—the **correct** one. Syaoran had encircled the amount, and written, "You owe me half, my blossom." And he pulled their engagement rings out of his pocket. "Here. I got them before I left."

Sakura raised her eyes to his, shining with tears of joy. He knew, then; he always knew, and he always understood. "I love you," she said softly. "Thank you."

"I love you too. Now pay me. I had to spend to get here," he teased, and they rubbed noses as they laughed. "And that's another story!" Sakura didn't let him continue; she kissed him immediately; how she had missed kissing him!

"Marry me," Syaoran said after they kissed. He'd slid her ring on the ring finger of her right hand, and he handed her his ring so that she could slide it on his. Sakura performed her duty with unsteady hands, and hugged him hard enough to make him go, "Ooof!"

"I already am," Sakura reminded him. "That's why we have these rings, remember?"

"No, I mean as soon as we get to Japan. In front of a judge. Immediately." Syaoran declared. "Never ever letting you get away from me ever again, baby blossom."

Sakura laughed again. "Okay, but you should know that Mei Ling is preparing to marry Fai."

"Do they have funeral homes on this island?" Syaoran asked.

"Dunno, why?"

"Just want to send my condolences to Fai," Syaoran smirked.

"You'd have to split the bill with me. I felt like killing her myself, honestly, when she didn't tell you where I was," Sakura said. "Oh Syaoran…I thought I'd lost you."

"You should thank Fai. If he hadn't thought of it, I'd still be searching for you in Tokyo. We'll get him a good present," Syaoran said. "Speaking of presents…now don't you dare complain, this is a present," she said

"Oh, wait," Syaoran retrieved his SmartPhone, and sat next to her again. "Another gift. For our wedding." He located a file, and motioned to Sakura to listen.

As soon as she heard the opening notes, played with Oriental instruments combined with an orchestra, Sakura sighed; though the song was in Chinese, it was beautiful. She could hear the raw emotion in the singer's voice, and knew immediately it was a love song. Her hand crept into Syaoran's as she listened, and he smiled.

"What did that mean?" she asked when it ended.

Syaoran replayed the song, and explained, "I told a friend how I felt about you, and how sorry I was, and what you mean to me. He came up with this song." He let it play, and said, "Basically it means I was aimless until I met you and you became the sun and moon in my heart. The dawn rises on you, and the night is incomplete without you. I want to be the ground in which you blossom, the earth beneath your feet. Even when we're apart I hear you say 'I love you' as the words float on the wind," he translated.

Sakura hugged him, getting weepy again. "Oh Syaoran...now you have to teach me Chinese," she said softly.

He kissed her gently. "Let's start with this: 'wo ai ni'. It's something you will keep hearing from me, Ying Fa. It means 'I love you.' And Ying Fa is your Chinese name. Kinomoto Ying Fa, who is marrying Li Xiao Lang, the little wolf," he grinned.

"Then, wo ai ni Li Xiao Lang," Sakura said carefully.

"You have no idea how wonderful that sounds," Syaoran said as he kissed her again, and thanked whatever gods there were that it had been so easy for him to find her again.

Neither of them knew it then, but they would rarely ever be apart from then on.

* * *

**Fai Has a Present Too**

Mei Ling trudged back to their suite, disgruntled. Sakura had managed to escape before she and Tomoyo could take a photograph of her in the little pink bikini, and Tomoyo had abandoned her to go to the dining hall and have more of the mango and shrimp concoction Mei Ling disliked.

As she walked through the door of her room, someone moved on her bed. Someone tall, blond, and in a plain white shirt and jeans.

"Really, Mei Rose, you should learn to lock your door," Fai said as he lounged on her bed in the suite and hid the wires he'd used to open the door.

"How...what..." Mei Ling spluttered, and instinctively groped for something to throw at Fai. She got her hands on a small pineapple from the complimentary fruit tray, and flung it at him; he easily caught it.

"Now is that any way to greet your groom, Mei-sweet?" Fai asked cheerfully. "Hm, smells sweet," he said as he examined the pineapple.

Mei Ling sat down beside him, suddenly tired. "Sorry. I just..." What was she going to say to him now?

"It's okay," Fai folded her into his arms gently, feeling how small, how vulnerable she was in his arms. "I brought you a wedding present." He handed her the rectangular box, and she opened it curiously. Then she gasped.

The painting showed two Mei Lings. One was thoughtful; her eyes were burgundy and her cheeks were faintly flushed. She was happy, and she held hands with another Mei Ling, with flashing reddish-brown eyes, fiery and passionate, and emotional. Both were ethereally beautiful; both had clearly been painted with love and tenderness and an almost complete understanding of the subject matter.

Mei Ling could see how much love had been lavished on the painting. She remembered telling Fai during Sakura and Syaoran's engagement party that she wished someone would paint her and add her to the Li gallery.

And he had _**remembered**_. How he'd found time to do it, she had no idea. But it showed her that he loved her utterly and completely...the way she had always wanted to be loved.

There was nothing for it; her iron will shattered, and Mei Ling began to cry. Fa held her gently, and waited patiently as she gripped the front of his shirt and sobbed. _**He loves me, **_she repeated over and over in her mind. _**Fai loves me completely...the way I always wanted to be loved. That's his real gift—his love.**_

All the heartbreak, all the lovers whom she had tossed aside in self-defense, all the terrible things Florian had done to break her so long ago...they were mercifully fading into nothing, and instead, her heart was filled with images of Fai making love to her, Fai kissing her, Fai laughing at her, Fai teasing her...Fai was becoming her heart, and despite her tears, she smiled.

Fai ran his fingers through her silky black hair playfully yet tenderly. He had never felt this way about any other woman; in fact, he'd never seriously dated anyone, even after high school.

It was Mei Ling in his heart; it had _**always **_been her, and the memory of her had kept him strong even during the worst times of his life. Though he would never understand why he loved her so—her insane moods, her unexpected episodes of tenderness, her tantrums, her humor, her irrational behavior, her impulsiveness—everything she did opened her heart to him, laid bare like the unfurled petals of some rare and delicate flower. She had been aptly named, and he thanked the gods that she had been free when he'd finally become the man he wanted himself to be.

Mei Ling raised her tear-streaked face to Fai, who smiled and kissed her gently.

"I love you," she said hoarsely. "I want you to know that."

"Thank you," Fai said softly. He knew what she was trying to say, and despite himself, he felt a single tear go down his cheek. "Sorry," he whispered, grinning, "I'm such a wimp. Look at me, how I react to you."

"Wouldn't have you any other way," Mei Ling laughed, and hugged him tight.

"Love me? Marry me," Fai said, and he pulled the sapphire and emerald rings out of his pocket. "I know you were preparing for it. Let's do that crazy thing."

"Not crazy," Mei Ling said. "Inevitable. I can't think of loving anyone else."

"Me too. Even when we're old, we'll still be flinging pineapples at each other," Fai joked. "At least you will."

"Hah. At least you'll run out of nicknames," Mei Ling smirked, as Fai wiped her tears away. "I intend to live a very, very long time, so...no more nicknames!"

"Want to bet?" Fai teased her.

"With what?"

"Anything. The right to choose the name of our first child," Fai said.

Mei Ling snorted. "Dumb bet."

"Knew you'd say that," Fai smiled, and kissed her again, and again.

Later, much later, with the sheets bunched up around them, Mei Ling turned to Fai and asked, "How do you feel about me going down the aisle in a white bikini?"

"Better ask the priest that," Fai smiled without opening his eyes. "And, Mei Xing-star, it's a nave. Not an aisle. That's an old mistake made by everyone. Anyone who takes art history or interior design knows that," he said mock-condescendingly.

"Like 'walking down the nave' sounds good? Hell no," Mei Ling smiled. He was teasing her again, and so she lifted her pillow to smack him in the face. Fai didn't defend himself; the smile was still there as she raised it high up.

"Love you," he said so softly, she had to bend down to hear it.

She dropped the pillow, and instead crushed his lips with hers.

"Knew you'd do that," he murmured, right before he rolled her back under him and began the delightful process of loving her again.

"Fai..."

"What?" he raised his head from where he'd been kissing her.

"You know, Sakura said she and Syaoran, when they make love, he las..."

Fai chose to kiss her instead, really not wanting her to finish the sentence, suspecting the three women had compared notes about the intimate ways in which they expressed affection with their respective lovers. He was willing to bet there was no way he could get out of whatever Mei Ling wanted to ask without an argument.

And he really would rather be loving her right now. So he did.

* * *

**Eriol Doesn't Have A Gift?**

Tomoyo was in the resort restaurant when a honeyed male voice said, "What you're eating stinks, snow girl."

It was Eriol. And he'd gotten the contacts she had wanted for him.

And she remembered that she had left him without saying a word.

She felt her cheeks flush, and she was tongue-tied, not knowing what to say in front of the man whose heart she had broken.

She didn't have to, though. Eriol smiled softly, and took the seat next to her.

"Your mother said for me to say to call her once I found you. She says sorry too," he said. Tomoyo saw his hand go to his temples in a familiar gesture—he was looking for his glasses, and she smiled.

"Not used to it yet?" she motioned at his eyes.

"Nope. Was hoping you'd like it, snow girl."

A long pause. It wasn't awkward; Tomoyo ate quietly, and Eriol waited patiently for her to finish.

"Eriol, I...there's something you should know, Blue."

He simply smiled at her. What she said next didn't surprise him much, as he'd secretly been praying it would happen.

_**My snow girl is having our baby. **_He felt a thrill run through him. _**We are going to have a family.**_

"I sort of was thinking that," he said softly. "So. Can I make an honest woman out of you then?"

"Would be nice," she agreed.

"You won't be sorry. I will work hard to make you happy," Eriol vowed.

"What makes you think I'm not happy already?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well...there was the small matter of you kind of leaving me," he said gently.

"I..." Tomoyo bowed her head. What could she say to that? She wanted desperately to find the words to express how sorry she was, how she wouldn't do that if she had to do it over again, to explain her mood swings...Mood swings! "Did you know I was pregnant?"

Eriol smiled. "I suspected. Because we did have quite a few times that we didn't use protection, when we were in such a hurry. And...to tell you the truth," he touched her still-flat stomach tenderly, "I was hoping you would be."

And Tomoyo looked into his eyes, which were sparkling with happiness.

"You've given me a wonderful gift. The chance to be a father. All I need," and he leaned in to whisper in her ear, "is to know that you love me enough to let me be a real father, side by side with our baby's mother...married to her."

Tomoyo smiled. "Of couse, Blue."

And she was surprised when Eriol scrunched up his eyes and rubbed at them. "Sorry. I was worried you'd tell me to go away. Thank you Tomoyo. You have no idea what this means to me."

"I'm sorry, I...I wasn't thinking. I forgot about you. I was so stupid...oh Eriol Blue..."

"Don't apologize," Eriol said. "Please."

"I need to," Tomoyo said.

"Then accepted," Eriol grinned. "I want the child to be named after me."

"Okay."

He leaned in close. "See, you're out of it; you just agreed without contradicting me. If you're like this when you're pregnant then I should be very careful."

"Did you ever think of, you know, just leaving me? I mean, you might not be ready to be a father."

"Never." An entire conversation was in Eriol's words. "I hope our child has your eyes."

"And here I was hoping she would have yours."

"Think it's a girl then?" Eriol smiled. He bent down, unmindful of the stares of the people in the restaurant, and addressed Tomoyo's belly. "We'll have to grow your hair, little girl. I want you to be as beautiful as your mother."

"You really wanted to marry me?" Tomoyo asked.

"Snow girl, I wanted to marry you even back when we were filming that horrible video of Syaoran."

"Really?" Tomoyo reached out her arms; she wanted a hug, and Eriol quietly hugged her.

"We have so much to talk about. Our wedding, for one," Eriol said as he cradled the only woman he'd ever really loved.

Tomoyo bolted upwards violently. "We...we can get married now! I just prepared for a wedding! And...Mei Ling can't say no!"

Eriol laughed. "Funny. Fai came prepared for a wedding," he chuckled.

"Let's usurp their wedding. After all, I made the preparations," Tomoyo said.

He shuddered. "No, she'll kill me."

"Still thinking of that photo of you with the teddy bear which she placed in the Picayune lobby?" she teased. "I'll take care of her!" Tomoyo grabbed Eriol and practically dragged him to the suite she shared with Sakura and Mei Ling.

Only to stop by the door when she heard throaty moans from Mei Ling and answering giggles from Fai.

"Oooh, my camera is in there!" she said.

A hand came down gently over her wrist. "Snow girl, let's not. Let's just talk somewhere. How about that?"

Tomoyo cast a regretful look at the door before allowing herself to be led away to one of the beachside lounges, where Eriol ordered some drinks and food before they sat on one of the chaises. He grinned. "Before you complain, think of this. When our baby comes, you can film him or her all you like."

She smiled, and snuggled up to him. "You're right."

"And I won't mind editing those with you," Eriol added cheerfully. "You sure you want to marry me? Even after the trouble I caused between you and your mom?"

"Oh that," Tomoyo's face darkened. "It was over Florian Rivera. She tried to set me up with him."

"Figures," Eriol sighed. He took a sip of the coconut juice he'd ordered, and closed his eyes. "Oh that was good. Maybe we should just live here. I love this country already," he said.

Tomoyo knew he wanted to discuss the topic later, and instead said, "Yes, and their mangoes too."

Eriol gulped, then took a bite of the green mangoes and fermented shrimp. He was surprised to find that he liked the taste, despite the funny smell—it was a sour and yet full-bodied flavor.

"Hey! That's mine!" Tomoyo pouted as he demolished the rest on her plate.

"Never thought I'd like what a pregnant woman ate," he joked.

Tomoyo gently wiped some shrimp off his nose. "Greedy Blue," she teased.

"Runaway snow girl," he teased right back.

"Glad you're here," she said as she hugged him.

"Tomoyo..." Eriol began, "about your mother...and me. I can deal with her when we're married. But what worries me more is...I found out who your father was. And what he did to your mother. Auntie Yelan told me. And I know I look like him. How do you feel about that?"

"I never knew him," Tomoyo shrugged. "I don't care. And I meant what I said before...I don't care what my mother thinks. Plus," she cheerfully patted her stomach, "we have our baby. She'll never be able to resist the father of her only grandchild."

"I want to be the kind of father who always has time for his son or daughter," Eriol said. "And more than that, I want to always have time for you. I'm keeping my Picayune position, but...Fai and I are finishing negotiations for Channel 88, and I'd like you to be my advisor there."

Tomoyo's eyes watered. "You are so wonderful," she whispered as she snuggled up to him more.

"It's not because I want to prove myself to you or to your mother. It's also for me. About time I grew up. You deserve a husband who can always take care of you, be responsible..."

He shut up when Tomoyo laid a finger on his lips. "You make it sound so boring, Blue. I just want you to be you. How about that?"

"Faults and all?" Eriol asked, a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

"Perfect," Tomoyo said contentedly, and motioned to a waiter. "Three more orders of mangoes and _bagoong_, please."

"Make that four," Eriol grinned.

Much later, when Sakura and Syaoran found them, Tomoyo and Eriol smelled of mangoes and fermented shrimp, but they didn't care.

* * *

**Fragments of Endings Beginning**

Back in Tokyo, Florian Rivera screamed in horror when he found the details of his gambling debts splashed across Japan Daily Dirt. His bank foreclosed quickly, and the rich girl he was dating dumped him with a text message. And one evening, he came home to find the Triad waiting in his bedroom, annoyed that he'd promised to marry Mei Ling Li to cover his debts and give them an inside connection to the Li clan...and she was instead marrying some watercolorist. Needless to say, explanations from him weren't necessary; they simply landed him in the hospital with a myriad of injuries.

Hiro Sato found himself in court facing a furious Touya and a terrifyingly calm Fujitaka Kinomoto. Once his old record of molestation was added to the 'voodoo doll' he'd made of Syaoran, his terrifying collection of child rape porn exposed, and his shrine to Sakura shown to the judge, an attempted rape charge—carrying a long jail term—was added to the charges of breaking and entering and aggravated assault he was already facing. It was recommended that he spend his term in the maximum security sanitarium for the violently and criminally insane.

As Hiro was sentenced, Touya noticed a spectacularly beautiful woman with long dark hair standing by the door, smiling. She seemed familiar, and her eyes lit up when she saw him, Fujitaka, and Yukito. She knew their faces from the court records.

"You don't know me, but I'm a...friend...of Syaoran's," she said, shaking their hands. "Don't worry. My dad will make sure no appeals will ever get through for Hiro," and she indicated the lead prosecuting attorney Eriol had hired.

"It was kind of you to help my daughter out," Fujitaka said, smiling.

"You know me," Kendra said. "Then you know I'm really helping Syaoran," she added.

"Yes. But still...I have always believed that when we let go, we find the ones we are meant to be with," and Fujitaka smiled. He, Touya, and Yukito bowed as they left the courtroom.

Kendra watched them go, and smiled. Sakura's father was such a nice man.

When she turned to leave herself, she slammed into a young attorney who had come over to pick up the case briefs.

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't looking," she apologized as she bent over to pick up the cases.

"Don't apologize," responded a husky, deep voice. Kendra stood up and found herself looking into one amber eye and one blue eye, with thick eyebrows raised sexily above them. He was tall and very well-muscled, with messy chocolate colored hair. "Give me your number instead," he continued cockily.

"What?" Kendra was horrified to find herself blushing. "I..."

He came closer, and his blue eye seemed to glint at her. "You are a very beautiful woman. Has anyone told you that?" As his eyes slid boldly down her body, he smiled. "Very. Beautiful."

He was quite devastatingly handsome himself, Kendra noticed. She had the urge to flee him...a very strong one.

"I have to go," Kendra rushed the words out, and fled the courtroom. She wasn't used to aggressive men; what had attracted her to Syaoran was his shyness. Though this man resembled Syaoran, he...he was too aggressive.

But the young attorney watched her go. He didn't chase her; in her rush to get away from him, she had left her purse behind.

"You'll be back, gorgeous," he said softly, and smirked. "Not going to let you get away from me...Kendra."

* * *

Thank you **Cheeseycraziness** (you know what I have to say!); **SakuraLover** (OOOH I was in Minato-Ku last April, darn, we could have met! Why is the Tower so expensive to go to? X( Should've taken your advice re update dates LOL. Hope the makeup scenes make you happy! And thank you for understanding about life ); **AngelEmCuti**, **lhaine07** (LOL you and many others on the poll!); winterkaguya (Kurogane is in another fic, LOL, and there he's with Mei Ling!); **StarAngel02** (Eeek so many kids!); **saphirablossom** (Cute enough for you? LOL!); **Lolalaie89**, **XxSakura**-**HimexX** (Ha, at a bridal shower I attended the talk got even worse!); **Ngoc1231** (LOL you must know someone who goes to a strict school! Your mom sounds scary!); **iNuQTpIe** (Indeed she is! No, no more bad things. Happy things from now on!); **Magic** **Key**; **rosedreamer101**; **Kandygurl4**; **Raine793** (Ang layo ko ano? LOL); **KamichamaKarinLover25** (Of course Fai is unnaturally cheery. He wouldn't be Fai if he wasn't!); **sweetsally** (Don't kill me, see explanation above!); **syaoran143sakura** (I'm halo-halo! And yes I know! I had to cut out some parts because some people were offended when I described what our country can be like—I love my country enough not to be blind to its faults! LOL. And I am proud to be evil!); **kyria hyuuga** (Opo! Man I would love to go to Bohol but I don't have enough leaves--cries); **Destiny921**; **SparklingStar25**; **x-Melodyz-x**; **whitewave16** (Here you go!); **SushiLuver**; **Dattebayo Heart**; **'Blue Moon and Roses' **(Aha! Pinoy ka rin? Of course they're maarte haha, have you seen how some Fil-ams can get when they come home? Kainis! And god, when I flew to Japan last April, OMG the seats were hell! I LOVE bagoong especially on kare kare but I saw a foreigner once puke from the smell alone! And yes I wanted them to have trouble with crowds!); **Hououza** (I LOLed when you noticed how frantic Syao and Eri were. How true! And please don't apologize. I am as always grateful for your reviews); **Musette Fujiwara** (see how Eriol is here?); **shiro-ringo** (I fly PAL regularly for my work so I kind of have reason to hate it--don't get me started on their rudeness and inefficiency, please XD And I have many gay friends so where's the harm? Bagoong rocks though!); **tennislover431**; **rockerfaith** (You'll find out what kind of mom she is in the FINAL chapter!); and **rondallagurl** (Me too!)

* * *

**Notes:**

**Here we go again.**

I saw that the person who copied my plot twists suddenly had a plot twist in which **Tomoyo was suddenly pregnant by Eriol**. I revealed that twist last May 8, and she updated her fic at the end of May. She never built up to it, while I dropped hints from the BEGINNING of this fic. Her private message to me and my response are below, if you are interested in seeing her lies.

While I AM quite angry, I don't want to waste my story on someone like her. I am no longer interested in her excuses. Just please do NOT read or review her story (hint: it's rated M and was last updated at the end of May)--although I note that **some people have told both her and me in reviews that they "love" both stories. Just this: stop rewarding thieves with reviews.**

I posted the similarities in chapter 10 of the Getaway Girls.

When I first posted the warning in Chapter 10, she PM'd me with this:

to(my email)

dateMon, Mar 31, 2008 at 7:44 PM

subjectFF PM from: (pen name of person

who keeps copying)

_Hi, I didn't know if I was the author you were talking about or not, but I_

_wanted to tell you that I am really sorry if my story sounds like yours. I_

_don't take someone elses work, unless I have permission. I just wanted to let_

_you know that I write these I deas down before I ever post or read stories, my_

_friends even help me. So if any other time my story is like yours I hope you_

_won't be mad but I really don't take stuff from you, it is all my ideas, mabye_

_we just think alike? I have had this happen before, where I wrote something_

_that my friend has written down too, but at completly different time wothout_

_reading the other one. I am just really sorry, and thanks for not mentioning_

_my name!_

Please note that I still haven't named her. I responded and warned her with this PM:

_Thank you for the apology, but you must see how similar the two stories are._

_Even other readers are noticing it to the point where they feel it's necessary_

_to contact me, and that's never a good sign when 12 different users tell you_

_someone's using your plot points and details._

_Like I said, I'm not asking you to delete the story, but __**I must ask you to**_

_**make sure your plot does not echo mine in future.**_

_**I know you've read my stories, so from this point on I can't consider any**_

_**plot similarities to be a coincidence.**_

_**Just make sure your story is your own from now on, and we won't have any more**_

_**problems.**_

_I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt here, even though I have my _

_reservations because over 20 points of similarity...even if there are themes_

_fairly common to CCS fics, to have them appear in the same order after I use _

_them is just too much._

_I just want to point out that I'm being VERY nice here, all right? So please,_

_no more similarities._

_Good luck in continuing your fic in your OWN way._

And she STILL copies my twist of Tomoyo being pregnant.

It's not outright plagiarism because she only copied plot points, not the entire story. But it is so unfair for me to be writing my butt off for this story and then this...as anyone can see I updated my chapter May 8 and she updated hers at the end of May.

She kept claiming in her profile page that she didn't copy, that she was feeling harassed when people told her of the similarities (in her reviews page you will notice someone already pointed out the similarities!). And yet she still copies this.

I have the right to reveal this story now because I am really sick of this. Better that you guys know what really happened than her lame version of events in which she claims to be the victim.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Getaway Girls**

**Chapter 14:  
**

**Old, New, Borrowed, Blue**

* * *

As always, many, many thanks to CheeseyCraziness and parma-violets for laughing with me as this was written.

**Preview of the new story, "She Writes His Heart," which will be posted once this story ends, at the end of this chapter! **

**Author's note: **These wedding scenes—especially the vows—are original and are the product of research on my part. No copying without permission. The song referred to last chapter is "The Sun and Moon in My Heart" by Lee Hom Wang. I don't own his song or him, but if I did…oooh!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Syaoran or anyone from CCS, because if I did I'd raffle everyone else off and keep him for myself. Just kidding. Just.

**Fluff and cuteness overdose up ahead. You have been warned.**

Dedications and thank yous at the end!

* * *

"What do you mean we CAN'T get married here?" Mei Ling snarled at the cowering local official of Aklan, the province under which Boracay island belonged.

"Madam Li, we are so sorry but your requirements are incomplete," the poor man blurted bravely. Mei Ling was about to let out another mouthful when a gentle pair of hands came around her waist and pulled her aside. "Your husband-to-be has dual citizenship, and his declaration form is needed for the rites to be legal," the official continued.

"Defeated by a technicality?" Mei Ling nearly screeched. "How did we miss this? And you...why are you so calm? This is our future right here!" She advanced on Fai, who merely smiled and didn't flinch.

"Mei-baby, it's all right," Fai said. "Tomoyo couldn't have known, and since you didn't tell me, I couldn't have told her," he said mildly.

"But! But, but, but!" Mei Ling stamped her feet and was beginning to flush. "I had my vows ready and all."

"Sweet Mei, I don't," Fai said softly, giving her pause. "I wasn't ready."

"Are you angry?" Mei Ling suddenly paused. She had, after all, sprung the wedding on Fai without asking him what he thought of the whole business.

"Never at you," and Fai bent down to kiss Mei Ling's forehead.

"But Fai...this was supposed to be our wedding...you have your suit, I have my wedding outfit, Tomoyo did the preparations...you even brought me a gift," and Mei Ling, to Fai's surprise, blushed.

"Mmm, my Mei-xing is blushing. That would look wonderful in a traditional Japanese cherry blossom wedding," he said, swooping in to kiss her playfully. "Or a Chinese wedding. And that way we can invite everyone...my mother too," he added.

Mei Ling covered her mouth in horror. "Oh Fai, I didn't mean to forget about your family!"

"No harm done, Mei-ming. This gives us more time to prepare, and isn't that a good thing? I," and Fai smiled softly, "would love to have my mother meet you. I think she will love you."

"Oh dear," and Mei Ling hesitated. "Won't she object to me?"

"Mei darling, so long as I love you, she will love you. My mother is wonderful that way," Fai grinned.

She threw her arms around his neck and laughed. "So what did I do to deserve you?" she asked.

"You were you," Fai said softly. "That's all."

"Never quitting with the movie lines and fluffy silliness, are you?" Mei Ling teased.

"Nope."

"Good," and she kissed him. She deepened the kiss until the official cleared his throat. Then he turned to the Aklanon official, who was watching them with interest.

"So because I have no declaration of citizenship, we can't get married. But based on what you said, so long as the couple are full citizens of a country recognized by the Philippines—like, say, Japan—they can marry?" he asked the official.

"Yes, they can, sir," said the local government official, who was sweating under the death glares Mei Ling was giving him.

"Then this is the couple who are marrying here," Fai said cheerfully, and wrote down a pair of names. Reading it, the official mispronounced both long surnames.

"Do they have their passports with them?" he asked.

"Yes, and they can get the necessary papers from the Japanese embassy faxed over," Fai said.

"Sir, Madam...the papers for the transfer of rights to the marrying party?" he asked.

"We'll get them to you," Fai promised. "Come on, Mei-sweet, let's go tell the happy couple."

"They don't have anything prepared," Mei Ling whined.

"But we do," Fai said softly.

"Oh!" Mei Ling smiled. "You're right. We do. And you don't mind?"

"Mei baby, if this means I get to plan out our wedding with you, then I don't care. Besides," and he reached into his pocket, "the rings I bought will probably suit them better." When Mei Ling saw the rings, a slow smile spread across her face, and she said, "It's perfect...for them."

Tomoyo and Eriol were in their room—each couple had moved into their own suites once reunited—when Mei Ling and Fai broke the news to them. Tomoyo screamed and threw herself around Mei Ling's neck, while Fai quietly dug out the wedding rings he'd bought for himself and Mei Ling.

"Always thought the gems were wrong anyway," he said cheerfully. "Here; the sapphires and diamonds aren't Mei Ling."

Eriol raised an eyebrow. "Interesting how you chose the gems Tomoyo and I would have chosen."

"Are you implying something?" Fai's light blue eyes were mischievous.

"No, only that you always seem to be a step ahead of everyone," Eriol grinned.

"I like it that way," Fai smiled.

"I'll buy you your new rings," Eriol said thankfully.

"Just don't let Mei Ling hear you promising that," Fai warned, "or you may end up buying the most expensive rings."

Eriol laughed. "Thank you. Will you be my groomsman?"

"I imagine Syaoran is your best man?"

"Yes, even if I suspect he'll sabotage the wedding," Eriol said.

"Such short notice..." Fai mused. "Can we put this together then?"

"Just watch Tomoyo," Eriol said proudly. "We will."

* * *

White rose petals and scented lavender sachets were strewn along the "aisle" created in the sand, lined with scented candles shielded with parchment 'lanterns'. The scent of lavender—combined with citronella to repel mosquitoes—was enchanting; Sakura playfully thought she had been transported to some fairyland beach, and made a note to ask Syaoran to use the same idea in their wedding.

Little knowing that her fiance had already started booking wedding suppliers in order to surprise her for their dry run in December.

Delicate dried leaf-stalk and _sinamay _"draperies" hung on arching poles and bamboo pillars billowed gently in the wind. Colorful blue and amethyst paper parasols marked places for the tiny wedding party, and little crystal chimes sang out as the wind kissed them.

The bride and groom had paid to have the ceremonies held in an isolated area of Puka beach, while still being near a large resort. They only had four guests, after all, each of whom would serve as a witness to the wedding.

The bride, resplendent in a simple yet elegant white satin sheath (which she had somehow fortunately remembered to pack) that billowed out below her knees and flattered her curves, smiled as she walked towards her teary-eyed groom in a pair of jeweled white sandals made for walking on the sand. Her white veil was held in place with a jeweled _paineta _comb; she'd fallen in love with Filipino fashion because with her pale white skin and dark hair, she looked magnificent in it.

She'd done her own makeup, and had kept to a minimalist style. What she did have on—blusher, some eyeliner, mascara—accentuated her beautiful eyes and rosy lips. Add her joyful flush, and you had a magnificent queen walking down the aisle.

"Lucky dog," Syaoran, who was Eriol's best man, nudged him. "Surprised she agreed to marry you."

"If Sakura could agree to marry someone like you, why not Tomoyo and me?" Eriol responded serenely, and Syaoran had to smile.

Tomoyo's bouquet of white roses and lilies, interspersed with blue orchids, trailed tiny fragrant _sampaguita _blossoms almost to the ground. Everything was perfect, she thought; her two best friends and their fiances were standing by the altar, smiling, and best of all, her handsome groom in his cream _barong_, a delicate native tuxedo-tunic that was stylish and suited for the warm weather, waited patiently next to the judge, a large smile on his face.

Eriol was tempted to pinch himself. Not only was he getting a wife whom he adored, he would also have a family. Of all the Li-Hiiragizawas, he was the one who wanted children the most.

Mei Ling had gone through with her threat to wear a lavender abbreviated tube top that exposed her flat midriff and paired it with a billowing white skirt. She looked sexy yet elegant. Sakura was in a light blue sundress with a pretty A-line skirt that was both innocent and sensual—causing Syaoran to sweat the first time he saw her.

Both Mei Ling and Sakura wore orchids in their hair; Mei Ling had her long dark hair pinned over one shoulder with a flowered comb, while Sakura had her hair gathered up into a jeweled comb.

Fai pressed the tuxedo he'd brought into service (and despite the heat, he oddly wasn't sweating); he looked divine, Mei Ling thought, and his blond hair, now reaching his shoulders, was tied back with a small white ribbon. On his feet, he wore white Havaiana slippers, as did Syaoran and Eriol. The slippers had occasioned much trashing and teasing among the three of them, especially after they were all forced into having foot massages and treatments by Tomoyo.

Syaoran wore a short-sleeved version of the _barong _Eriol wore that delineated his lean muscles; the cool, loose black trousers he wore allowed him both the freedom to move and to be stylish at the same time. Both men wore small flower posies of orchids and little carnations.

Tomoyo thought they all looked perfect, given how little time they'd had to prepare. The only thing she regretted was that she'd had to hire a small army of local photographers to capture the event from every angle because obviously, she couldn't do it herself. They had suffered through a long briefing session the previous day, broken up only when Eriol had gently but firmly announced that Tomoyo needed sleep for the wedding.

Eriol thought he had never seen any woman look more beautiful. Perhaps his knowledge that Tomoyo was carrying his child made her even more lovely in his eyes. He wanted to cry; he wanted to hug her, to carry her in his arms, to keep her safe for the rest of his life.

So he broke tradition by meeting her halfway down the "aisle", taking her hand and walking her to where the judge waited to marry them, causing the man and Sakura, Syaoran, Mei Ling, and Fai to laugh.

Neither of them could remember what the judge said; Tomoyo and Eriol spent the ceremony looking into each other's eyes happily and in a romantic daze. It was only when Syaoran elbowed Eriol that he realized it was time for him to say his vows.

"Tomoyo, I did not know what love was until I met you. You showed me a world which, despite my partying ways, I had never known. You were the miracle in my wasted life; that you accepted me even though no one thought I would be worthy of you is something I still am thankful for to this day. I doubt I'll ever stop being thankful for that." Eriol paused; there was a giant lump in his throat, and he looked into Tomoyo's smiling eyes.

Finding the reassurance he needed, he continued, "You were the one who brought me back to the world. I know I will love you for the rest of my life, so I will promise now to always try to be the best I can be for your sake. I hope I can always make you happy; though there will be times you won't be happy with me, I hope they will be few and far between. And so I marry you not because I love you, or because you're having our child; I marry you because I can't imagine life without you."

Despite her resolve not to cry, a tear slid down Tomoyo's cheek. Eriol wiped it away gently, and smiled; she could see that his devastatingly blue eyes were watery too, and giggled as he slipped the ring he'd appropriated from Mei Ling and Fai on Tomoyo's finger, there to join the amethyst and sapphire engagement ring he'd been carrying with him and which he'd given her the night they were reunited.

Tomoyo took a deep breath. It was her turn.

"Eriol, you were my first everything, and I want you to be my last everything. You showed me a world too—a world of love that I too had never known. I want to always surprise you, to always be someone you look forward to coming home to. My work, my achievements, I dedicate them to you, because you changed who you are for my sake."

She smiled, and fought back her tears. "I never thought I would love someone like you, but I'm so glad I was wrong. It will be an interesting journey to see the rest of my life with you, and I hope we will always be as much in love fifty years from now as we are today. And," her voice suddenly took on a teasing tone, "I want you to quit thinking you aren't worthy of me, as your wedding gift to me. Okay?"

He stared at her, then burst into delighted laughter. "Okay," he promised, as she slid the wedding band on his ring finger.

When they were pronounced man and wife, Syaoran and Fai tugged on large plastic bottles that exploded at the end and showered Eriol and Tomoyo with white, purple, and blue confetti; Mei Ling and Sakura strewed white rose petals in their path. They thanked the judge, and headed off to the small tent where a delicious assortment of seafood awaited them.

Tomoyo fussed and placed large bibs on everyone so that they wouldn't ruin their clothes. And Fai leaned in towards Mei Ling and asked, "Want us to be next?"

Everyone else stared, bemused, when Mei Ling pounced on Fai and began to laugh happily.

"I love this country," Tomoyo sighed as she rested her head on her new husband's shoulder.

"I love you," Eriol responded.

"Sappy," Syaoran muttered under his breath at Sakura, who laughed.

"Like we won't be that way at our own wedding?" she teased.

"Yes, well..." Syaoran smiled and kissed Sakura's forehead. Little did she know that he'd already begun planning their wedding, and he smiled. He would make sure Sakura would only cry for joy at their wedding, and spend the whole of it smiling...and damn the expense!

* * *

It was somewhat crowded at the OB-Gyne's office, and the nurses at the door were giggling; there were three handsome young men and three beautiful women crowded in the consultation room.

The newlywed couple had invited their closest friends, wanting to share the moment when they found out whether their baby was a boy or a girl. Eriol had his fingers crossed; the OB-Gyne had said that, given the size of Tomoyo's belly, they might have twins.

Tomoyo lay on a bed in front of an ultrasound machine, and her husband of six months, Eriol, held her hand. Syaoran and Sakura stood to the side, while Mei Ling and Fai stood by the door behind them.

"Ready for your ultrasound? I must say though that normally only the couple is in the office for this," Dr. Kaho Reed smiled.

"Ready!" Tomoyo said happily.

Syaoran wrapped his arms around Sakura's still slender waist, and whispered in her ear, "When we're married, Sakura, we won't have kids immediately. We'll enjoy being together first," and he kissed her gently.

Sakura giggled. "I have no objection to that."

"Hey!" Mei Ling catcalled. "Quit making out and pay attention!" They laughed, and there was silence as Dr. Reed moved the apparatus over Tomoyo's belly.

On the screen, there appeared two fetuses. Sakura squealed, Mei Ling groaned, and Tomoyo raised joyful tear-filled eyes to Eriol, who kissed her gently.

"Looks like a boy and a girl," the doctor smiled. "Congratulations, Mr and Mrs Hiiragizawa."

"Oh great. A mini-Eriol," Syaoran groaned. "Tomoyo, what did you do to deserve this?"

Tomoyo laughed. "Something good, I'm sure." Ever since their marriage, Syaoran hadn't been able to get a rise out of Eriol because Tomoyo always stepped in, and since he respected her, he never pursued the insult.

"Darn. Twins. They would have made such a cute addition to our wedding entourage," Mei Ling sighed.

"We can make our own, Mei-pipi," Fai smirked, and automatically dodged when Mei Ling tried to swat his rear.

"Are you all right for the ceremony then?" Mei Ling asked Tomoyo. It had been completely impossible to prevent Tomoyo from handling the wedding plans of the remaining two unmarried couples; Eriol was the only one who could get her to stop working.

"Of course," Tomoyo smiled and gracefully rose to her feet as Eriol helped her.

"Twins," Eriol breathed. "Are you okay with that, snow girl?"

"Blue, why wouldn't I be?"

"I'll hire nannies," Eriol began.

"No, Blue. We raise them together." Tomoyo's jaw was firmly set. "Our kids are not going to be left behind; they will know us as real parents."

"I didn't mean that," he said soothingly. "I meant, to take the babies off our hands every now and then...so we can have private time," and he wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

Tomoyo laughed. "So bad, Blue. Love you. Four," she said, grinning, knowing Eriol would remember their old game of counting the number of times they said "I love you" to each other in a day.

"Not as much as I love my snow girl. Three. Damn, I have to catch up. I love you, Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa," Eriol smiled. "Now that's four." He bent down to kiss her gently, and Tomoyo responded until...

"Now that's enough," Mei Ling scowled. "Stop being sappy!"

"She's right. Let's go. I still haven't finished Mei Ling's wedding outfit," Tomoyo smiled at her husband, who happily escorted her out of the office.

Mei Ling and Fai had planned out what seemed to be a traditional Chinese wedding for the month of November. Their horoscopes had been cast, they were declared compatible, and the weather was perfect for the several outfit changes Mei Ling planned for herself and Fai. Both would be wearing traditional Chinese clothing: Mei Ling in a royal red traditional Chinese gown, and Fai in a red Chinese nobleman's tunic. They would have the long life noodles, the tea ceremony, the baby dumplings, one whole chicken and one whole duck per table, eight cold dishes, eight hot dishes, soup and dessert.

But the nod to tradition ended with the reception menu. They had made quite a few interesting changes to their ceremony. Scarlet balloons and streamers, for one. Face painting. A beer drinking contest at the reception. Luckily the Li clan was quite unorthodox, and the only problem Mei Ling and Fai would have was to keep the older Clan members from overindulging in the beer and having heart attacks.

To Tomoyo's credit, she hadn't blinked. She'd taken the eccentric changes in stride—even the request for paint-by-numbers sets as wedding tokens hadn't bothered her. Sakura was happily helping out when she wasn't busy with the work she was doing with Syaoran at the Picayune.

At the engagement party, though, Mei Ling had been puzzled, then indignant when Fai presented her with an ornate chamber pot filled with round fruit, eggs painted red, and strings of Chinese coins.

The Li elders sniggered, but the worst reaction came from Syaoran, who began to laugh and had to leave the ceremony hall as a result when he couldn't stop laughing. He had skipped that part of the Chinese engagement rites for him and Sakura for good reason. Tears streaming down his face, he gasped in Sakura's arms as he laughed the hardest he'd ever laughed in all his life.

Once Mei Ling got over her rage, Fai merrily explained that the reason for the gift was that chamber pots were once a symbol of prosperity and fertility.

"You're not even Chinese!" Mei Ling yelled.

"Well, then should I skip my next gift, Mei ming?"

"If it's another chamberpot then hell YES!"

"Actually," and Fai smiled, "no."

"Then what is it?" Mei Ling asked curiously.

"I designed our new home. It's in Tomoeda, in the outskirts of Tokyo." Fai pulled out photos from his pocket, and floored Mei Ling as they incorporated her ideas for an ideal home.

"When did you find the time?" Mei Ling marveled.

"Oh, here and there..." Fai said vaguely.

"No chamberpots," Mei Ling warned, "or you lose your bride."

"No chamberpots," Fai agreed, and he took Mei Ling into his arms. Her furious reaction had been worth the insane hunt he and Eriol had undertaken for a chamberpot...who knew no one made them anymore in Japan?

Their wedding day dawned bright and rain-free. Fai had chosen Eriol as his "auspicious man" and Syaoran as his best man; their ceremony combined East and West. Syaoran was in bright green traditional brocaded robes, and Eriol was in dark blue robes. All three men were, as usual, quite handsome.

In pretty silk cheongsams—Sakura in blush pink and Tomoyo in lavender—the two brides' assistants were gorgeous. Syaoran idly toyed with the idea of asking the Buddhist priest to marry him and Sakura on the spot, but didn't want to ruin his surprises for her on their wedding day.

She and Tomoyo couldn't stop staring at Fai's magnificent mother. She wasn't as tall as her son, but her great beauty had endured the years. Though her eyes were sad, she nonetheless happily welcomed Mei Ling as a daughter.

"So you're the one Fai has loved all these years," she said, cupping Mei Ling's delicate chin and smiling.

Mei Ling blushed. "Well, yes."

Chiara Fluorite—she had taken her maiden name back when she became a widow—clapped her hands in delight. "I've always wanted a daughter...and you are very beautiful. If my son chose you then you must be a very delighful young woman. May I ask you to call me your mother as well?"

"Of course!" Mei Ling happily hugged her, and they smiled at each other. Chiara was tall, and had blue eyes like her son, delicate lips, and a slender build. Her long silver-blonde hair reached past her waist, and her voice sounded like a soft bell.

She dabbed at her eyes during the ceremony, and when they noticed her tears, Fai and Mei Ling interrupted the rites and came over to envelop her in a hug...making her sniffle even more.

Once she calmed down, Fai and Mei Ling began to exchange their vows.

"I promise to always find time to annoy you everyday," Fai began, and several eyebrows were raised. "I promise to always have a silly nickname for you, Mei-xing, and I promise to make love to you for more than one hour when you want it," and Tomoyo tittered as a few others gasped. Syaoran gave Sakura a suggestive wink, and she blushed; she'd made the mistake of telling him what Mei Ling had revealed while at Boracay, and he'd made it a point to deliberately prolong their lovemaking since then.

Fai continued, "I will always want only you even when in a room with a thousand pretty girls. I hope you know that I will always love you the way you want—and need—to be loved." Soft sighs, and a tiny giggle from Chiara Fluorite. "I will never try to understand why I love you because that's something I'd like to use the rest of my life for. I want us to always be this way even when sense gets made out of love—the love you gave to me when I never expected it—and we've passed on to the stage where we're both lovers and friends. I also promise never to make breakfast for you ever again..."

"Better not," Mei Ling butted in. "You are one horrible pancake maker!"

Fai continued serenely, "...and to never become a beer-swilling, fat-bellied idiot. I promise never to yield when we fight in the dojo but to fight you until one of us truly yields," and Mei Ling beamed. "And...uh...okay this sucks, so..." He then dropped the paper he was reading from, grabbed Mei Ling, and kissed her passionately in front of all assembled, earning cheers and catcalls from the Lis and his friends.

"Damn, I should have done that," Eriol muttered to Syaoran.

"You still can," Syaoran's eyes twinkled mischievously as he shot Sakura a sexy look. She giggled, and blushed.

"And I promise to always love you the way I do now—completely, totally, slavishly, and devotedly," Fai finished.

Mei Ling was gaping at him. Then she wailed, "How am I supposed to top that?" She glanced at her paper in disgust. "I said here that I promise not to beat you to a pulp again, not to wreck anything in your studio, to teach you Chinese, to always want to—well, you know what..." She turned helpless eyes on the rest of the Lis.

"Promise to obey him!" one uncle catcalled, earning jeers from the others.

"Promise never to make him dumplings!" Mei Ling's mother guffawed.

"Just tell him what you feel...what you said the first time we talked about him," Yelan said to Mei Ling.

And a beautiful, radiant smile spread across Mei Ling's lovely face.

"Fai...thanks to you, I am no longer afraid that I cannot live up to who you think I am. I believe you when you said I was the best thing that's ever happened to you. I will never change my temper—except maybe when we have kids so we don't wind up being accused of child abuse," and Fai laughed. Mei Ling poked him in the side to shut up, so he did.

"I won't change, as far as I can help it, because I want you to continue to think that everything about me is amusing. Thank you for teaching me to forgive myself, and for letting me into your life even if there was no reason for you to do so. We both learned that we deserve to be loved," and to her horror, Mei Ling began to tear up. _**God no, not even Tomoyo cried at her wedding, **_she thought, annoyed at herself

"Someone very wise told me that love is a gamble, in so many ways. But you can't find love unless you place something on the line. You give to get," and Mei Ling smiled at Yelan thankfully.

"Though I'd been disappointed so many times before, you gave me a reason to...to believe. Keep giving me those reasons, Fai. I love you!" And she threw her arms around his neck and began to cry in earnest. Fai stroked her back and her hair gently, crooning softly at her, and there were only a few dry eyes among the Lis. He didn't expect the sentimentality to last long, though, and it didn't.

"Get on with it!" Lio Chen Li yelled. "So we can eat at the reception!"

Mei Ling shot him a dirty look, and yelled back, "Yeah, well, you can wait while we make out!" as everyone laughed. But when she turned back to Fai, he was holding their yellow gold wedding rings, which were eternity bands with eight rubies along Fai's band, and eight sapphires on Mei Ling's. Both were engraved with the characters for love, and their names.

He slid her wedding band on her left hand, and kissed her hand. "Now you really are Mrs Yuui Fai Fluorite Sanosuke," he said softly.

"I prefer Fluorite," Mei Ling said. "It's not the name you were born with that matters, it's your real name, the one you gave yourself."

Fai hugged her, swallowing past the lump in his throat. Life would be very interesting from now on, and things could only get better with a violent, tempestuous, crazy, loving, unpredictable wife. He smiled; he loved her so much, and now she was truly his. Just as he was hers.

_**So sappy, **_he admonished himself, and grinned.

"So...let's go face the rice," he said playfully, and they held hands, and walked to the reception hall as Mr and Mrs for the rest of their lives.

Syaoran crossed over to Sakura, who was sniffling into a handkerchief, and hugged her.

"Oh...what lovely ceremonies...first Eriol and Tomoyo, now Fai and Mei Ling..." she looked up at him as he held her gently.

"I promise...ours will be special too," Syaoran said as he kissed her forehead. "In the meantime, let's go see what happened to the chamber pot," he laughed.

"I want to see who wins the drinking contest," Sakura said.

"Not you, sweetheart, not you," Syaoran laughed.

"Aw, let it go, you know who spiked my drink!" Sakura pretended to pout.

"I remember what you said then," Syaoran said as he brought his lips close to her ear. "You said..." and he whispered sexy suggestions into her ears, the very same things she'd said when she had gotten drunk after their engagement. "And...the mansion is nearby..."

"Oooh, you are evil, Syaoran Li," Sakura giggled.

"Evil and sexy, sweetheart," he grinned, and when they disappeared briefly before the reception, only one pair of eyes noticed.

"Well. Two down and one—the most important couple—to go," Yelan Li sighed. And then she smiled. She hadn't given up on Syaoran giving her grandchildren yet, after all.

* * *

_**Author's note: Whee! Only one chapter (including the epilogue) to go! Last chapter to be posted before end of August!)**_

**If you also read "What He Wants," kindly check out the new poll on my profile page! Notes and links also there.  
**

* * *

**PREVIEW OF NEW STORY: She Writes His Heart**

**Summary: **_ Sakura is secretly a fanfiction writer. Her officemate Syaoran looks like her favorite character come to life. When events in her story begin coming true, what will she do? Syaoran is secretly a fanfiction and manga junkie. His officemate Sakura looks like his favorite character come to life, and when he begins taking dating advice from a fanfiction he reads, things become interesting!_

**Chapter 1: Syaoran's Two Little Secrets**

Syaoran sighed and bent down to hide a blush when the new girl came in—and to hide the screen of his browser; he didn't want her seeing what he was reading. She'd been assigned to share the area of his cubicle, and her cheery 'hellos' and smiles always melted his heart.

He especially liked it when she squeezed her eyes shut when she smiled. She was so cute, when he saw her coming down the corridor towards their part of the office, he felt a thrill.

"Good morning, Syaoran-kun!" she greeted him, her fingers touching his shoulder gently; he shivered from the thrill of her touching him. "Ready for our first coverage together?" she chirped as she sat in her chair and placed her bag on the small cabinet that divided their shared cubicle.

Syaoran fought the blush that was creeping up his cheeks. She always had that effect on him, and he just _**knew **_he was going to say something stupid in three...two...one...

"Ah. Yuh."

She giggled, squeezing her eyes shut in the way he was really learning to love, and turned to switch her PC on.

Syaoran fought the urge to seize the envelope opener and stab himself with it to end his misery. Why, why, _**why **_couldn't he **ever **say something intelligent around Sakura Kinomoto?

* * *

So many people to thank, so little space!

This chapter is dedicated to: **SakuraLover** (You are so sweet! And I am so gonna take you up on that offer!); **emizee17 **(Haha, it's a joke, he's Evil Clone Syaoran! I mean, who better to out-obsess her?); **CheeseyCraziness **(Did you like YOUR artwork? LOL); **Ngoc1231 **(Even more humor here, haha**); animefan88tv-skip beat** (that made me feel better, thanks!); **xXxCherryBlossomxXx **(FFN stories do that to me a lot--make me look silly when I gasp or laugh or something LOL); **XxSakura-HimexX** (Thank you and you're right! He's sexy and dangerous, so how will she handle him? LOL); **saphirablossom **(I could NOT resist the "Harry Potter" thing--seen all the crazy fanart on that?--and putting in Evil Clone Syaoran, because who better to scare Kendra than sexy, aggressive him? And a lawyer to boot!); **lhaine07 **(Don't worry about it .); **Sakura Petal Wings** (Relax! Enjoy Fai here instead! I'm happy now, don't worry, and thank you so much); **Raine793 **(AAAH grabe traffic! Lucky you in Baguio though...Enjoy the weddings!); **AngelEmCuti **(Thanks!); **Pipi-chan** (Precisely because he is sexy! And one little point: he's usually shirtless, remember?--drools, snatches him from Kendra--LOL! I lurv you girl and I miss you!); **rondallagurl **(I want a happy ending, and with one chapter to go I can tell you that SxS get married, and there's an epilogue telling you what happens to them); **Suyi **(Uh--sweatdrops--I'm glad you liked it, and I hope I don't disappoint you!); **rosedreamer101 **(JOKE! It's just Clone Syaoran from Tsubasa, and unfortunately yes he is crazy and obsessed...but HOT anyway! LOL); **sweetsally **(He's Clone Syaoran from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, the evil version, and he's crazy, sexy, and obsessed enough to scare Kendra. Consider it a sweet punishment for her LOL); **StarAngel02 **(I really appreciate your note, and it's one of the reasons why I kept going. Thank you so much!); **Destiny921 **(One chapter to go!); **bangag pa** (Salamat ng marami! Take me to Guimaras! And thank you too!); **Hououza **(I never got to thank you for your advice and PM so thank you so much for always being so kind!) **x-Melodyz-x **(I really appreciated what you said. You are wonderful! Thanks!); **tennislover431 **(yes!);** mizu dreamsxx** (Babies! XD And the Kendra+SyaoranClone was really a joke, glad you liked it haha); **iNuQTpIe **(Happy enough? LOL! And thank you!); SushiLuver (aw thanks!); **frownyface **(Er, I didn't stop writing; relax .); **Mrs. Radcliffe 13 **(Nope, one chapter to go, and I hope you like my other stories too!); and **snowangel786 **(Haha thanks for the reminder and yes, only one chapter left! Don't worry; so many fics means similarities are inevitable--just not 25 similarities in one go!).


	15. Chapter 15

**The Getaway Girls**

**Chapter 15**

**A Wedding Whirlwind!**

* * *

**Author's note:** Good grief, this chapter was so long—you'll see why—that I broke it into two! So, one last chapter to go, and it will be up before September ends, if not sooner!

And a warning: SxS fluff overload. In short, SAPPINESS. LOL!

* * *

"Oi," Touya hailed Syaoran as the latter approached the house Fujitaka Kinomoto lived in—Touya and Sakura's childhood home. "What did you want?"

Syaoran smiled, much to Touya's discomfiture. "I was hoping you could let me into Sakura's bedroom..."

"You pervert, isn't living with her enough for you?" Touya frowned.

"No, no," Syaoran laughed. "I want to see what her childhood was like. I need you to tell me what she liked as a child, show me her childhood photos, and so on."

"For the wedding?" Touya was, despite himself, touched; Syaoran clearly loved Sakura enough to find out things from her childhood.

"And for the rest of their lives," Yukito smiled; he had just arrived.

"Figures that you would invite Yuki," Touya rolled his eyes.

"I need all the help I can get," Syaoran said. "After all..." and his eyes sparkled, "I have two weddings to organize."

Yukito began to laugh, and Touya rolled his eyes again. "Sappy brat," he said. And then he led the way into the house, preparing to show his future brother in law Sakura's childhood. He found himself smiling—though he would die before admitting why he was smiling: Sakura had found herself a good man.

They had a good time drinking beers and telling Syaoran stories of Sakura's childhood: how she had dropped her cheerleading baton on her head so many times, her coach had discreetly changed the equipment to pompoms; how Sakura had once paid a boy in the first grade to be her "husband" (Touya took particular delight in telling that story to Syaoran to see the younger man's face fall); how Sakura had been like as a child.

Syaoran happily listened and laughed; every new story about Sakura was like a lovely blossom unfolding before him, and he mentally took notes on details he could use for their wedding.

Before he took his leave, he made several arrangements with Touya and Yukito for things he needed for what he was doing. He had promised himself that he was going to give Sakura the wedding—no, weddings—of her dreams.

Both of them.

* * *

"Let's see...gown, garter, stockings, lingerie, jewelry, lace, taffetta, satin...and that's just for the gown," Sakura sighed as she sat at the large desk in a small study in Li Manor that had been given to her for work and wedding preparations. "Then...flowers, celebrant, bridal car, outfits for my entourage, for my dad, for Yukito-san and Touya, for Mei Ling and Tomoyo... a team to help Tomoyo decorate the temple and the Seasons ballroom...invitations, prenuptial pictorial...then there's the bureaucratic permits, copies of our birth certificates..."

She threw the papers she was holding in the air and slumped on the desk. "How am I going to pull this wedding off when I don't even know where to start?" Sakura knew she had bitten off more than she could chew when she'd told Syaoran she was going to pull their big wedding off...and it would be better than those of Tomoyo and Mei Ling.

So much for that threat. Right now Sakura was wishing she'd done more research, and just...known what she was getting into. She was tempted to cry, but braced herself; it would do her no good, and she had promised Syaoran she would ask him for help. But she so wanted to show him she could surprise him, make something beautiful...just the way he did every time he surprised her.

"I suck," Sakura moaned as she buried her head in her arms, barely resisting the urge to bang her head on the desk.

"I disagree," came Syaoran's voice. He was picking up the papers behind Sakura, and he cheerfully handed them back to her. "You are the most amazing woman I know."

That did it. Sakura flung herself into his arms. "Oh Syaoran..." and she wailed a bit as she inhaled his beloved scent. "There's so many things...but..." and Syaoran, to his amusement, felt Sakura clench her fists. "I can do it!"

Syaoran kissed Sakura's forehead, feeling warmth spread out from where Sakura was pressed against him. "I believe you can do anything you like," he said into her ear. "But sometimes that means asking for help, sweet blossom."

_**You have no idea, **_Sakura thought, _**how much I want to just run to you and ask you to make it better. **_That was the thing about Syaoran: it always felt like everything would be all right when he was around. Sakura felt strong and smart and sexy and wonderful...and the glow would last until he had to leave, and then suddenly she was just plain old Sakura again.

Noticing her downcast look, Syaoran touched her chin. "You're thinking that again, aren't you?" he asked sternly.

"What?"

He sighed. "You really should stop reading the tabloids." Syaoran had seen the speculative articles about who the Li heir was marrying, and several nasty suggestions that someone as ordinary as Sakura didn't deserve someone like Syaoran. He knew Kendra wasn't behind them; he was amused because the last time he'd seen her, she was hiding behind a pillar in the Seasons Hotel and desperately trying to avoid a very handsome young lawyer with one brown and one blue eye. Syaoran immediately saw that it was a game for her, pretending not to want the lawyer...yet strangely delighted and thrilled at the obsessive, lustful attention the man was giving her...and Syaoran chuckled at the memory.

"How did you know?" Sakura looked up at Syaoran. How had he known that she was feeling inadequate?

For a response, Syaoran tilted her chin up, and let her look into his eyes. Sakura could see the love shining in them, and suddenly, his lips were on hers, tenderly kissing her, letting her feel just how much he loved her.

When his tongue swept into her mouth. Sakura forgot her fears and insecurities. _**Syaoran loves me, **_she thought, and she smiled. His strong arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her closer.

"I love it when you smile," Syaoran whispered against her lips. "But you know what I love even more?"

"Mmmm?"

"When you scream my name in pleasure," he said naughtily, a twinkle in his eye, and then he began to kiss and fondle his beautiful fiancee. Sakura gasped in pleasure, and threw her head back so that he could kiss her there...and Syaoran did.

Much later, when Yelan Li passed the door to the study and heard Sakura and Syaoran calling each other's names softly, she smiled and closed the slightly open door—barely resisting the urge to peek—that Syaoran had forgotten about. Visions of plump babies danced in her head, and she laughed softly as she left.

* * *

In the middle of the week, Syaoran found he could take a day off from the office—something he got more often these days ever since Eriol assumed part of his responsibilities and Fai had joined their company—and spent it with Sakura scouring shops in Tokyo for flowers, décor, accessories...and he was slowly becoming more and more amused the more upset she was. She tried to hide it desperately but he knew her too well and loved her too much to miss it.

Sakura had several checklists from different wedding magazines, and was becoming thoroughly confused. Who knew how many of those damned accoutrements were needed for a western-style wedding? But since Syaoran had organized their Chinese engagement ceremony, she wanted to be the one to take care of their big wedding. He had encouraged her...and how!...just a few days back and she'd plunged back into the wedding plans with a vengeance. Sakura smiled at the memory; Syaoran had sneakily managed to extract a few promises from her while teasing her gently as they made love that night.

She often found herself wishing they could just have a small wedding, like Tomoyo and Eriol. But then...they had had so much fun at Fai and Mei Ling's wedding. She sometimes talked about it with Syaoran, and was grateful that he listened carefully to what she said. It was like he mentally took notes on what she wanted and...who knew what he was doing? Syaoran ran several mysterious errands these days; he never hid it from her, but when she asked what he was doing, he would smile...then distract her in oh so delicious ways—kisses, fondling, once even almost making love to her in a dressing room right in the middle of Mitsukoshi! Sakura grinned widely when she remembered how only the stares of the other shoppers had prevented Syaoran from finishing it off then and there.

He had offered repeatedly to take over preparations himself, but Sakura refused. But...flowers alone...she could have flower balls, flower trees, leis, hanging leis, rented trees, garlands, mini- and mazi-bouquets...it was driving her crazy. And that was just for the décor; her bouquet was another issue entirely. The more options that were given to her, the more confused she got. Sometimes Sakura was tempted to just let Syaoran and Tomoyo take over, but...there was still the issue of whether she wanted a big or small wedding. Truth to tell, she wanted both.

But whoever heard of a couple marrying twice? No, it had to be a big wedding because of the sheer size of Syaoran's crazy family...and she smiled when she thought of them. Presents kept pouring into the house, and every so often she would have to entertain a cousin or aunt or family friend. She learned many interesting things about her husband-to-be that way, and loved every moment of it.

After Sakura had stood in the middle of several flower shops with a confused expression marring her pretty face, Syaoran drew her near and kissed her gently.

"Sweetheart, what matters is that we're getting married," he said as he led her to a coffee shop nearby. "You said you like pink, and flowers. We can go from there, you know?" he said as he motioned for a waiter.

"I just..." Sakura's hand balled into a frustrated fist, "I want the best for us while not spending that much money."

"Sakura?" Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "You promised not to apply that 'we split everything' rule to our wedding, remember?"

"Hmph," Sakura sniffed. "As I recall, you had me pinned down under your...sexy body..." and Syaoran laughed, "...and you were teasing and kissing me all over. How was I supposed to say no when you were being so sweet and seductive?"

"So you only noticed that now?" Syaoran raised an eyebrow. He hugged his beloved fiancee. "You're not the only one who can do things to get her way, you know."

"Oh Syaoran," and she snuggled into his warm embrace, "I'm just so confused...maybe I should just get a wedding planner...but I want our touch to be in everything we do..."

"It will be," Syaoran said gently, forming a plan in his head to give her what she wanted. "Everything will be all right. I promise."

Sakura smiled and kissed Syaoran. "I love it when you say that."

"Wouldn't you rather say you love me?" Syaoran teased.

"That, too," Sakura said, and they kissed until the amused waitress cleared her throat.

* * *

Sakura let out a wail and flopped onto the couch of Tomoyo's sewing room. "What do you mean they can't fill the order?"

"Hey, watch the gown!" Tomoyo protested, and Sakura sprang back up.

"Sorry," she grinned sheepishly. Her lovely empire-waisted gown with the elaborate beading was unharmed. Tomoyo's design was gorgeous and Sakura felt like a fairy princess in it. "It's just...nothing is going right, and it seems like the only thing going right is when you help me...and...ohhh..."

Tomoyo smiled. "Relax, Sakura," and she shifted as the weight of the twins she was carrying burdened her a bit. "You've been on tenterhooks since you started helping out with your wedding preparations."

"I want it to be perfect," Sakura said wistfully. "This is a once-in-a lifetime thing. And I'm marrying the man of my dreams," and she giggled.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "Yes, you're in love," she said. "And if I'm not mistaken, that's your Lover Dreamboy at the door right now," and she indicated the driveway of the home she shared with her husband Eriol.

Sakura squealed and ran to the door, flinging it open. Syaoran stood there, his hand raised to press the doorbell. "Uh, hi, sweetheart," he said as Sakura threw herself into his arms.

"Syaoran, we have a problem with the _sinamay _draperies I wanted to order from the supplier in the Philippines. They can't fill the order," Sakura pouted.

He laughed and kissed her. "That's because they accepted an order for another wedding. A big one."

"What?" Sakura's eyes widened indignantly. "But I made the reservation a week ago!"

"While Li Syaoran made his order a month ago," he said as he rubbed his nose against hers. "I was hoping to surprise you."

"Bad Syaoran," Sakura said affectionately. "How can I organize the perfect wedding when I don't know where to start? And you keep butting in!"

"We've been over this," Syaoran sighed. "Why won't you let me do the organizing?"

"Why leave the bride out?" Sakura countered. "Either you let me in on your plans or let me take over...and have you heard of a groom organizing a wedding?"

"At least I told you what I was doing this time," Syaoran smiled evilly. He caught her in his arms, then said, "This weekend. Let's get away. I'll drive. How about that?"

"Hoe?"

Syaoran began to kiss Sakura gently, deepening the kiss, dueling her tongue with his as she wound her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him. His hands were beginning to run down to her waist when Tomoyo cleared her throat. "If you two need it, she began, "we have a guest bedroom..." and she chuckled.

"No thanks," Sakura giggled. "You might have a camera in it."

Behind her back, Syaoran winked at Tomoyo. "We'll be missing you guys this weekend," he said. "It's just gonna be my little wife and me."

"Have fun," Tomoyo waved.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked as they walked hand in hand to Syaoran's car.

"To a little getaway outside Tokyo," Syaoran said. "Just you and me. Small romantic inn overlooking the sea."

"Sounds wonderful," and she kissed his cheek. Syaoran opened the passenger side door for her, and when he slid into his seat, he noticed that Sakura wanted to say something.

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"Are we always going to be this in love?" Sakura's lovely green eyes were worried, and she held Syaoran's hand anxiously. "Because...I never want to lose what I feel for you. It's just so...great. I always want my heart to leap when I see you, always want to be in love this way."

Syaoran paused before starting the car. "I hope so," he said as he stroked her hand with his thumb. "Fires that burn the brightest though tend to burn out quicker. I'm sure we'll fight again sometime, go to bed without speaking..." and he squeezed her hand. "But I love you, and I know you love me, so I guess we'll be all right. And you know me...when I decide on something, I always see it through. And I've decided that I will always love you. I also believe that we will always have our happy ending."

"Everything will be all right," Sakura kissed his hand, and smiled. "You know what? I'm glad we had that little fight back in the summer. Now I know I can tell you anything. You're my best friend and," she giggled naughtily, "you sure as hell are the best in bed, if Tomoyo's and Mei Ling's reactions were anything to go by."

Syaoran snorted, then began to laugh. "Good God. No wonder Eriol and Fai have been teasing me about that."

"Am just proud of you...and happy. You should have heard Mei Ling's reaction. She even made Fai promise to make love that long. Guess Eriol got a little competitive as well because Tomoyo said he's itching for her to give birth. But," and Sakura leaned over to kiss Syaoran, "no one compares to you. And I told them so."

"You're crazy," Syaoran grinned, then returned the kiss and started the car. "So I'm just going to have to remind you why no one compares to me," and they bolted out of the driveway quickly.

* * *

"Oooh!" Sakura ran into the lovely suite in the quaint traditional inn. A large sleeping mat lay on the floor, which was covered with small bamboo reeds, and one set of sliding doors opened up to a beautiful view of the sea.

"Thought you'd like it," Syaoran smiled, and picked up a gray cat that wandered in.

"How cute!" Sakura stroked the cat.

"This is the welcoming committee," Syaoran smiled. "It's part of the reason why I picked this place." _**And**_, as he thought of the items hidden in the next room, _**because the owner is an incurable romantic.**_

Sakura breathed in the salty air. "Thank you Syaoran. I know how much preparation you had to make to get away with me."

He simply hugged her. "Now come on. I have a little surprise for you."

"Are you ever going to run out of them?" Sakura asked. But secretly she was thrilled. Ever since moving back in with Syaoran, life had been a wonderful series of surprises that made her love him even more. She never even suspected that the reason why he did it was because he enjoyed seeing her happy reactions each time he did something.

"Nope," and Syaoran smiled as he placed an arm over her shoulders. He slid the door to the next room open, and...

"HOE!" Sakura screamed in delight. Eriol, Tomoyo, Mei Ling, and Fai stood there, all in colorful yukatas Tomoyo had made. Eriol's was lavender, with a cat pattern; Tomoyo's was midnight blue, with a nadeshiko pattern; Fai's was burgundy, with a pattern of leaves; and Mei Ling's was gold, with a pattern of tiny paintbrushes. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Come on," Fai tugged Syaoran and Eriol out of the room, but Syaoran said, "Wait." And he lifted a large white box from a table. "Here's a compromise, Sakura. We'll organize our big wedding together. But this was my surprise." He opened the box, and Tomoyo grinned.

It was a wedding gown, a lovely white off-shoulder silk and satin confection with a full skirt. Sakura gasped. It was her mother's wedding gown!

"Marry me. Tonight," Syaoran knelt in front of Sakura. "I know our big wedding is going to be a circus, and I wanted something really special just for us and the people closest to us. So..."

Sakura screamed and hugged him and began to cry.

"Oh look, the _**kaijuu **_is crying. Maybe she means, 'no I don't want to marry you'. Lucky you," came a sarcastic voice Sakura knew and loved.

"Onii-chan!" She looked up, and saw Touya, Yukito, and her father in the doorway with Yelan Li. All four were smiling.

"I thought you deserved a truly intimate wedding," Yelan said to the surprised look on Sakura's face, "and so I did not tell my daughters. I'm sure they will scream enough for a horde of people on your second wedding day."

Sakura hugged an amused Yelan, then her father and Yukito. She stomped on her brother's foot lightly. "I am NOT a monster...and when Syaoran and I have kids I will teach them this!" she threatened, then grinned at him before going back to Syaoran, whom she hugged tight. "I can't believe this...how...did you know I couldn't decide between a small and a big wedding?"

"Sweet blossom, I remember everything you say when you tell me about your wedding planning troubles. That's why I did this," Syaoran said as he stroked her cheek tenderly. Watching them, Touya rolled his eyes and Yukito poked him in the side.

"My mom's gown...how did you..."

"I had help from your family," Syaoran smiled, and Sakura sighed; he was so gorgeous when he did that. "Your father granted permission for me to alter the gown to fit you."

Sakura turned to Tomoyo, who smiled innocently. "However did you find the time?"

"Guess you now know what Syaoran's mysterious errands were about," Tomoyo grinned.

Sakura turned back to Syaoran and pressed her lips to his ear, "How did I deserve someone as wonderful as you?"

He held her sternly. "Never say that. It's a question of how I deserved you. All right?"

"Okay!" and she hugged him again. Soon, she unwrapped herself from around him and Tomoyo and Mei Ling descended upon her to begin the preparations.

"You two knew?" Sakura asked.

"What makes you think he pulled this off on his own?" Mei Ling said cheerfully. She'd become much more mellow since marrying Fai.

"I love you guys. Seriously." Sakura then turned to Tomoyo. "Are you sure it's OK with you so close to your delivery date?"

"Did you honestly think I was going to miss this?" Tomoyo raised an eyebrow.

"You're missing something...a camera..." Sakura began.

"Oh ho ho ho! No I'm not. Thank technology for that," and she pointed at small cameras in strategic parts of the room.

"TOMOYO-CHAN! You had better not have any of that in our room!" Sakura wailed.

"You did say Syaoran could last a looong time when making love to you. Now's your chance to provide proof," Tomoyo deviled her. "Plus, maybe Eriol and Fai can take tips from him," she added, her eyebrows wiggling in a pretend-perverted fashion.

Sakura's emerald eyes were beginning to shoot sparks when Mei Ling laughed. "She's kidding, relax. We wouldn't do that to you."

Tomoyo was giggling behind her hand. She then took out her cosmetics case and together, she and Mei Ling worked on Sakura's hair and makeup, happily chatting about the joys of married life.

Soon, it was time. Sakura walked out to the small garden near the sea, and to her surprise, she heard the strains of the song Syaoran had had his friend write for them. And she gasped when she saw the sheer number of flowers all over the area: roses, hydrangeas, blossoming sakura branches, orchids...so many flowers! There were also teddy bear and balloon arrangements everywhere...two of the things she loved the most as a child.

And when she saw Syaoran waiting near the officiating officer, looking gorgeous in a dark tuxedo, she lost her breath. He would always take her breath away...even when they were old and gray, she was willing to bet.

"Ready, Sakura-san?" her father smiled at her as she took his arm. She smiled back.

"Dad, you knew?" she asked.

"You have a fine young man there," Fujitaka smiled. "He even invited Touya personally. They bonded over beer and your childhood photos."

Sakura laughed. "Any words of advice, Dad?"

Fujitaka's eyes twinkled. "Always remember you love each other, even on the days when he drives you crazy."

Sakura embraced her father and her eyes began to water.

"Dear, dear...save the tears for later. You must look like Syaoran-kun's queen when you walk to him," her father smiled.

Sakura shook her head, and smiled. "I won't cry!"

She would never remember everyone looking at her and smiling; nor would she remember the gentle breeze that showered everyone with petals, or the sun setting in brilliant crimson and yellow hues behind them, or anything else. All she could see was Syaoran's smile, his gentle eyes...and when her father gave her to him, how he wiped away a single tear. He lifted her veil and kissed away the tears that escaped. "Be happy. In a few minutes, we're going to be Mr and Mrs Li," he grinned, as he kissed her lips.

"Oi! The kissing part doesn't come till later!" Touya yelled, and was shushed by Yukito.

"Hoe!" Sakura suddenly started. "I never got to write my vows to you!"

Syaoran laughed. "Just say what's in your heart." He raised his hands. "I have no vows on me either."

The rites began, and they spent them looking into each other's eyes. Syaoran could not believe he was actually marrying the woman he loved just a little over a year to the day they met, and held her close to his side throughout the ceremony.

Before they said their vows, though, Sakura surprised him by asking the officiator to pause, then she addressed everyone. "Please join us by giving us advice for our marriage," she smiled. Syaoran smiled; yet another reason for him to love her, he never would have thought of that, yet it was a lovely touch only Sakura was capable of. He held her close, feeling her warmth and knowing he would have her by his side for the rest of his life made him feel like he was happiness itself.

"I'll start," Fujitaka smiled. "I've already given this advice to both of you but I'll repeat it: always remember why you love each other, even when you drive each other crazy."

"Amen," Fai catcalled, and everyone else laughed.

"Your father once said," Yelan grinned slyly at Syaoran, "that no matter how busy you are, you always have time for a kiss or two. And if you have time for a kiss, then you have time to make love. And if you do, then I get my grandchildren from you!"

Sakura and Syaoran laughed together, although Syaoran was concealing a smirk. If only his mother knew what precautions he had taken so that Sakura and he could enjoy their marriage for the first few years at least sans babies...and he laughed even harder.

"She is the most important thing in this world," Eriol said once the laughter had subsided. "Her happiness is your happiness, so the happier she is, the better for you."

Syaoran rolled his eyes, though he agreed.

"Remember that Syaoran can be very sensitive," Mei Ling said. "He won't show it when he's hurt but he will sulk a little bit and sometimes even run away for a while. You have to bug him to get him to admit something's wrong or that you've hurt him. Lots of macho pride and all."

"Hey!" Syaoran said, outraged.

"It's true," Sakura smiled at him. Defeated, he nuzzled her nose instead.

"The little _**kaijuu **_likes sweet food and shrimp. You better learn how to cook. And she eats a lot so you better make sure your refrigerator is always full," Touya said.

"I am NOT a MONSTER!" Sakura roared before she remembered where she was. Syaoran laughed. "I eat a lot too, so no problems there."

"Sakura likes sweet gestures and surprises. Be affectionate. Hold her hand, kiss her, tell her how beautiful she is..." Yukito smiled as he held Touya's hand gently. "Do that everyday."

"You already do all that," Sakura turned shining eyes on Syaoran, and he smiled back at her and kissed her nose gently.

Fai scratched his head. "Wow. Seems like the good stuff is covered, and my experience with Mei Ling kind of doesn't apply to you guys." Eriol snorted, and Syaoran rolled his eyes. "So...maybe all I can say is that you two need to have your own lives and interests so you don't bore each other, and there's always something new to discover. You keep growing, and you stay interesting to each other. You'll always have something to talk about over the dinner table. 'Cause if there are no more surprises, where's the spice?"

"So much for the guy who said he had nothing to say!" Mei Ling swatted his butt.

Everyone turned to Tomoyo, who looked thoughtful, then she smiled.

"I have to agree with Auntie Yelan about making love as often as you can! And...I should make your clothes when you finally get pregnant!"

"How is that advice?" Sakura asked.

"It means, get started on the babies tonight," Yelan said.

When the laughter subsided, Sakura turned to Syaoran. "I intend to take—well, most of the advice—and to keep learning about you and loving you. So please help me make sure that things will always be all right between us."

"Always," Syaoran responded. "I've never been one for words so, how about a 'ditto' and I love you?" he smiled. "I can keep telling you my vows everyday for the rest of our lives."

They exchanged I do's, and when they were declared man and wife, Syaoran held her close and kissed her gently. Then he whispered, "Happy?"

"Very!" Sakura hugged him back.

"Just think...we get to do this twice," he said softly, and he picked her up, twirling her around. Then he gave a signal to somebody, and turned Sakura around. "Watch, sweetheart."

The sky exploded in pink as 'their song' played. Fireworks went off in time to the song, in brilliant bursts of rainbow colors and myriad patterns. Sakura squealed and hugged Syaoran as she watched; he however watched her face, holding her close, reveling in the love he felt for her. She oohhed and ahhed and giggled at the fireworks; yet another thing he'd discovered she loved as a child.

When the song and the fireworks ended, she turned to him. "I wish I had a surprise for you too," she said.

"Why not," and he kissed her gently, "show me how much you love me instead?" They laughed, and arm-in-arm, they went back inside the inn to have their first meal as Mr and Mrs Li with the people they loved most in life.

It was just the first part of their happy-ever-after, and both of them knew...the best was yet to come.

Later that night—actually, early the next morning, Sakura and Syaoran were snuggled together in the soft sleeping mat, kissing gently, when a scream came from a room across the hall. Lights went on, people poked their heads out of the sliding doors, and they soon discovered it was Fai who had screamed.

"POSITIVE!" he yelled like a madman, waving a pink strip in the air. "My Mei is having our baby!" Fai danced up and down the halls, grinning like a loon, and Mei Ling rolled her eyes in the doorway of their room.

"I got up for this?" Eriol yawned, then slid the door of his and Tomoyo's room shut, determined to ignore the crazed blond in the hall. Touya slammed his door shut as well.

Yelan's eyes glinted, and she looked at Syaoran meaningfully. Syaoran ignored her with as much dignity as he could muster, and closed the door to the honeymoon suite.

"What was it, Syaoran?" Sakura asked.

"Just Fai being silly. Something about a baby. Now," and he slid in beside her again, "where were we? Ah yes. You were explaining to me why you paid that boy a hundred yen to marry you in the first grade?"

"Trust me when I tell you I'd pay you more," Sakura giggled.

"Actually, you wouldn't have to," Syaoran said as he kissed her. "Because I'm all yours."

"You are so sappy," Sakura giggled again.

"Wouldn't have me any other way, would you?" Syaoran gathered her into his arms, and then, "I love you, Sakura Li."

"Oh, I do so love that name," Sakura sighed. "Sakura Li. Wow."

"So do I," Syaoran smiled, and soon, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

A teaser for the finale (can you guys believe it?): More Li family craziness at the big SxS wedding! Then, six years later, there is a birthday party for Eriol and Tomoyo's twins. Has Yelan gotten her longed-for grandchildren yet? Are Fai and Mei Ling having a boy or a girl? Find out how their happy-ever-afters work out!

* * *

You knew this was coming: thank you to everyone! See, it's 2 am where I am and I leave for work at 7 am...yet here I am posting this!

Thank you to: SakuraLover (happy with the Fai ending? .); Destiny921 (thank you!); CheeseyCraziness (Sappy much here? -winks-); Dattebayo Heart (I enjoyed writing his vows, and I hope you don't mind that there are two chapters instead of one for the finale!); inuyashangel(.); ffgirl-07 (one more chapter!); winterkaguya (LOL I laughed so hard when you mentioned the chamberpots in HK. They are still sold in department stores where I live, haha); StarAngel02 (one more chapter! will try to finish it soon!); 'Blue Moon and Roses' (KYAAA stay away from airplanes in storms! Pinoy ka rin?); saphirablossom (He gets sexier here -wink- and two weddings, not one! isn't it so like Syaoran to top them all? .); Ngoc1231 (haha story binges are fun!); tennislover431 (thanks!); XxSakura-HimexX (Eviler and sexier now, ne? . Yelan will NEVER give up, haha!); Pipi-chan (Miss you! I wonder how you feel about the latest twists?); lhaine07 (Enough SxS fluff for you here? Oo Pinoy din ako! Musta?); Sakura Petal Wings (One more SxS wedding to go!); xXxCherryBlossomxXx (LOL you know what I have to say!); syaoran143sakura (I should pay someone to draw Syao in a barong--swoon! Uy Pinoy ka rin, kamusta?); Suyi (One more to go!); emizee17 (Yes, and BOY is their story a MESS...sigh); AngelEmCuti (here it is, and aww, hope this chapter makes you laugh!); rondallagurl (o eto na po! haha! .); Hououza (Yelan will just have to wait a teensy bit LOL, and thanks!); animeboy-12 (naku, sana nga ano? Sana tayong fanfic-ers na lang ang tagasulat sa mga telenovela, mas masaya pag tayo hehe); whitewave16 (I just realized you changed your pen name--bonks head on desk--gomen! Miss ya!); Mrs. Radcliffe 13 (erm...gets even MUSHIER here, sorry! .); sunmoonsandstars (Oh thank you! .); SakuraAndShaoranFreak (Here you go!); poems2songs (you're welcome and here you go!); Musette Fujiwara (LOL it was a technicality, really .); ami (thanks!); iNuQTpIe (aw thanks, and hope you get your email back!); Midnight Blue Rose (It's okay now, thanks!); and Jasmin Kaiba (I will! Just give me a little time as I've got work and several fics on the go, thanks!)


	16. Chapter 16

**The Getaway Girls**

**Chapter 16**

**Fragments of Happy Endings**

**

* * *

  
**

**I am so very, very sorry, and I hope someone is still reading this. Please don't kill me. I know this took ages to upload but I lost everything on my laptop and so I also lost the will to write (many of you I'm sure know how heartbreaking that is!) So...here's the ending, and I hope you like it! I will update my other stories (Bittersweet and What He Wants) once the chapters are reconstructed.**

_Here's to three wonderful girls/women who stood behind this story and held my hand all throughout: thank you to parma violets, CheeseyCraziness, and xXxCherryBlossomxXx. Much love to you three!_

_Dedicated to my patient and loyal readers, who I hope will forgive me for such a LONG delay..._

_

* * *

  
_

After Sakura and Syaoran's sweet, intimate wedding by the bay, three happily married couples returned to Tokyo and resumed what can be called their normal lives. Knowing Sakura and Syaoran Li, Eriol and Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa (they agreed to use both their surnames), and Fai and Mei Ling Fluorite, though, nothing is ever truly normal.

And that's how they loved it.

* * *

**Happy Ending 1: Sakura and Syaoran Li**

Sakura happily surrendered and let Syaoran help in organizing their big wedding. And he joyfully joined her and Tomoyo in creating a happy wedding to remember. It was going to be big, and they booked a large temple and the Seasons Ballroom for the happy event. Syaoran even managed to convince Sakura to let him take care of all expenses in his inimitable way; now that she was his wife, he argued, he had the right—and the obligation—to take care of her.

As soon as Sakura opened her mouth to protest, Syaoran swiftly did something to shut her up in an oh-so-delightful way. Thus their conversations about wedding expenses ran like this:

"Syaoran, three wedding cakes? But the expense...mmm..." A kiss, and Sakura quickly surrendered.

A few minutes later, Syaoran had to silence her again as she went through the receipts and found the big bill for flowers. "Oh my God," Sakura gasped. "Syaoran, I th-mflfph..." Another kiss, and as Sakura was still dazed (Syaoran being an amazing kisser), he gently explained, "I am, after all, a Li, and I am expected to marry in style, you know."

About to protest, Sakura sighed instead and smiled; Syaoran was gleefully grinning, waiting for her next protest to give him an excuse to kiss his wife of three weeks, six days, seventeen hours, and thirty-three minutes. Yes, he'd counted; he'd even set up a timer on his laptop computer. He loved being Mr. Li to Sakura. _**His **_Sakura.

This time, the explosion, when it came, was over the food budget. Syaoran had ordered a grand Chinese lariat for five hundred guests, and it included dozens of roast ducks and pigs, hundreds of red-dyed eggs, sesame seed balls by the bushel, and tons of rice. It definitely did not come cheap, not even with the discount Syaoran had haggled out of the caterer.

"Li Syaoran! We agreed not to spend this...this MUCH...on our wedding!" Sakura nearly yelled. "My God, this could feed an army of orphans! We should not have an ostentatious wedding, and..." She dodged Syaoran's lips quickly, eyes blazing. "Oh no. You are NOT going to get away with kissing me senseless to get your way!"

"Fine," Syaoran sighed and stroked Sakura's cheek. "Let me explain then. Why do you think we had that sweet wedding by the bay? This wedding is for show. I _**am**_ one of the richest men in China—and Japan, for that matter," with that, he grinned wolfishly, "and like I said, I have to marry in style. This does not," and he placed a finger on Sakura's lips to silence her, "make our second wedding any less meaningful. But there are people **we** need to invite and entertain to make them feel needed. Consider it an investment, my baby blossom Sakura. Please understand that I need to keep up appearances. And I need you to help me through it."

He'd been coming closer with each word, and now he was speaking against her lips. Sakura hadn't even noticed that Syaoran had herded her to the wall until he picked her up by the waist and began to kiss her—this time, urgently and passionately.

"And as you may have noticed," he spoke gently against her sweet lips, "I've spent more and more time with you and less at the office. Once we pull this wedding off, we can be together nearly all the time."

"Mmm," Sakura murmured, not kissing him either, "don't think I'm letting you get your way all the time. You still have to clear expenses with me, Syaoran. And other things, for that matter."

"That's why," and Syaoran kissed her nose, "I'm negotiating right now."

"What do you think you're going to spend on this time?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Not spend," he murmured as he kissed her all over her face, avoiding her lips on purpose. "I want at least three years of just us being together. No children. Just you...and me."

"Oooh," Sakura grinned. "Methinks Mr Li has a long explanation coming for that one," she teased.

There was a long silence as the lovers negotiated that particular item, expressing themselves amorously. Finally, Syaoran pulled away.

"So," he said, "I can bribe you to agree with my preparations," he said, nuzzling Sakura's neck and giving her neck and shoulders little butterfly kisses. Sakura closed her eyes; damn, Syaoran always knew how to make her feel so...wonderful. "I have plans, and you can see what they are," he swept his hand to indicate the papers on the table behind them. "And you can approve them. How about that?" he smiled.

Defiantly she opened her large green eyes, and said, "You're not going to kiss me into submission, are you?"

"No," Syaoran chuckled as he began to raise her skirt slowly, teasingly, taking her into his arms. "Something else entirely." And he proceeded to show his wife of forty-five minutes, seventeen hours, six days, and three weeks just how much he adored, needed, and loved her.

The next morning (_in which they had been married for four weeks, eight hours, and six minutes_) at the breakfast table, Yelan Li gave both newlyweds a large smile and then turned both Sakura and Syaoran completely red when she said, "I certainly hope those lovely noises you two made last night means little Lis will be coming soon, yes?"

"Mother, give up," Syaoran rolled his eyeballs. "Do you see why I want to move out? You're almost as bad as Mei Ling when it comes to being a voyeur!"

"By all means, scandalize your neighbors at the condominium downtown you're moving into," Yelan hid her ever-widening smile behind her teacup, knowing Syaoran would never know Tomoyo had taken the semi-naked photos of him several months ago. "Sakura," she turned to her blushing daughter-in-law, "I am glad my son pleases you in bed. If he doesn't, feel free to tell me. We have ways of making him toe the line."

Sakura's ears were on fire, and she nodded instead of answering. Hadn't she and Syaoran locked the doors?

They had.

They'd forgotten the windows, though, and the previous night, Yelan Li had cheerfully listened to a symphony for her ears.

As the newlyweds left for work (Syaoran's schedule not permitting a proper honeymoon until the summer), Yelan calmly pulled out a small wicker basket and hummed as she sent her knitting needles flying. The Western art of knitting was one she enjoyed, and as she was on her second pair of booties, she idly wondered if she could slip a fertility drug into Sakura's food that night.

_**You can't blame a woman for trying, **_she smiled.

Syaoran's persuasive ways eventually brought Sakura around—not that they didn't enjoy what they jokingly called 'negotiations' when others were around—and she agreed to the lavish preparations for their wedding, especially after learning that it would help the Picayune's circulation. In addition, Syaoran had gotten discounts from wedding vendors who were eager to list the Lis among their customers.

And so they had three different cakes: a multi-tier Western confection of spun sugar and whipped cream; a custardy Japanese creation gifted them by Yukito Tsukishiro, containing Sakura and Syaoran's favorite flavors of cream custard and vanilla; and a large red heart-shaped Chinese cake with fortunes baked in.

At each red-themed table, little handheld drums to twist to make sounds with and tiny fortune plants in little red and green Swarovski crystal vases awaited each guest as souvenirs. Sweet fortune cookies dyed red served as placeholders.

Invitees received framed artwork/collages of Sakura and Syaoran created by Fai as 3D invitations; years later they would become hot collectibles on eBay. At the reception, there were hundreds of flowers in pots were everywhere, upon Sakura's insistence, so that none would die or be wasted; guests were also welcome to take them home (although Mei Ling was seen carting away several, under the laughing eyes of Fai).

There was an army of photographers in butler costumes, since Tomoyo wanted to make videos and collages. A horse and a carriage to carry the loving couple to the temple and the reception. White netting draping the temple and the reception area. The only thing Sakura vetoed were birds and butterflies; she didn't want to hurt any animals at their wedding.

The Mikado silk wedding gown Tomoyo created (which for years would be copied across Japan) lacked only fairy wings to make Sakura look like a princess. Syaoran's own suit, made by her to match, emphasized his slender, muscled body. All other gowns and suits were designed by Tomoyo and sewn by another small army of seamstresses; Touya stopped grumbling about his when Yukito complemented him on his "hot body" at the mass fitting at the Daidouji-Hiiragizawa mansion. Only Tomoyo noticed (with a knowing smile) how they immediately disappeared after fitting their mandarin-collared suits.

On the day itself, Sakura and Syaoran broke tradition by walking down the aisle together, to the cheers and whistles of the Li clan and the joyful smiles of her father, Touya, and Yukito. Syaoran's sisters wept into lace handkerchiefs, causing their younger brother to roll his eyes. They laughed back at him, and one made a gesture at Tomoyo's swollen stomach as she pointed at her watch, then she looked pointedly at Sakura, causing Syaoran to glare at them.

They went through a traditional Western ceremony, but were blessed by a Buddhist priest. Tomoyo sang as they exited the temple, and the Lis tossed rice after them along with confetti.

The reception was no less happy. Syaoran's Uncle Lio got drunk—no one knew how he'd gotten into the bar, and stood on a table to lecture everyone on achieving a happy sex life before Eriol could pull him out of there. Fai sang—badly—after Tomoyo dared him to do so, and to everyone's shock, Mei Ling began laughing hysterically instead of getting angry. A small food fight broke out at one of the tables, and poor Touya was caught in the crossfire; he emerged looking like a spaghetti disaster victim as Syaoran and Sakura had broken tradition yet again by serving their favorite comfort food: spaghetti, soba, beef stew, and roast beef, alongside other dishes for the traditional Chinese wedding, all sitting side by side at the four buffet stations.

Yet again the newlyweds broke tradition by somehow disappearing _**during**_ the reception. It was only when Fai proposed a toast and couldn't find Sakura and Syaoran that anyone noticed they were gone. Yelan Li did the third thing no one thought she would ever do: she began to laugh hysterically, tears streaming out of her eyes; only her daughters understood her little whimpers of "My knitting isn't going to go to waste at the rate they're going!"

The party wound down soon afterwards, and the guests went home happy at having attended one of the most unusual weddings and receptions they had ever seen.

* * *

**Happy Ending 2: Fai and Mei Ling Fluorite**

Early in her pregnancy, Mei Ling woke up crying. Fai held her until the sobs went away, knowing better than to ask. She would tell him when she was ready.

Once calm, she ran a finger over his arm, then his cheek.

"I can't believe you're really here," she whispered.

Fai smiled; though she couldn't see him in the darkness, he instead raised his wedding ring so it reflected the moonlight, using his free hand to raise Mei Ling's own wedding ring to touch his.

"Do you know why marriages are represented by rings?" he said.

"Is this going to be another silly story?" Mei Ling asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Nope," Fai said quietly. "Circles have no beginning and no end. When they are forged, they begin, so to speak, but once we wear them, we cannot trace where they end." Suddenly he changed topics. "I know you were crying because you remembered, in your dreams, a time when you had to be angry and tough and you felt like you didn't know who you were anymore, like all you had was lies and you wondered who you were."

"How did you know?" Mei Ling asked.

"You said it in your sleep," Fai said as he gently stroked her cheek. "You said you didn't know who you were anymore, and you were scared, then suddenly you said, 'But Fai knows who I am.' I watched you."

A long pause, then Mei Ling raised her eyes. "Why _**do **_you love me?" she asked.

"I don't think you or I have to know exactly why," Fai replied, "but rather you want my reassurance that I do. And I will give that to you everyday for the rest of your life," he said seriously. "Mei Ling, I love you."

"You always understand me. Thank you," Mei Ling kissed him.

"You brought me back," Fai responded. "Thank you too," he said as he wound his arms around her. "And you're carrying my baby. Is there anything else I could ask for?"

"Probably a better-tempered me," Mei Ling joked.

"Oh-kayyy," Fai said slowly. "Are you sure you're Mei Ling? Because the woman I married wouldn't make fun of herself with her witty husband waiting to take up the slack."

Mei Ling whacked him with a pillow, and wound up winning a pillow fight—mainly because Fai started laughing and refused to fight back.

Over seven months later, Fai was in bed again, staring at Mei Ling, who was hugging him gently in bed—something made a tad awkward because of her large stomach. Her due date was six weeks away at this point. "Mmm. Love love love you, Fai," she murmured with a goofy smile on her face as she kissed him.

"Who are you and what have you done with Mei Ling?" Fai grinned. Ever since she'd gotten pregnant, and after that one episode of her bad dream, everything was "lovely and peachy," she was sweet, and she was calm and cheerful. "Maybe I should keep you pregnant all the time, eh?" Fai joked.

"Wouldn't mind," Mei Ling said softly, burying her face in her husband's lean chest. "I sure could go for some chocolate ice cream and a chicken sandwich."

Fai laughed. It was another odd yet cute aspect of his beloved wife's pregnancy: no morning sickness, no weird cravings, no angry hormonal outbursts. Instead Mei Ling was simply hungry most of the time, and yet did not gain more than the normal weight that Dr. Kaho Reed had said she would. So Fai had stocked a generous pantry in their Tokyo condominium, along with a refrigerator and a blender. He enjoyed showing off his cooking prowess to his appreciative wife.

He loved taking care of Mei Ling, who had gradually lost her temper and instead morphed into a sweet, goofy, doe-eyed woman, content to lie in bed and let Fai brush her long black hair as he spoke to the baby in her belly. He didn't know which side of her he loved more, and he wasn't about to complain. Fai was grateful that his chosen profession allowed him to stay home and take care of the woman he loved. Together they played music, sang (badly) at their child, read poetry and stories to the baby, and basked in the joy of having created something wonderful together.

Fai's mother loved coming over to teach Mei Ling how to rub sweet almond oil on her belly to prevent stretch marks, drink chamomile tea to keep her healthy, and embarrass Fai with stories of what he had been like as a child. Mei Ling loved her, and Fai swelled with joy upon knowing the two most important women in his life were happy together—and with him.

They decided not to have an ultrasound to see what their baby was going to be. Fai's schedule also allowed him to accompany Mei Ling to Lamaze and baby care classes, and to do the pregnancy tai ch'i exercises she liked to do in the morning.

"I'll be a hands-on dad to you, baby," Fai said as he addressed Mei Ling's belly. Every evening they played classical music and spoke to their growing child. When the baby began to move, Mei Ling was surprised when Fai wept for joy.

"Why are you crying?" Mei Ling wiped his tears away with one hand.

"You have no idea what you've given me, Mei-sweet," he said softly.

"I should be crying. It's like you're pregnant, not me," she chided him gently.

Fai smiled and kissed her gently. "No, I suspect once you give birth you'll make me cry some other way," he teased. Mei Ling smiled serenely and did not respond, instead continuing to stroke her belly.

"I'm happy with you," she said simply. "And our baby is going to make life interesting for us."

"I'm sure our baby will. I mean, look how sappy we are now," Fai said softly.

Mei Ling smiled, and kissed him back. "Just remember, I owe you for when I give birth.I'll go back to who I really am, and then you'll see," she threatened playfully.

"Don't care," Fai answered. "Whoever you are, you'll always be my Mei Ling."

"Even if I'm kind of not myself right now?" Mei Ling asked wisely.

"You're always the woman I love," Fai said.

"Hm. Must remember to be mean to you once I give birth," Mei Ling teased, then settled her head comfortably on Fai's flat stomach, happy in that she had gotten away with the man she needed and loved the most.

"I look forward to that," Fai smiled, and began rubbing oil on her belly.

* * *

**Happy Ending 3: Eriol and Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa**

"You do realize," an exhausted Tomoyo said, "that you haven't slept in, what, two days?"

Eriol, serene and looking fresh (so unfair, Tomoyo thought) cradled his son, Kyo. He was rocking the little boy to sleep as Tomoyo breastfed their little girl. Smiling, he rose to plant a kiss on his wife's forehead.

"Fatherhood becomes you," Tomoyo smiled.

"You have no idea how sexy you look right now," Eriol said, a lustful gleam in his eye. And he meant it; Tomoyo just seemed so sexy to him at that moment he was thinking of...

She saw his expression and misinterpreted it. "Are you kidding? I'm tired, my breasts are full of milk, I look a fright, my tummy is saggy, and I..." Suddenly Tomoyo burst into tears. Would Eriol still love her now that she looked just like some knocked-up woman?

Eriol understood, and placed the sleeping boy in the crib. He pulled the little girl Yuko gently away from her mother, and placed her in her crib, then he gathered Tomoyo into his arms. Eriol knew Tomoyo needed him; her pregnancy had sent her hormones into overdrive, and she needed his reassurance.

"Most men would have run screaming into the arms of other women by now," Tomoyo whimpered.

"I'm not most men," Eriol said as he tucked Tomoyo's hair behind her ears. "I'm your husband." He kissed her chin. "This is not a double chin, but even if it turns into one, I will love it." He kissed the top of her bosom, making Tomoyo giggle. "These do not sag, but given the size they've become, how about..." and he wiggled his eyebrows naughtily, "getting you pregnant as soon as the twins are weaned?" He kissed her belly. "This is the belly that bore two miracles of our love, and I worship it."

He leaned back and pulled Tomoyo into his arms. "Do you really think any other woman could give me what you have?"

Tomoyo was speechless; Eriol was completely sweet and romantic when it came to her, so unlike the rough, callous playboy he had been. She turned to look into his eyes.

"And the best gratitude you can give me," he said softly when she turned, "is to love me."

"I love you, Eriol. You know that!"

"But it feels good to hear it constantly," Eriol caressed her cheeks. "I need you, Tomoyo. I always will. Especially now that Fai and I have sealed the deal for Channel 88, and it's going to be a lifestyle channel. Only you can help me with the program lineups, the scripts, the..." He never got to finish his sentence as Tomoyo had screamed and pounced on him, smothering him in kisses; the twins both stirred in their cribs as their parents began to laugh and kiss.

Out of respect for them, Eriol carried Tomoyo back into their own bedroom, taking care to leave the baby monitors on. They would have all the time in the world for their children later.

* * *

**Six years later...**

It was Kyo and Yuko's birthday party, and the Daidouji-Hiiragizawa twins were calmly surveying the preparations. The male twin, Kyo, carried a top-of-the-line digital camera; he had inherited his mother's passion for filming and editing things. Indeed, he had his own studio in the Daidouji-Hiiragizawa mansion, and was in the process of hiring artists to create an animated series for his sister Yuko's stories.

Precocious and enigmatic, he seemed a lot like an adult boy stuck in a six-year-old body. He was his father in miniature save for the violet eyes he'd inherited from his mother—and he needed no glasses. From an early age, he'd happily learned all he could from Eriol and his two doting uncles Fai and Syaoran: painting, martial arts, the art of playing pranks, and so on.

Tomoyo and Eriol were had-pressed to keep Kyo from being turned into a child idol or actor; he was extremely handsome, and his charisma was such that even when he somehow caused an explosion in the Amamiya mansion, his grandmother Sonomi Daidouji had wound up laughing so hard, she had an asthma attack. The boy kept his secrets well; no one could figure out just how the hell he'd made the living room blow up with a few household chemicals. He claimed it was "an accident," and though Eriol had his suspicions (Fai as an accomplice, for one), he was asked by Sonomi to let it go on the grounds of "boys will be boys!" They had become closer over the years when Sonomi realized that there was no one else for Eriol but Tomoyo.

Kyo intended to film the girl he had sworn to marry since he'd first laid eyes on her: Yu Mei Fluorite, Fai and Mei Ling's beautiful daughter, six months younger than him, born in the height of winter. Long, beautiful blond hair worn odango-style like her mother's once was, and burgundy eyes made the sweet girl irresistible.

Yu Mei's temperament was a mystery to many; neither mysterious and playful like her father nor hot-tempered and passionate like her mother, Yu Mei had an angel's sweet demeanor, and serenely floated through life, always cheerful and gentle. She gently accepted young Kyo's attentions, happily dense and oblivious to his odd passion for her...like one of her favorite aunts, Sakura, strangely enough. She happily acceded when Kyo announced they were engaged and betrothed; when Fai inquired as to why he wanted both betrothal and engagement, Kyo had said, "To be sure she's mine forever."

Yuko, on the other hand, was her mother in miniature as well—save for her father's eyes. While she'd also inherited his need for glasses, she had a voice that put even her mother to shame. Beautiful like Tomoyo, her long raven hair swirled about her, and her wise eyes were the first thing anyone noticed. Perceptive and observant like her mother, she seemed, like Kyo, to be an older person in a child's body.

A lot of people wondered where she'd gotten her passion for writing; she'd spoken her first word at six months and began writing at two. Like her mother she was pale and beautiful; she modeled for her mother's new kiddie clothes line. Like her brother, she was constantly being offered roles in various movies, which she insisted her parents turn down.

Both Yuko and Kyo were homeschooled by Tomoyo after several schools refused to believe their test results. Unfortunately this meant that the two were now eagerly eating up a third grade curriculum already.

Tomoyo happily taught her precocious twins and Mei Ling's daughter. She had quit the Picayune to start a maternity and children's clothing line that placed her name on the Japanese design map. Also, she had blossomed into a Junoesque beauty; motherhood suited her.

Eriol was now the chief operating officer of the Picayune, and he discovered he enjoyed himself immensely. He'd expanded the Picayune's operations into the Internet, and finally taken over Channel 88 with Fai's help. Though he was already thirty-one, he still looked much younger, as he, Fai, and Syaoran kept trim with regular basketball and soccer matches upon which they bet among themselves.

Eriol usually lost, and had to pay up with meals at restaurants. Fai and Syaoran suspected sabotage, and one day, all three played so miserably, their wives, who arrived to catch the tail end of the game, watched in disbelief.

What surprised everyone was how he had hired several key people while staying on top of the TV and newspaper operations. No longer saddled with a playboy reputation, he happily brought his son and daughter to work with him. They were often joined by Yu Mei, and together, all three regularly pestered Sakura about adding to their little gang. Sakura would laugh and say, "Ask your uncle Syaoran about that."

And Syaoran would laugh and say, "Ask your auntie Sakura about that."

Sakura sometimes found herself wondering if Syaoran would ever get around to them having children but she didn't complain; he was sweet, loving, and perfect. He'd set up an office at home so that he and Sakura could work together, and they had become closer.

It was when Sakura asked Syaoran if he was ready for children that he smiled, and that evening, a few months earlier, they had stopped using contraceptives.

"OH MY GOD!!!" Sakura screamed and came running into the middle of the party, flinging herself into Syaoran's arms. In her hands she held the results of a pregnancy test, the pink line affirming her carrying of a new Li. Finally. Syaoran kissed her over and over, holding her tight, and laughing fit to burst.

"I'm gonna be a dad!" he yelled at anyone who would listen. "We're gonna be parents!"

It was Yelan Li who fainted. Five years of waiting could do that even to the most stalwart of women, and to hear that Sakura was finally, finally expecting...well, it was too much for her.

Syaoran lifted Sakura high and twirled her around; both were laughing happily. When they noticed Yelan being carried indoors, Syaoran gasped; he put his wife of five years, seven months, twenty-two days, and thirteen minutes on her feet, grabbed her hand, and they followed the Li matriarch to the guest bedroom where she was taken to recover.

"Oooh!" Tomoyo gasped. "When will you have your ultrasound? I want a photo!"

Syaoran and Sakura groaned together. That, they were sure, would never change.

When Sakura finally gave birth to their oldest son Kenji (seven months twenty-seven days twelve hours and thirty minutes after they had found out she was pregnant), Dr. Kaho Reed had to shoo Eriol and Tomoyo and their twins, Fai and Mei Ling and Yu Mei, Yelan Li, and several other people to give Sakura breathing room. Syaoran, who had gone through childbirth classes and baby care training with Sakura, wept for joy when he held his son in his arms.

"My happiness is complete," he whispered in Sakura's ear. "We belong to each other, and now the proof of our love is here."

Sakura giggled. "Aren't you glad you came after me all those years ago?"

"I am," Syaoran laughed, "and I'm never going to let you get away. Ever."

"I love you," Sakura cooed at Syaoran.

"And I love you too," Syaoran kissed her lips gently.

Theirs would be happy lives, blessed with love, laughter, and the kind of weirdness that only made life richer.

The End

* * *

My God it's finally done! Please visit my profile; I have a little poll up to see which story you'd like to see updated first. Thanks!

Thank you **Ngoc1231 **(unfortunately what you said is so true!), **Twilight Kisses **(meep, sorry for the lateness), **SakuraLover** (Um...lost in the province, lost my laptop data...miss you!), **Sakura Petal Wings **(haha yes so many kids and so much more here! I love Fai here too), **XxSakura-HimexX **(guilty look--yeah, uberfluff!), **Athene **(blush, yeah I wish I had a Syaoran too), **AngelEmCuti **(What do you think of her knitting? LOL!), **lhaine07 **(ay masarap nga po maging Pinoy pwera lang pag super init tulad ngayon, kamusta na? Pasensya na sa katagalan ko), **xXxCherryBlossomxXx **(pats you on back--there there), **Raine793 **(Yes it was! Kamusta ang Panagbenga nyo?), **michiko14anime **(Arigato! Me too, I wish that!), **sweetsally **(sorry for the saccharine sweetness and the SUPER lateness!), **poems2songs **(thank you so much, I thought it would be important for Syaoran to get along with the Kinomotos), **Musette Fujiwara **(He loves her, that's why...awww), **rondallagurl **(INAYKOPO! Sorry sa katagalan, sana maintindihan, salamat sa lahat!), Jesi (oops, sorry!), **tennislover431 **(That he is!), **Destiny921 **(I think so too!), **Mrs. Radcliffe 13 **(Thanks, and mush is good to write too!), **'Blue Moon and Roses' **(talagang too good to be real...haay I wish. Tama talaga sinabi mo), **Hououza **(Thanks so much...and you get to see the passage of time here!), **rosedreamer101 **(Thanks!), **CheeseyCraziness **(yeah!), **MikoKagome1113 **(WOW, you are amazing for plowing through all that, THANKS!), **StarAngel02 **(I hope you're stll there!), **whitewave16 **(Thanks!), **YamiNoTomoyo **(Um, I plead guilty on the cheesy-ness? LOL), **somi105 **(um, blush, thanks!), **Dattebayo Heart **(YES! God help them all, a pregnant AND happy Mei Ling LOL!), **SnowCharms **(Yes indeed! And you are so right re Fai LOL), **liannie **(hehe patapos na kasi po eh), and **mysterious **person (sorry for the delay!)


End file.
